That Korklan Boy
by gooseles
Summary: A WWE internship has reunited Harper Reynolds with her childhood best friend. Their lives have changed, her secret feelings for him have not. Can true love blossom or will time, fear, another woman, and an unexpected accident ruin their unbreakable bond?
1. The Bourne Opportunity

_**For Carissa…**_

Harper Reynolds' heart pounded as the Delta Airlines flight touched down safely in Baltimore, Maryland. Today was the first day of the rest of her life or at least the rest of her career. From the time Harper had been a little girl, she could be found standing in front of a mirror with a hairbrush in her hand as a makeshift microphone. Whether it was her mother making dinner or her father mowing the lawn, Harper had always been there to give the play by play of the day's events. Her heroes weren't singers or actors but the local anchor men and women who graced the desk of the local news channels. She loved everything that had to do with journalism and her childhood dream had been to make a career in her chosen field.

Harper had begun preparing early on in life. She maintained a 4.0 grade point average from grammar school through high school. She was pretty and outgoing, devoting her time to the extracurricular activities of the debate team and the school media team in lieu of sports and cheerleading. Graduating as the valedictorian of her class, she went on to Missouri State University where she majored in journalism. Four years later she again graduated at the top of her class, taking a job afterwards for a St. Louis radio station not far from where she had grown up. For three years she had garnered experience doing something she loved before deciding it was time to go back to school. Pursuing a Master's degree in Communications at the University of Missouri, she had nearly completed the two year odyssey that would pave the way for her career path.

There was one thing left. Harper needed to complete an internship. She had looked everywhere searching for the perfect position. One Saturday afternoon while grocery shopping, she had run into Mr. Korklan, her ninth grade high school teacher. In addition to being a huge educational presence and influence in her life, Harper had grown up close friends with the man's two sons, Matt and Mike. Both had gone on to pursue careers in the sport of professional wrestling and Matt had eventually found huge success as Raw Superstar Evan Bourne. It was Mr. Korklan that let Harper know that journalism and communications internships were available with the WWE. Harper had researched it, applied online and after several correspondences, had been selected. It was a six month stint and the first three months had been spent working five hours a day in the Stamford, Connecticut corporate office. Afterwards, she would begin traveling with the Raw brand for the remaining 90 or so days. Getting to go on the road with the on air talent would reunite her with a man who had been one of her best friends nearly her whole life.

They had grown up in the same upper middle class community. Both attended Parkway West High School in St. Louis. They had met in preschool and had been friends ever since the day in kindergarten Harper had forgotten her snack and little Matt Korklan had offered to share his cheese doodles with her. The moment had bonded them through high school graduation. They had been close ever since. They studied together and hung out together, often spending free time camping and going to movies with their large group of friends. They were together all the time, the best of friends but for Harper, it had always been more.

He was gorgeous, had a great smile, was smart as a whip and one of the nicest people Harper had ever met. It was impossible not to like him and his cheerful personality and gentle mannerisms made him one of the most popular kids in school. Guys wanted to hang out with him and girls wanted to sleep with him, or at least have him as a boyfriend. Oblivious to his own hotness, the shy, sweet teenager was not one for one night stands. He was more the relationship type guy. He liked having a girlfriend, having someone to spend time with, talk to and cuddle with. Through the years Harper had been there to give him relationship advice, listen as he gushed about new loves, and see the disappointment in his eyes when his heart was broken. All the while her heart ached for her best friend, the guy next door, that Korklan boy.

She never told him how she really felt. Instead she was a best friend, just one of the guys. They went their separate ways in college but stayed in touch through e-mails and phone calls. They occasionally saw each other on weekends and in the summers. She was there as he studied hard in marketing but spent hours wondering if he could make a real living doing what he loved. Harper had encouraged him to go after his dreams so he arranged his schedule to attend class three times a week and the remainder of his days he spent working the independent scene for whatever promotion was willing to take a chance on him. Harper had been there to support him, cheering him on loudly from the stands from every unairconditioned civic and dive bar he performed in. They both graduated in 2005 and moved in together sharing a small two bedroom apartment after Matt got a job as a sales and marketing vice president of a small mailbox company. The life of suits and ties and the norm of a nine to five was too stifling for the young daredevil. He quit his job and left St. Louis wrestling in bigger Indy feds until finally being picked up by TNA, then the WWE. Over the years Matt and Harper had lost touch but she occasionally got to keep up with him via Monday nights spent in front of the tube.

When the WWE unexpectedly chose her out of thousands of candidates for the internship, Matt had been the first person she had called. He had been thrilled for her and they had spent hours catching up on the phone. Facebook and texting had kept them close for three months until it was time for her to come on the road with him. Right away he had offered for her to stay at his home in Tampa, Florida on the two to three days a week they wouldn't be traveling. She had accepted and now as passengers began filing out of the plane, she made her way down to the baggage claim. Her eyes searched the sea of people there to meet their loved ones and she didn't have to look far. Standing front and center, holding a sign that said _Welcome, Harper_, was her good friend. He was as cute as she remembered, his trademark grin plastered over his handsome face. He wore glasses, like he did most of the time when he wasn't wrestling and he looked great in jeans and his own Fly Air Bourne tee shirt. He always was a good dresser.

"Little Harper Reynolds," he said, pulling her in for a hug.

"Little Matty Korklan," she gave him the once over.

"How have you been? How was your flight?"

"I have been great," she answered as he helped her collect her belongings. "I got the chance to go back home to St. Louis for a little r&r, now here I am ready to go. The flight was good, smooth and turbulence free and I am super excited to see you wrestle tonight and see what goes on behind the scenes at the arena."

"It's so awesome, you'll love it," Matt grinned as he led the way to the rental car. "I got in last night, drove straight from Pittsburgh. I got to work out earlier so if you want to grab a late lunch we can do that, then head over the arena."

"Sounds good," she smiled.

He put an arm around her.

"Dude, it is so good to see you. I mean that, Harper. You look great. I'm really glad that we've had the last few months to talk and be real friends again. I'm looking forward to the next three months with you. It'll be cool."

"Me too, Matt. Look, are you sure it's not too much trouble me staying at your place in Florida?"

"Of course not."

"I appreciate it, I just don't want to impose."

"It's no imposition, trust me. It'll be great, like old times. You're the best roommate I ever had."

"You just say that because I cook and do all your laundry."

"That maybe had something to do with it," he joked.

Harper bit her lip.

"Seriously though, how does your girlfriend feel about that?"

"She won't mind. Oh Harper, I can't wait for you to meet her," excitement filled his eyes. "Chloe is so awesome, you'll love her. I think you guys will get along just great. She models, does a lot of print and commercial modeling here and there. She is absolutely gorgeous. She is out of town a lot, just as much as me sometimes so it's not like we live together full time anyway. Besides, I have plenty of room. Mike is wrestling a lot with the Ring of Honor promotion, my old stomping grounds and he crashes a lot at my place too."

"How is Mike?"

"He's doing well. The wrestling is really coming along and he loves it. I'm proud of him."

"Good for him."

"Yeah. You'll see him soon. He'll probably come over by next week. He's dating this chick, Bryn. It's his first serious girlfriend. She wrestles too and her stage name is Shadow. It's sort of this weird goth character but she's really talented so she makes it work. Anyway, she is sort of his permanent valet now so they're doing their thing."

"That's so cute. Our little Mikey is all grown up with his first serious girlfriend."

"But we're going to have a good time. I'm wrestling Edge tonight and we worked out a lot of cool, high flying spots. It's gonna be crazy so I can't wait for you to see it."

"Me either.

As the pair made their way to the parking garage, they were stopped by a trio of shrieking overly excited women. Harper chuckled to herself. Matt had always been a cutie and received plenty of attention from the opposite sex but the high flying tactics of the fearless Evan Bourne had catapulted his sexiness status to a whole new level. The women who looked barely old enough to be out of school cried, giggled and threw themselves at Matt. He was gracious and kind, always respectful to the fans who adored him. He chatted for a few minutes, signed autographs and posed for pictures which Harper took for the girls. After shaking hands, they continued on their merry way.

"Sorry," he blushed.

"Occupational hazard, huh? Beware of the screaming groupies. Look at you all famous."

"Get out of here," he tried to shrug it off.

"I mean it. That's so cool, Matt. You're living your dream. How awesome is that?"

Matt nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess you're right. I mean, this is all still new to me. I'm just a kid from St. Louis with a dream. You imagine this life and you get it and it's surreal. I used to dream about the life I have now."

"Is it what you thought it would be?"

"More. The money and the fame are great but it's more than that. It's a real sense of accomplishment. I gave up a lot, I took a real chance because I wanted this to happen. Not many people thought it could and let's face it, it was a real long shot."

"But you made it work."

"I made it work and a lot of that is thanks to you, Harper."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You were my best friend and you were a great one. You were so supportive. You encouraged me to chase my dreams and when things were rough, you never gave up on me or stopped believing in me. You were there for the long road trips, you even drove me a few times. We'd end up at the worst rat holes for me to perform in front of 20 people and get like 40 bucks in return. I have a feeling I owe you a lot of gas money."

"You can start by making it up to me with dinner tonight."

"You got it."

Matt pulled her close and placed a kiss on her cheek. His best friend was back and he was elated. They both were.

"I'm glad you're here, Harper," he winked at her.

Harper looked around. She and her best friend were back together and living their childhood dreams…together. It didn't get any better than that.

"Me too, Matt," she smiled. "Me too."


	2. The Bourne Reunion

Harper yawned and stretched as she made her way into the kitchen. She looked at the clock and saw that it was after eleven. It was late morning, almost noon and she couldn't believe that she had been in bed all that time. She was exhausted though. There was definitely more to the WWE than putting on the televised Raw and Smackdown broadcasts every week. There was the mass preparation that went into the on air shows and the house shows and all the extensive traveling. It gave her a newfound respect for what Matt and all the other guys went through. Grabbing an apple, she rinsed it off and grabbed a paring knife to carefully remove the peel. Sitting atop the granite counter, she looked up as she heard the back door open.

"Well, if it isn't Sleeping Beauty?" Matt grinned.

"I feel like a bum," Harper laughed. "You could have woke me up."

"I know you're tired. You deserve some rest," Matt said as he kicked off his running shoes.

"Did you work out?"

"Not at the gym. Just went for a quick four mile run along the shoreline."

Harper laughed out loud.

"Somehow quick and four mile run don't seem to mesh together with me."

"One of these days I'm gonna get you to come running with me in the morning. It will refresh your soul."

"My soul is just fine, thank you very much."

"You know, the peel is good for you," Matt said as he opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a carton of milk.

"I don't like it," she whined through mouthfuls of apple.

Matt took a seat at his kitchen table.

"So you survived your first set of shows traveling with the WWE. Three shows, three cities, three nights. Any thoughts?"

"I think you have the wildest, craziest, most unpredictable life of anyone I know…and I think it's great. I love it."

Matt grinned.

"I knew you'd have a good time, Harper. I knew you would understand. Yeah, it gets a little hectic sometimes and some of the guys hate the spontaneity of not knowing where you're going to be from night to night but that's part of the reason why I love it so much."

Harper looked at him.

"You always were the guy that flew by the seat of his pants. You live in the moment. This is the perfect existence for you. You know, you never would have been satisfied if you'd kept that VP job."

"You're right. I wasn't happy. Wrestling is my love. It's my passion."

"It was so cool watching you the last few nights. You are insane the way you defy gravity. I love it and it's super exciting but sometimes I admit I have to cover my eyes watching you."

"You sound like my mom," he chuckled.

"How is she with all the wrestling stuff nowadays?" Harper asked. "I know she wasn't exactly thrilled when you quit your job to pursue it full time."

"She wasn't. Neither of my parents were. They believed in me and they wanted me to be happy but it was such a pipe dream that they wanted me to have something to fall back on. Especially with them both being schoolteachers. Man, they were so adamant about me getting my degree. That's partly why I finished college, for them. They were upset when I quit my job but I think they respected the work I put into everything. They're proud of me now and knowing that is a great feeling."

"How do they feel about Mike getting into the business now?"

"They're letting him pave his own way and so am I. It is what it is. Besides, he's really good. He's paying his dues just like I did and I tell you, nothing would make me happier than to tag in the WWE with my little bro. Maybe one day."

"I hope so."

"How is everything going here?" Matt asked. "Are you settled okay? Do you need anything?"

Harper shook her head.

"I'm fine, Matt. Really. Thank you. I have everything I need. This is a great place you have."

"I like it. Just want to make sure you're comfortable."

"I am."

"Don't get too comfy, though. We hit the road again tomorrow night."

Harper smiled.

"I know. I can't wait. It's new and exciting for me still. Don't think I'm corny or anything but I bought this map of the United States at this flea market back home in St. Louis, one of those you can hang up on the wall. And I have a bunch of little push pins and I am tracking my, our, odyssey through the country. How cool is that?"

Matt took one look at her and burst out laughing.

"That is so not cool. You are as corny as ever, Harper," he balled up a piece of paper towel and threw it at her.

"Am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Shut up," she turned on the faucet behind her and flicked sprays of water at him.

"You shut up," he rushed towards her.

"What are you gonna do? Dude, you will always be Matt Korklan, the poor dork that used to eat glue in Mrs. Light's first grade class. The whole Evan Bourne thing does not impress me."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow. "Well how about this?"

He wrestled her small arms as she giggled. Holding her arms over her head with one hand, he used the other to tickle her mercilessly as she screamed and kicked, eventually wrapping her legs around his waist as he lifted her off the counter. In their playful banter, neither heard the front door unlock and open. The squealing and animated laughter stopped as the pair heard someone clear their throat. They looked over to see a pretty, petite blonde with a smirk on her face. Crimson rushed Harper's face as she realized what the situation looked like. She was standing in the middle of the kitchen in a wet sleep shirt hiked up past her waist with her legs wrapped around Matt.

"Hi," she said embarrassed.

"Hi," the blonde waved.

"I, I'm Harper Reynolds. I'm Matt's best friend and uh, I'm staying here while I intern with the WWE but I guess you know that already. Oh God, you must be Chloe. I know what this looks like…"

"It looks like you two escaped from the geek squad," a familiar voice laughed as someone rounded the corner. "Some things never change."

"Mike!" Harper hopped down and ran towards the younger man.

"What's up, Harper?" Mike picked her up and swung her around. "It's good to see you.

"You too. It's been a long time."

"And this is my girlfriend," he pointed to the blonde. "Bryn Martin. Bryn, this is Harper Reynolds, our friend from back in St. Louis and as you can tell, nerd extraordinaire."

"Shut up," Harper swatted at him as she extended her hand to Bryn. "Don't pay any attention to him. It's nice to meet you."

Bryn shook her head and smiled warmly.

"Most of the time I don't. Nice to meet you as well, Harper."

Mike made a beeline for the fridge.

"Harper, you've been in town a full 12 hours. How come there's no food cooking? I'm a growing boy."

"A growing boy will fully equipped hands to use the pots and pans and fully developed eyes to say, maybe read the instructions in a cookbook."

Mike frowned.

"Way too complicated. Plus it tastes better when you do it."

Harper playfully rolled her eyes and took her cue. She began searching the cupboards for ingredients to whip up her world famous homemade whole wheat pancakes.

"You guys are all nuts," Matt shook his head. "I'm gonna go hop in the shower. Bryn, try not to let the St. Louis crew drive you too crazy."

He walked off leaving the other three alone in the kitchen.

"So how have you been, Harper?" Mike asked.

"Good," she sifted the wheat germ into a mixing bowl. "School is a lot of work but it's going really great and I am thrilled to be almost done. And the internship has been nothing short of amazing. Everyone I've met associated with the WWE has been so nice and being on the road has been really cool so far. Plus I miss that dork of a brother of yours. We've had fun hanging out. It's like old times."

"That's cool."

"What about you? I hear you're doing your thing in Ring of Honor, kicking ass and taking names, both of you."

Mike shrugged.

"Getting my feet in the door. It's been pretty awesome so far and I met this beautiful woman right here so who's complaining?" he pulled Bryn in for a kiss.

"You two are so cute," Harper grinned. "Sorry, Bryn, I mistook you for Chloe."

Bryn rolled her eyes.

"You're forgiven this time. I take it you haven't been in Matt's bedroom."

"No. Why?"

"That explains why you don't know what Chloe looks like. You missed the mini shrine he built to her," Bryn joked. "Her pictures are everywhere and I do mean everywhere."

"Leave him alone," Mike drank juice straight from the carton. "He can't help it if he's whipped."

"He talks about her all the time," Harper began cracking the eggs. "He really loves her. He says she's great. I can't wait to meet her."

"Meet her first, then come talk to us," Mike said.

"What?" Harper frowned.

"Harper, have you ever dated someone that you knew wasn't necessarily the right person for you or even a good person for that matter but you dated them anyway?" Bryn asked. "Maybe it was the sex or how they looked or whatever but it made you put on blinders to the real them."

Harper thought for a minute.

"I guess so. I mean, unfortunately we've probably all been there. Why?"

"Well, that's kind of where Matt is right now."

"What Bryn means is that Chloe is a major bitch," Mike pulled his girlfriend onto his lap.

"Are you guys serious?'

"Oh yeah."

"Come on. She can't be that bad."

Bryn chuckled.

"Wait until you meet her. And trust me, if that had been her standing here instead of me when you and Matt were joking around, World War III would have started. She is so dramatic, it would have been the performance of a lifetime."

"Matt and I are just friends. I grew up with these guys. We play around all the time. It's totally innocent."

"I know but it doesn't matter. Laughter, fun, good…all things happy Chloe can't stand them. You'll see."

"That sounds like fun," Harper mumbled sarcastically.

"Let's not talk about the Wicked Witch of South Beach," Mike chimed in. "Bryn and I are in town for the night so how about the four of us partying tonight? Harper, we can show Bryn how we do it in St. Louis."

"Sounds like fun. I'm down for sure."

"Good deal, just can we get our pancakes first? I'm really hungry."

Harper dipped her finger in the batter and put it on Mike's nose. As Matt emerged from the bathroom, he couldn't help but smile. He was in the middle of living his dream and he had his best friend, little brother and his brother's girlfriend to share it with. It was nice when all the people that mattered most were surrounding him. Well almost. All that was missing was his beloved Chloe but she would be back in Tampa soon enough. Then things would be perfect, not that he was complaining. He couldn't. Life was just too damned good.


	3. The Bourne Impression

"Harper, is it?"

Harper turned around. Backstage at the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, not a lot of people knew her name. As an intern, it was only her second road trip and besides the few people Matt had introduced her to, it was not like she knew a lot of people but the man approaching her was someone she recognized from television. It was WWE commentator Michael Cole.

"Yeah. Um, hi. I'm Harper. We met last week."

He grinned at her.

"Ah, the most beautiful intern in the building."

"Well, thank you…" she blushed.

"You're a lot hotter than the last one, Arnold was his name, I think," Michael joked. "But anyway. How are you? What do you think so far?"

"I am doing well, thanks for asking and I am thrilled to be here. This is so great, I am very grateful and just thankful for the opportunity and the experience."

"You're a journalism and communications major, correct?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. It's all I ever wanted to do. Growing up I always wanted to be a news reporter. I have such an interest in broadcast journalism. What you do with the commentating is just fascinating. I can't wait to learn more about how it all works."

Michael looked her up and down.

"And I can't wait for you to learn. You know, I'd be more than happy to show you the ropes. How about tonight?"

"That sounds good but I already have a schedule tonight. Last week I just observed, tonight I'm with the production crew. Gradually the schedule works me up to commentators."

"I see," he said. "That's too bad."

"It's okay. I'm just happy to be here and I want to learn any and every thing I can."

"That's a great attitude, Harper but I could pull some strings…see what I could do so you could shadow me tonight."

He licked his lips and instantly she felt weird all over. He was an important part of the company and no doubt would play a role in her internship but the last thing she needed was someone nearly old enough to be her father salivating over her.

"I appreciate it, Michael but it's probably a good idea if I just stick to the schedule but thanks very much and I'm sure I'll see you around."

"I hope so."

"I'm supposed to meet up with Matt so I have to go but thanks again," she practically ran off.

Not knowing where she was going, she headed towards the locker room and nearly collided with someone. It was Cody "Rhodes" Runnels.

"Sorry," he apologized sweetly, his blue eyes dancing.

"No, it's my fault. I should really watch where I'm going."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. You're Matt's friend, the new intern."

Harper extended her hand.

"Harper Reynolds. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he shook it. "I'm Cody Runnels."

"Hi Cody. Actually I was just looking for Matt and I'm lost. Do you happen to know where he is?"

"Probably in the locker room. I was just headed that way. You can follow me."

"Thanks."

They made casual small talk as he escorted her though the building over to the area where the wrestlers got ready. As they approached, Matt emerged in full gear.

"Cody, what's up, dude?" he asked.

"Found something that belongs to you."

"I sort of got lost," Harper laughed.

Matt shook his head.

"I can't take you anywhere," he joked. "Cody, thanks for taking care of my girl."

"Well, I have to get ready, Harper, but it was nice meeting you," Cody smiled. "I hope to see you around."

"Me too. Thanks," she said as he walked away.

"Want to walk me to the front?" Matt asked. "I have a few minutes before my match."

"Sure," she shrugged.

"You know, you and Cody looked pretty chummy."

"What?" Harper rolled her eyes. "Come on."

"He's a cool guy and he's single and you're single…"

"Please do not play matchmaker, Matt," she groaned out loud.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Remember last time you helped? Matt, I have two words for you. Kevin Ellison."

Matt laughed out loud.

"That was like ten years ago, Harper. Are you ever gonna let me live that one down?"

"No. I am still cringing like a decade later."

"He was a nice guy."

"He smelled like sweaty gym socks."

"Okay, he was a nice guy with a body odor problem. They can't all be perfect," he teased.

"I am here for an internship," she playfully smacked him. "I am happily single besides, I have a feeling I'll already be ducking and dodging one suitor backstage."

"Got an admirer?"

"You could say that…I think. Michael Cole just seems a little uh, eager to show me the ropes. I guess that's okay if he would just stop looking at me like he wants me on his plate. It's kind of creepy."

"He's harmless. A little weird but harmless. Don't worry. You know I always have your back," Matt winked.

She smiled, looking at him ready to rock and roll as fan favorite Evan Bourne. She had been watching him wrestle for years and never tired of it. It was still so amazing and surreal that her best friend was a WWE Superstar.

"Strength in numbers but anyway. I'm working with the PAs tonight. We helped set up before the show so that was cool. It's interesting to see what goes in to getting all this together."

"Yeah. After my match I'm just gonna shower. I can give you a ride back to the hotel, we can get some food and hang out."

"Sounds good."

"What do you feel like? Italian, Mexican…"

"I feel like a cheeseburger with fries and a shake. Chocolate," Harper laughed.

She waited for a response but there was none. Instead Matt's attention had been diverted elsewhere. A pretty dark haired woman Harper recognized from photos was walking towards them. Matt's entire face lit up.

"Chloe."

"Hi baby," she ran towards him.

They embraced, Matt lifting her off the ground as they kissed passionately. Harper smiled awkwardly. Matt was known to be an affectionate guy with his friends as well as his lady loves but she had never quite seen that form of PDA before. They were taking it to a whole new level. Running her hands through her hair, she cleared her throat loudly.

"Sorry," Matt chuckled. "Babe, this is my oldest and dearest friend Harper Reynolds. Harper, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Chloe Duncan."

"Hi," Harper smiled warmly. "It is so great to meet you. Gosh, I've heard so much about you I feel like I know you already."

Chloe gave Harper the once over. Their eyes met and Chloe's narrowed.

"Hi," she finally said in a voice that couldn't be snootier.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" Matt asked. "I thought I wasn't gonna see you for a few days."

"I had a shoot in Chicago that wrapped up early and I couldn't wait to see you. I missed you."

He pulled her close.

"I missed you, too."

They looked lovingly in each other's eyes, leaving Harper to feel all but invisible. She stood as an awkwardly placed third wheel until the staff alerted Matt that his match was next. He got ready and his music hit, leaving two of the most important women in his life alone with one another.

"So…" Harper began.

Chloe pulled out her Blackberry and began texting away.

"So…"

"You're a model?"

"Yes."

"That sounds cool."

"It is."

"I saw some of the photos Matt has of you at the house. They're gorgeous. Matt is so proud. He talks about you all the time."

"That's funny. He never talks about you, at least not until you got this internship and became his new roommate."

Harper was taken aback. Chloe had barely acknowledged her presence and in Harper's attempt to make conversation, the reply had seemed a little short and a little rude.

"Oh. Well, we were, I mean we are really good friends but we did lose touch for a while. It sucked but I'm glad we're close again. Matt is a great guy but you know that already. I'm so proud of him. He's really doing his thing here. I remember back in the Independents…"

"I don't mean to be rude, Harper but you don't have to make conversation."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm trying to broker a deal with my agent."

"Oh. I…I'm sorry. I know you're busy and I have to get back to work myself but I thought maybe you wanted to watch Matt's match together."

"I'm not into that," Chloe dismissed it with the wave of her hand.

"Not into what?" Harper gave her a confused look.

"The whole wrestling thing. It's silly. A bunch of immature guys playing around in the ring living out boyhood dreams. I don't know, it just seems ridiculous to me. And it's all fake anyway so what's the point?"

"The outcomes are predetermined and the moves are choreographed but it still takes a lot of talent and athleticism to do what those guys do every night."

"I guess."

Harper watched as Chloe remained glued to her phone, seemingly uninterested in her, Matt's match or anything else. A few minutes later Matt won the match and headed backstage towards them sweaty and grinning.

"How was I?" he asked.

"Great, baby," Chloe smiled.

Harper cut her eyes.

"You were good, Matt."

Chloe finally put her phone away.

"I'm just gonna go take a shower…" he announced.

Chloe smiled.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not here," he lowered his voice, red faced.

"There's always the hotel…"

"Sounds good but uh, Harper and I kind of had plans. Sorry. Babe, why don't you join us?"

Chloe scowled and judging by the horny disappointment etched on Matt's face, Harper could take a hint.

"It's no big deal," she spoke up. "You guys go ahead. I have work to do anyway."

"You sure?" Matt asked eagerly.

"Yeah, it's fine. Really. I'll find a way back to the hotel and catch up with you in the morning."

"Thanks," Matt slapped her on the back.

They walked off without Chloe saying another word.

"Hey Harper," Cody smiled, dressed in wrestling trunks.

"Cody, hi. Your match is coming up next?"

"Yeah. Are you gonna watch?"

"Sorry. I'm needed in the back but I'm sure you'll be great."

"That's cool. Maybe some other time. Where's Matt?"

"He left. His girlfriend showed up…"

"Say no more," Cody grinned.

"Yeah so I'm kind of on my own."

"Production is cool. They'll take care of you and if you need a lift back to the hotel, I can give you a ride at the end of the night."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not."

"Thanks. That's very nice of you. I'll come find you."

"Not a problem."

Harper chewed her lip. She was grateful for Cody but couldn't shake what she had seen earlier. It was none of her business but Matt was her best friend. Mike and Bryn weren't kidding. What a first impression and it hadn't been a very good one. How could a sweet, funny, personable guy like Matt Korklan end up with a superficial uber bitch like Chloe Duncan? Harper had the sinking feeling she would soon find out.


	4. The Bourne Infatuation

Matt Korklan's eyes slowly fluttered open and began to focus. He was not home and missed waking up in his own bed but he had the next best thing. He was in a hotel but waking up next to his girlfriend, Chloe Duncan. Wrestling was his life, the proud end product of years of sacrifice, dedication and hard work but the normal moments away from the spotlight were the ones he was starting to cherish more and more often. He loved being Matt and not Evan. He loved doing laundry and running on the beach in the mornings. More importantly, he loved being with her.

Matt had always been a lover. He adored women and was the type of guy that loved to be in a relationship with someone special. For him, it had been love at first sight, if any such thing ever existed, with Chloe. Many of the WWE Superstars and Divas called Tampa, Florida home and often times they hung out together outside of work. It had been one of those times at a local club when Matt had approached the bar in the VIP section for a rare beer when he ran into her. Dark hair, large brown eyes and a body to die for. She was gorgeous but not in the fake, plastic sense that turned him off. She was beautiful in the All-American girl next door sort of way. She had a smile that could melt butter. Though outgoing in front of thousands of fans as the charismatic Evan "Air" Borune, in real life, Matt could be shy, especially when it came to meeting girls. He had been nervous about approaching her but his little brother Mike, who had been visiting and had tied on a few, had challenged him to make his move…

"_Matt, dude, quit being a gay bird and grow a pair," Mike had teased. "She's hot and she keeps looking at you. Do something, man."_

_Going back to the days of their adolescence, Matt had never been one to be shamed in front of his brother or friends. He walked back up to the bar and nearly lost it when she made eye contact with him. If even possible, she was more beautiful up close. It put him at a literal loss for words. _

"_Nice night," he finally managed to croak, wanting to slap himself for sounding like such a blubbering idiot._

_She giggled._

"_Lovely."_

"_You look very pretty tonight and I couldn't help but notice you."_

"_Is that the best line you have?" she cocked her head up at him. "Is that the one you use on all the girls?"_

_He laughed out loud._

"_If that's all I've got, then that's pretty sad," he extended his hand. "My name is Matt."_

_She reluctantly shook it._

"_Hi Matt. Nice to meet you, My name is Chloe."_

"_Can I buy you a drink, Chloe?" he asked._

"_Sure," she shrugged. "An Appletini, please."_

"_You heard the lady," Matt smiled at the bartender._

"_Thank you," Chloe said._

"_My pleasure. So I was wondering…"_

"_Holy shit!" a man neither one of them had seen before interrupted. "Evan fucking Bourne!"_

_Matt smiled. He loved the fans but sometimes they had the worst timing._

"_Hey man," he said._

"_Dude, this is so cool. I can't believe you're here. I've got to get a picture with you."_

_Matt obliged and flashed his trademark peace sign as he and the guy posed in front of the fan's cell phone camera._

"_Have a good night. Be safe, dude," Matt bid him farewell before turning his attention back to a bewildered Chloe. "Sorry about that."_

_She found it cute how he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked so sheepish._

"_Evan? I thought your name was Matt?" she folded her arms._

"_It is. I mean, my name is Matt. Matt Korklan is my real name. Evan Bourne is my…how can I say this? It's sort of my stage name._

"_Stage name?" she raised an eyebrow. "So you're an actor?"_

"_Getting warmer. I'm a professional wrestler."_

"_Like the Olympics?"_

"_Not quite. Ever heard of Hulk Hogan? Stone Cold Steve Austin? The Rock?"_

"_Yeah," she nodded._

"_Well more like that. I wrestle for the WWE."_

…And that was how it had all begun. They ended up talking all night at the bar and exchanged numbers. They hadn't stopped talking since, eight months later. Rolling over, he watched her sleep. She was so beautiful, even in sleep. Especially in sleep. She looked like an angel. She slept on her stomach, the thin white sheets barely covering her tanned bare back. Her naturally curly hair spilled onto the pillow. He had fallen hard and quick. Both had busy careers and were on the road more often than not with him wresting and her modeling but whenever there was a break in one's schedule, they made time to be together.

"Wake up, sleepy head," he cooed, playing with her hair and kissing her forehead.

"Is it that time?" she murmured groggily.

"Afraid so, babe."

It was time for him to wake up and drive on to the next city. She had a flight to Chicago for a local fashion shoot.

"Noooo," she wailed, half joking.

"I know it sucks but we have to get up. You don't want to miss your plane and I'm sure Harper is waiting for me by the rental car."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Great. I'm missing you already and it's bad enough I have to worry about groupie whores all over you on the road, now you're traveling with some girl."

"She's not just some girl, Chloe. Harper is one of my best friends. We go way back. She's a great girl and I'm stoked she's back in my life. I know if you give it a chance, you guys will get along. She's really cool."

"I guess so. I'm just jealous because she gets to spend time with you and I don't."

"Two more days, honey," he traced her arms with his fingers. "Two more days. It'll be here before you know it."

"I know and I can't wait but this is getting harder and harder, Matt. I really hate this. With both of us being on the road so much sometimes it feels like we never see each other."

"I know. I feel the same way but it'll be okay. We'll get through it because we love each other, babe. It will all work out. Check your schedule and if you have a few days, you can come on the road for me. And I was saving this for a surprise but I have three days off coming up and I was hoping we could get away, just the two of us. Anywhere you want to go."

Matt watched as Chloe's eyes widened and the corners of her lips turned into a smile. God, she was so beautiful when she was happy.

"Oh Matt, baby, are you serious? A vacation? Really? Anywhere?"

"You tell me."

She thought for a moment.

"How does Aruba sound?"

"As long as you're there, Aruba sounds perfect."

"I've never been and I've always wanted to go. Oh that is gonna be so awesome, sweetie, thank you," she threw her arms around him.

He closed his eyes and stroked her soft, sweet smelling hair. Three days alone together on a beautiful island seemed like heaven.

"I can't wait, Chloe but in the meantime…"

"Don't say it," she pleaded

"We've got to get going, sorry. "

"The alarm hasn't even gone off yet," she pouted. "How much time do we have anyway?"

Matt checked the clock.

"About a half hour and that's really stretching it."

"Then that's plenty of time," a smile spread across her face.

"For what?" he asked with amused curiosity?

"Just this," she purred seductively, slowly removing the covers to reveal her svelte, naked body. "I'm sure we could spare a few minutes. What do you think?"

Before Matt could answer, his phone buzzed. He grabbed it and saw a text from Harper asking where he was and what time were they going to meet. He went to respond but Chloe grinned and took his phone, placing it out of reach.

"Babe…"

Her lips crashed passionately against his, before trailing down to suck his ear and neck. It was his sensitive spot and Matt moaned out loud.

"Still want to answer the phone or get out of bed or get ready to leave?"

He couldn't resist her. He was in love and she was gorgeous. Making love to her had to be what it felt like being addicted to crack cocaine. He just couldn't get enough…or turn her down.

"I think we can spare a few minutes," he pulled her to him.

Harper, the airplane, the next town and the rest of the world would just have to wait.


	5. The Bourne Frustration

Harper was awakened from slumber as the airplane headed to Vermont hit a bad patch of air and turbulently glided through the less than friendly skies. Her eyes were heavy with sleep but the flight had other ideas. The bumps were disturbing, way too bothersome for her to go back to sleep. Clutching the armrest attached to her seat, she turned over to Matt who was seated next to her. He was awake and quiet, disturbed in his own right but it had nothing to do with the plane. He looked deep in thought, lost even and a little sad.

"I don't know how you guys do it," she yawned. "Flying everywhere. It's kind of unnerving. I mean, when a flight is smooth, it's great. When it feels like it's gonna fall right out of the sky, not so much."

"Yeah…"

Matt was barely listening and Harper knew him well enough to know that he was a million miles away.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Even though purple fire breathing dragons are going to appear from the sky when we land and eat all of us."

"Yeah…"

Harper smiled a faint smile.

"Now I know you're not listening to a word I say. What's going on?"

"Huh?" Matt temporarily removed his glasses long enough to rub his tired eyes. "Sorry, Harp. I wasn't trying to be rude. What did you say?"

"Nothing important. I'm more worried about you. What's up? You seem really bothered by something."

"It's nothing."

"Matt, it's me. It's Harper. I know you. I know when something is wrong,"i she said softly. "You know you can talk to me."

He took a deep breath. Harper knew him and knew him well. She had been a good friend over the years. She was trustworthy, gave solid advice and was a good listener. He needed a real friend.

"It's Chloe."

Harper fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"What about her?" she managed to ask as diplomatically as possible.

"We had a fight and um…she, she won't talk to me."

Good, Harper wanted to yell.

"Sorry to hear that. Couples argue. Happens all the time. I'm sure you two will get over it. Give her a little bit of space and then you can talk and work it out."

"I don't know…"

"Was it really bad?"

"Yeah," he answered honestly. "Our schedules have been pretty crazy lately. I mean, I love the push I'm getting with the WWE and I'm happy her modeling career is taking off but it gets hard sometimes. We've been arguing lately about petty stuff. It seems like every little thing I do annoys her. When relationships go through ups and downs like that, seeing each other for a day or two every couple of weeks doesn't fix anything. So I invited her to fly up to meet me when we're in Louisville next week. She had a week off."

"And?"

"And she informed me she no longer had that time off."

"Let me guess…you're pissed because she took another job."

"It's not that she took another job, it's the job that she took."

Harper frowned.

"I don't get it."

Matt took a deep breath as if the words forming in his throat pained him as they escaped.

"Playboy TV is doing a show on local print models that have the potential to be a Playmate. Her agent contacted the network, they saw some pics of Chloe and thought she'd be perfect. She's doing the show."

"Wow," Harper said, taken aback. "Playboy. That…that's just, wow. Wasn't expecting that one."

"Me either."

"I don't know what to say, Matt."

"I do. I asked her not to do it."

"What did she say?"

"She told me it was her life and her career and I can't tell her what to do."

"That's true."

"Harper, you're not helping."

"I'm just saying…"

"You know I'm not and have never been that bossy, controlling boyfriend. It's not me but this really bothers me. I really don't want Chloe to do it."

"Why not? You can't tell me that you've never looked at a Playboy magazine before. I mean, in her defense, it could be worse like Hustler or Penthouse."

"I'm not gonna lie. What dude hasn't looked at Playboy? The women are beautiful and you dream about dating a Playboy model until it actually happens," he shook his head.

"Matt…"

"I know she's a model. And Chloe is very good at what she does. You've seen her, she's beautiful. But she can continue to be beautiful with her clothes on. Call it ego or insecurity or jealousy or whatever but it bothers the hell out of me to think about millions of guys drooling over and probably whacking off to what is supposed to be for my eyes only. It really hurts, Harper."

She could see the sincerity and pain in his eyes.

"Did you tell her? I mean, just like that without sounding possessive or judgmental."

"I tried. It doesn't matter what I said or how I said it. The bottom line is she wasn't trying to hear me out. Chloe is stubborn as hell and she got really mad at me. Not only is she doing the show, now she won't talk to me at all and I don't know which one bothers me more."

"That's a tough one," Harper sighed. "You can't help how you feel and I for sure understand where you're coming from. I couldn't imagine being naked in front of a camera and a crew but if she's comfortable and that's what she chooses to do, then there isn't much you can do about it. You might not agree with her decision but you have to be supportive or at least not give her crap about it."

"You think I'm overreacting?"

"Doesn't matter what I think. This is about you and her. You guys definitely need to communicate."

"I just really love her. I think she's the one."

Harper's heart stung hearing the words.

"Well," she cleared her throat. 'Then maybe, I don't know. Maybe you shouldn't give up so easily."

"I'm just a kid from Missouri. I'm not into the Divas and the Playmates. I just want a nice, normal, sweet girl that I can take home to my parents. I don't know. I'm having a hard time dealing with all this and I don't even know why. I just wish she would understand where I'm coming from. I wish she'd reconsider. I wish she'd realize she can be a successful model without taking her clothes off."

"It's obvious her mind is made up so either you have to accept it or not. But it sounds like you really love her. Hopefully you can talk and eventually just agree to disagree but if this is something you can't get over…"

"I don't know if I can."

Harper bit her lip. She wanted to be a good friend to Matt but unfortunately in the process that meant defending Chloe. It occurred to her to just keep quiet but one look at how upset her best friend was and she realized she couldn't do that to him.

"What if the situation was reversed?"

"Sorry, Harp but I don't see me letting my package hang out in Playgirl anytime soon," he quipped.

She playfully smacked his arm.

"That's not what I meant, smart ass. I mean wrestling. You love what you do, right?"

"Right."

"And to stay ahead and get a push in your business, you can't just be mediocre, sometimes you have to take risks, you have to get your name out there."

"Yeah. So…"

"So you're not one of the bigger guys in the sport. Your high flying is what sets you apart from the pack. What if she asked you to quit doing that because she was too scared for your safety? Would you?"

"Apples and oranges."

"Maybe but there is a comparison and you know it. You get what I'm saying."

Matt looked away.

"It'd be tough. No, I wouldn't stop. It's what I love, it's what I do."

"There you go."

"But I would respect her feelings more about the situation. Chloe won't even take my calls or texts."

"It's okay to get mad and want to cool off but acting like a kid about is definitely not cool. You guys should communicate. If you can't, then what do you really have?"

"You're right."

"Look, I don't want to be in this. You're my friend and you're upset and I feel bad. I can't tell you what to do. I just hope it all works out for the best."

He smiled.

"You're a good friend, no, a great friend, you know that?"

Harper returned his smile and their eyes met just as another violent bump sent her crashing into him as she clawed at the seat.

"Oh God."

"You okay? You always were a nervous flier."

"Sorry," she squeezed her eyes tight as the plane began to jerk.

"It's alright. We're fine," he held her hand until it was over.

Instantly her fears evaporated. Matt was a good guy. He always had a knack for making her feel better. She understood him and gave him good advice and he always made her feel safe and protected,. Their friendship was one of give and take, based on true trust and caring. They really knew each other and they knew how to talk to each other. Though Chloe wasn't Harper's cup of tea, she had to respect the fact that her best friend was in love with the woman. It hurt Harper to see Matt hurt. Harper could only hope that Chloe knew and appreciated just how much Matt cared. She could only hope that Chloe was deserving of his love.

i 


	6. The Bourne Indifference

Harper nervously paced around backstage. She had rushed around to fulfill all her intern duties, leaving a few free hours to watch the Fatal Four Way pay per view before having to return backstage and work after the event was over. Matt's Evan Bourne was about to have a match with the legendary Chris Jericho. The events leading up to the night had been tumultuous to say the least. Evan Bourne, the high flying daredevil fan favorite had been receiving a huge push as of late. It was the WWE's answer to the Universe's demand for a replacement for Jeff Hardy. The fans had readily accepted him but there were many differences of opinion in Stamford. Some execs wanted to keep him as the proverbial mid carder while others wanted to keep the momentum going. With future plans up in the air and rumors that the match with Jericho would be scrapped altogether a nervous Matt had waited anxiously.

By his side, like always, had been Harper. It reminded her of the old days when he would anxiously wait to hear word about what Indy shows he would get to work. Any booking was a blessing and those with the more well known federations were even more cause to celebrate. She had stood by him for years even in the darkest of times when his dreams seemed the furthest away from reality. When he had finally gotten word that the latest pay per view was a go, he had been thrilled. He had picked Harper up and swung her around, plenty of hugs and high fives to go around. Then he had picked up the phone to call Chloe but it had gone straight to her voicemail. She had been busy with her Playboy shoots.

"Harp…"

"Hey," she turned around to see her friend approaching her. "You ready?"

Matt nodded as he put on his trademark arm bands.

"I've got great news."

"What's that?"

He could barely contain his excitement.

"The writers are putting me over, Harper. Tonight I'm gonna get to win."

"Oh Matt, that is so awesome," Harper shouted, leaping into his arms. "That is great news! See? I knew you had nothing to worry about."

"Like you weren't worried," he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, maybe I was a little worried but I knew it would be okay," she laughed. "I'm just really proud of you, Matt."

"Thanks," he planted her back on the ground as they stopped and looked in each other's eyes.

For as long as he could remember, Harper had always had his back. Her friendship and unwavering support meant everything, he thought as the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat interrupted the moment.

"Chloe. Hi," Harper forced a tense smile.

Matt practically ran over to his girlfriend who seemed annoyed by the scene she had just stumbled upon.

"Baby, I'm so glad you made it," he gave her a big kiss.

"You said it was a big night. I didn't want to miss it."

"I have the match coming up next and there are two front row seats that just so happen to be empty. I thought maybe my two favorite girls would like to sit front and center and watch their boy take it to Jericho."

"Really?" Harper asked excitedly.

"Yeah but if you're going you need to go now. Babe, what do you say?"

Chloe looked around uncomfortable.

"You sure I shouldn't just watch from the production booth?"

Matt looked disappointed.

"I mean, you could, if you want. I just thought…"

"Sure we would," Harper spoke up, ignoring the scowl coming from Chloe's way. "Come on Chloe. It'll be fun."

This time it was Chloe's turn to force a smile.

"Okay."

She gave Matt a quick kiss for luck before quietly walking off with her boyfriend's best friend. They made their way to the front of the arena, flashed their passes and were escorted to the two ringside seats.

"This really means a lot to Matt," Harper reminded Chloe as they sat down.

Chloe began texting away.

"I know."

"It's just that he's had a lot on his mind lately. One minute it's like he' s getting a big push and the next he feels like he's gonna be jobbing his whole career. He's been so stressed lately."

Chloe turned to look at Harper.

"I know all that," she said in a miffed tone. "I am his girlfriend. He tells me things."

It wasn't lost on Harper.

"Of course he does. I, I wasn't trying to…all I'm saying is that it would be nice to have two familiar faces screaming for him from the stands."

"That's fine but after this I hope we can go back to the hotel. I really don't feel like just sitting around here."

Harper was tempted to remind Chloe that Matt loved to hang around and watch the other matches on the card after he was done but she decided it was probably best to just keep her mouth shut.

"Okay," she replied as Evan Bourne's music began.

Harper jumped to her feet and began clapping.

"So he's facing that Chris Jericho guy tonight, right?" Chloe asked, with minimal interest.

"Yeah. See, Evan Bourne defeated Jericho in a match on Raw which pissed off Jericho because he's won beaucoup titles and Bourne was considered sort of the underdog in that match so Jericho cut this promo and challenged Evan Bourne to a match and…"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Chloe frowned. "Is it really that serious? Everybody knows this stuff is fake anyway. Why are you getting so animated?"

"I don't know. It's exciting and Matt is my friend. I'm thrilled for him."

Just as she said that, Matt in full character, made his way over to them slapping the hands of the fans. He gave Harper a quick fist bump, a shout out to their Indy days before giving Chloe a quick kiss much to the shocked but happy delight of the fans. Chloe began to loudly cheer as Harper sat back and watched her. Where was that same enthusiasm just minutes ago when the cameras weren't on, she thought.

Jericho came to the ring and the match began with some mutual shoving. Jericho had the upper hand with punches followed by a devastating clothesline but Bourne stayed alive with one of his signature dropkicks. He went for a quick pin but Jericho kicked out. Bourne made the charge but was caught with another clothesline that took him off his feet and put him down for the count, which he too quickly kicked out of. Bourne was tossed into the corner of the ring but Jericho missed his second charge painfully and landed on the outside.

Harper knew what was coming next. The matches were choreographed and predetermined but she had been watching Matt long enough to know his style. He did not disappoint as he launched himself full throttle from the top rope in a body press right on top of Jericho. He then dragged Jericho back in the ring but was met by a kick to the head and a dropkick that sent him back to the floor. Jericho threw Bourne back inside the ring and kicked him in the stomach but the so called underdog fought back with all his might. Bourne resisted every drop kick, every snapmare, running elbow, and chin lock. He even kicked out of a pin that resulted from one of Jericho's patented German suplexes. The tension was building as Jericho went for the Walls of Jericho. Harper was on her feet along with the rest of the fans, Even though she knew the outcome, her heart still pounded with anticipation, besides she couldn't tell whether Matt was really selling the move or if he was actually hurt.

"How much longer?" Chloe muttered impatiently.

"He has to get to the ropes," Harper jumped up and down.

"What?"

"The ropes. That's the only way to get Jericho to release the hold, that or overturn it and in that position there's no way. He…"

"Harper…"

"Yeah! He's almost there."

"Harper," Chloe rolled her eyes. "Read my lips…I do not care. This is silly. Matt's just gonna win anyway and I wish he would hurry up and so do."

"Shhhh. Other people might hear you. No one knows who's gonna win. You're not supposed to say that out loud."

In sheer exasperation, Chloe shook her head and went back to texting as Evan Bourne finally grabbed the rope. An angry Jericho rammed Bourne into the announcers table as a vicious exchange engaged and Bourne tripped Jericho and sent him flying into the ring steps. The two competitors took the action back to the ring where Jericho went for the Lionsault. Bourne moved out of the way and attempted Air Bourne to finish it off but also missed and landed on his feet. Jericho hit a Codebreaker and went for yet another pin but Evan Bourne saved himself by placing his foot on the rope. Jericho decided to end it with the Walls of Jericho but Bourne was able to counter with a DDT. Jericho tried to go for a Superplex but Bourne pushed him onto the mat. Jericho crotched Bourne on the ropes as everyone winced for him.

"There goes my night," Chloe folded her arms as Harper tried to ignore her impatience and of course any reference to Chloe and Matt having sex later that night.

Bourne stood and hit a gorgeous Shooting Star Press for the upset. The crowd erupted as the up and coming Superstar celebrated inside the ring. When he exited, he made another stop front row and Harper suppressed the urge to vomit as Chloe once again hammed it up for the camera and played the excited, dutiful girlfriend. After the dust settled, the two women returned backstage where Matt was waiting for them.

"Oh man, that was great!" he shouted, still on cloud nine.

"Good job," Harper hugged him. "You were great out there."

"Was I?" he turned to Chloe.

She gave him a smile and Harper wandered why Matt, a very intelligent man and usually good judge of character, couldn't see that it was as fake as a three dollar bill.

"Of course you were."

He pulled her in for a hug but she frowned.

"Matt, you're all sweaty…"

"Sorry, babe. I'm gonna take a shower and I'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes."

"I have to take this," Chloe nodded as her phone rang and she walked off.

Matt stared at her like a lovesick puppy.

"Isn't she the best?"

"One in a million," Harper answered sarcastically.

"I just wanted to say thanks, Harp."

"For what?"

"For being a good friend and also for reaching out to Chloe. I know you guys had a little bit of a rough start but I appreciate your effort. Thank you."

He gave her another hug that she returned as she closed her eyes. Her dislike for Chloe was only overpowered by her love for Matt. She knew she had no choice but to suck it up, at least for a little while longer.

"Any time, Matt. Any time."


	7. The Bourne Connection

Harper settled back in her seat and took a sip of soda. It had been a long time, years since she had attended an Indy match and it brought back warm memories, taking her to a good spot. That was where she had received her education in wrestling, where she had grown to love and respect the sports entertainment industry.

"You okay?"

She looked up and smiled as Matt joined her. His hands were full balancing two beers and a large popcorn.

"When did you start drinking Miller Lite in a cup?" Harper demanded, one eyebrow raised as she relieved the load in his arms.

Matt shrugged.

"I'm off duty and I got my workout in today. Besides, this is Ring Of Honor. It's the manly thing to do," he kidded.

Harper rolled her eyes.

"You are such a dweeb."

He grinned as he pulled his cap closer over his face. Dressed casual and wearing his glasses, he blended into the crowd as Matt Korklan instead of Evan Bourne. That was exactly the way he liked it. He loved the fame and attention but sometimes, especially when he was just hanging out with a friend as a mere spectator at his kid brother's wrestling match, he loved to be incgonito.

"I know and you love me," he passed her a beer and frowned at the bitter taste as he gulped his own.

"Have you talked to Mike yet?"

He shook his head.

"Nah. I figured we would catch up with him after the show."

"Where is he on the card?"

"Probably mid card."

Harper nodded.

"This is cool. I know he'll be happy to see you."

"I guess," Matt shrugged it off.

"You guess? Come on. Mike is gonna be thrilled. You're his big brother. He adores you. You're the reason he got into the business in the first place. He's following in your footsteps and those are pretty big shoes to fill. Your opinion, your presence…it matters."

"You think?" Matt looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I know."

"I'm proud of him. He doesn't have to wrestle in my shadow. Mike is really talented. He works hard and he's got a lot of heart."

"This brings back memories."

"What?"

"Are you kidding? How many dives did I accompany you to when you were doing the Independents? Ring of Honor is defintetly the elite of the Indys but you have to admit, you wrestled in some pretty sketchy places."

Matt grinned in fond remembrance.

"Do you remember that one time we drove like 300 miles in the dead of winter to that show for…what was that promoter's name?"

Harper rolled her eyes.

"I know exactly what you're talking about. Skip Dickson. I'll never forget that loser."

"Yeah. He promised me this huge show and all this money and my car broke down and I was so bummed because I thought I wasn't gonna make it. So I called my best friend and…"

"And I let you talk me into yet another adevntorous road trip."

Matt laughed.

"We got so lost and like everything bad that could happen on that trip happened. We finally get there and it's like in a freaking barn, a literal barn in this douche bag's backyard and like ten people are there and we're all freezing our asses off and he paid me 20 measly bucks."

"You were so mad, gosh, that was like the most pissed off I had ever seen you."

"Yeah because the guy basically duped me. I missed an important class and it ended up costing us double what I made just to take the trip out there."

"It was so cold. My teeth were chattering and I remember feeling so bad because you were wrestling shirtless."

"I felt like I had icycles forming on my nipples," he chuckled.

"Yeah and on the way home my heater clunnked out. I thought we were going to freeze to death."

"We had to stop at the little Mom and Pop store and we ended up buying diapers and taping them against the window for extra insulation. It was classic."

Harper looked up at him.

"We were absolutely miserable that whole day. Who knew we could look back on it and laugh one day? I guess it wasn't so bad after all."

"Oh it was bad," Matt smiled."But it's a great memory. For me, it was a defining moment in my career."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There I was a young kid living it up in college having a pretty cool, worry free life but I was trading all that for trying to live a dream. It was rough. I was killing myself with the gigs, sacrificing so much ,dropping everything on the spur of the moment to wrestle anywhere in front of anyone for just a few minutes. I went through so much to pay my dues and get my name out there. Sometimes it really sucked but it gave me character, you know? It reaffirmed what I wanted to do with my life. That was such an awful experience but I would have repeated it in a heartbeat. That's when I knew just how much I loved wrestling."

Harper admired the sincerity in his eyes and his voice.

"Good times," she said softly.

"I'm glad you were there."

"Me too."

"You're one of my best friends, Harp. You were by my side when I had no chance of making it, when I couldn't even get arrested. Now I'm in the WWE and you're still by my side. That's pretty ironic. It's pretty cool."

"You've accomplished a lot and I'm pretty proud of you. I'm proud of Mike, too. You guys are doing what makes you happy. There's always a price when you have to chase a dream. I respect that. So many people take the easy way out, taking the road more traveled, doing what's normal, what's mediocre. Not you. You made a go out of it and it paid off. That's pretty awesome."

"You know, you've been there for some pretty important moments in my life and I was kind of hoping you would be there for another one."

"What's that?"

Matt looked shy before his face broke out into a large grin.

"I…I've been thinking about asking Chloe to marry me."

Harper choked and spit out the beer she had just swallowed.

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she coughed, wiping her face and shirt with a napkin. "I…I just, you caught me off guard, Matt."

"Yeah, it's pretty shocking, huh?"

"That's an understatement. Matt, marriage? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Have you told anyone else about it? Does Chloe know?"

He shook his head.

"No. Nobody knows. Not my parents, not Mike, not my friends and Chloe has no idea."

"Where is all this coming from? I mean, are you sure?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know where it's coming from but I do know that I'm sure. She's an amazing woman and I'm more in love with her than I thought possible. We're not getting any younger and I feel like I'm ready to settle down. I could really see myself spending the rest of my life with her."

Harper swallowed hard. For a few fleeting moments, she was at a loss for words.

"Wow. Marriage…um, that, that's a really big step."

"I know but I'm ready. My plan is to ask Chloe's dad's persmission to propose, then I'm going to but I need your help."

"My help?"

Matt shrugged.

"You're a girl and you have good taste and I value your opinion. I really need help picking out the ring so I was wondering if you'd want to go shopping with me."

"I really don't know a lot about rings, Matt," Harper stammered. "I'm not a jewelry person…"

"Please, Harp. This is really important to me and I need you. I don't want to mess this up. Like I said, you've stood by me through some pretty important times and I guess I've come to depend on that. I missed you when we weren't in each other's lives. This past month or so and sitting here now and talking about old times…it makes me realize how much."

Harper looked into her friend's eyes.

"Okay," she finally conceded.

"Okay?"

She forced a smile.

"Sure. Whatever you want. That's what friends are for, right?"

Matt pulled her in for a hug.

"You're the best, Harp. I mean that. Don't know what I would do without you."

She hugged him back as the announcer stepped in the ring and the show was about to begin. They pulled away and she kept her focus intently on the action about to go down in the ring. She had loved him since she was a little girl. He was one of the best friends she'd ever had. Their connection was stronger than ever and would always be there. For years she had successfully supressed the fact that she had been secretly in love with him. That could be controlled. But it was hard to deal with the fact that Matt was dating, in love with and about to marry a woman she knew in her heart was not right for him. But he was blinded by love and not even the wisdom of his best friend would be able to open his eyes. The last thing Harper wanted to do was alienate him and risk losing the friendship forever.


	8. The Bourne Reflection

Harper sighed as she turned over one more time. It was late, well after midnight and though her mind and body were exhausted, sleep had not come easily. After the Ring of Honor show in New York, she and Matt had surprised Mike and Bryn. The match had been awesome. Mike had worked a variety of entertaining and even dangerous spots, shades of his proud big brother. His sexy sidekick of a girlfriend had been right by his side, wowing the crowd as well. Harper had watched with happiness as the two brothers hugged and interacted. Harper had known them since they were children and the three of them had always been close. Both men were living their dreams, a dream that had been born over a decade before. She had been there from the beginning and it was a great feeling to be there after so much accomplishment and success.

New York had been fun. After a nice dinner on Long Island, the four had gone out to Beach Bar in the Hampton Bays area for a night of dancing and drinking. Matt had never been much of a drinker but the three had managed to convince him to do one shot. For Harper it felt good to let her hair down and hang out with friends. She knew it was good for Matt, too. He loved the perks of being his alter ego, Evan Bourne but sometimes it was just nice to be regular guy, Matt, just that Korklan boy next door. As the four laughed and partied it up, Harper and Matt had taken to the dance floor. The deejay spun a popular mix of hip hop and pop and as they moved to the music, Harper had forgotten what a great dancer Matt was.

It wasn't the first time they had danced together. In high school, Matt had dated a pretty and popular cheerleader named Ali Scott. She was perky, blonde and perfect and as usual, Matt had fallen head over heels. She had been the girlfriend of the high school quarterback but the teenage love affair had ended shortly after he had been caught in a compromsing position with the gorgeous captain of the girls' varisty volleyball team. A devatated Ali had dumped him and nice guy Matt had been there to pick up the pieces. He had been smitten with Ali and the pair had been inseparble for months. He had looked forward to taking his new girlfriend to the big dance but on the night he had gone to pick her up, he was met with the shock of his young life. Ali and her ex had reconciled and Matt had been dumped right there on the girl's front porch. Heartbroken, he had showed up at the dance alone, sitting quietly on the bleachers. Harper walked over and when he explained the situation and that he was going to head home, she had offered to accompany him.

That night, they sat in the hammock in his parents' backyard and talked. It hurt her to see him hurt but it felt good knowing that she was the one person he trusted enough to confide in. With his bedroom window open, tunes played from a radio in the background. Knowing he was bummed about missing the dance, Harper had offered him one last chance. It was cheesy but they could have their own dance in the backyard. Lucky for Harper, Matt was a cheesy kind of guy. There in the middle of the night, they danced their hearts out, giggling and letting the worries of the world simply float away. Towards the end of the night, a slow song played. Harper's heart pounded as instead of sitting it out, Matt pulled her close. His hands snaked around her waist and she buried her head in his shoulders. His cologne smelled great and it felt heavenly to be held in his arms like that. She was in love with him even then but her feelings had been left unspoken because that was the way it was supposed to be. Still for one night, one dance she could pretend that the emotions were real and that he was holding her the same way he would hold Ali.

The next year, Harper had met a boy by the name of Jonathan Poole. He was popular and handsome, a standout player on the Lacrosse team. He was the type of guy Harper never would have imagined would be interested in her but he had pursued her relentlessly for months. After a few dates, it was official. A protective Matt had tried to warn Harper about her new suitor. He was not a good guy, he had a shady reputation. A stubborn Harper had just scoffed. Matt had some nerve, besides, she deserved to be happy. As the relationship grew, so did her feelings. She was in love or so she thought and when Jonathan told her it was time to take it to the next level, she was more than ready to oblige.

It was supposed to be perfect, just like in the movies. But the ending turned out to be far from fairytale like. Jonathan's parents had gone out of town leaving the two teenagers alone together. Jonathan had insisted they raid the liqour cabinet. After a few shots of vodka, he had led her to his bedroom. Drunkenly, his lips had grazed all over her, strangely lacking the intimacy of a full mouth kiss. He had quickly stripped of his own clothes leaving her to fend for herself. It was all about him as he guided her in pleasing various parts of his body. When he was satisifed, he simply flipped her over and pushed himself inside her. Mr. Romantic had turned out not to be that romantic after all…or that gentle.

Afterwards, his phone calls and visits became less and less frequent. But Harper had often thought of that night. A girl's first time was supposed to be memorable for the right reasons. Losing her virginity to Jonathan had obviously been a huge mistake and Harper often wondered what it would have been like with Matt. She imagined he would be tender and attentive, generous and loving. But she would never know. She was just his friend, just like one of the guys.

"Mike, oh, mmmmm, you feel so good."

Harper cringed. Mike Korklan was like a little brother to her. Hearing her little brother getting laid was the last sound she wanted to listen to before bed. After New York, Mike and Bryn had flown back to Florida with Matt and Harper. They were staying at the house as they always did when they were in town. Young and crazy in love, they were just doing what normal couples did. But for such a nice house, the walls were incredibly thin.

Harper and Mike at least had had the chance to talk. Shortly after the younger Korklan's arrival, Matt had nervously but proudly informed his little brother about his plans to propose to Chloe. Mike's reaction had been much like Harper's. He had politely questioned his brother's sanity but in the end had just grinned and beared it, offering a meek congratulations. Later on in the evening, he and Harper had comisserated together, planning to secretly kidnap Matt and get him a much needed lobotomy.

Then as if things couldn't get any worse, Hurricane Chloe had blown in to town. Matt had been as giddy as a teenager at the very mention of her unannounced arrival. Chloe had been her usual stuck up, aloof self to Harper, Mike and Bryn. Sure she was a pretty girl but the world was filled with plenty of pretty, available girls. A guy like Matt could certainly have his pick. Why Chloe Duncan?

"Oh God! Oh Chloe! Damn, babe, you feel so good…"

Harper groaned out loud and buried her face in her pillow. Listening to Mike and Bryn have sex was one thing but Matt and Chloe was a whole different ballgame. Desperately wishing she was somewhere, anywhere else, Harper squeezed her eyes shut and prayed harder than ever for sleep. Besides the situation being awkward and uncomfortable, it truly bothered her to know Matt was being intimate with someone else. Of course he was no virgin but when it was thrown in her face, it made reality even harsher.

Lying still, another sound garnered Harper's attention. It was the beep on her phone indicating she had received a text message. Picking it up, Harper read what had been sent to her. _Hey Harper, just wanted to say hi. Hope to see u on the road soon. Maybe we can do lunch or dinner. Have a good night, hit me up later. Cody. _Harper smiled but was surprised. Cody Runnels was a nice guy and the person she hung out with the most in WWE next to Matt. He had always been sweet to her and besides, it beat the creepy neverending attention from the sometimes pervy Michael Cole. _Hi Cody, will see u soon & take u up on your offer. Be safe traveling. Harper._

She placed the phone back on its charger and turned over on her back. She was then met with the sweet sound of silence, peace and quiet. The double love fest had apparently ended and not a moment too soon. Harper's eyes began to grow heavy. Finally sleep was coming. For the time being, she'd just have to put her feelings for Matt and her feelings about Matt and Chloe on the back burner. There was nothing she could do. Her best friend, the man she was in love with was in love with someone else. He wanted Chloe to soon be Mrs. Matthew Korklan and there wasn't a damn thing Harper could do about it.


	9. The Bourne Proposal

Harper sat on the living room sofa, knees hugged to her chest. The television blared loudly in the background but she paid little if no attention to what was on. Instead, she kept glancing back to the clock. As each second ticked away, her heart pounded. Each passing minute brought the harsh reality one step closer. It was the big night, the evening Matt had chosen to propose to Chloe. She had hoped he had not been serious, that the fleeting thought would exit his mind just as soon as it had entered. But no such luck. Matt had become more and more excited with each day. In fact, it was all he had gushed about. With every city the WWE traveled to, he had dragged Harper to jewelry store after jewelry store. With no expense spared, together with his reluctant partner and best friend, Matt Korklan had designed the perfect ring. In the end, he had chosen a gorgeous three carat oval canary yellow diamond surrounded by two smaller diamonds on each side, all set on a platinum band. It was exquisite and way too expensive. The center diamond was so big, it was bordering on gawdy but somehow Harper knew something so flashy and obviously costly would be right up Chloe's alley.

Harper checked the time again. It was after ten p.m. Nearly three and a half hours before, Matt, dressed in a suit, had taken Chloe to Bern's Steakhouse, a gourmet restaurant located in the heart of Tampa's dining district. At a private table was where he was planning the tradition of getting down on one knee and asking Chloe to marry him. He had gone over the scenrio dozens of times, often practicing with Harper, having her play the role of the would be fiancee. For Harper, she didn't know what was worse, having to sit there and have Matt profess faux undying love to her and slip an engagement ring on her finger over and over again or imagine that in the end, it would be Chloe who receive not only the ring but Matt's heart. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the house phone.

"Hello?"

"Harper, it's Mike. What's up?"

"Hey. What's going on?"

"Tonight's supposedly the big night, right? Just calling to check to see if my big bro came to his senses yet."

Harper sighed into the phone.

"No such luck. Sorry. Chloe is probably parading that ring around to anyone who will take a look at it right now as we speak."

"Dude, that really sucks."

"I know, tell me about it."

"Can't you talk to him?" Mike asked.

"No. For the same reason you can't and didn't. It's none of my business. Matt is an adult and he makes his own decisions. He loves Chloe and this is what he wants. He can't see that she's an uber bitch but it isn't our place to try to come between them. If it is a mistake, then it has to be his mistake to make."

"I know, it's just that I really don't like her, Harper. More than that, I know she isn't the right person for Matt. He's my brother and I love him and I don't want to see him hurt in the end."

"Me either," Harper agreed just as she heard a key turning in the lock. "Look, Mike, I think that's them coming home now. I have to go."

"Alright. I'll text your cell later. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and settled on the couch, pretending to be interested in the Lifetime movie that was playing. The door opened to giggles and happy voices. Indeed, it was Matt and Chloe.

"Harp! You here? We're home," Matt called out.

Harper sat up and waved, forcing a smile.

"Hey guys. Over here on the couch."

Chloe's smile instantly faded, turning into the permanent scowl that always seemed to appear whenever Harper was around.

"Oh," she said through pursed lips. "You're home. Hello Harper."

"Where else would I be?" Harper played along, looking her right in the eye. "Hi Chloe."

"How was your night?" an oblivious Matt asked.

"Good," Harper shrugged. "Pretty boring. Just vegged out and watched TV, checked my e-mail and relaxed. What about you guys?"

Matt could barely contain his grin.

"We had the most amazing night, didn't we, honey?" he turned to Chloe. "First we took a walk down by the bay. Then we had a great dinner, very romantic and we talked and uh…I asked Chloe an important question. I asked her to be my wife and she said yes."

Harper knew that was the whole point of the evening but hearing that it had actually taken place felt like a punch in the stomach

"Wow, um…that, that's great, you two. What a surprise. I'm really happy for you. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Matt pulled Chloe closer. "Babe, show her your ring."

Chloe proudly flashed the huge rock.

"Isn't is awesome?" she looked at it giddily. "The center stone is three whole carats. I love it, it must have cost a fortune."

It had and Harper could only surmise that the price was one of the main reasons why Chloe liked the ring so much.

"Only the best for my girl," Matt beamed.

"I see," Harper swallowed hard. "The ring is really nice. Have you guys set a date yet?"

"Not yet," Chloe answered. "But soon. The sooner the better, in fact, hopefully in the next six months. We'll have to check our calendars and see when the best time is for everybody."

"That soon, huh?" Harper questioned. "Six months is not far away. Well, that's um, it's really great. I don't know what to say. Again, congrats."

Matt pulled his friend in for a hug.

"Thanks. You're the best, Harp. I love you."

"You too. Listen, I don't want to intrude on your special night. You two should spend some alone time together. I'm gonna get something to drink and I'll be in my room. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"You bet," Matt nodded. "I'll see you."

Harper headed off into the kitchen and grabbed a Coke Zero. She unscrewed the top and took a big sip, wishing she had a shot of Vodka to mix it with.

"Rough night?"

Harper turned and saw Chloe standing behind her, arms folded.

"No. Just headed to bed. I'm kind of tired."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah. The traveling and the jet lag kind of gets to you after a while. Anyway, again congratulations. I hope you and Matt will be very happy together."

"Cut the crap. No you don't."

"Excuse me?"

Chloe laughed out loud.

"I'm not stupid. Let's just call a spade a spade. I don't like you and you don't like me, Harper."

Harper stared at the other woman.

"Look, Chloe it is what it is. I tried to be nice to you and you weren't very receptive and that's fine. Just because Matt and I are good friends, doesn't mean you and I have to be as well. In fact, I seriously doubt you and I will ever be BFFs. We just tolerate each other for Matt's sake and we both know that."

"But you aren't happy that we're together and especially that we're getting married."

"Since we're being so honest with each other? Not really. Sorry. Matt is a great friend. I've known him for a long time and I really care about him. Marriage is a big step and I want to make sure he takes that big step with the right girl."

"And you don't think it's me?"

"No, I don't."

"Then who, Harper?"

"What?"

"No need to play dumb now. The reason you don't think I'm the right one for Matt or anyone else for that matter is because you're so in love with him you can't see straight," Chloe accused.

Harper's eyes widened.

"You don't know what you're talking about," she finally countered.

"Oh I think I do. Please, you're so damned transparent, it's pathetic. Always hanging around, following Matt from city to city like a damned stray puppy. It's written all over your face. You want Matt all for yourself but I have news for you…it's not going to happen."

"Chloe…"

"How long have you two been friends again? Practically since you've been born? It hasn't worked all these years and news flash, Harper, it's not about to start now. You're nothing more than a friend, somone Matt wants to shop for drapes with or ask advice on real women like me. He's not in love with you. He never has been and never will be. Hopefully when your little internship or whatever you call it is over, you'll find some kind of grace and dignity and make yourself scarce. You can't live here in his house forever. Matt deserves to be happy and it's not with you, it's with me. You need to get over yourself and get a life and leave us the hell alone."

Before Harper could respond, someone else entered the kitchen.

"Just grabbing a water," Matt smiled. "Babe, you coming to bed?"

Chloe gave Harper one last cold glare.

"Absolutely."

"Good night, Harp," Matt called out cheerily, grabbing his new fiancee's hand.

Harper watched them disappear, her heart sinking, her blood boiling. She wanted to grab Chloe by those brown curls and mop the floor with her model face but she couldn't. There was nothing she could do except be happy for Matt. Chloe had called her out and the truth, as bittersweet as it was, hurt.


	10. The Bourne Resentment

Matt groaned as his head crashed against the soft fluff of his pillow. A light sheen of sweat covered his tanned and toned body as a feeling of physical euphoria rushed throughout his entire being. Moonlight shone in from the curtains that were slightly opened. It cast an angelic glow on the woman he had asked to marry him just days before. She looked like a goddess bathed in luminosity. Her body was naked, beautiful and perfect. The only thing better than how she looked was how she felt. Matt had never had an addictive personality but he imagined making love to Chloe was as close as he would ever come. She was gorgeous and sexy and an amazing lover in the bedroom. His physical want for her bordered on obsession. There was no better feeling than when they were connecting in that intimate way.

"I love you, Matt," she breathed. "Oh my God, you feel so amazing."

He was on the brink of orgasm and they both knew it. Chloe flashed a wicked grin. As she writhed her body on top of his, she grabbed both his wrists and pinned them to his sides. He moaned appreciatively and closed his eyes.

"I love you, too. Chloe, you are so incredible…" he gasped.

"Open your eyes," she commanded.

She was driving him to the edge and she wanted to enjoy the look of ecstasy on his face when it happened.

"Chloe…" he called out, his mouth slightly ajar, eyes slit.

"Watch me," she whispered. "Watch me watch you."

That was all it took. He released in a climactic explosion, holding onto his love's body for dear life.

"Oh my God," he sighed when it was over.

Chloe smiled.

"You okay?"

"Wow. That…that was awesome. I am more than okay," Matt pulled her into his embrace. "Can I hold you."

"Mmmm, I love it when you hold me."

"This is the best part, babe."

Chloe nuzzled his chest, admiring the rock that adorned her left hand. It seemed to glow in the dark. She just couldn't stop staring at it.

"I can't believe it," she said softly.

"What?"

"You asked me to marry you."

"I did, didn't I?" he grinned.

"I feel so happy, Matt."

"Me too, honey."

"We're actually engaged. We have so much to do, so much to plan. There's the wedding and the reception, then the honeymoon…you do think you can get some time off, don't you?"

"I'll see what I can do. Getting an extra day or two off shouldn't be too much of a problem. They usually let people off for weddings and babies."

"Good. Then we'll be in this house together. It'll be our home."

"It's already your home," he stroked her bare back.

Chloe stared at the ceiling.

"It doesn't feel that way," she pouted.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, concerned.

"It's nothing. Just never mind. It's not important."

"Doesn't sound like nothing. If it's important to you, it's important to me, Chloe. What's on your mind?"

"I…I don't want you to get mad at me."

"I won't. Babe, you're starting to freak me out here."

Chloe rolled over on her side to face him, propping her head up on her hand.

"It's Harper."

"What about her?"

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"She is always around."

"Babe…"

"I know she has the internship or whatever. I get that, Matt but she hangs around you like every waking second. It is so annoying."

"Harper is a friend, one of the best friends I've ever had. It really sucked when we lost touch. She has a lot going on with her school and her career and I'm really proud of her. The WWE internship is an awesome opportunity. When I found out she got it, I was stoked because it was a chance for us to be in each other's lives again. I'm the one that offered to have her travel with me and I'm the one that invited her to stay here in Tampa with me during the off days. I like having her around."

"I know you do. Sometimes it seems like too much."

Matt laughed out loud.

"What? Come on. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were jealous right now."

"Maybe I am," she admitted quietly.

"Why? Hon, you have nothing to be jealous about."

"Easy for you to say. You don't know how it feels Matt to be on the outside looking in. You two are so connected. You're always talking, always laughing at some inside joke, always sharing stories from years and years ago. It's like you two are in your own little world speaking your own language sometimes. I feel left out. I'm your girlfriend, now your fiancee but most of the time I feel like the third wheel."

"Chloe, don't ever feel like that. Please. That was never my intention and Harper's either."

"I can't help it. You two are so comfortable together. Are you sure…"

"What?"

"Be honest. Are you sure you're not into her?"

"No way. Chloe, come on. Harper and I have been friends forever. She's like a little sister to me, nothing more."

"Then are you sure she's not into you?"

"Of course not."

"How do you know?"

"I just know. The very idea of it is just ludicrous. Harper would die laughing if she even heard you say that."

"The whole thing just makes me really uncomfortable."

"It shouldn't. I mean, I'm sorry if it does. I wish I could make you feel more secure, more comfortable."

"I won't, Matt. Not until she's gone."

"Chloe, please don't be that way."

"I can't help it. It's just the way I feel. You want me to be honest, right? I'm the one you're marrying or are the three of us supposed to live together happily every after?"

"You know Harper is going back to Missouri when the internship is done."

"Is she? Because she seems mighty comfortable here."

"What do you want me to do, Chloe? I can't ask her to leave. I won't and I hope you wouldn't put me in that position."

"This is your house, Matt. It's your life and she's your friend. Do what you want. I'm just tired of her always being the lame, lone duck when it's you and me and Mike and Bryn."

"So you're saying it would make you feel better if Harper was seeing someone?"

"I don't know, I guess. I mean, there are dozens of wrestlers and crew guys backstage. Can't you find someone for her?"

Matt chuckled.

"You definitely don't know Harper. She would kill me for trying to set her up. I did it once before and the guy turned out to be a total tool. And he smelled like stinky socks, according to her. Besides, I can't just let my best friend hook up with any old scrub. I'm very protective of Harp."

"Well, she needs something or someone besides you to occupy the rest of her time here."

Matt thought for a minute.

"Well, she does kind of know Cody. He's a pretty squared away dude. We are friends and I trust him."

"Well there you go."

"It's either that or Michael Cole. He gets weird sometimes and I know he creeps out Harper."

"Cody's a good looking guy and he's nice and I'm sure he wears clean socks. Maybe you could talk to him. Do you think he would be into her?"

"I don't know. Cody and Harper do talk backstage. I've seen them hang out for lunch and stuff. Harper is a great girl and not to mention beautiful. I can't think of too many guys that wouldn't be into her."

"Then you should give him a call. Put the wheels in motion so to speak."

"Harper would have my head."

"She doesn't have to know and if you don't, that'll be the least of your worries because I'll have it. She is seriously driving me nuts, Matt.

"Okay, okay," he conceded, just wanting to keep the peace. "I'll make a call, see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"But can you do one thing for me?"

"What Matt?"

"Make an effort, you know, with Harper."

"I have been."

"Well try harder. Please honey. For me?"

"Her presence annoys me."

"Chloe…"

"Okay, okay. Fine. For you Matt. I'll do it for you only because I love you."

"Thanks. That means a lot. It really eases my mind. You and Harper are both important people in my life. It stresses me out when there's tension between the two of you."

Chloe seductively rubbed Matt's chest, slowly kissing her way down his stomach.

"Mmmmm, we can't have that, can we? You tense."

Matt laughed.

"Actually, I am sensing some tension now that you mention it."

"Really?" she nipped at his skin with her teeth. "Where?"

"Lower," he teased. "You're getting warmer."

Chloe was happy to oblige. After all, it was the least she could do. The outcome wasn't exactly what she had hoped for but it would do for the moment. Anything to separate Matt and Harper. Cody Runnels was the answer to her prayers. One serious look at those dashing blue eyes and sexy abs and Harper would forget about Matt for the moment, long enough for Chloe and Matt to get hitched without incident. Yes, Chloe had cooked that goose completely, now she could only hope that Cody was in a charitable mood.


	11. The Bourne Celebration

The WWE had made its way back to San Juan for the annual trip to Puerto Rico. The RAW Superstars had been put up in the luxury accomodations at the beautiful Conrad Condado Plaza. After three straight nights of hard work at two house shows and a live event, on the last night, the talent had an entire evening to let loose and party while enjoying the picturesque scenery that surrounded them. The hotel had arranged for the wrestlers to have a private party by the outdoor salt water and fresh water pools. Both the tequila and the laughter flowed rampantly.

"Dude, did I ever tell you just how much your job kicks ass?"

Matt turned around and smiled as he saw Harper approaching him. Her long dark hair fell down her shoulders blending in with tanned skin as she wore a pink bikini top and denim mini skirt.

"It's okay," he ribbed her. "I mean, if the job absolutely calls for some r&r in Puerto Rico, I guess somebody has to do it. I don't mind taking one for the team."

Harper laughed out loud.

"You coming outside? They're getting pretty wild out there. I guess it's only a matter of time before I get thrown in one of the pools. I've been ducking and dodging all night so I guess it's pretty inevitable. Your friends get crazy when they drink."

"That's an understatement," Matt smiled as he looked over at his friend, taking notice that the tie straps on her top were becoming undone.

With the comfort and familiarity between them, he thought nothing of reaching over and helping her out.

"Thanks Matt," Harper blushed.

"Just looking out for my best girl. Don't want the guys getting all excited with all that cleavage floating around."

"First of all, you're a dork for saying the word cleavage and second of all, I don't really have a lot of cleavage going on," Harper looked down at her modest cup size, making Matt grin.

They were interrupted by someone loudly clearing their throat. It was Chloe.

"Hey babe," Matt ran over to her.

"Hi," she said, scowling.

Harper bit her lip as the other woman stared at her. Their interaction since the confrontation in Matt's kitchen had been strictly limited, something that was just fine by Harper. She was civil for Matt's sake but it was the last night in Puerto Rico and everyone was supposed to be having a good time. Chloe was the world's most sinister thrill assassin and Harper knew when she wasn't wanted. She took her cue and excused herself.

"Can I get you a drink?" Matt turned to his fiancee.

"No thanks. I'm fine."

"Want to go outside and join everybody by the pool?"

Chloe folded her arms.

"Matt, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Chloe rolled her eyes. "You and your BFF. I saw you fixing her little wardrobe malfunction."

"Don't start," Matt sighed. "Please. It was nothing."

"It certainly didn't look like nothing."

"Her strap was coming off. I just helped her out. I didn't want it fallng off in front of everyone. That would have been embarassing. Chloe, come on."

"No, you come on. We're in San Juan, Puerto Rico, Matt. We're supposed to be having fun. This is supposed to be romantic. How can it be when she's always around?"

"What do you want me to do?"

She folded her arms.

"I want you to do what you said you were going to do. Is Cody out there?"

Matt peeked out onto the deck and saw his good friend drinking a beer and talking with the other guys.

"Yeah."

"Well go talk to him."

"But babe…"

"If you want to have a good time and if you're even thinking about getting some, you better go talk to Cody."

That was all the prodding and prompting Matt needed. With his head hung low, he turned on his heels and headed out towards the deck where his co-workers were congegrating.

"What's up, brother?" Cody turned to Matt as they slapped hands.

"Hey man, how's it going?"

"Good. You okay from your match?"

Matt had gone one on one with Adam "Edge" Copeland in a brutal, high flying, high stakes match during the live event where both men had taken more than their share of hard bumps.

"I tweaked my left elbow a little bit but it'll be okay. I landed a little funny doing Air Bourne. You know how it goes. Could have been worse."

"Cool."

Matt nervously shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Um, man, I've been meaning to talk to you about something…"

"What's up?"

Matt swallowed hard, trying not to sound like a tool.

"I don't know. This might sound a little strange but it's about Harper."

"What about her?"

"You guys have hung out, right?"

"A few times," Cody nodded. "She's a cool girl."

"Yeah she is. We've been friends a real long time. Harp is great, a real awesome girl."

"Yeah, she is."

"Anyway, she's on the road with us for a little while longer and sometimes I get caught up with work and Chloe has been traveling with me lately. I don't know. I guess I was wondering…"

"If I could take her off your hands?" Cody asked.

Matt gave an embarrassed smile.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just want to make sure she has someone to hang out with, someone who is cool and nice, someone I trust."

"I apprecaiate that and it's funny you mention it because I was actually gonna come talk to you."

"You were?"

"Yeah. I know how close you and Harper are. She is a nice girl and she's beautiful and I was thinking about asking her out. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with that. I like her a lot."

Matt breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I'm good with that, bro. That's awesome. You totally have my blessing to go for it. Just do me a favor and not mention that we talked about this…"

"For sure. I've got you," Cody answered as he looked down and saw Harper standing at the hotel's entrance to the beach.

He nodded at Matt and walked away, slowly making his way over to the pretty dark haired girl. He found Harper giggling with a few of the female WWE staff members. Their eyes locked and the girls shot Harper a knowing grin, quickly dispersing as the Dashing one made his way over.

"Hi," Harper smiled.

"Hi," Cody returned it. "I saw you standing over here and I just wanted to come say hi. Hope I didn't interrupt."

"No. I'm glad you did."

"Having a good time?"

Harper looked around.

"Actually, I am. This is pretty cool. I've never been to Puerto Rico. It's pretty nice here."

"It is. We come every year. Sometimes we don't have a whole lot of time to just hang out like this so it's pretty nice."

"Yeah…" she played with the stirrer in her cocktail.

"Anyway, your internship is still good for a few more weeks, right?"

"I've got a little over a month and a half actually. Time is really flying by. Feels like I just got here."

"Well, I was just wondering, in the next city, if you'd like to go out. I know we've hung out a few times getting food or whatever but I just wanted you to know that I think you're a really cool girl and I always had a good time. I like you and I want to take you out on a real date, if you want to."

Harper was taken aback. Standing in the moonlight, with Cody's expressive blue eyes practically glowing, she felt her heart race. She didn't know how much of it was alcohol related but Cody was a nice guy, gorgeous to say the least and the attention was fun.

"So you're asking me out, Cody?"

Cody grinned.

"That depends. If you're saying yes, then yes. If your answer is no, then the beer is talking for me and I'm totally joking."

Harper laughed out loud.

"Well, then I guess you're asking because I'm saying yes," she shrugged.

"Good," he looked at her.

They exchanged shy glances.

"Want to grab another drink?" she asked, noticing he was running low on beer.

"Sure," he walked with her, guiding her with a hand on the small of her bare back.

The two walked up to the deck were Matt and Chloe were looking down, a satisfied smirk on the woman's face.

"Well, they certainly look chummy," she observed.

"Yeah…" Matt said with relative unease.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it'sjust that I don't like to intefere in my friends' personal lives. It's really none of my business and I hope I didn't push them into something. Besides, if Harp found out, she'd be really pissed. You have no idea. She'd kill me."

"She won't find out, Matt and it's not like they're getting married or anything. It's just hanging out until her internship is over."

"I guess you're right," he sighed, trying to keep the pair in his sights.

Chloe grabbed his hand.

"Of course I'm right. Now come on. You were a good boy tonight and Mama plans on rewarding you well. Let's go upsatirs."

"Can we go in a second, babe? I mean, we don't get too many nights like this. Everybody is hanging out, having fun. Let's just stay down here for a few more minutes."

Chloe's face turned into a permanent pout.

"For how long?"

"I don't know, not long."

"But you see these people all the time. I don't get what the big deal is already. You're always on the road. You're with them more than you're with me."

"Sorry, I…"

"Never mind," she turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs. I have phone calls to make. I'll see you later."

Matt closed his eyes. She was mad at him and he knew what that meant. When Chloe got in one of her moods, there was no use in trying to reason with her. All he could do was give her time and space to cool off.

"Little Matty Korklan, what's up, Superman?"

Matt turned and saw Mike "The Miz" Mizanin grinning at him, drink in hand.

"How's it going, Mike?"

The two men were friendly. The Miz had a larger than life arrogant persona but in real life he was a pretty cool guy. He did have a big mouth and loved to tease Matt especially about what Mike called Matt's nasally voice. Still there was a mutual respect between the two.

"What the hell are you doing, dude? We're in fucking Puerto Rico, man. We don't have to work tomorrow. The drinks are flowing, the women are hot. What are you doing standing here looking like a pound puppy?"

"I'm good, Mike."

"Here. Have a beer. You look like you need it."

"I don't know…"

"Oh quit being a pussy and drink up. Shots are next."

Matt looked down at the beer. They were in San Juan and it was a rarity for everyone to get together like that. Chloe was already mad at him, what else did he have to lose? He took the beer and joined the others. After a few more beers and a shot, Matt had loosened upcompletely. He met up with Cody and Harper and the three of them were having the time of their lives. The party was getting wilder and wilder by the minute and all it took was for one person to yell the two magic words everyone waited to hear at a drunken pool party…skinny dipping!

"You want to?" Cody asked.

Harper's face turned crimson. Everybody else was stripping down to their unmentionables and jumping into the water.

"I guess. Do you want to?"

Before either could move, Matt surprised them both by taking off all his clothes and leading the charge with a front flip into the pool. Shrugging and giggling, Harper and Cody followed suit. It was a time to let loose and lose all inhbitions. For one night everbody could just be themselves and celebrate living in the moment.


	12. The Bourne Acquaintance

It had been a long few days leading up to the WWE being in Washington DC. Harper had made it to her final rotation of shadowing the broadcasting staff. For her, it was the most exciting leg of the tour, the part she had most looked forward to. Broadcast journalism was her life, all she had ever wanted to do and getting to be a part of it with the premier sports entertainment company in the world was an amazing opportunity. She and Matt's plane had landed at Reagan International Airport in midafternoon but they had been joined by another guest. Attached to Matt's hip was his new fiancee. Chloe had been traveling more and more with them lately. For Harper it was unnerving because she knew Chloe's interest in traveling had less to do with wanting to be with Matt and more to do with wanting to one up Harper and mark her territory. Poor Matt was still hearing crap about the harmless skinny dipping incident in Puerto Rico. Nevertheless, the unlikely trio trudged on from city to city.

The show wasn't until the following evening so Harper had a whole night of downtime. Normally it would have been spent hanging out with Matt but Chloe had made sure to foil those plans. Instead Harper had decided to take up Cody Runnels on his date invitation. When she had sobered up from the wild night in San Juan, she had come to the realization that he was a nice guy, funny and attractive, intelligent and warm. They were both single so what was the harm? Besides hanging out with a cool guy beat the hell out of being around Chloe Duncan any day.

Checking her reflection in the mirror one last time, Harper smiled and put on one last coat of lip gloss before grabbing her bag. She glanced at the clock and realized she had a few more minutes before she had to be downstairs. Grabbing the bag with some food from a local convenience store, she grabbed her purse and made her way down the hall to a room five door down, giving the door a gentle series of knocks.

"Oh…it's you," the door opened and Chloe revealed herself.

The curly haired brunetted frowned at her fiance's friend. As Harper had made her way to their room, she had hoped Matt, who hadn't been feeling well, would be alone. No such luck.

"Chloe, I need to see Matt," Harper tried to ignore the attitude, shoving a bag into Chloe's unsuspecting arms. "Here."

"What's all this?" Chloe asked.

"It's for Matt."

"Harp, is that you? I'm right here," Matt trudged to the door.

He looked awful. His face was pale and large bags loomed underneath his eyes.

"Dude, you look like ass," Harper commented.

"I feel like ass," Matt replied. "This stomach bug is killing me."

"Are you still throwing up?" she asked.

"Dry heaving."

"That is so gross," Chloe shuddered.

Harper tried not to react.

"Just be careful. You still have to wrestle tomorrow night even though I wish you wouldn't. You been drinking the Gatorade I bought for you?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Good. You need to stay hydrated. Maybe in the morning you can try gingerale or hot tea, some crackers or something to stay in your stomach. I bought you some Saltines and stuff. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks Harper. Man, you're awesome. You didn't have to do that for me."

"No problem. I wanted to. I was worried."

Matt noticed for the first how Harper looked. She was dressed casual but still looked nice in flip flops, a denim mini, khaki tank and sweater. Her hair had been curled and her makeup was perfect.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"A Washington Nationals game."

"Since when did you start watching baseball?"

"I don't but Cody Runnels does and um, he invited me. He's downstairs waiting right now."

"Well let's not keep him," Chloe spoke up.

"So you guys are really going out?" Matt inquired. "Like on a real date?"

"Yeah. Pretty cool, huh? I'm excited. It's been a while but he's a nice guy."

"Oh," Matt nodded. "Well, I hope you guys have a good time."

"I'm sure they will," Chloe opened up the door.

"I'll text you later and check on you," Harper gave him a quick hug.

"Not too close," he warned. "I may be contagious."

"Uh," Chloe groaned out loud.

Rolling her eyes, Harper let herself out and made her way to the elevator. When she arrived on the bottom floor, she saw Cody waiting for her. He wore simple jeans and a baby blue tee shirt that accentuated his eyes perfectly. A swarm of butterflies fluttered in the pit of her belly and for the first time she suddenly felt nervous.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hey," he walked up to her and gave her a hug. "You look great."

He smelled great.

"Thanks. You too."

"You ready?" he asked.

"Sure," she shrugged as he led her outside to the rental car.

Like a perfect gentleman he opened the passenger door for her. Traffic was heavy so they made small talk in the car. They made it to the park where they had two reserved seats in the Diamond section of the Field Level. They ate peanuts and drank Cokes during the game. The visiting team was the Atlanta Braves. Being that Cody used to live in Georgia, he was a huge fan and it showed as he stood and yelled several times, sometimes regular words of encouragement, sometimes decorated with four letter words. He apologized but she just smiled. Harper thought it was cute. After nine innings and a decisive 4-2 win in favor of the home team, the couple filed out of the ballpark. The date was not over yet. Cody had planned a special evening that would end at the world renowned Mystery Dinner Playhouse. While dining on a delicious four course meal, the guests tried to solve the evening's crime as the zany cast of suspects gave clues. Cody and Harper played along, enjoying the food, the night and each other's company. Afterwards, they took a walk by the famed Washington Monument.

"Did you have a good time tonight, Harper?" Cody asked.

"I had a fabulous time. It was a lot of fun. Thank you, Cody."

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming. I'm glad you had a good time. I wanted to make it special."

"It was. The game was great and I'd never done dinner theatre before even though I always wanted to try it."

"Yeah it's pretty cool. The first time I went was with my parents when I was real young. My sister and I had so much fun. I always wanted to go back. Anyway, I was looking for something cool for us to do. It was either this or sitting around playing The Legend of Zelda," Cody joked.

"You mean Anju, Biggoron and the rest of the gang?"

"Wait, how do you know about that? You like the Legend of Zelda?" he asked, hopeful.

"I like video games. They're not so bad."

"Marry me," he blurted out with a grin.

"I'm an only child. I hung out with a huge group of friends from like kindergarten through senior year of high school. A lot of them were guys so trust me there was a lot of video game playing going on."

"Yeah. Matt and I have played games before in our downtime. He's pretty good. He challenged Kofi and got spanked but Kofi is on a whole other level. I've played all my life but even I'm not that good."

"You said you had a sister, too. You and your brother must have had fun. I met him, Dustin. He's a nice guy."

"Dustin is awesome but we didn't grow up together."

"No?"

"Nah. He's my half brother and he's a little older than me. In fact, for a number of years we had no contact at all. He and my dad had a falling out and they didn't speak for a while. I was living with Dad at the time and I was kind of in the middle. I didn't take the initiative to reach out so all those years were kind of lost."

He looked so thoughtful and a little sad as he recounted the story.

"Regret comes in all different forms," Harper commented. "Sometimes we regret the things we did but mostly it's the things we didn't do."

"I guess you're right," Cody gave a small smile. "Man, I don't even know where all that came from. Sorry. Didn't mean to get all heavy on you."

"It's okay."

"Anyway, watching my dad all his career then seeing Dustin as Goldust…I knew there was nothing else I wanted to do with my life."

"That's pretty rad. I say that to Matt all the time. It's something special about living out a dream. I respect that."

"So you like wrestling?" he asked.

"I do. It's entertaining. I got into it because of Matt. I went to a lot of Indy shows when he was first started out. I remember being at his house watching your dad, who is phenomenal by the way."

"Thanks. Do you think you'll stick around after the internship? Maybe try to get a job with the WWE?"

"I never really thought about it. I don't know. I guess it would be nice. The constant traveling is fun and exciting but I don't know if that's what I want for my life permanently. Besides Missouri is home for me and I really love it. I miss it."

"You're a journalist, right?"

"A Communications major. I love anything to do with broadcast journalism. It has always fascinated me. Tomorrow night will be the first time I get to sit with the announcers and I'm super excited."

"Probably not as excited as Michael Cole," Cody quipped.

Harper made a face.

"Unfortunately you're probably right but it's nothing I can't handle…I hope."

"Well now you get to live out your dream too," he grinned. "How cool is that?"

"I guess I do."

"So," Cody cleared his throat. "Tell me more about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything," he looked right at her.

"There's not a whole lot to tell. I'm just an average girl living a pretty average life."

"Well, I'm glad you're here."

"Really?"

Cody blushed.

"Well, yeah. It's been nice talking to you and getting to know you over the last few weeks. I spend a lot of time with Teddy and Randy and the rest of the guys. Being with a beautiful woman is a welcome change of pace and scenery."

It was Harper's turn to blush.

"Thanks for tonight."

"I've been wanting to take you out on a real date for a long time," Cody said quietly.

"You have?" she smiled.

Cody nervously looked at the ground.

"Yeah…and I've been wanting to do this for a long time, too."

Before she could respond, he looked up and a pair of nervous blue eyes met a set of brown ones. They exchanged shy smiles as his face leaned in. A light breeze blew in the night and Cody couldn't help but admire how pretty she looked standing there in the moonlight. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear before stroking her cheek and finally cupping her face. He dipped down and let his lips brush gently across hers. He waited for a sign that she was into it,that she wanted more. When she kissed him back, he gently let his tongue probe through her parted lips.

"Wow," Harper said when they finally pulled away.

"Yeah," he grinned. "Wow. That was an amazing first kiss."

"Yeah…"

"I like you, Harper," he said softly. "I just want you to know that."

He was so soft spoken, so sincere and genuine. He was a nice guy and they had a lot in common. She liked hanging out with him.

"I like you too, Cody."

Standing there on a gorgeous summer night in the National Mall, the two let their fingers entangle. For Harper it was a nice change of pace. It was nice not to worry about work, the internship, Matt and Chloe or school. With Cody she could just be and that was fine by her.


	13. The Bourne Revelry

Harper smoothed the pink form fitting spaghetti strapped mini dress as soon as she stepped from the car. Tossing back her long dark hair, she took a deep breath and prepared to make her grand entrance. She was back in St. Louis for two days and was spending the evening at a familiar place. She had gone to the Korklan home more times than she could count but this time was different. Matt and Mike's parents were throwing a party in honor of their oldest son's new engagement. As the prospective groom's best friend, it was expected that she attend. The middle class home in the comfortable neighborhood had been decorated beautifully. Chatting voices and laughter filled the rooms, even spilling outside and the mood was light. Harper walked up to the front door which was open and let herself in. She made her way through the mass of well wishers and partygoers to find someone she knew.

"What are you drinking?"

She smiled when she heard the voice.

"Mike!" she threw herself into the youngest Korklan's arms.

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

He shrugged.

"You mean despite the reason behind this whole suckfest? Other than that, okay. Now I'm getting acquainted with the vodka tonight. I guess Mom and Dad were all out of arsenic. What about you?"

"Easy on the aresnic," she joked."Can you mix mine with Diet Mt. Dew?"

"You got it," he began making the drink in the kitchen.

"Where's Bryn?"

"Around. Some people from high school and stuff are here, you know, the old crowd. I introduced her. She's probably talking."

"And Matt and Chloe? Are they here yet?"

Mike rolled his eyes.

"Somewhere. They're making the rounds and she's showing off her ring to everyone."

"Great," Harper mumbled sarcastically.

"I feel sorry for Mom and Dad though."

"Why?" Harper took a drink.

"This is their first time meeting Chloe. For months they've heard Matt brag about this wonderful girl. They were thrilled about their oldest son settling down with a sweet and beautiful girl next door. Imagine their surprise when that bitch waltzed through the door."

"Really? I thought she'd have turned on the charm at least for a minute to impress the parents. She's so fake. She loves to pretend in front of crowds."

"My parents aren't idiots. They saw right through that. They see what we see…someone who is cold, spoiled, unfriendly, manipulative, and materialistic. They know she's no good for Matt."

"They said so?"

"They didn't have to. I saw it in their eyes, both of them."

Harper nodded as she saw Matt barreling towards them. He met her with a grin and a warm hug.

"How's my best girl?"

"Hey," she hugged back.

"You look nice."

"Thanks. So do you."

"I hope you're not letting Mikey here get you drunk so he can take advantage of you."

"In his dreams," Harper smirked.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Matt said. "Both of you. This is an important night for me. Without family and good friends to share happiness with, it just doesn't mean as much, you know?"

Mike and Harper exchanged glances, followed by forced smiles. They had to keep it together for Matt's sake. He was so happy and excited.

"You know I've always got your back, big brother," Mike nodded.

They slapped hands and were joined by Bryn.

"Hey Harper," the blonde smiled warmly and gave Harper a hug. "Wow, your dress is so pretty."

"Thanks. Yours too. It's good to see you, girl."

More footsteps followed as Mr. and Mrs. Korklan entered the kitchen with empty hor'd ourves trays, ready to refill them for the hungry and waiting guests.

"What are you kids doing hiding out in here?" Mrs. Korklan smiled. "Oh my…Harper? Harper Reynolds, is that you?"

Harper grinned. She'd always liked Matt's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Korklan, how are you? Thank you so much for inviting me. It's so great to see you."

They hugged her.

"Oh sweetheart, we're glad you're here," Mrs. Korklan told her. "And you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"How is the internship going?" Mr. Korklan asked.

"Great," Harper answered. "It is a tremendous opportunity and experience. I'm learning so much. I'm just thankful that you let me know it was available."

"I'm just glad it all worked out."

"What a night. Seeing old friends, having good times. We get to meet both our sons' girlfriends tonight," Mrs. Korklan winked at Bryn.

"We're certainly blessed," her husband agreed.

"You guys want to take a picture?" Bryn asked.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. They gathered in close as Bryn stuck her arm around and took several smiling photos of the six of them. Their session was interrupted by a loud, fake cough.

"Chloe!" Matt quickly left the group and rushed over to her. "Babe, I missed you."

"I can tell," she said through pursed lips.

"Everything okay?"

"Fine. I was just powdering my nose."

"You look great," he kissed her lips.

"Chloe, you've met Harper Reynolds?" Mrs. Korklan asked.

Chloe didn't even bother to hide her disdain.

"We know each other," she responded coolly.

"Harper and Matt have been best friends since they were little. They were inseparable growing up together. They lost touch for a while but I am so pleased they are back in each other's lives. She is such a sweet girl. We love her to death, she is just like family."

An awkward few seconds of silence ensued.

"It's a little stuffy in here, Matt," Chloe finally announced. "I'm going to step outside and get some air."

"I'll join you, babe," he followed her like a lovesick puppy.

"I'll go check on the other guests," Mr. Korklan volunteered.

"Come on, baby," Mike grabbed Bryn's hand. "Let's get back to the party. There are more people I want you to meet."

That left Harper alone with Matt and Mike's mother.

"These cheese balls and finger sandwiches seem to be the hot commodity tonight," Mrs. Korklan observed. "I'm just going to fill up these trays."

"Let me help you," Harper offered.

"We decided not to do a full out meal, I thought food like this would be better."

"This is fine, Mrs. Korklan. I'm sure everything is delicious"

"I don't think Chloe was too pleased."

"Did she say something?"

The older woman shook her head.

"No but her facial expressions and body language did all the talking for her."

Typical Chloe. Nothing was ever good enough for her.

"I'm sorry."

The two women continued preparing the trays.

"So you said the internship is going well?"

"Yes ma'am. It's so awesome."

"How is the traveling?"

"Tiring but exciting. It's fun to go from different city to different city. I like seeing so many parts of the country I've never seen before."

"And living with Matt?"

"Fine. He's honestly the best roommate I've ever had. We've always gotten along and just been really connected as friends. He has really taken care of me with this and I appreciate it."

"I see," she nodded. "So being in Tampa must mean you see a lot of Chloe."

Harper shrugged.

"Enough, I guess."

"How is she?"

"What do you mean?"

Mrs. Korklan stopped what she was doing.

"Harper, can I ask you something? Can I trust you?"

"Of course."

"Our family is very close and we've known you ever since you were a child. We truly mean it when we say we consider you like part of the family. You must know that my children's happiness means everything to me. I love my boys so much. Matt seems so eager to settle down with this young lady and I want to be happy for him but I have a bad feeling about this. I can't quite put my finger on it so I need the opinion of someone I trust. I mean, how much do we really know about this Chloe Duncan?"

Harper was between a rock and a hard place. She didn't care for Chloe but it wasn't really her place to go bad mouthing the girl to Matt's family.

"I don't really know her. Sorry."

"But you know Matt. Is he happy? Is she the right girl for him?"

Harper sighed.

"Mrs. Korklan, you're going to have to ask Matt those questions but from what I see, he is happy. This is what he wants. He loves Chloe."

"Then I respect that. Hopefully this feeling will go away, hopefully she will grow on me, on us but I have to admit, the family was turned off by her tonight."

"Why?"

"She was nothing short of rude to some of the guests and she just has this uppity attitude. Matt is so laid back and kind, Chloe just seems to be his polar opposite. And the way she is obsessed with that diamond ring…I don't know. It makes me question her motives, her intentions. Is she with my son because she loves the smart, sweet, wonderful young man that Matt Korklan is or is she just riding the Evan Bourne rich and famous wrestler's bandwagon?"

"I don't know," Harper answered softly.

At least she and Mike weren't the only ones that felt that way.

"Anyway, Matt is a grown man and we respect his choices. Can you just promise me something?"

"Sure."

"Watch out for him. Take care of my son. He's a good boy with a fragile heart that gets broken so easily. I worry about him. I just don't want him hurt."

"Me either, Mrs. Korklan. Matt is my best friend. He's a super guy. I will always be there for him."

Mrs. Korklan gave Harper's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you, honey. I knew I could count on you."

"You're welcome," she said as they went back to preparing the food trays.

"It's funny, I always thought we'd be throwing this party for you and Matt."

"What?" Harper asked, so shocked that she accidentally knocked over a plate of diced fruit.

"You two were so close growing up. I always thought, even hoped the friendship would turn into more. You're such a lovely girl, I know the two of you would have made a sweet couple. But anyway. A mom can dream, right?"

Harper gave an uneasy smile as she shifted her weight.

"I suppose."

"Ready to get back to the party, dear?"

"Huh? I mean, yes."

The women entered the living room where the other guests were. Matt and Chloe had returned from outside and she seemed to be over her little tantrum. Matt and Harper's eyes met and he smiled at her. She returned the smile before looking away quickly. Yes, she was in an unenviable position. She was watching her best friend make the mistakeof his life and there wasn't a damned thing she could do about it.


	14. The Bourne Epiphany

The house show in Dayton, Ohio was sold out as usual but for Harper, the night had special meaning. It was the first time she'd had the opportunity to sit at the brodcasting desk alongside Jerry "The King" Lawler and Michael Cole. Just being there gave her goosebumps. It was so exciting seeing how everything worked. In the hours leading up to the show, Michael had given her a private tour of the backstage area. She saw just how closely production coordinated with the broadcast team. It was a fascinating process and a valuable learning experience. As the two hour non televised broacast went on, Harper sat in between two of the WWE's most famous and celebrated sports entertainment anchors. It was truly an honor.

After the show ended, she sat alone ringside just taking in the scene and the experience even as the crew tore down the ring. Her time with WWE had been pretty cool and she wasn't looking forward to it ending but she knew eventually it would, just like all good things did. Until that time, she could just savor moments like those and appreciate the time she did have. Standing up with a contented sigh, she walked to the back entrance and waited where the wrestlers exited.

"Harper."

She turned and smiled.

"Hey Michael. What's going on?"

He had changed into casual gear, wearing jeans and a WWE tee shirt, a roll on bag being dragged behind his feet.

"Nothing much. Just calling it a night but before I did, I was wondering if you'd like to come have a drink with me."

"A drink?"

"Sure, a nightcap or two. There is a bar in the hotel we're staying at but if not, I passed several nice restaurants on the way over here…"

Harper made a face. She was not interested in Michael Cole in the least. Something about the way he slithered about creeped her out. He was nice enough…for an old perv ready to pounce on any pretty, young piece of fresh female meat. The attention was flattering but spending time together out of work was absolutely out of the question. Still she did not want to be rude or hurt his feelings.

"Um, that sounds nice, Michael and thank you very much but I have plans already…"

"Plans? With Matt?" he questioned.

Before she could answer, Cody rounded the corner.

"Harper," he smiled at her.

"Hey you."

Michael looked from one face to another and judging by their loopy, mutually smitten grins, he put two and two together.

"I see," he cleared his throat. "Well, I'll let you two get to your plans. Don't let me keep you."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Harper promised.

Michael kissed her hand.

"Take care, beautiful…and you take care of her," he turned to Cody before walking off.

Cody smirked when Michael was out of earshot.

"What was that all about?"

"I think he likes me," she shrugged.

Cody looked her up and down appreciatively.

"What guy wouldn't?"

Harper blushed.

"Aren't you a charmer?"

"I try," he shrugged. "So how was your night? I know you were pretty pumped to sit at the announce table. How did it go?"

"Oh Cody, it was awesome!" she gushed. "I mean it. You don't understand, I love everything to do with brodcasting and commentating and producing and news. It's my passion like wrestling is yours. It's all I ever wanted to do."

"Well, I'm glad this is all working out for you and that you're getting everything you can out of it."

"Thanks. It was pretty cool getting such a closeup look at your match tonight."

"Yeah?" his blue eyes twinkled. "What did you think?"

Harper grinned as she cocked her head up at him.

"I thought it was good."

"And…"

"I thought you were good. You won, so that's a plus but you looked cute doing it so that's even better. The view wasn't too bad."

"Just cute, huh? Not handsome or striking…or dashing even?"

Harper giggled at his joke.

"That was pretty lame."

"Maybe so but I take what I can get," he laughed. "Anyway, I'm glad you had a good time."

"I did."

"Thanks for waiting for me. I was hoping you'd want to hang out."

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"I'm in the mood to relax, you know, maybe order in some food, hang out in the room and watch TV."

Harper bit her lip. She and Cody had been hanging out a lot and he was a nice guy. She liked him and it was more than obvious that he liked her too…a lot. That caused concern for her. For one thing, she would be leaving the WWE soon and it was no sense in beginning a new relationship. Factor in Cody's occupation and amount of travel time each week, it almost seemed impossible. Then again, there was the whole Matt thing. Harper had been in love with Matt Korklan ever since she could remember. She had long ago faced the fact that they would never happen and in turn she had gone on to date other guys and enjoy other relationships. Though Matt would always have a piece of heart, logic always told her to move on, have fun and live her life. Still dating a wrestler, another WWE co-worker told her that might be a little too close for comfort.

Then there was the thought of hanging out in his room…just the two of them alone. All of a sudden she felt 12 years old again. Cody was a nice guy. He was funny and easy to be around and talk to. They always had a great time together and it was not a lost fact that he was a gorgeous man. With piercing blue eyes, that taunt jaw line, smooth tan and amazing body, women all over the globe threw themselevs at his feet on a nightly basis. Harper could certainly understand why. In a way, it frightened her that she was beginning to feel so comfortable with Cody. She wasn't worried if he would make a move when they were alone, she was worried about what she might do.

"Um…"

His face softened as he raised an eyebrow.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, sure. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. You just look nervous. I hope it's not about us hanging out tonight."

"Huh? Oh no. I, I'm totally fine with that," she stammered.

Cody gave an uneasy nod as the pair began walking outside towards his rental car. They walked in awkward silence until they made it to their destination. Cody popped the trunk and began putting his things away.

"Excuse me, Cody Rhodes?"

Cody stopped and turned in the direction of a soft spoken middle aged man who had just approached them.

"Can I help you?"

"Sorry to bother you and I know you must get this all the time but I'm a huge fan. My daughter, Danielle, is an even bigger fan. It would mean a lot for her to meet you, get an autograph and maybe even a picture."

He motioned over a few feet away where a little girl about ten years old stood. The child was obviously afflicted with Down's Syndrome and she looked hopeful but shy as she stood so close to her idol and favorite wrestler. Giving the man a nod, Cody excused himself from Harper and went over to the little girl. He bent down on one knee so that they were eye level and he spent several minutes talking to her in a warm and quiet voice. With each spoken word, Danielle's smile grew wider. Cody ended the conversation with a hug, signing her tee shirt and posing for several pictures. Seeing the look on that girl's face was absolutely priceless. He shook hands with the father before returning back to Harper who was waiting patiently by the car.

"Sorry about that."

"No, don't apolgize. That…that was amazing."

"That's part of my job, the most special part. My dad always taught me to have a love for the fans. That's why we're here. Them spending their money and their time on us is what keeps us employed. I respect that and I'll never forget that. The least I can do is sign an autograph or take a picture."

"Her face just lit up when she saw you. That is an incredible power to yield over people. You can make a real difference and that's so important, Cody. Taking five minutes of your time made that little girl's whole day."

"I'm happy to do it."

She knew he meant it.

"I know you do. You have a beautiful heart and I really like that about you. You're a great guy, you know that?"

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you."

"You're welcome."

Cody closed the trunk.

"So about tonight? You up to hanging out?"

Harper opened her mouth to speak but something else caught her attention. Matt was leaving the arena and he was not alone. Hand in hand he walked with Chloe. The two looked so happy together. Despite Chloe's character flaws, and there were many, Matt was truly, madly, deeply in love with her and nothing would change that. As much as Matt meant to her, their whole lives they had been just friends. That was a fact she was just going to have to accept.

"Actually I am."

"Really?"

Harper took a deep breath.

"Yeah. It sounds like fun."

It did. Cody was a good guy and they were two consenting adults who were attracted to each other and liked spending time together. Harper deserved to have a little fun in her life and Cody was fun. It was time to concentrate on the future and what she could have instead of pining away for what could and would never be.


	15. The Bourne Extravagance

Matt Korklan whistled a happy tune as he exited his new Jeep and headed into the office park. He glanced down at the paper in his hand to make sure he had the right address before heading into the building. He was looking for a woman by the name of Jennifer O'Neal, the wedding planner that had been hired by Chloe and her family. Before he had the chance to ask for the person by name, he was met by his fiancee.

"Hey sweetie," he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Chloe frowned.

"Matt, you're late."

He checked his watch.

"No, I'm not. It's one on the dot. Wasn't that the time for our appointment?"

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"It was the appointment time but Jennifer O'Neal is one of the most in demand wedding planners in the whole state of Florida. Her time is extremely valuable. You should have been here at least 15 minutes ago."

Her voice was obviously annoyed. Matt scratched his head. They were planning their wedding, the cermony that would mark the start of their new life together as one. It was supposed to be a good day, the last thing he wanted to do was irritate the woman he loved.

"Sorry honey," he apologized sheepishly as he followed her to the back.

There was a larger office in the back where the couple was greeted by an attractive brown haired woman wearing a business suit.

"Mr. Korklan?" she stood and extended her hand.

"Please. Call me Matt," he shook it.

"Very well. Nice to meet you, Matt. I'm delighted you could be come today."

"I'm glad to be here. Chloe and I are excited. This is a great time in our lives and we wanted to make it as special as possible."

"That is why I'm here. Matt, I've had the pleasure of speaking with your beautiful fiancee, Chloe, by phone and I have a little bit of an idea of the direction we're headed in. Please be assured that I am no stranger to planning high society weddings."

"High society?" Matt frowned, even as Chloe shot him a warning glare.

"It is safe to say that money is no object?"

"Well…" Matt began.

"Of course not," Chloe spoke up with a nervous laugh. "Only the best."

"Excellent. Now Chloe have you decided on a gown yet?"

Chloe smiled her first real smile.

"I have an idea about the gown, I am just undecided on a designer. I know I want to go with the whole princess theme. I'm thinking Chantilly lace with a custom train and a diamond tiara."

"Sounds lovely," Jennifer jotted down some notes as she joked. "This is going to be a beautiful wedding, I can already tell. As I like to tell my clients, there are three things you need for that special day…a gorgeous designer bridal gown, 500 doves, and a celebrity guest list."

Matt laughed out loud.

"All I thought you needed was a marriage license, ring, and love."

The two women stared at him stone faced, making his smile fade as he sunk back into his seat.

"Moving along," Jennifer cleared her throat. "Chloe, I spoke with the cake designer. Have you decided on a design yet? The sky is the limit when it comes to extravagant wedding cakes. Any theme or design you want can be done. Any ideas?"

"One of my wrestling buddies had a wedding cake made in the shape of championship belt," Matt chuckled.

Jennifer raised an eyebrow.

"If that's what you want…"

"Absolutely not," Chloe interrupted. "I, we, would like an eight tier cake with read diamond studs on a flowing champagne fountain with vanilla mousse cake and cream cheese icing."

"Sounds heavenly," Jennifer agreed. "Matt?"

To him it sounded a little much but he figured it was best to just go with the flow.

"Yeah, um, great."

"And the color theme?"

"Scarlett and crimson," Chloe announced proudly, as she pointed them out on a panel. "What do you think, honey?"

Matt shrugged.

"I thought you were supposed to pick two colors for a wedding."

"I did," Chloe answered. "Scarlett and crimson."

"But they're both red," Matt laughed. "Babe, you picked red and red."

Chloe's jaw tightened as she turned to him.

"It is not red, Matt," her voice grew firm. "It is scarlett and crimson."

"Babe…"

"You're embarrassing me," she tersely whispered.

"Wonderful choice, Chloe. You wanted to go with the Ralph Lauren suits for the groom and his party?"

"Yes," Chloe answered.

"How many?" 

Chloe turned to Matt.

"We hadn't decided, honey. But I have a maid of honor, a matron of honor, and seven bridesmaids."

"All those?" Matt questioned.

"They are nine of my closest modeling friends," she informed him.

"Okay, babe. I guess I can get nine groomsmen. Mike of course is standing up for me as my best man."

Jennifer grinned.

"We'll have to have all those suits tailor made for the wrestlers."

"You don't have to do that," Matt explained. "None of the WWE guys will be in the wedding party."

"Why not?" Chloe asked. "I thought you could get Randy Orton, or Jericho, or John Cena."

"Those guys are my friends and all but face it, we're not that close. When I think of the guys I want up there with me on my wedding day, I think more about the people I'm closer to, the guys back in St. Louis."

"But they will at least be on the guest list, the more famous wrestlers?" Jennifer shifted in her seat. "We would like to have a general idea before we put the announcement in the Society section of the paper."

"I'll send out some invites but I really hadn't thought about it," Matt said.

Jennifer frowned but moved on.

"Now as far as the reception and location…were you thinking the Tampa Marriott Waterside or the ballroom of the Ritz Carlton?"

"Definitely the Ritz," Chloe proclaimed. "I…"

"Can I talk to you for a sec, babe?" Matt asked.

Chloe's eyes widened.

"Matt, we're in the middle of something."

"I know but it's important. It'll just take a minute."

Chloe cleared her throat before turning towards the wedding planner.

"I apologize. Could we have one moment, please?"

Jennifer nodded, leaving the engaged couple be.

"Chloe…"

"Matt! What is it? What is so important that it couldn't wait, that you had to be so rude and impatient?"

"I didn't mean to be, it just seems that you and this wedding planner have made a lot of concrete plans."

"So? It is a wedding. You don't wait until the last minute."

"I know but I think we should talk more about it. We haven't even set a date yet and as far as the location, well I was hoping to get married back in St. Louis. I know it would mean a lot to my folks to get married in the church I grew up in. They were married there and so were my grandparents."

"St. Louis?" Chloe looked horrified. "Matt, there is no way I am going to get married in St. Louis."

"But…"

"But nothing. You said this is my dream wedding and I could plan it the way I want."

"I know but…"

"But what?"

Matt chuckled in spite of the situation.

"I don't know. It just seems a little over the top. I get you want things to be nice. I want that too but doves? Diamond wedding cakes? I mean, come on, babe. None of that stuff is me. I don't care about how fancy it is or who is there or what we wear…I just want to look in your eyes and take vows and marry you. That's all that matters Chloe…you."

He looked into her eyes and gently stroked her cheek but she flinched and instantly turned away, folding her arms defensively.

"Okay," she replied coolly.

"Are you upset?"

"I'm fine, Matt."

He knew she was anything but.

"Chloe…"

Her lips curled up into a pout as tears stung her eyes.

"You're right. I apologize if I went overboard. I'll talk to Jennifer and cancel. We can have a small ceremony in St. Louis if that will make you happy."

"Will that make you happy?"

Chloe sighed.

"Look, Matt, I know you think I'm being excessive with all the wedding plans and maybe so but this is really important to me. I'm sorry, it's just that ever since I was a little girl, I have dreamed of this day. I am only going to get married once and I wanted to go all out and make it unforgettable. I am more than willing to compromise, I guess I just got carried away. I got my dream guy, I guess I just wanted my dream wedding."

She looked so sweet and sad in that moment and it totally melted his heart. Maybe he had overreacted a bit.

"I didn't realize how important this was to you. Chloe, I was being a total guy back there. I know women like to do all the planning and let's face it, I know nothing about flowers and cakes and all that stuff. Yeah, I would like you to tone some stuff down but this is your big day, babe. You do the planning and I'll just show up."

"You mean it?"

He nodded.

"I love you. I trust you."

"Oh Matt," she threw her arms around him, giving him a big kiss.

"Is everything okay?" Jennifer returned.

"Everything is fabulous," Chloe clapped her hands together.

For the next two hours Matt sat idly and quietly as the two women chatted and made plans for his, their big day. From music to food to flowers to the reception, every detail was mapped out…for a country club wedding and Ritz Carlton reception in Tampa.

"Well, you two are certainly a lovely couple and it was a pleasure meeting you and doing business with you today."

"Likewise," Chloe stood, grabbing Matt.

"Here is the estimate," Jennifer handed them a piece of paper. "We will be in touch."

The happy couple said their good byes and left the building hand in hand.

"Oh Matt, this is going to be great!" Chloe exclaimed. "Thank you so much, baby."

She was beaming.

"Are you really happy?"

Chloe looked right in his eyes.

"I am."

He nodded. Then he was too. So what, he had caved in on the St. Louis location. Relationships were give and take, filled with compromise. But he was in love and seeing the look on her face made it all worth it. He gave her another kiss before climing back into his Jeep. They had arrived in separate cars and had plans to meet back at his home. With a grin on his face, he turned the key in the ignition as the paper he placed on the front seat fell onto the floor. Picking it up, Matt happened to glance at its contents and the figure on it. Surely it must have been a typo. The preliminary estimate read at 140 thousand dollars and Matt nearly backed into the car behind him. Swallowing hard and wiping the beads of sweat from his brow, he glanced in the rearview mirror to see Chloe blowing kisses at him from her convertible Mercedes. He forced a grin. She was worth it, he repeated. For that much money, he sure hoped so.


	16. The Bourne Salvation

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters in this story. The WWE owns itself and all the wrestlers. This work is purely fiction and meant for entertainment purposes only.**_

The crowd was sold out and the energy was amazing as the enthusiasm of the fans had practically blown the roof off of Atlanta's Georgia Dome. The mood was good backstage as Harper stood happily chatting with a few of the PA's she had befriended. The week before she'd had the privilege and pleasure of sitting near the gorilla with the likes of the big bossman himself, Vince McMahon as production had fed lines to Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler. He had been nothing like she expected. He was courteous and relatively quiet but when he did speak it was with knowledge and authority. He was obviously a very intelligent man and she felt honored that he would even take the time to give an intern broadcasting tips.

"Harper?"

She turned to see Dustin Runnels appraoching her.

"Dustin, hey how are you?"

"Good. I'm glad I caught up with you. I need a favor."

"Sure."

"Tomorrow is Cody's birthday and Dad is in town. He's giving him a little surprise party for him back at the hotel tonight."

"Really? That's so sweet."

"Do you think you could distract him after the show, then make sure he gets there by 12:30? Everybody's gonna be there."

"Of course, Dustin. Consider it done."

Harper smiled to herself after Dustin had left. She knew Cody's birthday was coming up and had been unsure of how to handle it. Technically they were still just hanging out but she still wanted to do something nice. So she had spent hours designing and making a homemade card for him. It was simple but thoughtful.

"Harper, there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

She turned around and it was Michael Cole headed in her direction.

"Michael, hi. What's going on?" she greeted him politely.

"How are you, kid? My, you do look gorgeous this fine evening."

It was just jeans, a tank and flip flops but she would accept his creepy comment.

"Thanks," she wrinkled her nose. "Um, you said you were looking for me?"

"Oh yes," he said breaking out of the trance that saw him staring appreciatively at her breasts. "I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?" she repeated. "For me? What kind of surprise?"

"Do you like scavenger hunts?"

Harper smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, I guess so. I probably haven't done one since I was a kid. Why?"

"Well, I think this one will be worth your while," he winked, handing her a card. "Enjoy."

With that, he walked off. Harper, curious, opened the card.

_Go to hair and make up. Betty is waiting._

Letting her curiosity get the best of her, Harper made her way to hair and make up. Sure enough an older blonde was waiting for her. Without further explanation, Harper was ushered into a styling chair where her long dark locks were washed, dried and set into bouncing, soft curls. Smoky make up accentuated her brown eyes as they added eyeliner and a deep red shade to her lips. When it was over, Betty handed her another card.

_Wardrobe is expecting you._

A few doors down in Wardrobe where some of the Superstars and Divas were picking out their outfits for the night, on a lone rack hung a form fitting strapless black dress that came just above the knee. A pair of black heels accompanied it. The name Harper Reynolds was attached to it along with another card.

_Put this on before heading to the production booth._

Going with the flow, Harper slipped on the ensemble in a bathroom and made it to the next destination.

"Harper," the production manager smiled and handed her a stack of papers.

She took them and read them, her eyes bulging as she got the full understanding of the scavenger hunt's final prize.

"Oh my God…"

There was little time to think or even be excited. The production coordinator quickly escorted her inside the arena where the ring had been set up and the first few hundred fans were filing in. Michael Cole had pulled a few strings allowing her to be the night's guest announcer. She would introduce all the wrestlers in their matches in front of an audience of thousands and millions more at home. The PA's gathered around her making sure she had all the notes and the cards. It would be her night, her big moment to shine. As the show began, she took a seat in a simple fold out chair as a beaming Michael winked at her again. She nervously mouthed him a thank you, then waited for her cue. When it came, she took a deep breath and walked up the few steps to enter the ring. She carefully stepped in between the ropes to a few cat calls that made her blush and grin at the same time. Staring out into a sea of faces, surprsisingly she felt right in her element.

"Good evening, Atlanta and welcome to Monday Night RAW, the home of the most spectacular Superstars and the hottest Divas. We have a spectacular show for you tonight, are you guys ready?" she asked as the fan responded with claps and loud cheers. "Please stand for our National Anthem."

She put her hand over her heart and felt it pound from sheer excitement. The first match was The Miz versus R Truth and even though she messed up on Truth's intro, he grinned and gave her a shrug and wink that instantly put her at ease. The rest of the show was a breeze but the match next to the main event held special meaning for her. It was Evan Bourne taking on Cody Rhodes. In the initial excitement and rush, she had failed to speak to either man and let them know the details of her wonderful surprise. Surely they had found out already but it would be an honor to introduce both of them.

"The following match is set for one fall. Introducing first from Charlotte, North Carolina weighing in at 223 pounds, Dashing Cody Rhodes!"

His music began and he sauntered out to the ring. He played the arrogant and obnoxious heel very well, stopping at the top of the ramp to check his reflection and smooth his eyebrows before coming to the ring. As he stepped inside the squared circle, his eyes met Harper's and for a few seconds his eyes softened, beaming at her.

"And his opponent, from St. Louis, weighing in at 183 pounds, Evan Bourne!"

The music started and the dynamic young Superstar barrelled down the ramp to thunderous applause. He grinned and flashed his trademark peace sign before sliding into the ring. Bouncing around, he was in front of Harper.

"How did this happen?" he mouthed.

"I don't know. We'll talk later," she smiled, speaking away from the mic.

"I'm proud of you. You look great," he said before running to his corner and standing on the top rope.

It was an awesome high flying match where Cody eventually scored the pin fall after hitting the Cross Rhodes. After the show was over, Harper made her way over to the announce table.

"Michael, I don't know what you did or how or why but thank you so much. I mean it. Tonight was…gosh, there are no words. What an amazing experience. I really can't thank you enough. This was awesome and I'll never forget it."

He reached over and hugged her.

"You did an incredible job tonight. It was my pleasure."

Smiling, she made her way up to the ramp where a freshly showered Cody was waiting.

"Hey," she smiled as he hugged her.

"Hey. What was all that out there?"

Harper shrugged.

"Dude, you tell me. It was a surprise courtesy of Mr. Cole down there. Trust me, I was just as shocked as you."

"Well, you were fantastic."

"I don't know about that. I totally screwed up Ron's intro."

"You recovered nicely and that's all that matters. Believe me, you kicked ass and looked great doing it."

"Thank you."

"I've got a few more things to do but I was wondering if you wanted to ride back with me to the hotel."

"I was hoping you would ask that," she smiled. "In fact, I was hoping we could maybe get a drink at the hotel bar."

"Sounds good. Meet you in 15."

The plan was working perfectly. She met up with Cody as decided and they drove back to the hotel chatting and taking in the scenery of late night downtown Atlanta. When they arrived at the hotel, he parked, got out and opened her door. They walked to the bar which had been closed for the private party. The minute they opened the door they were met with a loud and resounding yell of _Surprise_. For Cody, it was a surprise. He grinned as he hugged his father and brother and greeted various co-workers.

The good time continued. There was delicious food and great music. Harper was even introduced to the legendary Dusty Rhodes, who true to his in ring persona, was quite the flirt and charmer. She enjoyed a few dances with Cody but for the most part they both separately mingled. Matt was there too but so was Chloe which meant the two best friends did not get a chance to talk. After two hours or so, the party was still in full swing but Harper was exhausted. Stepping out for air, she leaned against the wall, relishing the quiet and also the fabulous memories of the night.

"Well, well. Must be my lucky night."

"Michael."

His tie had been loosened and he had long ago lost his jacket.

"Nice party, huh?"

"Yeah, it's great. Cody was so surpirsed, he's so happy."

Michael stepped closer to her.

'You and Cody are pretty close, huh?"

His words slurred together slightly and she could smell the foul stench of the alcohol on his breath.

"He's a nice guy," she shifted uncomfortably. "We're friends."

Michael laughed out loud.

"Friends, huh? I see. You two actually seem very friendly. But then again, that's you…you're a friendly kind of girl."

Harper felt weird.

"Yeah, well, um, I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow…"

She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I'm tired. I should call it a night…"

"Would you like to come back to my room with me?" he asked point blank.

Harper looked horrified.

"What? No!"

"Oh come on. Live a little."

"That is very inappropriate. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow and hopefully we can pretend this never happened."

"Oh come on, baby," he whined and pleaded.

"Michael!"

He let his right index finger trail between the exposed valley of her breasts.

"When do I get my turn? One night it's Cody, the next it's Matt. Cody. Matt. Matt, Cody. When do you and I get to be friends?"

She smacked his hand away.

"Have you lost your mind? Don't you ever, I repeat ever touch me again!"

He drunkenly staggered closer, keeping a grip on her arm.

"You're so pretty…"

"Stop it!"

She wrenched away from him backing into someone else in the process.

"Cole, what the hell is your deal? Get your hands off her right now!"

"Cody," Michael grinned.

"Dude, I am two seconds away from beating your ass. Seriously. You are a drunken idiot. Take your stupid ass upstairs and sleep it off and I swear to God, if I ever see or hear about you talking to, harassing, touching, looking at or for that matter even thinking about Harper, I am going to give you the beatdown of your miserable, pathetic life. You got me?"

"Alright, alright," Michael conceded throwing his hands in the air. "No need to make a federal case of it."

He turned and disappeared into the elevator leaving a stunned and breathless Harper.

"You okay?" Cody inquired.

"Yeah, I…I don't know what happened. I, I came out here to get some air and he showed up and we were talking and he was drunk. The next thing I know he cornered me."

"The guy is a drunk and a perv. Normally he is harmless but that was way out of line. I'm gonna talk to the brass about this. This was the last straw and something needs to be done about him."

Harper crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't just what Michael said but he had touched her, he had violated her personal space and it made her sick. Still trying to process the event, she didn't even notice that she was shaking and crying.

"Oh Harper…"

Cody put strong and protective arms around her. Seconds later, Matt and Chloe turned the corner finding them together. When Matt heard his friend softly sobbing, he immediately went into big brother mode, rushing over to them.

"What happened? Harp, are you okay?"

"Matt…" she cried.

"Fucking Michael Cole," Cody explained. "He got drunk and way too touchy feely. It scared her."

"What? What the hell?" Matt's face turned red. "Where is he? I'm gonna teach him a lesson…"

"I took care of it, man. He went up to his room. I told him I'd kick his ass if he ever bothered her again but I stll think we should talk to somebody about this…"

"For sure," Matt agreed before turning his attenton back to Harper. "Harp, it's gonna be alright. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She tearfully shook her head and he put an arm around her.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here. I'll take you to your room."

Chloe, who had been surveying the whole scene frowned.

"Honey, Cody can do it."

"Cody, go back to the party, dude, so it won't look suspicious," Matt directed. "I'll take Harper upstairs and wait with her. You and I will get together tomorrow and figure out how to report this."

A reluctant Cody nodded, checked on Harper once more, then returned to tell his guests and family good night. Matt, Harper and Chloe entered into the elevator, Matt's arms still tight around Harper. While Chloe sulked in their room, he stayed with Harper until she was calm enough to sleep. He protectively watched her for a while before heading back to his own room.

"Is that over?" Chloe huffed.

"What?" a distracted Matt frowned. "She's okay for now. She's sleeping. She um, it really freaked her out. Me too. I can't believe that guy."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"You act like it was that Undertaker or Sheamus guy. It was just that wimpy Michael Cole. Who cares? What the hell was he gonna do?"

"Who knows? That was messed up, I'm just glad Cody got there when he did."

"Exactly. Cody. You know, her boyfriend. That is his job."

"What?"

"I just don't understand why you left me to go be with her."

"Chloe, are you being serious right now? This is so not about you." 

"Harper is such a drama queen," Chloe muttered.

"What did you just say?"

"Matt!"

"No. What is your deal? Chloe, you are my fiancee and I love you but Harper is my friend and she always will be. I get that you don't like her or whatever but she went through something very traumatic tonight. Of course I'm gonna be there for her and I expect you to understand that."

"Fine. Whatever. Good night, Matt."

"No. Don't turn your back on me. You're being petty and mean and I don't like it."

"I don't want to talk about it," she pouted.

"Well, I do. I can't believe you."

"Me? Sure, turn this around all on me, Matt. I am not going to argue with you. Not that you care anyway. All you care about is your precious Harper. If she's that damned important, why don't you go stay in her room tonight because I don't want you here."

Matt simply looked at her.

"Okay," he stood.

"What? Where are you going?"

"Harper is damned important to me and you don't want me here so I will take your advice and go crash in her room. Have a nice night, Chloe."

"What? No…you, Matthew Joseph Korklan, you get back here right now!"

Mustering a courage he knew he would probably regret the next day, Matt kept walking. Chloe's selfish and ridiculous behavior had appalled him. Closing the door behind him, he headed straight for Harper.


	17. The Bourne Valediction

The University of Phoenix arena had long been emptied of the thouands of rabid sports entertaiment fans that had filled the seats just hours before. Monday Night RAW continued to sell out venues across the globe and reign in the television ratings. It was home to some of the most exciting athletes and talent in the world, a true pop culture phenomenon and for six glorious months, Harper Reynolds had had the once in a lifetime opportunity to be apart of it all.

"Hey you."

She had been sitting in the stands all alone watching the crew take down the ring. Now she was being joined by her best friend.

"Matt, what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you the same thing. I was looking for you backstage and couldn't find you. You're sitting in here all alone. What's up? Everything okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just sitting here thinking, reflecting. I can't believe it's over," she shook her head. "I guess all good things have to come to an end sometime, right?"

"Time really flew by," Matt took a seat beside her. "Seems like just yesterday I got that call from Dad that you were looking for an internship."

"I know."

"Are you sad? You gonna miss it?"

She shrugged.

"A little. It's a crazy life but I kind of got used to everything…the way it all works behind the scenes, the traveling…you. I guess I am gonna miss it."

"It doesn't have to be over. You know you could always apply for a job with the WWE," he reminded her. "You already have your foot in the door and you made a really good impression here."

"Thanks. The thought has crossed my mind but I guess we'll see. For now I want to keep my options open, plus I really miss St. Louis. The road is your home and Missouri is mine."

"Well, whatever you do, wherever you go, I know you'll do great."

"I appreciate it."

"It won't be the same without you. I got used to having you around all the time."

"It was fun. You're not so bad. You know, it's amazing that no matter how much we hang out, we never get on each other's nerves, well I guess we do sometimes but not a whole lot."

"Don't get a big head but you're a cool girl. And I'm not the only one that feels that way. Everyone is sure going to miss you around here."

Harper wrinkled her nose.

"You mean even after what happeened?"

Matt knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Harp, come on. That was not your fault."

"I know. It was just a weird situation. In a million years I never expected for something like that to happen."

They were both talking about the Michael Cole incident that had occrred in Atlanta. It had scared to Harper to death. After Cody had saved the day, Matt had escorted her to her room and stayed with her until she fell asleep. Just minutes after he left, she had jolted awake in a cold sweat. More than anything she wanted her best friend but he had other obligations, mainly a fiancee. It would be selfish to call him and even though she knew Cody would have come running in an instant, he was not the one she wanted comforting her. So she had taken a shower, trying to forget the memory and trying to let the hot water wash off the sheen of filth left by Cole's touch between her breasts. She had slid down and took a seat on the mat of the tub, closing her eyes. When she finally got out, there was a knock at the door and it was Matt. He was worried about her, mad at Chloe and obviously nervous about what the future would bring but he spoke none of that to her. He didn't have to. Everything he felt was in his eyes and the unspoken language between two lifelong pals allowed Harper to be able to read his facial expressions like a book. Wordless, he had curled up on the couch and slept next to her bed.

The next day as discussed, Cody and Matt had joined forces to speak with executive management about what had happened. Harper had been interviewed and so had Michael Cole. In the end, he had been given a quiet two week suspension without pay that had been publicly labeled as a vacation. He was forced to receive counseling for his questionable alcohol use and was told in clear terms to stay away from Harper. The incident had been kept relatively quiet and the last few weeks of Harper's internship had gone without confrontation or complication.

"It shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry that it did."

"I'm just glad Cody showed up when he did. I mean, Michael wasn't exactly violent but it was just…strange. It freaked me out. I don't know what would have happened and I'm scared to even think about it."

"Don't. I'm glad Cody was there too. He is a good guy. You two have gotten pretty close lately."

"Yeah."

"He was there to protect you and I'm grateful for that but honestly, I can't help but be a little jealous."

"Jealous?" Harper raised an eyebrow.

Matt blushed.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I know you two have been hanging out and I'm really happy about that but as your best friend, it was kind of my job to look after you during this internship. I felt like a responsible big brother. I feel like I should have been there for you and I wasn't. Cody was."

"It's okay. Matt, you will always be one of my best friends. You've been there for me so many times before in my life and I appreciate it. You have nothing to feel bad about, nothing at all. You have your own life. Chloe is on the road with you now. You guys are getting married. That is your top priority and it should be. I completely understand."

"Chloe," Matt sighed as he leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

Harper giggled.

"Good old Chloe."

"I'm gonna have my hands full with that one, I just know it."

"I bet."

"I love you both a lot and it was my dream that you two would hit it off, sort of like you did with Bryn but things didn't work out that way."

"So she's not my cup of tea but to you she's the whole kettle. I get that. It doesn't matter what I think. It's your life, Matt and you love her. I respect that. I'll be happy for you."

"Thank you."

"But there's one thing that's kind of bothering me."

"What's on your mind, kiddo?"

"Growing up you and I were so tight. Even after college we lived together for a while. We were such an important part of each other's lives and it's like one day, it just stopped. We got busy and we stopped having time for each other. We didn't talk for years and I didn't even realize how much I missed you until I got off the plane and saw your face. That's scary, bud. I guess I'm just afraid that's gonna happen again and I don't want it to."

Matt gave her a hug and pulled her close.

"That's the last thing I want and we aren't gonna let that happen, not again, Harp. I promise. You're stuck with me."

"Good."

"Let's make a pact. We'll have some kind of contact every single day no matter what happens, even if it's just a text or an e-mail. And we'll talk by phone, no less than twice, no three times a week. And let's make every effort to get together in person whenever possible."

"You got a deal," she winked.

"Can you promise me one thing though?"

"What's that?"

"Despite how you feel about Chloe, promise you will come to our wedding."

Harper didn't even try to hide her long sigh.

"Are you sure about this, Matt? Marriage? Is this really what you want?"

"I do. I know you don't get that and one day I hope you do. I want you to know what it's like to be madly in love, to have that warm, fuzzy feeling every time you see or even think about that other person. I want you to know what it's like to look into someone's eyes and see your whole future. It's a powerful feeling, Harp."

Harper stared right into Matt's eyes.

"Yeah…it is," she answered softly.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with Chloe. She's a special person, no pun intended so don't laugh. She has her moments but beneath it all she is funny and warm and loving. She makes me happy. She's my future."

"Then I'll be there," Harper conceded.

"Good. And I just wanted to say that I don't think Chloe behaved the way she does because she doesn't like you."

"Matt, please. Be for real. Chloe can't stand me and we both know it. It's fine."

"Harp…"

"How many days did she not speak to you for coming back to my room that night in Atlanta?"

Matt winced.

"Okay three but that's beside the point."

"And what is the point?"

"The point is I want both of you in my life and I want peace in my life when that happens."

"I know you do."

"I'm worried about you, Harp? What are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know. Go back home, I guess and figure out what I want to do career wise and find a job. I'll be fine, Matt. There's no need to worry about me."

"And your love life?"

Harper smiled coyly.

"Which is so none of your business by the way but what about it?"

"You're a beautiful girl with a lot to offer. I just don't want you to be alone when you go back to St. Louis."

"I am not alone in St. Louis."

Matt shot Harper a knowing look.

"Who are you with?"

Harper laughed out loud.

"My parents, my friends, my schoolbooks and oh yeah, I have a date every Friday night at ten with Joel McHale."

"Sounds like a regular bowl of laughs," Matt teased her.

"I'm fine."

"I know you are but Cody really likes you."

"I know."

"Do you like him?"

"He's a great guy and we have fun together. I mean, I thought about it. We've talked about my leaving but what can you do?"

"I don't know, give something potentially amazing a try?"

Harper frowned.

"His schedule is insane."

"It is."

"There is temptation everywhere with groupies and beautiful girls throwing themselves at all the wrestlers in every city…"

"It sure is but not everybody is into that. I'm not and never was. And for some guys that do like that sort of thing, they find that it eventually gets old after a while. Besides we both know Cody is a one woman man. When he's committed, he's committed. I respect him for taking that seriously."

"We'll never have time to see each other."

"So you make the time and when you get it, it'll be even that much more special."

"Matt…"

"What? Harper, you're making excuses."

"Am not."

"Are too. Look, if you don't like the guy, that's fine. But I think that you do. Maybe you're scared or whatever but you have to put all that aside. I'm not saying you and Cody will end up married or something but you never know when you'll find something great. All I'm saying is give it a chance. Give him a chance. You're an incredible woman. Whether it's Cody or not, one day you're going to make some lucky guy a very happy man."

Harper smiled. Matt Korklan was one of the most sincere people she had ever met. He was the type of person you could reach out to, someone who would always be there through thick and thin. That was why he was her best friend. That was why she loved him.

"I love you, Matt," she embraced him.

He hugged back.

"I love you, too Harp. You're a great girl, my best girl and you're gonna be just fine."

Harper took a deep breath. Even with the uncertainty of the future, even with what had happened with Michael Cole, even with her best friend marrying a monster in Prada, one look in those eyes and somehow she knew everything would turn out just fine.


	18. The Bourne Resistance

"Close your eyes."

Harper smiled to herself. She felt corny but decided to throw him a bone.

"Should I be afraid?" she teased.

He gave a throaty laugh as she felt him inch closer to her. Her senses were heightened as she felt him pushing something against her lips. Opening her mouth, she was treated to the delicious taste of warm chocolate cake with strawberries, chocolate sauce and whipped cream. It was mouth watering and she moaned out loud.

"How was that?"

Harper opened her eyes.

"That was heaven," she sighed. "I can't believe you did all this, cooked me dinner and made dessert. Wow. It was great and compliments to the chef by the way. Thank you."

"You invited me to hang out, it was the least I could do."

Harper smiled. It had been three weeks since her WWE internship had ended. The evening after, Matt had surprised her with an intimate get together as a farewell party at his home. A few of the Superstars who also lived in Tampa attended as well as Mike and Bryn. Chloe had been there as well pouring on the charm and fake smiles. Harper knew it was only that Chloe was glad she was finally leaving but in the name of keeping the peace for Matt's sake, she had held her tongue and put up with it. That night once again she, Matt, and Mike had stayed up all night talking and reminiscing, making plans for their friendship in the future. Matt had dropped her off at the airport early the next morning and she had caught a Delta flight with nonstop service to St. Louis.

Just like that, it was over. She returned to her normal life and normal routine. She had a few more things to finish up for her Master's program, then it would be the trying task of figuring out what part of the field she wanted to go into as well as finding a job. In the meantime she had managed to keep in touch with the friends she had made in the WWE and true to their promise, she and Matt had remained in close contact. There was also another person she talked to frequently. When the WWE performed in Wichita, Kansas and had a day in between the next stop, she and Cody Runnels had managed for him to come visit. They had laid low and relaxed, spending their brief time talking and catching up. In lieu of going out, Cody had surprised Harper by offering to cook dinner for her. A true Southern gentleman at heart, he had done a fine job. The food had been delicious and afterwards, the two had curled up on the couch to watch a movie.

"You know, I'm glad you came, Cody. I had fun. This was nice."

He put an arm around her.

"It is."

She nuzzled back in his embrace.

"So where's the next destintion?"

"Tulsa then Oklahoma City followed by two nights at home, then on to Hartford, Connecticut."

Harper smiled.

"Ah, the rigors of travel…"

"Comes with the territory. Anyway, I have good news. I had a meeting with Creative and it looks like I'm about to get a major push."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Looks like there is a title belt in the Dashing One's near future. Don't know which one, could even be a tag title."

"Cody, that is so awesome! Really. Congratulations."

"Thanks. I'm excited."

"Have you heard anything about Matt?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was hoping he would get another big push. I didn't even ask him about it. Sometimes he gets kind of down and I don't want to make a bad situation worse. Besides, he is super stressed out with the wedding coming up and all. He's a great talent and he puts his heart and soul in this business. So much has already paid off, I just hope it continues to," she said sadly.

A slight smirk crossed Cody's lips.

"So that's what you do in your spare time."

"What?" Harper frowned.

"Worry about Korklan."

An embarrassed smile washed over her face.

"Sorry. I guess that was kind of rude of me. I totally didn't mean to take away from your big moment."

"It's okay," he nodded. "You guys are good friends and you care about him. I get it."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not. It's just that I like you, Harper…a lot, evidenced by me being here. I want to hang out. I want to get to know more about you."

She tucked her feet underneath her on the couch.

"Comedies, pop, chocolate, Diet Mt. Dew, yellow, and spring."

"Come again?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

Harper laughed.

"My favorite kind of movie, music, dessert, soda, color and season."

"Wow," he looked right at her. "I guess we're making progress."

"Gotta start somewhere."

"You make me laugh," he chuckled. "I miss that on the road. I miss you."

"That's sweet. I miss it too. It was definitely fun."

They were looking in each other's eyes. Cody's fingers gently grazed against the back of her neck through her thick mass of long hair. She licked her lips as she felt the butterflies in the pit of her belly. She knew what was coming next and sure enough, he slowly moved his face closer to hers. Their lips met, softly brushing against each other at first, then parting as his toungue licked against her. His kiss was gentle yet inviting, as all of them had been. They kissed for a long time forgetting about the movie playing in the background. The sense of urgency increased as their tongues danced together and Harper moaned out loud when she felt Cody's hand sweep across the soft cotton shirt that covered her breasts. They were alone in her apartment without any interruptions, two consenting adults obviously attracted to each other. They had made out before but it was the first time either considered taking it to another level.

"You want to?" Cody asked breathless.

She answered by kissing him and pulling him close as he eased her back down onto the couch. Harper closed her eyes as his hands began to tenderly but expertly touch her body. He felt good and it had been a long time since she had been intimate with a man. Cody was gorgeous and a real sweetheart. Physically her body was receptive but her mind and heart were elsewhere.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked between kisses.

Cody nodded.

"Yeah. You sure you're down for this?"

Harper smiled and raised her shirt over her head. Cody kissed her neck and bare shoulder, teasing around the lacy white bra strap. Throwing her head back at how good his love nips and roaming hands felt, she groaned in his ear.

"Matt…"

Cody stopped dead in his tracks.

"Harper."

"What's wrong?" she breathed. "Why did you stop?"

He sat up and tried to collect himself.

"Harper, you're an amazing girl and I'm really into you but this, us, is never gonna work, is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll never open your heart to another guy until you get over him."

"Cody…"

"You're in love with Matt."

Harper forced a laugh as she covered her chest with her shirt.

"I am not."

"I think you are."

"Cody!"

"It's written all over your face every time his name is mentioned and it's in your eyes every time he walks in a room. And uh, you did just call out his name when I was kissing you."

Her dark eyes widened.

"I did?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

Harper closed her eyes and cursed out loud.

"Oh Cody…I, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I had no idea…"

"I know but I did. That's why I can't be mad. Matt's a great guy and there is a lot of history between the two of you. Deep down all along I knew how you felt about him, I guess it was just wishful thinking on my part because you're such a cool girl and I wanted to hang out. I was hoping over time my dashing good looks and charm would wear you down," he feebly attempted to joke.

Harper did not laugh.

"Cody, I'm really sorry," she said again quietly.

"It's not your fault. You can't help how you feel."

"But I feel like I led you on and that's not cool. That wasn't my attention. You are a great guy…"

"Just not the guy for you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry…"

Cody took a deep breath.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You ever plan on telling the guy or are you just going to let him marry another woman?"

Harper looked away and was silent for a while.

"I can't tell him," she finally said.

"Then you're not being honest with him."

"Up until now I haven't even really been honest with myself, Cody. Look, you're right. Matt and I do have history together. We go way back. We really care about each other and somewhere along the way, I did fall in love. That is so hard for me to admit, to say out loud. Honestly, I know we're not meant to be together and I accept that but the situation with him and Chloe…"

"It sounds to me like you're afraid."

"Maybe I am," she shrugged.

"Of what? Rejection?"

"Of losing the best friend I ever had," she blurted out.

Cody just nodded with a certain level of empathy and understanding.

"Tonight was a big step. You were honest with yourself, now you just have to face it because if you don't, you'll never truly be able to find happiness, Harper."

She shook her head.

"I feel like a fool. You're this amazing guy who invested a lot of time in me and because I was too stupid to own up to my feelings, you come all the way here and all I do is let you down and hurt you. And you're still being nice to me."

"We started off as friends and we'll always be friends. Don't get me wrong, this sucks ass but it is what it is."

"I did like you. I do. It's just that I haven't dealt with the whole Matt thing. But the time you and I spent together…I was genuine and I felt like maybe you were someone I could see in my future."

Cody's crystal blue eyes softened.

"What do you see now?"

"I see my best friend marrying a total bitch and I see some uncertainty for myself but I do hope I see a friendship, a real friendship with you."

"I'm crazy about you, Harper, you know that?"

"I know. As much as I like you, there's a lot of stuff I have to fix within myself. I have to tie up my own loose ends. It's not fair to string you along or make you feel second best because you're better than that."

"I can respect that," he cleared his throat. "I hope you do find happiness and if Matt is what you want, I hope that's what you get but if it doesn't work out, who knows what could be between us later on down the road?"

She smiled at him.

"For you Cody Runnels, I just might come crawling back."

"Where do we go from here?" he asked.

"Will you stay with me tonight? Watch the movie, hold me…be my friend?"

Pulling her close, Cody kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him. Harper fought back tears. She was in the arms of a handsome, charming, intelligent, kind and available man who was interested in her, who thought the world of her even though she had surely hurt his feelings. And the only thing that stood in the way was her feelings for Matt. Sighing and consumed with guilt and regret, she closed her eyes. If she was ever going to be happy she would have to learn to let go of loving that Korklan boy.


	19. The Bourne Misfortune

Matt Korklan sat backstage at a pay per view event in Richmond, Virginia. As usual, the crowd was pumped. Their cheers and screams could be heard as far back as the locker room. A faint smile grazed across his lips. Oh how he loved that sweet sound. There was nothing in the world like walking down that ramp and having thousands of people go crazy for you. The Air Bourne signs and screams for his name only fueled his adrenaline. Wrestling was his life. It was his dream and his passion. He had tried the other life, he had tried the nine to five thing but it hadn't worked. His heart and soul belonged inside that ring.

It had been a long hard road getting to the WWE. He had paid his dues and earned both his spot and his respect on the roster. Through it all, he had remained gracious and humble. He was easy going and friendly with a positive attitude and a strong work ethic. Co-workers and management alike sang his praises. He was gaining more fans by the day and had become most known for his awesome and gravity defying in ring aerial skills. Four months before, he had been given a huge push. The chance to get off the midcard was the break he had been looking for and it was an opportunity he had tried to run with. Faster, better, stronger was his motto. He had done everything in his power to please the brass but something just wasn't connecting. Pretty soon he found himself jobbing more and more and the constant losses were a tiresome and devastating blow to his already wavering confidence.

Harper being gone had hit him hard as well. In three months, she had become such an integral part of his life again and daily routine. Hands down she was his best friend and he loved having her around. Harper was also laid back, she was witty and sillly, dorky but smart and the most awesome support system he had ever had. Though they e-mailed, texted and talked frequently, it wasn't the same. He missed her terribly. They had fun together and whenever he got down, Harper was the one person he could talk to. Because of him, she had gotten into wrestling. She had a real understanding of the support. She understood the terms and the politics and more importantly just how much it all meant to him. When they talked on the phone, he put on a brave voice and told her everything was great when in reality it wasn't.

Then there was Chloe. He loved his beautiful fiancee more than anything. She had thrown herself head first into their wedding plans. All the planning had even surprsisingly taken priority over her modeling career. Truth be told, it wasn't his thing so he had let her take the reigns and prayed that the whole deal didn't break his bank account completely. She had been so busy with the wedding, sometimes it felt like she forgot about her groom to be. There were time when Matt wanted to talk more but Chloe didn't understand about pushes and jobbing and storylines. They were opposites and he respected that but at times she wished she would be more understanding.

"Matt, what's up, man?"

Matt looked up and saw John "Morrison" Hennigan entering the locker room area. Another baby face and fan favorite, the fellow high flier had been pit against Matt for the night in a ladder match.

"Hey John," they slapped hands.

"Just wanted to talk real quick about the match tonight, make sure we're clear on all the spots we went over earlier."

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Cool," John grinned. "It ought to be a good one. It's always an honor."

The two men were friends and there was a mutual respect between them.

"John?" Matt called out before the other man could leave.

"Yeah?"

Matt shifted his weight.

"I need a favor."

"Sure. What's up?"

"I've been thinking and I need to make a small change to tonight."

John folded his arms.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I want to bring in the bigger ladder, the 30 footer."

"And?" John's eyes narrowed.

"Look, I know you're going over tonight but I need you to do this for me and I need you to sell the hell out of it. John, I want to hit Air Bourne off that ladder."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"Whoa, dude, are you crazy?" John asked.

"Maybe," Matt chuckled. "But I'm dead serious."

"And if you try to hit that move from that height, you're gonna be dead meat. Man, that's insane."

"Come on."

"There's no way we could do that. First of all, you know we have to get that cleared and there is no way any of the execs would go for it. Vince would say it's way too dangerous. Besides, it's just took risky."

"Not for you."

"Yeah but for you."

"Then let that be my decision."

"Matt…"

"I can handle it. John…"

"No way."

Matt stood up and angrily kicked one of the lockers much to his colleague's surprise. Matt was easygoing and such behavior was not in his usual gentle nature.

"Dammitt!" he yelled.

"What's going on with you?" John asked, probing deeper. "Why is this so important?"

Matt looked away.

"You're on a roll, dude. The fans love you, there is talk about you possobly winning the United States championship in the near future. You've got your own DVD…everything is working out for you."

"So? It's working out for you, too."

Matt gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, me being the king of the dark matches and gettng my ass beat every time I do make it onto TV?"

"Matt…"

"I'm serious, man. You know how it is for guys like us. We have to stand out from the crowd. We have to make a statement. Me high flying and taking risks is what got me this far already. I have to keep that up. I have to keep the momentum going. I have to keep the fans interested and make the guys in Stamford remember that they hired me for a reason. Look, I've been in a real rut lately and I just need you to help me out, do me this one favor, bro. Please."

A reluctant John looked away. His gut told him no, that it was too dangerous of a spot but he knew where Matt was coming from. He felt bad and empathized.

"I don't know, man…"

"Just trust me, John."

Going against his better judgement, John took a deeo breath.

"Alright," he finally relented.

A huge grin spread across Matt's face.

"Thanks! Oh dude, I owe you one."

"I'm not happy about this at all but I get why you're doing it," John nodded. "Just be safe, bro. I don't know what else to say."

"I've got this," Matt said as he ran off to get dressed for the show. "We'll be fine and it's going to be spectacular."

The fans eagerly awaited the match inside the building as even more sat with anticipation at home. The pay per view event had been a huge seller and one customer in particular waited anxiously from an apartment in St. Louis. Curled up on the couch with popcorn and a Diet Mt. Dew, Harper couldn't wait to see Morrison versus Evan Bourne. With two of the WWE's hottest young Superstars invovled, she knew the match would not disappoint. The show began and the first three matches came and went. When Evan Bourne's theme music began she sat up, huge grin on her face. Matt bounded down the ramp slapping hands with the fans and flashing his trademark peace sign. He received a huge pop as did Morrison who made his dazzling grand entrance that always received a thunderous ovation.

The two men looked up and traded blows and went tit for tat on classic in ring moves. Though they had demonstrated the ultimate act of sportsmanship and shook hands before the bell rang, in the ring the two were fierce competitors. Morrison drop kicked Bourne clear out of the ring then tried to throw a ladder on top of him as he lay helpless on the mat. Evan sat and grabbed Morrison's legs causing him to fall while still holding the ladder. John's forehead became split open throughout the course of the match but he gave the referee and his opponent the subtle signal that he was okay and could continue. Harper cringed from her couch. Ladder matches though entertaining, were highly dangerous. She covered her eyes as each man used the various ladders of different heights to hit each other with and catapault off of. The fans were thrilled and it was plain to see each wrestler was giving it their all. Knowing he wouldn't receive the message until after the match was over, Harper pulled out her phone. She had fogotten to text Matt before the event had started but she figured better late than never.

_Hey Buddy, it's me. Watching u now. Ur killin me, lol but match is gr8! Call me later. So proud of u._

She knew he would be exhausted and sore afterwards and if he was jobbing, that he would also be frustrated and disappointed. Harper was hoping he would reach out right after the match. She didn't know if Chloe was traveling with him for that road trip but she could only imagine that she would be there. The thing was, Chloe didn't know how to comfort him, talk to him after a match. She felt bad knowing that Matt needed that extra support and she wasn't there to give it.

Morrison set up Bourne for Starship Pain with a beautiful classic DDT but Bourne expertly put his knees up right into the chiseled abs of his opponent. John sold the move perfectly, pretending to writhe in agony as he rolled around on the mat of the ring. The crowd watched with curiosity as the smaller man slid out of the ring and then reached under it, grabbing a larger ladder. He pushed it in the ring and stood it up right over the body of his fallen competitor. Taking a deep breath, he quickly climbed to the top. The fans cheered in shocked anticipation as he made it to the top. He stood as tall as his five foot nine inch frame would let him. Giving the peace sign, Harper gasped. She knew him and she knew him well. She knew he was about to do the unthinkable.

"Matt, no!" she screamed out loud at a television set as if he could hear her.

But it was too late. He jumped high and forward pressing his knees to his sculpted chest. The mid air back flip was gorgeous and seemed to take place in slow motion. He landed on top of Morrison but not in the desired press position. Instead it was hard and awkward and extremely miscalculated. The sickening thud echoed throughout the arena. Matt's head snapped backwards before landing onto the mat. In pro wrestling, the show always had to go on and that had been instilled into the talent's head and drilled into their hearts. Like a true professional, John capitalized by climbing the ladder and ringing the bell for the win. But there was no time for victories or celebrations. Matt was hurt and it was not a work and everyone knew it.

"Get some help!" John called out running his fingers through his hair as he instantly regretted agreeing with his friend to even attempt the dangerous stunt.

EMTs filed into the ring as the audience, sensing something was horribly wrong, gasped. Harper's heart raced. Matt's body was in a crumpled heap. Shortly after impact, he had raised his head one last time before letting it fall again. He had been motionless with his eyes closed ever since.

"Matt," Harper tearfully called out, wishing she was there.

He needed her but as the camera cut to another shot of the daredevil, the reality of the moment sunk in. Matt still wasn't moving and Harper feared the secret horror she had been dreading for years had finally happened. All the risk taking and high flying had finally caught up with him. And the end result was catastrophic.


	20. The Bourne Reality

The airplane shook violently in the early morning sky as it maneuvered its way 30,000 feet in the air through a thunderstorm. Tears fell from Harper Reynolds' eyes but for once it had nothing to do with the turbulence. She was exhausted and distraught and on her fourth and final connection that would land her in a few moments at Richmond International Airport. Her night had started off innocently enough. She had spent her day at her parents' house, then had an early dinner with friends, making sure she had plenty of time to curl up on the couch and catch Evan Bourne taking on John Morrison in what would surely be one of the most memorable pay per view events in history. The match had turned out to be memorable alright but for reasons Harper could not have fathomed.

Injuries in professional wrestling were unfortunately common. She had seen Matt get hurt before and as always it was gut wrenching but something about this time was different. He hadn't moved afterwards, his eyes had never opened and it even caused John to break character, a rarity in sports entertainment. EMTs had rushed from the back and immobilized the young Superstar's neck and back and carried him out of an entrance by the side of the ramp. That was not good news. Harper had learned when wrestlers were taken out of that exit, the injuries were real instead of being rolled up the ramp. Her heart fluttered and the first thing she did was leave a message on Matt's phone begging him to call her as soon as he could. The seconds that turned into minutes felt like an eternity. When her phone finally rang, it was that other Korklan boy, Mike. He was just as frantic as she was and already making preparations to drive to the hospital where his brother had been taken. Already Internet reports were describing a serious injury. The minute Harper hung up with Mike, she had called the brothers' parents. Mrs. Korklan was near hysterical after just receiving a phone call from a hospital in Virginia. The prognosis was grim and she and her husband were on their way to Richmond.

Harper's heart had dropped along with the phone. Sitting around waiting for word in St. Louis was not an option. Right away she had gone online and booked the first flight out of town. At the last minute, the charges were outrageous and so were the four connections it would take her to reach her final destination. But none of it mattered. The only thing that did matter was Matt and getting to him as soon as possible. So she had cabbed it to the airport and the rest was history. As soon as the plane touched down on the runway, she had grabbed her carryon and was the very first passenger out of the terminal. Another taxi took her straight to VCU Medical Center. Tired and upset, she had headed straight to the emergency room waiting area and had happened to run into Bryn who was getting coffee. The two women embraced and the blonde led her to where Mr. and Mrs. Korklan, Mike, a WWE trainer and Chloe were all waiting.

"How is he doing?" Harper asked as she hugged Matt's mom.

The older woman dabbed away at fresh tears.

"Not good, honey. They rushed him into emergency surgery before we even got here and now we're just waiting for word."

The mood was sad and dark as everyone waited quietly. Mr. Korklan held onto his wife who was on the verge of losing it while Mike and Bryn sat silent and worried. The trainer was on the phone in constant contact updating WWE officials on Matt's condition as Chloe kept to herself in a corner. Hours passed before a physician came out to speak with them. A nurse guided them into a private conference room where Dr. Stewart, a female surgeon waited to explain what was going on. Harper's heart sunk as soon as she saw a model of a neck and spine.

"Good evening, everybody. I know it has been a long wait and difficult few hours for you all so I will get right to the point, folks," she began. "As everyone knows, Mr. Korklan suffered a very traumatic fall from quite a distance. The resulting primary injury was a dislocated vertebrae. The top seven bones in the spinal column are known as the cervical area and one of these bones was severely injured."

"His neck is broken, isn't it? Is that what you're trying to tell us?" Mike asked in disbelief to gasps and whimpers from the gathered loved ones.

Dr. Stewart sighed.

"Yes, in layman's terms. We did perform an operation and the good news is, the spinal cord itself was unharmed and we do not anticipate any permanent neurological problems."

"Thank God," the trainer nodded.

"Now because there is abnormal movement of several pieces of bone, there are several complications. There is severe pressure on several of his nerves at this time. Right now, we have the area stabilized with a collar and during surgery, we removed a damaged invertebral disc to relieve pressure on the spinal cord."

"Is he awake?" the worried father asked.

"Not yet. He is heavily sedated but we do expect him to regain consciousness in the next day or two. We did have to fuse the vertebrae together to promote healing and were able to do so without a metal plate or screws. That's positive news."

"What about when he wakes up?" Bryn inquired. "What's gonna happen then? What do we expect?"

"There will be a lot of pain but we have meds for that and will do everything possible to make him comfortable," Dr. Stewart explained. "From what we could see, he may be dealing with decreased sensation in the right leg and impaired funtion in the left arm."

"For how long? Is it permanent? What's the healing process?"

"It's hard to say. Only time will tell. Every individual is different. The patient is very strong and healthy and based on the impact of the fall, he was lucky…it could have been a whole lot worse. The recovery process will be lengthy and will require lots of physical therapy."

The trainer cleared his throat.

"Ma'am, can he ever wrestle again?"

"At this time, I can't say but in my professional opinion, it is not advisable. Yes, the injury could have been worse but it is still very serious. Right now we have to concentrate on getting him healed and getting accustomed again to performing activities of daily living such as walking, feeding himself, toileting…"

Chloe made a face.

"You mean he can't even go to the bathroom by himself?"

"Right now, he has total loss of bowel and bladder control but we expect that to restore quickly, within days of him waking up. But once he regains that control, activities like toileting will be difficult and yes he will require assistance."

"Oh my God, oh my God," Chloe began to shake her head.

"Can we see him?" Mrs. Korklan tearfully asked.

"He is being moved out of the Recovery room and into ICU right now. Give them a half hour or so but only two at a time, immediate family only, please."

"We are his parents, and this is brother and fiancee. The other two girls are like family and the other gentleman is from his work."

Dr. Stewart nodded.

"Please make the visits as brief as possible. Your son needs to rest. He has been through a lot in the past few hours. If there aren't any more questions, I will be back to evaluate him later on in the evening. Please hang in there. He is going to need a lot of support."

She left the solemn group alone after they graciously thanked her and the only other sounds in the room were isolated sobs. When Matt was moved, they made their way upstairs to his room and to the ICU waiting room. He was in a private room next to a window where the blinds were open. He lay in bed, still and quiet, hooked up to tubes and noisy machines. The traction devices seemed to envelop his normally strong frame. Bruises made his face nearly unrecognizable.

"My baby…" Mrs. Korklan broke down in the arms of her husband and son.

Harper couldn't break down. There was her best friend lying in that bed with an injury so bad it could have killed him. He looked weak and small and vulnerable and it frightened her but she couldn't allow herself to shed another tear. If she did, she knew she would completely lose it and the tears would not stop. So she had to be strong…for herself and for Matt's parents and for Matt.

"I have to leave," Chloe suddenly announced, grabbing her purse.

Everyone looked on in disbelief.

"What?" Harper questioned. "Where are you going?"

"I, I, I, I don't know," she stammered. "Back to the hotel, I guess. I can't deal with this, okay? I…I don't know how to do this. This is too much. I can't be here right now. I've got to get away from here."

"Are you kidding me?" Harper looked at her like she was crazy. "You are his fiancee, better or worse, remember? You know all the fancy events and the spending of the money and the glitz and glam that comes along with being a wrestler's girlfriend or wife? Well, this is the flip side."

"Look at him," Chloe whined. "All those machines…my God, his neck is broken! I can't help him."

"Yes, you can just like we all can and will. He's gonna need everyone in this room more than ever."

"Harper," she protested.

"This is marriage, this is reality. Look, I get that you're scared. We all are but we have to suck it up and be strong for him. He is all that matters right now. We are lucky that he is even alive. We could have lost him last night."

"I don't know if I can handle this."

The brunette began to shake uncontrollably. Harper grabbed her by the arms and shook her.

"Chloe! Chloe! Dammitt, stop it! Pull yourself together right now! This is not about you," she turned her around physically and forced her to look in the room at Matt. "This is about him. Take a good long look inside that room. If you love him, if you ever loved him at all, you will get it together right now and march your little ass in that room and conduct yourself like Matt would do if that was you in there lying in that bed."

Sniffling and trembling, a reluctant Chloe walked into the room while Harper took a few steps back and tried to regain control of herself.

"You alright?" Mike approached her in the corner.

Harper ran her hands through her long, dark hair.

"I, I'm sorry. I didn't want to go off like that, do that in front of your parents and upset them any further but I could not take one more second of her being a whiny, selfish bitch."

"It's okay. You did the right thing. Believe me, I wanted to shake the shit out of her, too."

Harper bit her lip. Chloe Duncan was an even more horrible person than she thought. It was one thing to be devastated and traumatized as his fiancee but all Chloe's fears had been for herself, not for Matt. And through it all, Harper hadn't seen not one real tear fall from her eye. Not one. But she cursed herself for even going there. As she had stated, this was about Matt, not about Chloe.

"He's okay," she took a deep breath. "Matt's going to be fine. You heard the doctor. He's strong, he's tough, besides this could have been worse, a lot worse. He's lucky."

She and Mike clung onto each other as they turned to see Matt desperately hanging on as his standoffish fiancee stood awkwardly in a corner of the room not even looking at him.

"Yeah," Mike said, fighting back tears. "Lucky."


	21. The Bourne Awakening

Matt Korklan tried to move but it was impossible. He was aware of his surroundings. He could hear, he could feel…he just couldn't move. And his eyes. He couldn't open his damned eyes. Yet if they were not open, how could he see the colors? Wonderful, vivid colors. Deep blues and reds that finally meshed into bright violets. Then he inhaled the scent. He'd know that smell anywhere. It was his mother.

"Hi sweetie," she sighed. "It's Mom. Dad and I went back to the hotel last night to try to get some rest. It's very hard to do that with you in here. I'm afraid to leave, afraid to eat, to sleep, to shower, to even take my attention away from you for one second because that may be the second that something changes. You might move your hand, open your eyes…call out my name. I don't want to miss that so I sit and wait. I look at you, my beautiful baby boy. I remember the day you were born, how proud your father and I were in that hospital room. You were so healthy and so perfect. You changed our lives, you changed my life. You introduced me to motherhood. You were so special even then. I love you so, so much. How ironic I held you in a hospital in St. Louis as an infant cradling you for hours waiting for you to open those beautiful eyes and now I sit here 27 years later waiting for you to open your eyes again. Open your eyes, my darling son. Open your eyes…"

_Mom! Mom! Why can't you hear me?_

The heavy footsteps approached the bed. Matt could hear the distinct rattling of paper and a heavy sigh. His father had always had a habit of sighing when he read the newspaper.

"Alright, son, let's see what you're missing today. Looks like it's gonna be another hot and humid day in Richmond. High temperatures are in the upper 90's today with a 75 percent chance of late afternoon thunderstorms. And let's see what's going on with sports today…looks like there's even more speculation about LeBron leaving Cleveland. Says he's in talks with both Chicago and Miami and that he has meetings with New York next week. Personally, I think he should stay in Cleveland. Be patient, work hard, get some more supporting players…the Ring will come. Chicago won't work because of Noah and there will too much ego and star power in Miami. New York would be like starting all over again…it would be years before they even make it to the playoffs. That's just my opinion, I know you feel differently. I, um…I can't wait until you wake up so we can talk about it," the older Korklan's voice began to quiver with emotion.

_Dad, I'm here! I hear you!_

A chair pulled up next to the bed as the laptop opened.

"Hey man, it's me. It's Mikey. I've been online all morning just messing around. Your site and Twitter page are blowing up. It's crazy. Wish you could see it. You've got a lot of fans, a lot of people that care about Evan Bourne. People want to see you get better, back in the ring even. I know I'm jumping the gun. I know the doctors say that's not a good idea, that it's not even possible but you're my big brother. I know anything is possible, if you just believe," Mike chuckled absently. "You used to tell me that all the time growing up. Well, I want you to know I was listening to you all those times, Matt. I believe in you, bro. I believe you'll open your eyes, and get out of this bed and wallk again, wrestle again…fly again. I believe that, I just need you to."

_Never give up, little bro. Never give in. I always told you that, Mikey._

The familiar sound of sniffles and sobs echoed throughout the room. He felt her touch his wrist, the tear drops falling from her eyes landing on the bare flesh of his arm.

"Hi, Matt. It…it's Bryn. I'm sorry I didn't come by and see you earlier. I was here, I promise. I, um, I…I just walked in and saw you and it was just really sad, you know? I started crying and it's like I couldn't stop. I don't want to do that. I don't want to be that way. It's no good. It upsets your parents and it doesn't help Mike and uh…the nurses say that you can hear me, that you hear all of us. I hope she's right. So if that's the case, I want you to only hear good things, positive things…happy things," she tried desperately to keep it together. "So that's what I'm gonna say. You're gonna be okay. We love you and we can't wait to talk to you. I, I know you're going to be just fine. I'm praying for you, sweetie."

_That's nice, Bryn. I always liked you, from the first time I met you. You're a good person. Mike is lucky._

The door opened and shut and a small weight sat next to him on the bed. He felt the blanket lift and a pair of small hands touching his ankle, lifting his foot in the air, gently off the bed, stretching and rotating it.

"Hey Buddy, it's Harp. Just here to help you get your Jane Fonda on. And you thought a broken neck would get you out of exercising. Come on, dude. You've got to come better than that. The physical therapist here says these exercises are good for you. When you wake up and start rehabbing, you're gonna have to do a lot of this. It'll be tough but you're tough so it's all gonna work out. I totally believe that. I have nothing but faith in you. You know, Matt we've been best friends for a real long time. We don't lie to each other, we don't sugarcoat things or bullshit each other and I'm not about to start now. The road ahead won't be easy and maybe you know that. So I'd like to think you're just resting up for that. They say you should have woken up by now but you know what you're doing. Matt Korklan has always marched to the beat of his own drum so you're just chilling out taking your time," she stroked his forehead. "And that's okay. Sleep all you want, kid. Wake up on your terms. When you do, we'll be waiting."

_My best girl. You're always there for me. You always know just what to do, what to say. You always know what I need._

The nurse entered the room and made her daily rounds. She changed his IV fluid bag and took his vital signs. He was stable…no change. No better, no worse. After turning down his oxygen level one notch, she left him to the friends and family that gathered daily by his side. In her career she had seen some pretty devoted loved ones but the Korklan clan had to top the bunch. Along with the thousands of well wishes and letters of support from all over the world, it was easy to see that this man, this Evan Bourne, this Matt Korkan was truly loved, truly a special individual who had touched a lot of lives and inspired a lot of people in his 27 years.

"Honey, let's grab some lunch…"

The weary woman looked down at her motionless child.

"What if he wakes up and we're not here?"

Mike put his hand on his mother's shoulder. His girlfriend was curled up napping on one of the chairs but Harper stood close by.

"Mom, we're here. If he wakes up, we're here and I'll personally come get you."

The promise was of little consolation but her husband told her that she had to eat, that she had to stay strong so she reluctantly followed him to the cafeteria downstairs.

"You okay?" Harper let out a deep breath, hands on her hips. "You look tired."

"So do you," Mike said. "But I'm alright. Hanging in there."

"What about your Ring of Honor show in Philly tonight?"

Mike shrugged.

"I thought he'd be up by now. If he was and I at least knew he was okay, I was thinking Bryn and I could drive up there and just come right back but with him like this…man, there's no way we could go. I can't leave him like this and Mom is on the verge of losing it…anyway, we called and canceled out. Everybody was cool with it. I appreciate the support."

"That's good," Harper took a seat by the bed.

Mike walked towards the window.

"This is scary. It's different. I'm the little brother. All my life he was the one who watched out for me. He was invincible in my eyes. This sucks. He's lying in that bed helpless as hell and there's not a damned thing I can do about it. That kills me, Harper. I just want him to wake up. I'd do anything. I even tried to bargain with God. Just let Matt wake up and be alright because I can't stand to see him like that. I…I wish it was me in that bed instead of him."

Harper closed her eyes. The brothers had always been close and she knew that Mike was taking it hard. She was exhausted too and when she allowed her eyes to slowly flutter open, she cursed her mind for playing tricks on her. It looked like Matt's fingers were moving but that was impossible. It was a mere product of her imagination, just wishful thinking on her part, she thought but then there was another brief twitch. Looking up she saw his eyes flutter once then twice. Then slowly they opened.

"Oh my God,"she whispered with joy, surprise and relief. "Oh my God…Mike!"

"What…holy shit!"

It wasn't their imaginations. It was true. Matt was awake. After five long days, Matt was finally awake.

"Get the nurse. Go get your parents," she told Mike who happily obliged as Harper returned her attention to Matt. "Sweetie, do you know where you are?"

It took a few long and painful seconds. His lips parted long enough for him to mouth the word no. The sound just wouldn't release from his throat. Minutes later Mike returned with his parents and a nurse, making sure he woke Bryn.

"Matt? Hi Matt," the nurse spoke softly. "My name is Julie and I've been taking care of you, honey. You had an accident and you're in the hospital in Richmond, Virginia."

Harper stroked Matt's hand as his vision focused and he looked around the room.

"Hey Buddy," she could barely contain her smile. "We are so glad to see you awake. Welcome back, dude."

His mother cried tears of joy.

"My sweet boy…those beautiful eyes…"

"Say something, son," his father prodded.

Matt struggled to swallow, wincing in pain as he licked his lips. His mouth opened and he tried to force the words out but for minutes nothing seemed to happen. The frustration brewed in his eyes but he kept trying. And finally the word, the one word he had tried to get out finally emitted from his mouth.

"Chloe…"


	22. The Bourne Abandonment

Harper closed her eyes and took a minute to gather her thoughts and get herself together. It had become a daily ritual for her. Seeing Matt so hurt and helpless in that bed ripped her apart but she couldn't let it show. She had to ignore her own grief and be strong.

"Good morning, good morning, Best Friend" she cheerfully waltzed into the room.

Matt was wide awake.

"Hey," he said.

In her hand were a bunch of balloons and flowers and she walked over to a side corner to put them away. With his severely injured neck and the immobilizing devices, it was impossible for Matt to see out of his peripheal vision, a fact that greatly disturbed him. He only felt like more of an invalid.

"How are you today, Buddy?"

"Fine," he answered. "What's all that?"

Harper gave him a brave smile.

"In honor of your progress and you getting moved from ICU into a regular room, I wanted to say congratulations."

"Thanks," he said flatly.

"So what's the word?" she pulled up a chair. "Did the doctors come by yet?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"What did they say? Any new developments?"

"Tomorrow they remove my feeding tube."

"Awesome! That's really good news, Matt."

It was hard for him to get enthused.

"Yeah…"

"Matt, that's a big step, babe. You're doing so great. You're getting better and stronger every day."

"Yeah," he answered with a sarcastic chuckle. "And now when I dirty up my diaper, at least I have control over it. Baby steps, huh?"

Harper swallowed hard. She couldn't imagine how difficult it was for him to be so powerless.

"Yeah," she cleared her throat, trying to think of a way to make it less awkward. "Um…so…have your parents been by today?"

"They were here earlier this morning," he answered.

"Cool. Um, Mike should be here soon, too. He had the show last night in Long Island but he drove straight back, through the night. He sent me a text a few hours ago. Bryn had to stay behind but she'll be back the day after tomorrow. She can't wait to see you."

"I told them they didn't have to do that."

"They know but they love you and they want to be here."

"I get that but what good does it do them, any of you to just sit here and look at me? You all have stuff to do, lives to lead."

Harper ignored him.

"Want me to read the paper to you?"

"No."

"Want to watch TV?"

"I'm good," he answered.

"Okay…"

He wasn't in the best of moods and that was understandable. All she wanted, all any of them wanted was to make him as comfortable as possible. The silences were long and uncomfortable.

"Harper?" he asked after a few minutes.

"What's up?"

"Have you seen Chloe?"

The hope in his voice cut her like a knife. He had been asking for her for days. He had been awake for three days and had yet to see his fiancee. It had been one of the cruelest disappearing acts in history.

"Yeah, she, um…she's back at the hotel."

"Is she okay? Is she still feeling sick?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Harper hated lying to her friend. Indeed Chloe was back at the hotel where she had been locked away in her room for the better part of the week. She wasn't ill at all but that was the excuse the family had concocted in order to pacify Matt and spare his feelings. He was at the worst time in his life and more than ever he needed the woman he loved. She was nowhere to be found and her reasoning was that she wasn't ready to handle it yet. Every time Harper heard her say that, she wanted to strangle her. It was hard for everyone to handle but they were dealing with it for Matt's sake and Chloe's selfish behavior had royally pissed everybody off.

"Oh. Well, um, that's too bad. Can you give her a message for me?"

Harper sucked in a breath.

"Sure."

"Just…just tell her I love her and that I miss her and I can't wait to see her. Tell her that I'm sorry that she's sick."

Harper closed her eyes. In that moment she felt like she might be sick.

"What's up, people?" came a knock from the door.

Mike had returned from his long overnight road trip.

"Hey sweetie," Harper smiled.

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

"Hey bro."

"What's up, man?" Matt said dryly.

"How you feeling?"

"Been better…but I guess it could be worse, right? How was the show?"

Mike looked over at Harper. He felt weird talking about the whole wrestling thing in front of his injured brother.

"Good. I, um, I got over. It was pretty cool."

"Good," Matt said.

"I brought the laptop," Mike pointed to his case. "Thought you might want to check your Twitter page and website. You've got a lot of messages from fans, thought it might cheer you up. I also brought by a bunch of DVDs if you want to watch them later."

"Sure, man."

Mike pulled up a chair on the other side of the bed. He opened the laptop and turned it on, positioning it so Matt could see. They first went to Matt's official Twitter page where he had been bombarded with well wishes and messages of support from people all over the world.

"Oh wow," Harper smiled. "That's so sweet. How thoughtful of everyone."

Matt even found himself smiling, even though such a simple action caused immense physical discomfort.

"That…that's pretty cool. The fans are great. Could one of you Tweet back and just tell them I said thanks and that uh, I'll be back soon."

"You got it," Harper smiled.

At least he was remaining in good spirits and trying to stay positive. As long as he had a goal, something to look forward to, the quicker he would recover. She believed that with all her heart. Glancing back at him, she saw him frown, then wince as he struggled to swallow.

"You alright, Matt?" Mike asked with concern.

"My mouth is so dry," he complained.

"You want some water?" Harper asked.

He had just been allowed to have fluids by mouth.

"Please."

Harper held the water pitcher to his mouth, placing the straw between his lips. He pursed them and used all his strength to suck down the liquid. He took in too much and it dribbled from the side of his mouth.

"Sorry," Harper cleaned him up with a napkin.

"It's okay," he said.

"Want to check your e-mail, dude?" Mike tried to change the subject and lighten the mood.

"Yeah."

Mike loaded up Matt's Yahoo account. He read off the list of unread messages and who had sent them. Before he realized it, Mike was reading about a message from Chloe. Based on the time stamp, it was just minutes old.

"Maybe you should read that later, get some rest," Harper nervously said.

"No," Matt told them. "I want to hear what she has to say."

Mike and Harper exchanged glances as Mike opened the message and began reading.

"_Dear Matt. I know this is not the way things like this are supposed to be done, written in an e-mail but I had no other choice. I can't bear to look at you, look into your eyes. Just thinking about it makes my palms all sweaty, my throat all dry…it makes my mind go blank. The only thing I have left are my tears for you, tears that soak my pillow every night. Being with you, being your friend, your lover, your girlfriend, your fiancee has been so special and wonderful for me. Being with you has taught me a lot about love and a lot about myself. I am so sorry for what happened to you. You don't deserve it and it kills me to see you hurt. I'm sorry but I can't handle it, Matt. I can't be that person you need me to be. It's too hard. Please don't think bad about me and please don't think that I don't love you because I do. But I can't do this, not now. I have to say good bye to you and this was the only way. You and I simply are not meant to be. I'm sorry but there is no way I can marry you, not like this. I wish for you happiness and all the wonderful things you dream of and deserve. I love you, Matt, so so much but I need to let you go and you need to let go of something that can and wil never be.-Always, Chloe"_

Mike read the words slowly, the letters jumbling in his throat. He couldn't believe he was actually saying them or that Chloe had written them. It took him a while to gather the nerve to look at his older brother's face. As soon as he did, he immediately wished he hadn't. The shock and the pain was tangible.

"Matt…" Harper began.

Mike hung his head.

"Bro…I, I had no idea. I'm sorry, man."

Harper struggled to come up with some sort of excuse but there was none. Chloe's behavior was inexcusable.

"Sweetie…"

"It's okay," Matt finally said after a stunned moment of heartbroken silence.

"Matt…"

"Can you guys just leave me alone?"

His face turned beet red and fresh tears filled his eyes. He was fighting with all his might to hold on, to keep it together in front of his friend and brother but it was a battle he soon lost as the first tear slid down his cheek.

"Oh Matt," Harper's own heart ached for him.

"I, I'm okay. Can you two just give me a minute?"

"But…"

"Fuck!" he grabbed the sheets between his fingers.

He couldn't move and was damn near helpless. Why couldn't they just respect his wishes and give him that one thing?

"We'll be outside, man," Mike stood and closed the laptop. "Come on, Harper."

"But…"

Mike walked around and gently tugged at her arm.

"Come on and let's wait outside. It's better if we give him his privacy, that's what he wants."

Reluctantly she followed him outside in the hall as they closed the door behind them. Harper felt anger building deep within her. Her entire body began to shake.

"That no good, conniving bitch," she spat.

"I can't believe this," Mike shook his head. "I knew it. I knew she was gonna try and pull some shit like this. Man, Harper, did you see him? He was tore up."

"How could she? How low can you get? How can she even look at herself in the mirror?"

"That's foul. How do you just kick someone when they're down like that? Does she even know just how much he loves her?"

"She doesn't care, Mike and that's precisely the problem. Chloe is all about herself."

"What are we gonna do? This is gonna kill him. You saw him in there."

Harper exhaled.

"She is not going to get away with it, Mike. It is more than obvious she has been a selfish, inconsiderate, spoiled, clueless little witch her whole life and gotten away with it but not this time. I won't let her."

"What are you gonna do?"

She grabbed her purse.

"I'm going to the hotel and I am going to try my best not to kill her. Then I'm gonna look right in her face and remind her of what's she doing, what she's throwing away and how much she's hurting him."

"You think it will help?"

Harper sighed.

"Honestly? Probably not but what else can I do? He's lying in that bed broken hearted and he can't even move and she just gets to walk away. It's not right, Mike. And it's not fair and maybe just maybe if someone shoots it to her straight, for once in her life Chloe Duncan will do the right thing."

With that, she walked away, leaving Mike alone. He was just as furious but what could he do? Nothing. Chloe had done enough and while Harper's intentions were admirable, the damage had been done and Mike had a sinking feeling that the consequences would be irreversable.


	23. The Bourne Confrontation

Harper Reynolds walked through the corridor of the Marriott hotel with a purpose she hadn't had in a long time. Her heart raced, pumping so fast she thought it might beat right out of her chest. But she didn't care. She was a woman on a mission and nothing was going to stop her. She could only hope, pray that she wasn't too late. Chloe Duncan was a coward and that was about the nicest thing anybody could say about her at that moment. And all cowards eventually went running with their tails between their legs. Harper knew Chloe would be no different, probably planning to hightail it out of Richmond, out of Virginia altogether at any given moment but before she did, Harper planned to let her have it. Marching up to the door, she knocked on it, banging harder and louder when there was no answer. Finally she heard footsteps on the other side and the door opened. Chloe was in full make up with every hair in place wearing a pretty strapless yellow sundress and wedges.

"Harper," she folded her arms. "Well, well, well."

"Surprised?"

"Honestly, no," she stepped aside letting the other dark haired beauty enter the room. "I've been expecting this little visit. I figured you'd come by sooner or later. Actually I was just leaving."

"Looks like my timing was perfect then."

"I take it Matt got my e-mail."

Harper tried to keep her cool.

"He did. He's lying in bed scared, in pain, he can barely move so you can imagine his spirits are pretty low. Well, you wouldn't know that because you haven't even bothered to visit him but just so you know, that is the situation."

"Harper, I…"

"No. Shut up. I don't want to hear you right now. I'm talking and you're going to let me finish."

"Fine," Chloe put her arms in the air defensively.

"He is really in a bad way right now. They are saying he will never wrestle again and that it will be difficult to even walk again. This proud, independent, vibrant man now has to depend on other people just to give him a drink of water. How do you think that makes him feel? How would it make you feel? It's so bad right now but you know what gets him through that? Love, support…encouragement. He finds that in his parents, in his friends, in his brother, his co-workers and from fans all over the world. That is the only thing keeping him going. But do you know where he needs all that from the most? The person he asks about every day, the person for some crazy, unknown reason he loves more than anything…you."

"Listen…"

"You haven't been there, Chloe, not even once. Do you know how awful that is, how messed up that looks? You couldn't get off your selfish little ass for five minutes and just show your face and pretend you even care?"

"Don't you stand there and judge me. You have no right. You don't know anything, Harper. You don't know me."

"I know that you only care about yourself. I know that when Matt was making money climbing the ranks in the WWE and you're rubbing elbows with people like John Cena and getting the celebrity treatment, life was grand. You were in love and couldn't wait to be Mrs. Matthew Korklan. Then an accident that nearly takes him out for good changes everything and when he needs you the most, the one time you should be there, you're gone. And why? You know what I think?"

"No but I'm sure you'll be too happy to tell me."

"Matt might not be able to wrestle anymore which means no more WWE for now which means no more money of his for you to blow through like it grows on trees. Your meal ticket is gone. It's time for you to sharpen your tools and look for new ground to break just like any good little gold digger should."

Chloe smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You would think that."

"What am I supposed to think?"

"It really doesn't matter what you think, Harper. It's none of your business anyway."

"It is my business because Matt is my best friend and I care about him. My best friend is in a hospital with a broken neck and the woman up until a week ago who couldn't wait to be his wife won't even call or come see him. He asks me about you all the time and I have to lie to him for you to protect his feelings and it makes me sick. I look right in his eyes and I see how much your absence is killing him. You get to run away and go about your life while those of us who do love him are left to pick up the pieces."

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?"

Harper laughed out loud.

"No, you're not. You're doing exactly what you want to do. If you cared you'd be there. But you don't and you never planned on being there. In a totally tacky and cruel, thoughtless move, you kick him when he's already at the very lowest point in his life. My God, Chloe, you didn't even have the decency to break up with him in person. Instead you ended your engagement with a Dear John letter over the e-mail. Real nice, real classy."

"You may think it was the easy way out but there is nothing easy about this for me."

"Oh yeah because it's all about you. You're the one that can't walk or move your arms. You're the one with the broken neck who has just been told at 27 that your livelihood, your dream is over."

Chloe chewed at her lip.

"I couldn't, okay? Is that what you want to hear? I was afraid. I couldn't do it. I couldn't look in his eyes and tell him."

"Because you're a coward."

"Because I didn't want to see him hurt."

"He's vulnerable, you idiot! And he's in love with you. You just dumped him out of the blue, of course he is going to be hurt. You didn't want to see that, didn't want to see him cry, well guess what…neither did I."

"Harper…"

"He did cry. Did you know that? He broke down."

A brief wave of emotion washed over Chloe's face before she quickly pulled it back together.

"I'm sorry for that."

"Are you really?"

"Of course I am. I am not this heartless person you think I am. Matt's a great guy. He's been good to me. I never meant to hurt him."

"Then why did you?" 

Chloe shrugged.

"I don't know. Look, Matt is an athlete and he is very good at what he does. He has this larger than life personality, this mile wide smile. I, I used to call him Clark," she fondly remembered. "Because at home he's Matt and he's quiet and sweet and this normal guy, kind of nerdy. Then you get him in that arena in those clothes and they play his music and he just becomes this other person. He becomes Evan Bourne. It's like Clark Kent transforming into Superman. I did fall in love with him. I like our life together. That's the guy I want to commit to. Now I'm sorry he got hurt. That really sucks and I wish nothing but the best for him. But the reality is he might not ever walk again. He probably won't wrestle again. He needs help showering and eating and going to the bathroom. I read up on the Internet about those types of injuries and it says he might not be able to have sex again. Harper, you may pretend to be a saint but I'm not and I admit that. What kind of life is that? That's so not fair to expect me to put up with that. I want to be a wife, not a freaking caretaker. I'm sorry but I can't handle that. It's not what I want."

"For better or worse, huh? In sickness and in health. What about that? What happened to those promises?"

"Well, I didn't take those vows yet. What about them?"

"Lucky for Matt. That's probably about the only good thing that came out of this."

"You don't like me and you never did. None of you did and that's fine. It is what it is. You can think what you want and say what you want, I don't care anymore. I have a plane to catch. I'm going back to Tampa and get the rest of my things out of Matt's house. I have a big photo shoot in New York City and then I'm going to go to Miami and stay for a while."

Harper cleared her throat. She knew it was no use.

"Then good riddance, Chloe."

Chloe picked up her bag and scoffed, tossing her curly hair back.

"Good bye to you, too. It's been real. Have a nice life, Harper."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"And what might that be?" Chloe folded her arms.

"The ring. Where is it?"

"My engagement ring? It's in my purse. Why?"

Harper held out her hand.

"Give it to me."

"Are you insane? Are you kidding?"

"Do I look like I'm in a joking mood right now?" Harper said in a firm voice. "Hand it over, Chloe."

"No. I'm not giving it to you. What do you want with it?"

"I want to give it back to Matt, you know, the rightful owner, the one who paid for it. That cost a lot of money and you two are no longer engaged. It's the appropriate thing to do. It doesn't belong to you anymore."

"If you think either one of you are getting that ring back, you are out of your mind."

"It's not yours to keep."

"The hell it's not. That was a gift."

"No, it was a symbol of a promise, one that you broke. You don't want the guy anymore, why are you holding onto his ring?"

Chloe shook her head and frowned.

"Screw you, Harper."

"He is so much better off without you. For five months I have been dying to tell you exactly what I think of you and now I have the chance finally. You are a manipulative, spoiled, selfish, evil, self centered, gold digging, inconsiderate bitch who was never good enough for my best friend. You use people and throw them away when you're done with them. Matt was just another pawn in your game, something to toy with and milk dry."

"I loved Matt…there were just more things to consider."

"Like yourself?"

"Why are you so pissed off? You should be happy that I'm out of the picture," Chloe smirked. "Who knows, maybe you might finally get the chance you've been waiting all your life for, you pitiful loser. His entire family loves you anyway. Now you get to be the hero. You know what? Have at it, Harper. You can go get kudos for wiping his ass. I'm out of here."

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"It doesn't matter. In the end, I'm still gonna be me and you're still going to be pathetic."

Harper couldn't take it another second…the smug look on Chloe's face, the aloofness of turning her back on a great guy, the heartless taunts. Before she knew it, she had reached back and let her right hand land square against her arch rival's blush covered cheek. Chloe immediately gasped both in shock and in pain. Letting out an annoyed huff, she put on her designer sunglasses and stalked out of the room without another word. Harper had to admit, it felt good to slap that bitch but the euphoria was short lived. In the end, Chloe was still gone which meant Matt still had a broken heart. His spirit had been broken and he was left devastated and hurt. It would be up to Harper, Mike and the rest to pick up the pieces, a job none of them were looking forward to taking on.


	24. The Bourne Benevolence

Matt Korklan shifted in the bed and subsequent twinges of pain raced throughout most of his body. How he had taken for granted the subtle, normal movements of everyday life. Now every move, every turn, every breath was a challenge. The room was dark and it was growing late. The hospital staff had already completed the evening shift change and his nurse had already come to check in on him. There would be one more round of bedtime meds, then the antibiotic IV that prevented post surgical infection. His last visitor had been his father who had come by around dinner to help his son eat. The removal of the temporary feeding tube had been uneventful and successful. Matt had slowly been reintroduced to the world of solid foods. He had quickly grown weary of broth, pudding, and applesauce but it was a welcome alternative to the pureed meals they served him the first few days.

Though he had full use of the right arm, his dominant limb, it often felt like it was either permanently asleep or stiff, making any movement difficult. His left arm was practically useless with greatly impaired functioning. His left leg was normal but the right one, though useful and movable, was experienced significant loss of sensation as predicted. It was basically 24 hours of discomfort and giving up his independence was the hardest part. He fed himself with the discipline and accuracy of a one year old. The nurses used a bib to cover his hospital gown and even though he hated asking for help and often held out, there were times when he required assistance for even the most basic of tasks.

"Knock, knock."

Matt looked up. It was Harper.

"Hey," he said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Same old, same old," he sighed. "It's almost nine. What are you doing here?"

"I came by this morning but you were sleeping so I didn't stay long. Just wanted to see you before you went to bed."

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"One of the traction devices is gone," she noticed. "And you aren't wearing your hard collar."

"Yeah. The doc and the physical therapsist were here this afternoon. They let me get up for the first time."

"Really?" Harper's eyes lit up, sorry she had missed it."Oh wow. How did it go?"

"Okay, I guess. I took a few steps. It's a lot better not having to have that thing on my neck all the time. They got rid of the traction completely and now I only have to wear a soft collar part of the time."

"Good for you, dude. I mean that. That's so awesome."

It had been a long two and a half weeks since Matt's accident but he had already made tremendous progress.

"Thanks. I didn't make it far, though."

"That's okay. Something is better than nothing. One step at a time."

"Yeah, listen, could you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"I can't find my glasses. This is the first time I've been able to sit up. I won't be able to wear my contacts for a while. It sucks not being able to see."

Harper nodded and fished around the room, finally retireving her friend's eyeglasses and placing them on his face that was still slighly swollen and bruised.

"That better?"

"Yeah, thank you," he looked around the room.

"Hopefully, you'll be getting out of here soon."

"Not soon enough. Everybody is so nice and has been really good to me but I've seen enough of this place."

"Soon, sweetie."

"Have you…you heard from Chloe?"

The hope in his voice stung like a bee.

"No. I, I'm sorry Matt."

Chloe Duncan was long gone and was never coming back. She had probably already latched on to the next poor soul. It was a fact that was hard for Matt's heart to comprehend and that was understandable consdering how much he had loved her. Harper had told Mike about the altercation in the hotel but both had decided it was best to keep the story from Matt.

"It's okay…"

"So is the therapist going to come by every day?" Harper changed the subject.

"I guess. I know they said they want me to try to do some stuff on my own."

"Good."

"I'm getting better at feeding myself. Who knows, in a few days, maybe I'll be able to lose the bib," he muttered sarcastically.

Harper didn't know what to say when he got like that.

"It'll get better, Matt. It must feel good to finally get up."

"It did," he admitted. "It'll feel even better when I can get a shower. The nursing aides give me a bed bath every day but it's not the same. I'm sure I probably smell like something that's been in the ground for a month."

"When did they say you could start taking showers?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you don't have the collar and traction on. Do you think you could walk to the bathroom?"

"Yeah but I…" he bit at his lip, embarrassed. "I don't think I could take a shower by myself."

"I'll help you."

"Harper, it's okay. You don't have to do that."

"I know. Listen, just let me check with the nurse."

With that, she scurried out to the nursing station and sought permission which was given provided Harper stayed around to assist him. Maybe a long, hot shower would make him feel better physically and mentally.

"What did they say?" he asked when she returned.

Harper walked over to the bed and lowered the side rails.

"They said it's fine as long as I help you."

Taking a deep breath and assisted by Harper, Matt slowly leaned forward.

"How are we gonna do this?" he asked.

She crouched down and put his arm around her small neck.

"Lean on me," she instructed.

He did and turned, slowly letting each leg swing over the bed until his bare feet were both planted firmly on the floor. She helped him up and he grunted, stiff and in pain. Together they took small steps all the way to the private bathroom, the whole time Matt leaning on his best friend for support. Passing by the sink, Matt stopped and looked up at the mirror. It was the first time he had seen his own reflection in weeks.

"Look at me," he whispered.

The bruises had healed but were still visible.

"Come on," she guided him away slowly.

They made it to the bathroom and Harper grabbed fresh towels. Matt leaned against the wall as she turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. During the two times they had lived together, both often frequently walked around in just their underwear. And the pair had gone skinny dipping dozens of times before over the years so seeing each other naked had never really been a big deal but Harper knew this time was different. He already felt so helpless, the last thing she wanted to do was embarrass him or make it worse.

"You ready?" he asked.

She nodded as he removed his hospital gown, letting it slide to the floor and she helped him step out of it. She steered him to the shower and aided him stepping in. He grabbed on to the assisting bars with his right hand.

"You got it?"

"My left arm is no good and I have to hold on to this damned thing with my right hand."

"Okay," she grabbed a washcloth. "I'll help you."

The space was tight and as she wet and sopaed up the rag and gently washed his back, Harper soon realized it wasn't going to work.

"Do you need me to move?"

"No," she shook her head. "Look, Matt, the only way this is gonna work is if I get in with you."

Removing her shoes, Harper, fully clothed, stepped in the shower behind him. It was a much better angle. She was able to wash his hair, arms, and back, touching him gingerly and taking her time.

"This is so fucking humiliating," he lowered his head. "I can't even wash myself."

"It's okay, Matt. I don't mind. We've been friends a long time, right?" she said as she finished washing him from behind. "Okay, sweetie, I'm gonna need you to turn around. You're gonna have to let go of the bar."

"Harper, I can't."

"Yes, you can. Let go, take three or four small steps back until you're against the wall, then lean on me and let me do all the work. That way, when I finish up, you can use your right hand to take care of your personal spots."

"Harper…"

"Trust me, Matt," she pleaded.

He had no choice. He followed her instructions. Letting go of the bar that was his safety net was scary but he knew he could depend on her, that she wouldn't let anything happen to him. Still his body was in remarkable pain. Every movement hurt as his body wasn't used to being out of bed again. Shooting pains seared from the top of his neck all the way down his back, so unbearable that he screamed out loud.

"I'm not gonna make it…"

"You're okay, we're okay. We're almost done."

"Fuck!" he yelled out loud, the pain making tears come to his eyes.

He was starting to slide down the wall.

"You can do this, Matt," Harper reminded him. "Come on, don't you give up on me now. Stand up. All your strength all your focus. Against the wall."

With her verbal pushing he mustered everything he had left in him, trying desperately to concentrate on anything than the sheer agony he was feeling.

"You're so tiny, I feel like I'm gonna knock you over," he gritted his teeth.

"Don't worry about me, I ate my Wheaties this morning, I'll be fine."

When he was vertical and against the wall, she could wash his face, chest, legs, and feet and ajdust the movable shower head to rinse him off.

"Harper, I can't do this much longer," he gasped.

"It's almost over, besides, you got to fulfill a lifelong wish today."

"What?"

"You got to take a shower with me, your ultimate fantasy," she teased him. "Maybe you never imagined it like this but hey, you take what you can get, right?"

Even he had to chuckle through his pain at her attempt at a joke. She finished quickly then basically used everything in her body, barely over 100 pounds, to hold him up as he maintained what was left of his dignity and took care of his private parts. When it was over, she rinsed him off one more time completely and turned the water off. She toweled him dry gently, helped him change into a new gown, then back to bed where she changed his sheets. When he was safely back in bed, tired and hurting, he looked up at her, wringing wet, shivering and just as exhausted. She was a good friend, no a great friend, truly an angel of mercy. At that moment he realized the extent of her devotion to him and it touched him deeply. He couldn't believe she had done that for him, had been there for him like that. But the smile inside quickly disappeared and was replaced by profound sadness. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Chloe had been his fiancee, the one who was supposed to be there doing those things for him. Now she was gone and she wasn't coming back and it killed him.

"You, um, you better get going and get into some warm clothes, Harp," he looked away. "I don't want you to get sick."

"Yeah. It's getting late. Are you going to be okay? Do you need anything else?"

"The nurse will be in soon with my nighttime meds for pain and sleep and stuff. I'm fine. It'll be okay."

She nodded.

"Okay. Good night, then. Sweet dreams, Buddy. I'll be by in the morning."

She turned to leave and made it to the door.

"Thanks, Harper,"

His voice was so soft it was barely audible. He wasn't looking at her and she could have sworn he was crying. Letting the door close behind her, she lost it. She hadn't cried not one single tear in two and a half weeks since that first night but now she couldn't help it. The emotion overtook her and she just couldn't stop weeping.

"Harper…"

She looked up and was surprised to see Cody Runnels standing over her.

"Cody…what, what are you doing here?" she whispered through tears.

He looked her over, soaking wet and an emotional, hysterical mess.

"How is he?"

"Not good," her lips trembled.

"How are you?" he asked softly.

"Not good," she began to cry again.

Cody grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Just let it out," he kissed her forehead. "Let it all out."

And that she did. The last few weeks had been hard and she knew it was only going to get harder.


	25. The Bourne Depression

The entire Korklan family surrounded the bedside of their son and brother as they waited anxiously for the doctor to arrive. As usual, Bryn and Harper were nearby and after six long weeks, it was time for a moment of truth.

"You okay, sweetie?" his mother asked, stroking his hair.

Wearing the soft collar, Matt frowned and turned, as much as his severely injured neck would let him.

"I'm fine, Mom," he mumbled.

There was a nervous and uneasy few minutes of silence until Dr. Davis, the specialist who had been treating Matt since the surgery, knocked on the door.

"How is everyone?" he politely nodded, as he had become well acquainted with the entire group over the month and half since Matt's operation.

The small group forced smiles and polite greetings.

"Eager to get the news, Doc," Mr. Korklan anxiously spoke on behalf of everybody.

"Well, I won't keep you. As we all know, Matt, you suffered a broken neck as a result of your fall. The surgery was a success and we have been able to achieve our goal of preventing increased pressure and damage to the spinal cord and nerves surrounding it. Along with the fusion and immobilization over the last six weeks, we have been able to promote the healing process. Matt, you have come a long way and the X rays look phenomenal. There is still impaiment and limited senation in some of the extremeties and that it to be expected."

"Will it ever go away?" Mike asked.

"That remains to be seen but with time and rehab, we are hopeful."

"What happens now?" Mrs. Korklan asked.

"Well, Matt, we hope to release you in the next week or so. After that, you must begin a vigorous round of intense physiotherapy as well as occupational therapy," Dr. Davis explained. "I would like to refer you to a colleague of mine in Charlottesville. He is one of the best physiotherapists in the country."

"Is he really that good?" Bryn questioned. "He has experience with these sorts of injuries?"

"Over 12 years."

"And how long does the rehab phase take?" Mr. Korklan asked.

"That depends," Dr. Davis said. "Could be months, could be years. I really don't want to put a time limit on it. It will take a lot of time and patience and effort to totally restore range of movement and neck muscle strength."

Matt cleared his throat.

"This guy, this doctor…can he help me wrestle again?"

Everyone in the room held their collective breaths. They knew it was the question burning on Matt's mind. He'd had two great loves…professional wrestling and Chloe Duncan. The latter had been lost, taking off without a glance or thought backwards. If Matt didn't have his career to fall back on, his loved ones feared the worst.

"Your career, though extremely rewarding, is very dangerous. You take a lot of risks and your fall was the result of one of those risks. The physicality, the bumps, your aerial style all put you at risk for similar falls, similar injuries. Matt, you were lucky, damned lucky this time but one more fall, one more mistake, one more simple bump gone wrong and that could be it. We're talking quadriplegia or even death. I highly recommend that you do not wrestle again and my colleagues concur. It's just too risky, I'm sorry. But I have sent your records to Charlottlesville and…"

"I'm not going," Matt said.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Oh honey," Mrs. Korklan looked at her son. "You heard Dr. Davis. This man is one of the best…"

"I don't care," he said quietly but defiantly. "I won't go. Live in Charlottesville for God knows how long? And for what? To be told I can never have my career back? That's bullshit."

"Matt…"

"I don't care what any you say. This is my life and my decision. I'm not going to Charlottesville and that's the end of it."

Everyone in the room exchanged uneasy glances.

"What are the alternatives?" Mr. Korklan finally asked.

"Well, physiotherapy is a must. Rehabbing the neck is the only proper treatment. There are other physiotherapists of course. Just let me know where you intend to go, Matt, and my office will make a referral right away."

"Could you please get us a list of qualified professionals in St. Louis?" Mrs. Korklan asked.

"Of course. I…"

"No," Matt spoke again.

"What are you doing?" Mike turned to him.

"I'm not going back to St. Louis."

"But St. Louis is your home," his mother began to protest.

"St. Louis is not my home, not anymore. I live in Tampa and that's where I'm going."

"Son, I know that's what you want but let's be reasonable about this," Mr. Korklan began. "You have a support system in Missouri. Your mother and I can take care of you, help you. In Florida you would be all alone. Do you think that's wise in your present condition?"

Matt smirked.

"My present condition, huh? That's what he call it? Whatever. Look, this is not up for discussion. I'll make do but I am not going back to St. Louis to have you and Mom hover and make me feel like more of an invalid than I already do."

"Matt, we understand how you must feel but now is not the time to be stubborn."

"You understand how I feel?" Matt repeated. "I don't think so. You guys think you know, but that's a bunch of bullshit. You have no idea."

"Matt…"

"It's okay," Harper, who had been absolutely quiet up until that point stood.

"Harper, it is not okay," Mrs. Korklan admonished, tears stinging her eyes. "Don't encourage him."

"If he wants to go back to Florida, then he should," Harper stood up for her friend. "It is his decision."

"Alone?" Mike asked.

Harper shook her head.

"He won't be alone. I…I'll go with him. I can move back in, stay with him and help out until he gets comfortable in rehab and is back on his feet."

Harper and Matt's eyes met.

"You don't have to do that," he muttered.

"I know but I want to. I don't have a job yet and you could use the help and it'll only be for a little while. Besides, I really like Tampa, it's sort of a win win."

He knew her well and knew what she was trying to do. As stubborn as he was being and as exasperated as he was with the situation, he really didn't have much of a choice.

"Do whatever you want," Matt looked away. "I'm going back to Tampa."

"Very well," Dr. Davis conceded. "I'll have my nurse get right on that referral and have some info for you in a few days. Any other questions?"

There were a murmur of no's. The family thanked the doctor and then he was on his way. Matt was in a bad mood, becoming angrier and more somber by the day it seemed. After a few minutes, everyone began to quietly disperse and let him have his privacy. Harper was the last one to leave. She had waited for Matt to say something, anything but he had been quiet so she had followed suit with the others and let him be. Sighing, she closed the door and took a seat in the nearby waiting room. Burying her face in her hands, she jumped when moments later she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Looking up, her worried and tired face relaxed a little when she saw Cody's face. Cody Runnels had proved to be good friend, loyal, caring and suppotive. Though it was rare, when his busy schedule permitted it, he was on a plane to Virginia to look in on his fallen friend and co-worker and offer Harper some much needed supoort.

"After nine hours of drivng and two flights from hell, you're certainly the prettiest thing I've seen in a long time," he flashed that million watt smile.

"Then I feel sorry for you," she joked back. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much. You?"

"I'm okay."

"How's Matt?"

Harper sighed.

"They're releasing him next week."

"That's good."

"His doctor wanted him to go to Charlottlesville to a specialist for rehab but he um, refused. Then he also refused to go back to St. Louis."

"What's he gonna do?"

"He wants to go back to Tampa."

"Alone? How smart is that? I know he's stubborn and wants to be independent but he's gonna need a lot of help whether or not he wants to admit it."

"I know…so that's why I volunteered to go with him."

Cody was not surprised. Harper was a giving, kind, and compassionate soul.

"You sure you want to do that?"

"He needs me."

"But what about what you need?"

"Matt needs support right now and that's what I want to do."

He pulled her close and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You say you'd do anything for your friends and you always do. I admire that, Harper. You're a hell of a woman, babe."

"He's gonna be okay," she wished out loud.

"I'm gonna go see him."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Cody. He's in a really bad mood and the doctor just told him he shouldn't wrestle anymore."

"That sucks," Cody said. "I feel bad for the guy. I still have to go see him, though. If he bites my head off, that's okay but I'd feel really guilty if I didn't at least go check on him."

Harper nodded as Cody stood and walked past her, knocking softly on the door before entering. The room was quiet.

"What brings you by?" Matt finally said.

"Just saying hi."

Cody pulled up a chair.

"Well, you're wasting your time."

"It's never a waste of time to see a friend," Cody explained. "So Harper tells me you're getting out of here soon. That's a good thing."

"Did Harper also tell you the doc says I can't wrestle again?"

Cody nodded solemnly.

"Yeah…um, she did. I'm so sorry, dude."

"Me too," Matt stared off into space. "I, um…I can't hear that right now, you know? The WWE is my life. I sacrificed everything to get there. It's all I ever wanted to do. I can't let them take that away from me. Without that, I feel like I have nothing left."

Cody felt awful. What did you say in a moment like that?

"Don't talk like that. Listen, I can't pretend to know what you're going through but I'm a wrestler, too. I live and die in that ring every night just like you do. It would be devastating, unimaginable to be in your position or to hear the news you just heard. I know you're sad but you can't give up. WWE or not, you've got a lot to live for. You have to go on, man."

"What am I gonna do if I can't wrestle again? What am I gonna do if my arm never works right again or if I don't regain sensation in my leg?"

"I…I don't know…"

"My whole life is so screwed up, Cody. Wrestling is my dream, it's all I have left. I can't lose that, too. I already lost my girl."

"Yeah…I'm sorry about Chloe. Tough break but you have plenty of people around who do care about you."

Matt sighed.

"I know they do, I know they mean well but it's suffocating sometimes. They don't understand. They think they do but they don't. They can't. No one does."

"They're trying. You've just got to be patient, especially with Harper. That's a good thing she's doing for you."

"She just feels sorry for me."

"Don't say that, Matt. Come on. You know that's not true. Harper is probably one of the most genuine people you or I have ever met. She's concerned. She really cares about you and whether you admit it or not, you need her."

"Whatever."

"I know you're sad and angry and hurt and bitter but you can't let those emotions, that negativity get the best of you. If you keep pushing everyone away and pretending like you don't care and that you don't need them, one day you're gonna look up and they really will be gone and maybe you won't care. But you don't want that. Don't let your heart get that hard, man."

Matt closed his eyes and Cody knew he had said enough. He quietly excused himself leaving Matt all alone. As the door closed, Matt's tears fell. He couldn't listen to logic at that point. He was too hurt, too lost. He had lost so much physically and emotionally and it was starting to weigh in on him mentally. He had lost the love of his life and now his career, his life long dream was slowly fading away. His pride had taken a major hit as well. He was a grown man and he needed help bathing, eating and getting dressed. It hurt. He hurt. He was traveling down a very lonely and dark road and there seemed to be no light at the end of this tunnel. Though he had the love and support of his fans, colleagues, family and friends, he had never felt so alone.


	26. The Bourne Regeneration

Harper glanced down at the GPS, making sure they were headed in the right direction. Their next destination was just a few streets away.

"You okay?" she asked, turning over to the passenger seat to check on Matt who was staring absently out the window.

"I'm fine."

They were on their way to his first appointment with the physical therapist. Just one week prior, Matt had been released from the VCU Medical Center in Richmond, Virginia. The plan had been for him to return to his home in Tampa, Florida for the intensive round of physiotherapy that was required to continue healing his broken neck. But there had been several glitches along the way. One specialist in Tampa had a case load too full to take on any new patient. Another felt Matt might benefit more from a healthcare professional with more experience in neck injuries. Every referral they turned to, it seemed like a door was slammed in their face. Finally with time running out, the doctors in Richmond once again suggested Charlottesville. With not much of a choice, a reluctant Matt had agreed and soon he and Harper were making the 70 mile drive northwest. The Korklan's as well as Mike and Bryn had accompanied them to the small city where the University of Virginia was housed. A quiet country road led to a three bedroom cottage tucked away by rows of trees and a wildflower field.

It would be a temporary but indefinite new home for two best friends. It was the beginning of a new existence for Matt. It would be his chance to work hard and hopefully let his injured body heal as much as possible. The family helped the pair settled in and stayed on a few days but eventually Mr. and Mrs. Korklan had to return to their lives in St. Louis. Mike and Bryn also had to go back to their careers that kept them mostly in Pennsylvania and New York. The four vowed to visit as often as possible and keep in contact via e-mail and phone calls daily.

Harper had gone grocery shopping and to the local Wal-Mart in an attempt to make the cozy little cottage more of a home. It had come with furniture and Harper had done her best to try to make it more comfortable. Their first night alone, she had done laundry and cooked dinner for Matt and herself. She had gone to bed early while he stared blankly at the television set. His spirits were still down but she was hoping the rehab would help restore him mentally as well as physically. Rising early the next morning, she had showered and stood in close proximity as Matt had gotten ready. He had progressed to the point where he could wash himself but still had trouble getting in and out of the shower. When he was dressed, they ate a quick and silent breakfast before heading in the car over to his first appointment. He would be working with some of the best specialists in the country and the goal was to restore him to normalcy but in the back of his mind, he had never given up on returning to the ring.

"Matt Korklan?" a young guy in a track suit with dread locks smiled as he approached Matt and Harper.

"That's me. This is my friend, Harper Reynolds. She's staying here with me."

"Nice to meet you," he extended his hands to both of them and shook it. "My name is Dr. Malik Johnson and I'm your physiotherapist. Welcome."

He looked younger than they both imagined he would be but he had a great smile and clear enthusiasm for his job. Taking Matt and Harper back to his office, filled with recognition awards, college degrees and photos, he began taking a quick history and physical report. Afterwards, he privately physically examined Matt from head to toe. That along with his records from VCU were used to create a management plan, which would be used as a guide to create Matt's rehabiliation schedule.

"So what now?" Harper asked when Dr. Johnson finally rejoined them in the gym area.

"Well, I took a look at everything and we have several major areas to focus working on," Dr. Johnson began. "Of course our main goal is to restore full range of motion in your neck and get those muscles strengthened. Next we're going to concentrate on some of the ailments that have afflicted you recently. I know you have been experiencing some dizziness. You have minor difficulties walking and some imbalance issues that have raised concern for the potential for falls. What we want to do Matt is get you reaccustomed to performing activities of daily living as well as enjoying the recreational activites you used to."

"Can I ever wrestle again?" Matt asked point blank. "Can you make that happen?"

Harper held her breath.

"I've reviewed your records, man, and consulted with all your doctors in Richmond. As you know, the general consensus is that you should not set foot in a ring again. It is dangerous and risky. One thing you don't want to do is risk re-injury. I'll give it to you straight. You have a very long way to go before any physician would ever clear you to wrestle again. So to answer your question, can I make it happen? No. Can you make it happen? Maybe. It's unlikely but it's not impossible."

"Are you serious?" Harper asked.

"My motto is to never say never. I won't make any promises and this rehab…it's going to be tough, beyond rigrous. If you complete this, if you get to where you need to be, if your body responds and heals, then I don't see why not. Miracles happen in modern medicine all the time and I've seen stranger things happen. Your recovery is up to you, Matt."

Harper smiled and looked over at her friend, sensing hope instead of despair in his eyes for the first time in weeks.

"That's great news," she said, relieved.

"We'll just have to see how it goes. Any decisions like that are way off in the future but in the meantime, we have a full day ahead. You ready to get started, Matt?"

Matt took a deep breath.

"Yeah."

Harper moved out the way, eventually stepping outside the private gym and watching the two men through a mirror. The lesson for the day was to start with balance and gait retraining.

"Okay, Matt, as you know from all the aerial moves you worked on in the ring, that balance is the foundation for all movement. Balance is required for daily living and for sports. Achieving good balance prevents injuries, improves sports performance, makes your feet stronger and quicker, gives you agility and overall improves the quality of one's life. We're going to do a few exercises today so hydrate and let's get started."

Harper looked on with a nervous heart. Dr. Johnson was relentless. She looked on as the two men practiced on a balance beam, balance steps, and wobble boards. Matt Korklan had once been the poster boy for balance and agility. His entire career he had executed high flying moves that seemed to all but defy gravity. Now he couldn't even do the simplest of training exercises. It was impossble for him to stand on one leg and as the therpist began with the series of repetitions, each time Matt clumsily and involunatarily toppled over, Dr. Johnson's spotting the only thing that kept him from hitting the floor. After an hour Matt was clearly exhausted and frustrated but Dr. Johnson wouldn't give up. He said the regimen would be tough and it was obvious he had not been exaggerating.

The morning continued as did the brutal routine. With every grunt and hint of failure, Harper winced and cringed right along with Matt. It was heartbreaking to see him not doing well and even being in pain. The course of therapy was much harder than any one of them could have expected. He was struggling and so many times she wanted to run in and beg the doctor to stop, to cut him a break even if it was just for a few minutes. But there would be no break. In addition to balance and gait exercises, Matt had weight training with the concentration being on the upper body. His healthy right arm was not strong enough to bear the brunt for his weakened left side. Eventually the weights hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Fuck!" Matt gasped, face red and contorted in pain.

"You alright, man?" Dr. Johnson asked.

Matt squeezed his eyes tight.

"What the hell do you think?"

"You did good today but this is just a taste of what's in store. This is not going to be easy by any means. Hydrate, get yourself together and I'll see you in the morning, same time."

With that, he left Matt alone. On his way back to the office, he was stopped by Harper.

"Dr. Johnson, do you have a second?"

"Certainly," he paused. "Harper, right?"

"Yes."

"What can I do for you?"

"Matt and I are friends. We've been great friends since we were little kids and I am gonna be staying here in town with him helping out. This has been a really rough time for him and he's going through a lot…"

"Of course. This is a major life change. He is in a lot of physical pain and has lost a lot of the old pleasures and normalcies of his former life. He's bitter about that, angry that all this has happened to him. I do see some signs of depression and I want to address that in our next session, make a referral to a local counselor that might be able to help him."

"Thank you. Um, that would really help and I appreciate it but I want to talk to you about something else."

"Okay…"

"I don't want to overstep my bounds and I know that you come with an impeccable track record as far as experience and success rates and recommendations and all. I really respect you as a therapist and am so happy that you agreed to help Matt but today was…my God, today was rough. It was brutal, in fact. He's not that strong anymore and you wore him out. You're killing him in there. I know that you know what you're doing but that was abolutely painful to watch. Can't you…"

"Take it easier on him?"

"Well…yeah."

"Harper, you obviously care about Matt a lot. I can already tell that you're a good person, a good friend. This is hard for the patient but sometimes as equally hard for the caretaker. I know what you just witnessed is a little much to take in but it is necessary and a part of his treatment. His body needs to get strong and this is what will do it. It may have looked like I was killing him in there but trust me, that entire routine was medically approved and it's safe…I wouldn't put him through it if it wasn't. It is hard for you to watch and it's even harder for him to go through. Today is just the beginning. If he wants to get well again, if he wants to strengthen his neck muscles, if he wants full range of motion again, if he wants normal movement and sensation in his arms and legs again, or if he even seriously dreams about wrestling again, this is what he is going to have to go through. It will require more determination and mental toughness than he ever thought he had. That young man is gonna have to dig deep and it will be hard…on both of you. Do you understand?"

Harper sighed. She did and it still didn't make things any easier.

"Thank you, Dr. Johnson. I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

He gave her a gentle and empathetic pat on the back before disappearing into his office. Harper returned to the gym entrance where Matt was still in the same position. Tears of pain and exasperation filled his eyes and it killed her to see him like that but there was nothing else she could do…except be there. And be there she would but she had a feeling things were going to get a lot worse before they got better.


	27. The Bourne Surrender

Harper sighed as she applied a coat of liquid black liner under her eyes. She stepped back and frowned at her reflection in the mirror. She had worry lines that the concealer failed to conceal and she swore she even saw a permanent wrinkle forming above her brow line. Just the day before she had cut out a grey hair. None of it was surprising. She felt like in less than two months she had aged from 27 to 57. The stress of Matt's accident and subsequent fallout had begun to take his toll.

They had been in Charlottesville just under three weeks. Matt attended aggressive physical therapy four times a week with one day of occupational therapy. Prior to the sessions, both had been warned that it would be extremely demanding physically and mentally. Neither had been prepared for just how hard it would be. Matt had struggled in physiotherapy from day one. He tired very easily and became frustrated with himself even quicker. His body was weak and his balance had not improved. The strength he had worked so hard to achieve in the gym for years now seemed all but nonexistent. It was a troublesome sight to see and Harper was having a hard time watching him have such a hard time.

"You ready, dude?" she asked, putting up a cheerful front as she grabbed her purse. "I'm just gonna pull the car around."

"Don't bother."

She turned in the direction of Matt's voice. He was lying on the couch wearing a grimy looking tee shirt that she guessed was white at one point. He had on his boxers and his face had obviously missed a few days of shaving.

"Matt, what are you doing? Why aren't you dressed? We have to be at Dr. Johnson's office in like 20 minutes. We're going to be late."

"No we won't."

"Matt…"

"I'm not going."

He hadn't looked her in the eye the entire time. Instead he was focused on the task at hand…a riveting game of Donkey Kong 2.

"What do you mean you're not going? Matt, you can't just miss your session."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because…"

"Go, go, go, go, go…shit! Harper, you're making me mess up," he complained.

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Dude, I never joke about Donkey Kong 2."

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Harper yanked the controller away from him and paused the action, mid game.

"Matthew Joseph Korklan…"

"Harp, come on," he protested. "I was just getting to the good part. What are you doing?"

"I think I should be asking you that same question. You know what time it is, you know what we have to do today and yet you're sitting on your butt playing stupid video games."

"I totally take offense to that, the term stupid. Kind of harsh, don't you think?"

"I'm not joking around. You need to be serious. You have a therapy appointment that we're about to miss."

"So what?"

He looked at her defiantly without a care in the world.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered.

"What's the big deal?"

"You know what the big deal is. Why are you ditching your appointment?" she demanded.

"Because I don't feel like going."

"Why not?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Because I just don't feel like it. Damn. What are you now, my mother? The therapy police?"

"I'm just trying to help, Matt."

"Yeah," he mumbled sarcastically. "Join the club. Everybody's just trying to help Matt."

She took a deep breath. He was being an impossible, stubborn brat and it was getting on her last nerve.

"I get it," she began. "Therapy sucks. You're in a lot pain, Dr. Johnson can be a total Nazi sometimes, and it's frustrating because your body can't do what it used to do. That has to be hard for you. Look, I know this is tough but the only way for it to get better, for you to get better is to keep at it and work through it. I know you don't want to hear that right now but sweetie, you have to work hard and just keep bringing it every single day no matter how tough it gets. I know you can do it."

"Thanks for the after school special moment and everything Harp, but it's cool. Really."

His sarcasm was killing her.

"We can do this," she whispered. "It may not seem like it right now but I know we can."

"We?" he laughed out loud. "That's interesting."

"Matt, have I not been by your side through all of this? We're in this together."

"Sure because you're the one that can't feel one leg and you're the one that can barely dress yourself."

"I know what you're going through…"

"Actually, you don't."

"Then what can I do to understand?"

"Nothing."

"Fine. What can I do to make this better, easier for you?"

"Give me my old life back, Harp. You love to play little Miss Fix It. Can you do that?"

His eyes, usually so warm and friendly were now cold and foreign. He had never talked to her like that before.

"If you want to be pissed off, that's fine but I would appreciate it if you didn't take it out on me."

"And I would appreciate it if you would get off my case."

"Matt…"

"You say you want to understand? Well, start by understanding this. Therapy sucks. Dr. Johnson sucks. I am hurting and I am sick and tired of having to go through the same redunant, ridiculous crap every goddamed day. It's my treatment and I want a day off and I'm gonna take one. I don't care what you or the doc has to say."

"But…"

"But the stupid balance beam will still be there waiting for me to fall off of it tomorrow morning. Give it a rest, Harper."

"Fine," she tried to keep her cool. "If that's the way you want to be…"

"It's not your body. Dude, I am hurting bad, okay? I can't do it! I know that's not what you want to hear when you're rehearsing your little pep talks but that's the truth. I can't do it."

In all their many years of friendship, Harper Reynolds could count the number of times she had heard Matt Korklan raise his voice. A pang of guilt washed over her. Maybe she was pushing too hard. He was right…it was his body going through all the physical torture, not hers. Maybe being a good friend meant backing off for the day. Missing one day wouldn't kill him. It might even help.

"I'll call the doctor and cancel," she finally conceded.

"Tell him I'll do my own workout today," he unpaused the game. "Donkey Kong 2 is good for me. Seriously. I've taught myself to kick ass with just one hand. It's kind of like the people with no arms learning how to write with their toes."

Harper cringed. She knew mentally and emotionally he was in a bad place, which was to be expected but sometimes his attitude was just too much. It was a different side of Matt and she didn't like it.

"I'll be back."

"I want eggs," he called out to her. "Scrambled this time not over easy. They're too runny when you fix them that way. Oh and some wheat toast, cut the crust off. You forgot last time."

"Please?" she tried to remind him of his manners that had virtually become nonexistent as of late.

"Can you get my meds, too? I take them with food so I won't puke everywhere."

"Yes, your majesty," she sighed in a low voice.

"And bring my Xanax, too."

"You just had one."

"I know and I'm gonna need another one soon."

Shaking her head, she walked over to the phone and called the physiotherapy office. She was transferred directly to Dr. Johnson.

"What can I do for you, Harper?" he asked cheerily.

"Good morning. Um, I apologize but it looks like Matt won't be in therapy today. We can't make it."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't feel very well. He's hurting pretty bad actually. Um, he, we thought it would be a good idea if he rested today, if that's okay…"

"Sure," the doctor responded reluctantly. "Other than that, how is he?"

"Good," she lied. "Fine."

"Did he go see the counselor I referred him to referencing his depression issues?"

"We talked about it and he…he wants to hold off on that for now. He is seeing a primary care physician around here and he got a prescription for Xanax, you know, to take the edge off…"

"Xanax, huh?"

"Yeah. It helps."

"I see."

"But he promised me that if it didn't work, he would see the counselor. We made a deal and I'll be sure to see that he holds up his end of it."

"Very well," Dr. Johnson didn't miss a beat. "I guess I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Absolutely. Bright and early."

"Good. Oh and Harper?"

"Yes sir?"

"Just a piece of advice and you can take it or leave it…your friend is in a dark place right now. You have to support him but that doesn't mean being a 'yes' person all the time. Kissing his butt and telling him what he wants to hear even when he's wrong is no good. In fact, it only enables him and hinders his true recovery. That's not treatment. You have to really be there for him and sometimes that means pushing him. He's not going to like it and he's not going to like you for doing it but it is a necessary evil."

Harper cleared her throat.

"I know. Listen, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow then. Have a good day."

"You as well."

She hung up the phone and banged hee head against the wall. Dr. Johnson was right and she knew it but it was hard. The whole thing was hard on Matt. In turn, it was weighing on her but she had faith it was going to get better.

"Harp! Come on, I'm hungry!" Matt bellowed from the living room.

Harper bit her lip as she grudgingly trudged to the kitchen. It had to get better…and fast!


	28. The Bourne Despondency

Harper paced outside the therapy room. It was the entrance to the large indoor pool where the physiotherapists used the room for hydrotherapy. During Matt's last two sessions, Dr. Johnson had incorporated the use of the Whirlpool into his therapy. The water had been intended to help his pain relief and relax his muscles. It seemed to be working and was a lot easier on Matt than the rigors of lifting and balance training. But no amount of therapy had improved his attitude. For Harper, each day had become a nightmare progressively worse than the day before it.

She could understand his frustration. He was in terrible pain and also embarrassed about his helplessness. It was an unenviable position, enough to send anyone into depression. The light that was so much a part of Matt Korklan, had long disappeared from his eyes. His stares had become blank and distant, his attitude demanding and uncaring, his voice sarcastic and angry. He was meaner with each passing day, lashing out at the very one who was taking care of him. And therapy was a difficult and painful reminder of the athlete he used to be. Besides, Dr. Johnson was relentless. He was a nice man but he didn't take no for an answer and did not allow Matt to quit. In turn, it made Matt dislike him more and more. Little, if any progress had occurred and Harper couldn't help but blame Matt for it. She knew it was hard but he had to apply himself more, try. And some days he flat out just refused to go.

The emotional abuse was the worse. She could barely remember the great friend Matt used to be. Now he was just bitter and angry, always in a bad mood or enveloped in a storm of self pity. If he wasn't doing that, he was sitting around in dirty clothes and filth playing video games all day. For the most part Harper just found it easier to cater to him. Dr. Johnson had suggested against it, instead encouraging her to push him, be more forceful. But Dr. Johnson wasn't the one living with him. His tantrums and outbursts were becoming legendary so Harper resorted to picking up after him and basically letting him do what he wanted just to keep the peace and what was left of her sanity.

Today was going to present a new test. It was still hydrotherapy but instead of relaxation in a Jacuzzi, it would be Matt's first day back in a pool. He had always loved the water and had been an excellent swimmer but without the full use of his limbs, it would make a once enjoyable past time a full on challenge. Matt had been apprehensive and it was all she and Dr. Johnson could do to convince him to at least try. They had decided best that she wait outside. Sometimes Matt was like a spoiled child whose behavior only worsened when his audience, Harper was present. Sighing, she jumped a little when her phone rang. It was Mike.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey. How's it going?"

Harper closed her eyes.

"Okay…um, we're at the doctor's office now. The physical therapist is working on a new form of therapy."

"Really? What kind?"

"He's in the pool today."

"How is it?"

"I don't know. I'm not in there with him."

Mike breathed into the phone.

"I've got to get back down there. I know Matt needs me and you probably need a break. It's just that Bryn and I have been so busy with so many gigs. It's like we're wrestling four or five times a week with a bunch of different promotions."

"It's okay. I understand and so does Matt. We're okay here. I know you'll come when you can but if things are going well with the wrestling, you should do that. It's your career, your dream."

"Thanks Harper. You're amazing but I promise I'm gonna take some time off soon and visit."

"That would be nice. He'll be glad to see you."

"Is he getting any stronger?" Mike asked hopefully.

"Working on it."

"How are his spirits? I know he was messed up from everything the Wicked Bitch of South Beach pulled."

Harper took a deep breath as she tried to figure out a way to tell Mike that his brother and Satan had switched personalities.

"He's um…Matt is in a really weird place right now, Mike and when you guys get here, I just want you to be prepared."

"What do you mean?"

"He's feeling a lot of hopelessness, he misses his old life. He gets mad a lot. The doctors seem to think he has depression."

"Who wouldn't be depressed if they broke their neck, were in excruciating pain all the time, lost their girl and their livelihood all at once?"

"I agree."

"Is he seeing a shrink or someone who can help?"

"He was referred to a counselor but he won't go. He's stubborn as hell and God knows I can't make him do anything. Anyway, he's seeing a bunch of different doctors and one had the bright idea to prescribe him Xanax."

"Xanax?"

"Yeah."

"Man," Mike paused. "That seems kind of heavy. Is it helping?"

"I don't know. I suppose it calms him down but honestly I wish they hadn't given it to him."

"Why?"

"I just heard that stuff is addicting."

"Does he take it like he's supposed to?"

"I guess," Harper lied. "For the most part."

"This just sucks, the whole thing. I still can't believe it. I turn on RAW every Monday night and expect my brother to be there, you know? And the reality is he's not and might never be. Then I feel bad because I'm out doing my thing when I probably should be there with him."

"You can't punish yourself. You and Bryn and your parents have to live your lives."

"But what about you? What about your life?"

"Right now it's about helping Matt and I'm okay with that."

"You're one in a million, you know that?"

"Thanks, Mike. I'll tell Matt you called."

"I appreciate it. Hang in there and take care. We'll see you soon."

She hung up and returned the phone to her purse. With each passing second, her heart fluttered. What were they doing in there? How was it going? Was Matt okay? When Harper could no longer take it, she walked over to the door and opened it. She was relieved when it made no noise, allowing her to slip in unnoticed. Harper stood quietly in the backgound, watching.

"Okay Matt, extend that left arm for me as far as you can," Dr. Johnson instructed. "That's good, man. You're doing good. Now just relax and let the water stimulate the blood circulation."

Matt winced but did what he was told. She knew it was hard for him to do anything with that arm. She watched as they did various exercises together.

"How much longer, Doc?" Matt asked. "I'm getting kind of tired."

"We've still got a good 30 minutes or so. Now remember how we went over basic form for swimming? Do you feel like you're ready to try that now in the water?"

Harper and Matt had been friends for so long that she could take one look at him and automatically know what he was thinking and feeling. She sensed the trepidation and fear in his eyes. He was in a pool and the doctor was asking him to swim without full use of his arms and legs. Although she trusted Dr. Johnson and knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt Matt but even the thought of him in the water like that terrified her.

"I, I don't know," Matt said, his pride refusing to let him admit out loud that he was scared.

"Let's just try it. Come on. I've got you."

Reluctantly, Matt followed the physician's lead and Harper looked on, concerned. For a few minutes he seemed to be doing okay. It took her back to other memories, ones not so long ago but it felt like a lifetime had passed sice. She could remember the hot summer days at the lake with friends growing up in Missouri. They'd eat ice cream and occassioanally sneak in beer. A large rope was attached to one of the highest trees and Matt was the first one in his group of friends to have the nerve to swing from it across the water before dropping in the lake for a refreshing swim. And when they were in college, he introduced her to the fun of zip lines. He was always so much fun, so fearless and adventrous. Matt had always been that way. When Harper was scared, he was the one she went to in order to calm her own fears. Matt had a way of making people feel like they could do anything. Now he was the one that could do nothing. And it was like he was looking up to her. Their roles had been reversed and Harper didn't quite know how to handle that. It was scary and bad and most of all, she desperately missed the old Matt.

Watching him, another fleeting thought hit her. What if Matt didn't get better? She had been so focused on staying positive that she had failed to see the realism of it all. What if he never regained use of his left arm and what if full sensation never returned to his right leg? What if he really never wrestled again? What would happen then? What if the old Matt never came back? Harper shuddered involuntarily at the thought. She simply couldn' t imagine but the sound of panic and splashing water jolted her back to reality. Harper jumped to her feet immediately. She ran to the pool but Matt was nowhere in sight at first. Then like out of a horror movie, he bobbed to the water's surface screaming. It took her a few seconds to comprehend what was going on but it finally hit her. Her best friend, one of the strongest swimmers she knew, was drowning.

"What are you doing?" she yelled at Dr. Johnson. "Help him!"

The doctor was right there and had never intended to leave Matt's side. He pulled him and gently guided him to safety. Matt was red and sputtering, his eyes wide.

"You're okay," Dr. Johnson, patted him on the back.

"Screw you," Matt coughed.

Harper rushed over to him.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" she asked, putting an arm around him.

An angry and embarrassed Matt jerked away from her.

"Get off me," he spat.

"But Matt…"

"Give it a rest, Harper. I mean it."

An aide appeared and helped him up, wrapping a warm towel around him and giving him a cane to guide him back to the main gym.

"Oh my God," Harper put her hand over her mouth, shaking all over.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Johnson asked.

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious? Of course I'm not okay. Do you see what just happened? None of this is okay."

"Harper…"

"No. My best friend is a monster. He isn't getting any better and I'm beginning to think he never will. Sometimes I don't know if you're rehabilitating him or abusing him and now he nearly drowns to death in front of me. This…this is all too much, I'm sorry."

She started to break down but quickly composed herself. There was no time on her busy schedule for mental meltdowns.

"I understand…"

"No,you don't."

"I do. I see it, what you're going through in my line of work all the time. It's not easy."

"Will it ever be?" she looked right at him.

He shrugged.

"We both know that depends on Matt. He isn't working to his full potential and we both know that. I already told you, if a miracle is going to happen here, he needs to make it."

"I just don't know what to do…I honestly don't know what to do."

"You're a strong young lady."

"I don't think so."

"You can't give up, Harper. I know you don't want to hear that but you can't. He already has. One of you has to hang in there."

She closed her eyes and tried to summon her strength. Despite everything that had happened, in spite of the monster inside Matt, he was still her best friend. The guy with the fun loving nature, great laugh and sparkling eyes was still in there somewhere and it was up to her to find him and bring him back. Regaining her composure, she walked back out to the main area. The aide had already helped Matt get dressed.

"You ready?" she asked.

"I've been ready," he mumbled. "Hurry up and get the damned car."

The aide rolled her eyes. Already the victim of his forked tongue, she had already had enough of him for one day.

"Sure," Harper said, tears stinging her eyes.

She walked outside and prayed for a miracle. One of them had to be strong but she was losing her hope and faith…fast.


	29. The Bourne Explosion

"So how is Disneyland?" Haprer asked as she leaned back into the warmth of the water.

The house was quiet for once and she had a moment to herself finally. It was nice to relax and have a moment to herself, especially without being screamed at. She had checked on Matt who was napping and Harper knew that she would have peace as long as the beast was sleeping so she had drawn a hot bubble bath, pulled her long hair up and stepped into the tub. In the middle of her bath, Cody had called. She was glad to hear from him.

"Awesome," Cody replied. "Tomorrow is our day off and Teddy and I are going. You have to tell me what I should ride though."

Harper smiled.

"The teacups."

"Harper," he chuckled. "Come on. Be serious."

"I am," she protested. "They are my all time favorite. Definitely ride the Teacups and don't forget It's A Small World. No trip to Disney is complete without it."

"That sounds like fun, being cooped up next to Teddy on those two rides. Should we hold hands, too?"

"Sexy," Harper laughed. "Whatever floats your boat, dude but be sure to take lots of pictures."

"It's gonna be fun but you know what would be even better?"

"What's that?"

"If you were here."

Harper closed her eyes. A day of fun with friends sans cooking and cleaning up after someone while all the time not getting yelled at? What a foreign thought. That was someobody else's life, not hers.

"That would be nice, Cody. Gosh, that would be great."

"I know it would. I just worry about you. You're stuck in that house all the time basically living for someone else. It's not fair."

"It's fine. I'm okay."

"You always say that but I don't know if I believe you. Anyway, Matt is one of my good friends and you know I feel terrible about what happened and what he's going through. Still I just hope he appreciates you and everything you're sacrificing to help him because it's a lot."

"It'll be okay."

"I'd like to see you soon."

"Really? That would be nice."

It had been a while. She missed normal company.

"When can I come visit?"

Harper chuckled.

"That's up to you seeing as you're the one with an actual life and schedule. My social calendar is kind of open these days."

"Soon then. Maybe I'll try to get out there after the next road trip. We should be on the East Coast anyway."

"I can't wait."

"You okay? Man, you sound really tired and sad, Harper."

"I'm just a little down," she admitted.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and slid down further into the water.

"Tell me about a good day," she begged softly. "A good time."

Cody thought for a moment.

"What about us eating hot dogs and drinking Cokes at the ball game? Or everybody drinking and skinny dipping and being silly in Puerto Rico. Or how about that time you were the guest ring announcer? You did such a great job and you looked really hot doing it."

Those were good times, good days. They seemed so far away. She missed being carefree, being happy. Just as she was sinking into relaxation, she heard it. A loud crashing sound, followed by a sickening thud. The commotion was so loud, even Cody heard the disturbance on his end of the line.

"Oh my God!" she sat straight up.

"What was that? You okay, Harper?"

"No. I think something happened to Matt."

"Is he…"

"I don't know. Listen, Cody, I have to go. I'm gonna have to call you back."

She hung up without waiting for a response. Tossing the phone aside, she stood up and reached for a towel. She didn't have time to dry off, only to haphazardly wrap it around her wet body. Bubble residue still covered the majority of her damp skin as she ran from the bathroom praying it wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Goddammitt! Harper…"

She closed her eyes. It was that bad…worse. He was lying on the kitchen floor in his boxers, tee shirt, and socks. He was on his right side, his lunch plate and its contents covering the floor.

"Matt, what happened to you?" she asked.

"I fell, genius, what does it look like?"

"I, I'll help you…"

He physically resisted her but there was no use. He couldn't get up on his own. Regardless of the accident, Matt was still over 180 pounds and it was no easy feat for the dark haired beauty to try to move him. It took all Harper's strength. Finally he was in a standing position and she slid a chair over with her foot that he practically collapsed in.

"Shit!"

"Oh my God, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

He glared at her, his eyes looking almost demonic.

"What the fuck do you think, Harper?"

"I, I'm sorry. I just heard all the noise and it scared me to death. I came running and saw you on the floor. What happened, Matt?"

He looked away, frustrated and embarrassed.

"I was trying to get the pepper," he finally admitted.

"The pepper?" Harper repeated. "Oh sweeite, why didn't you just call me? I would have come, you know that."

"Because maybe just for once, I want to do a simple task on my own without having to call you."

"It's okay, Matt. That's what I'm here for. Look, sweetie, just stay there and I'm gonna get dressed and then I'll fix you another plate."

"No," he said defiantly.

Harper sighed. He could be so damned stubborn at times. She was not in the mood for his crap.

"Matt, it's fine, okay? Just relax and give me like five minutes."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're better than me, like I'm some burden, some child, some charity case that you have to look after."

"Matt, it's not like that and you know it. I didn't mean it that way."

"Just shut up," he muttered.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Yes, I did and I am sick and tired of it. I am so done with you talking to me and treating me like shit. It's not right and it's not fair. I am trying so hard here, trying my damnest to help you and be there for you because I know this is hard yet you keep pushing me away and making me feel like an asshole for trying. I just don't know what you want from me anymore, Matt. I don't know what to do."

"I'm just trying to recover."

"Well, I'm just trying to help you recover."

"That's the thing, Harper. You're trying to help and Dr. Johnson is trying to help and I've got my parents in St. Louis and my brother and Bryn, wherever the hell they are and all the WWE guys calling me and everybody just wants to help."

"Because we love you and we want to see you get better. I'm just trying to take care of you, Matt."

"That's the thing, Harper, I've had it with you and your helping."

"Matt…"

"In fact, I've had it with just about everything."

"I don't know what to say," she said quietly, obviously hurt.

Matt gave a sinister sneer and chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't know what to say? "

"I feel like you're blaming me. I'm here for you and doing everything I can to make this easier yet you just keep beating up on me. I feel like your verbal punching bag and that's not fair, it's not right. I am not the one who did this to you. No one did this to you, Matt. You're just a victim of circumstance. It was an accident, a horrible, horrible accident and it's nobody's fault, especially not mine even though you act like I did this to you, like I put you in this position."

"And it's all about you, huh? Well, I'm sorry life is so damned difficult for you, Harper but I'm the one that's going through this shit or have you forgotten. I'm the one that lost everything, I am the one in terrible pain all the time, I'm the one that can't use my arm and can't feel my leg. Unfortantely I am stuck in this position but you don't have to be."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying leave. I didn't ask you to come here and I'm damned sure not gonna beg you to stay."

"Matt, why are you doing this?" tears stung her eyes. "We're supposed to be friends. Friends don't treat friends like this. Friends don't talk to friends this way. I am so hurt right now. I am here because I want to be, because I care about you, not because I am under obligaton. Why can't you just see that? Why can't you appreciate that? Why can't you stop punishing me because I'm not her?"

Lightening flashed in his eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry Chloe left you but that's not my fault either. She's not here but I am. The sooner you accept that…"

"Fuck you, Harper. You self righteous bitch. How dare you throw Chloe in my face. This is not about Chloe, it's about you and everybody else. I've had it with you, do you hear me? I've had it you and your pity and I've had it with Mom and Dad and the doctors and I've had it with Bryn and Mike and just everything!" he yelled as he began throwing dishes and everything else he could get his hands on across the room. "You're not the one that has to ask for help to wipe your own ass! And you don't need help getting dressed or shaving or getting something to eat! Don't you get it? I can't wrestle, I can't do anything in the gym! I can't have sex, hell I can't even whack off! I can't even stand on a balance beam for more than 30 seconds without tumbling over! I'm useless! My life is over! I'm not even a man anymore, not a person and you know what? That makes you happy because it gives you something to do. Harper gets to save the day and make herself feel fulfilled because someone else needs her. Well I'm sick of being your goddamned charity case. And you want to talk about Chloe? Don't ever, bitch, I repeat ever bring that name up again to me, do you understand? You were always jealous of her, wishing you were half the woman she was!"

His words hit her harder than any fist could. Harper's mouth fell open as tears of anger, hurt, and shock spilled from her eyes as her entire body began to shake. She couldn't believe it. That was not the Matt Korklan she knew and loved.

"Who are you?" she whispered through her tears. "Why are you doing this to me, treating me this way? I feel like I don't even know you anymore. I don't even want to know you."

"Then leave, you stupid bitch!" he chucked a box of cereal at her that barely missed. "Just pack your shit and go. You don't want to be here and I damn sure don't want you here, so the problem is solved, right?"

With that, he grabbed his cane and hobbled off, leaving her stunned. It took a few minutes to get herself together but she secured her towel before sinking to her knees and cleaning up food particles and broken dishes even as gut wrenching sobs escaped her throat. She had never been talked to like that before, never been hurt like that before. In times of hurt in the past, she could always run to Matt but now that door had been closed. He had always been her rock, her support…her friend. He had been her shepherd and now he was the reason for her pain and she'd had it. Harper knew she couldn't take another second. It was too much. Life was too much.


	30. The Bourne Submission

The dark green Jeep Wrangler pulled onto the long, winding private road that led to the small cottage hidden by the sea of trees. Mike Korklan came to a stop, shifting into neutral as he lifted the parking brake.

"Are you okay, babe?" his girlfriend Bryn asked.

Mike rubbed his tired eyes. They had been driving through the night after a grueling series of Indepenent shows in upstate Pennsylvania. Their respective careers had been on a recent roll and they were in high demand, which was music to Mike's ears but a black cloud hung over him, all of them.

"I feel guilty, Bryn," he admitted. "I've been traveling all over the country wrestling while my brother is sitting around helpless trying to recover from a broken neck. I haven't been there for him like I should."

Bryn put a symparthetic hand over his.

"He understands, honey. This is your dream, our dream. Matt of all people respects that and he told us he didn't want us to stop wrestling. Don't get me wrong…I miss him, too and I feel bad but we are honoring him every time we get in that ring. And he's going to get better, Mike. We have to stay positive and believe that. I don't care what those doctors say. I will never give up hope that he'll get back in that ring one day. Matt is the hardest working, most determined person we know. He's strong. If anyone can get through this, he can.

"I know. I just feel bad sticking Harper with all this."

"Harper is an angel. She is the best friend anyone could have. She loves him."

"I know she does."

"No, I mean, I think she loves him, loves him, like she's in love with him."

"No way," Mike dismissed the very thought. "They're like brother and sister. We all grew up together. There is no way Harper is in love with him."

"Yes she is."

"How do you know, Bryn?"

"A woman knows," she shrugged. "Besides, it's in her eyes when she looks at him, in her voice when she talks about him. What she's doing for him…it is incredibly selfless and beautiful and she does it because she wants to."

"She's having a hard time."

"Who wouldn't be? This has to be stressful. Seeing Matt so vulnerable and in so much pain…"

"Harper says it's bad. She says we need to be prepared. Babe, I'm kind of scared of what we're about to walk into."

Bryn leaned over and placed a reassuring kiss on his lips.

"It'll be fine, Mike. I think we've seen the worst at the hospital. I mean, how bad could it really be?"

The couple got out of the car and walked to the front door hand in hand. Mike knocked but there was no answer. Leaning in, he heard what he thought was the sound of a television blaring inside. Turning the knob, the unlocked door pushed open as he and Bryn entered.

"Matt? Harper?" he called out.

Mike and Bryn walked towards the small living room and stopped dead in their tracks. The scene before them was unbelievable. There was trash and discarded food particles everywhere. The smell of garbage, old food, and body odor was overpowering. In the middle of it all was Matt Korklan on the couch. He had an unkempt beard and was dressed only in socks, a tee shirt and boxers that had stains all over them. It was not the picture they had expected.

"Oh my God," Bryn mouthed.

Matt looked up from the video game he was playing.

"What are you two doing here?" he demanded, clearly unimpressed or moved by the impromptu visit.

"Bro, we came to see you," Mike began.

"Why?"

"Because it's been a while. Sorry we didn't call ahead. Are you…is everything okay?" he asked, looking around at the disgusting mess.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

Matt shot him an annoyed looked.

"Of course, it's okay. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I was just asking…"

"Don't start that bullshit," Matt warned.

They were both taken aback at his snappy attitude.

"Relax, sweetie, it's okay," Bryn tried to calm him down.

"Move," Matt instructed.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm trying to play my game and you're gonna make me die. I can't see so move."

"Sorry, I…"

"Normally I would just crane my neck around you to see but we all know that's not really an option these days," he said sarcastically.

Mike scratched his head.

"Where is Harper?"

Matt shrugged.

"Who knows and who cares?"

Mike and Bryn exchanged worried looks.

"It's kind of…cluttered in here," Bryn cleared her throat, fearing she was already treading on quicksand. "Do you mind if I clean up a little bit?"

"Do whatever you want," he mumbled.

Bryn began quietly straightening up as Mike walked to the back of the house. He could hear what sounded like quiet sobs and they led him to the room Harper stayed in. He knocked on the door that was already ajar before he entered. He found her standing over two open suitcases on the bed. She was piling unfolded clothes into both of them.

"Harper…"

She jumped and turned when she heard the voice. Mike was stunned. She had always been small but now she looked incredibly thin, almost sickly. Her face was gaunt and her eyes sunken in. Mascara streaked tears left black marks all over her exhausted face.

"Mike, what are you doing here?"

"I should have been back here before now," he admitted. "I'm sorry. Bryn and I got a minute and we decided to come check things out."

"And?" she folded her arms.

He shook his head.

"I…man, I don't know what to say. This, this is pretty bad."

"I told you so."

"Yeah you did but I had no idea."

"It's awful," she shuddered. "He's a different person now, a monster. He is so mean…the things he says to me are downright cruel. He's struggling in therapy, that is when he even bothers to go. He pitches violent temper tantrums, throws things, swears at the top of his lungs. He is demanding and critical and hurtful. He treats me like a slave, like he hates me. Living here, being around him is a neverending nightmare and I've had it, Mike. I can't take it. I can't take it, not another second. I have to go, I have to get out of here."

She broke down in a sea of tears, sobbing into her hands. Mike walked towards her and pulled her close, letting her cry into his chest.

"It's okay…it's gonna be okay."

"No, it's not," she wailed. "Are you blind? You saw him. All he does is yell and sit around in dirty clothes and play video games all day long. He trashes the place on purpose and expects me to clean up after him but of course I never do it right. In fact, I don't do anything right…cook, clean, drive, whatever. That living room stinks to high heaven. I clean it up, argue with him for hours to take a shower and when he finally does and it's like I have a moment's peace, the next time I turn around, the same cycle just repeats itself over and over again. It's driving me crazy, he's driving me crazy. I don't know what to do anymore."

He found her a tissue and helped her wipe her face until she calmed down a little bit. Mike took a deep breath as he looked at the bed. Seconds later, Bryn joined them. She hugged Harper close.

"Sweetie, we had no idea it was this bad, that you were going through all this," Bryn held her hand. "I am so sorry."

"It's bad," Harper kept repeating over and over again, hugging herself. "It's so bad, guys."

"What can we do?"

Harper shook her head.

"Nothing. There is nothing you can do. He isn't recovering, hell, he isn't even trying anymore. He is depressed and hateful and the only break I get is when he eats Xanax and passes out. I can't deal with this anymore."

"Are you leaving?" Mike asked.

"I have to. I can't be here another day. I just really want to go back to my apartment and sleep in my room in my bed and not have someone screaming at me and calling me a bitch all day long,"she started to cry again.

"You don't deserve that," Bryn spoke. "And Matt doesn't mean it."

"Yes he does."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does. I know he does."

"You said it yourself, Harper. That man in there is not Matt. That is not the Matty we all know and love. That is the result of the injury and the pain and the fear and the hopelessness and depression and the extra kick in the gut of the way Chloe just ditched him."

"I don't care anymore," Harper shook her head.

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't. I can't keep living this way."

"We don't blame you because you want to leave," Mike sighed. "No one would. This is tough and the way you get treated is ridiculous and uncalled for but he's hurting and he really needs you."

"No he doesn't," tears fell from her eyes. "He told me so. He also told me that I enjoy this, seeing him in this position because it makes me feel needed. He told me he didn't want me here and then he threw a cereal box at me and told me to get out."

"I'm sorry, Harper," Mike apologized. "You don't deserve this and this is not your obligation, it's mine. He's my blood, my brother. As stubborn as he is, he needs someone. If he's not going to stay here and make this work, then he needs to go back to Tampa. If that's the case, then I'm gonna go with him."

"Me too," Bryn patted his back.

"No babe. You can't do that. Your career is taking off. This is your dream."

"It's yours too but it's okay. Family is more important. Matt is your brother and you love him and I love you. We can take a break until we figure all this out. I want to be with you, Mike, wherever you are."

He gave his girlfriend a quick hug, feeling thankful and lucky that he had someone so loving and understanding.

"I can't do that to you guys," Harper said through tears.

"He's my brother."

"But you both are just on the verge of making a name for yourself in the Indys. I know what a big deal that is, how hard that is. I can't let you both walk away from that and make that sacrifice. You walk away right now, those opportunities might not be waiting for you when you come back."

Mike turned to her.

"Honestly, Harper, I don't want you to leave but it has nothing to do with the fact that Bryn and me want to wrestle or that I'm trying to dodge my responsibilities. I swear to God it's not any of that. I just know that Matt needs you right now. Yeah, anybody can help him and take care of him but you two have always had that special bond. It might sound stupid or corny or whatever but I know if anybody can pull him out of this, if anybody can pull him through this, it's you."

"I used to think so too," Harper wiped her eyes.

"I'm just afraid it'll make it worse. I know he said some pretty mean shit to you and told you to leave but if you do, it's gonna hurt him. He'd never admit it but it would hurt and I don't know if he can take that."

"What are we going to do?" Bryn asked.

"Harper, I need a favor," Mike turned to her.

"What?"

"I need to finish this tour. It's like two more weeks tops. After that, I'm gonna take a break and I'll come back here and deal with this situation with my brother and you can go back to St. Louis and get your life back. I hate asking you and if you can't do it, I won't be mad."

Harper exhaled. A couple more weeks. It sounded like a short time but every minute with Matt felt like an excruciating eternity. Still she wanted to help Mike and Bryn.

"Okay," she finally said.

"Are you sure?"

Harper nodded.

"Just a few more weeks, right?"

"I'll even try to wrap it up early."

"Okay," she tried to convince herself. "I can do this, I can do it."

"Thanks Harper. You don't know how much you're helping me, helping both of us and I really appreciate it. The next two weeks are going to be tough but promise me you won't sit here and let him treat you like crap."

"Mike…"

"No. You have given up your whole life and dedicated it to help him when you didn't have to. I don't care how depressed or how much in pain he is in, he needs to realize that and appreciate it and treat you with respect."

"He's right," Bryn added. "You can't let him get away with talking to you like that. Start putting him in his place and let him know that it's not acceptable and you're not going to take it anymore."

"I'm gonna talk to him, too," Mike promised. "Right after I make him get in the shower and change into clean clothes."

"Good luck with that," Harper rolled her eyes.

"Oh he's getting his butt in the shower today. No more looking homeless and lounging around all day in a room that smells like ass and old cheese."

"Thank you," Harper sighed. "You know, I feel so bad with everything that has happeend to him and especially Chloe. He still loves her. He still wants her here. She hurt him badly."

"That's because she is a bad person," Mike explained. "He is better off without her."

"We all know that and maybe his head knows it but somebody better explain it to his heart."

"Just hang in there, Harper," Mike said as he prepared to exit the room and go have out World War III with his big brother. "It'll be over soon."

Harper looked back at the heap of clothes falling out of her suitcases strewn about the bed. Bryn wrapped an arm around her and Harper rested her head on her friend's shoulder.

"You'll be free soon, Harper."

Harper closed her eyes. She didn't want to be free. She just wanted her best friend back.


	31. The Bourne Provocation

The sun had just begun to set, causing darkness to fall throughout the room. The time change instantly stirred Harper from the nap she had taken. Sleep during the day was practically unheard of and Harper quickly climbed to her feet, not even remembering exactly when she had dozed off. Taking care of Matt could be compared to taking care of a newborn. He was whiny, fussy, and needy and required her constant attention. She slept when he slept, she ate when he ate. It was a demanding job, tiresome and completed without appreciation but Harper was hanging in there as best she could. Just one more week and it would all be over. She would have her life back and would be free to return to St. Louis. Once again, she could have peace.

As much as she wanted out, Harper couldn't help but feel bad for Mike and wonder what the future would hold. His wrestling tour would be finished and then he'd return to Tampa to be the sole caregiver for his now disabled older brother. Would things ever get better? Would Mike be able to withstand the pressure? She knew her responsibility would be over but it was hard to just walk away from a family she had cared about practically all her life.

Things with Matt hadn't gotten any better. He was still the same miserable, uncooperative, mean monster he had morphed into after his accident. He had decided to quit therapy with Dr. Johnson altogether as they waited to wrap up things in Virginia so he could return to Florida once Mike was ready. With all the idle time on his hands, most of his waking hours were spent terrorizing Harper and barking orders, that is when he wasn't engrossed in his video game of choice for the day. He showered infrequently, still made messes and had grown a beard that could challenge the Unibomber. For Harper it was surreal. Surreal and utterly miserable.

Glancing at the clock, she noticed that it was after 7. Closing her eyes, she cursed to herself. She had missed preparing dinner on time. Matt was usually done eating by 6 and that meant all hell would break loose the moment he saw her. It was only made worse that it was difficult for him to get up and walk to her. Since he had stopped physiotherapy and had resorted to becoming a couch potato, he had lost a lot of muscle mass that was slowly but surely beginning to be replaced by excess fat. His motor skills had significantly weakened, thus causing him to regress which made simple tasks and getting around that much harder. Walking into the living room, she saw the game on pause as he seemed to be fiddling with something in his hands.

"Hey," she summoned all her courage and patience to belt out one simple word.

"It's almost 7:30," he said.

She bit her lip.

"I…I know. I'm sorry. Dinner is going to be late tonight. What do you feel like having?"

"Where have you been?" he asked with an attitude.

"I guess I must have dozed off…"

He blew out a loud and exasperated breath.

"Figures," he mumbled.

"Anyway, I apologize.I'm up now. Do you want me to cook or should I just order takeout?"

"Don't bother," he huffed.

"Matt…"

"I don't want anything."

"What do you mean you don't want anything? Did you eat anything yet?"

"Does it look like it?"

She tried to keep it together. His sarcasm and smart ass comments were getting harder and harder to handle.

"Well, you can't not eat."

"You sure weren't concerned with that earlier."

She couldn't believe him and how he was acting. It got worse and worse every day.

"You know, Matt, if you put forth a little effort in your recovery, maybe you would have been able to walk to the kitchen and stay there long enough to fix yourself a snack."

For someone with a broken neck, he whipped his head around with lightening speed.

"What did you say?"

Normally this was the part where she would say "nothing" and retreat or give in so that some sense of peace would remain in the house but not this time. She was tired of it.

"You heard me."

"Screw you, Harper," he muttered.

"Fine," she turned to walk away. "If you want to be that way, fine. Sit here and pout and be hungry. I am gonna fix myself something to eat."

"You're breaking my heart," she heard him say, his voice drenching with venom.

Ignoring him, she headed towards the kitchen but stopped when her bare right foot landed in something very sticky and wet. Harper looked down but couldn't make out what it was. Whatever it was, it was gross and she was disgusted. She had just mopped that floor the day before.

"Matt! Jesus Christ, what is all over this floor?"

"Hell if I know."

"You should," she said angrily. "You're the only one that's been in here. What did you spill?"

"Nothing."

"Yes, you did so you might as well tell me. Look, I get that it's hard for you to get up. If you need help, just holler for me."

"Yeah because you just love to be bothered."

"Well, it's better than literally walking into the middle of a big mess. Regardless, I'll have to be the one to take care of it."

"Harper, I don't want to hear your shit, okay? I don't want to hear you bitch or deal with your self righteous attitude."

She shook her head. He was one to talk. Throwing up her hands in exaperation, she headed for the linen closet to get a wet towel and some Clorox. He continued to fumble with something and then they both heard the sound of something dropping on the floor.

"What now, Matt?" she rushed over to him.

She looked down and saw the empty Xanax bottle on the floor. Pills had scattered everywhere. Getting on all fours, she retrieved them, 12 in all to be exact. He hastily took them away, keeping two in his hand. He reached for his glass but it was empty.

"Can you get me some water?"

It sounded more like a demand than a request but that was the least of Harper's worries as she was on her knees. She looked at the date on the bottle and the fact that it had come with 45 pills. The dates just didn't add up. According to the directions on the prescription, he should have had twice as many left on hand.

"Where are the rest of your pills?" she asked.

"What?"

"Matt, the Xanax. You should have at least 30 pills left. I counted 12."

"I don't know. Just mind your business."

"And now you have two in your hand. You just took one like a few hours ago."

"So? I need another one. What is the big deal?"

She stood and placed her hands on her hips.

"You know what the big deal is."

"There you go again, making everything into a dramatic tragedy. What are you trying to say now, that I am addicted to my Xanax?"

Harper looked him right in the eye.

"Addicted? I don't know about all that but you definitely abuse them."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means. It mens that you don't take them as prescribed. You take way more than you need, than you're supposed to in a day."

She could tell he was getting pissed off.

"So now in addition to everything else, you want to control my meds? Not gonna happen. Fuck off, Harper."

"Matt!"

"Did I stutter? Get out of here. I'm sick of looking at you and hearing your voice. Just scram."

"Matt…"

"Harper!"

With that, he threw a pillow off the floor in full temper tantrum mode. Harper felt her blood begin to boil.

"Pick it up," she commanded through pursed lips.

He met her gaze defiantly.

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me," he sneered. "And what are you gonna do about it? If you want it off the floor so bad, you get it."

A rage and frustration Harper had never felt before suddenly rushed through her entire being. After weeks of putting up with his crap, she'd had it. Instead of picking it up, she took the remaining pillows next to him and threw them on the floor. When that was done, she went for the sofa cushions followed by the magazines, the books on the shelves and finally the dirty dishes which shattered with each drop.

"You're not the only one that can act like a spoiled, ungrateful, crazed little kid."

He looked shocked.

"Harper, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I am trashing a nice house and I am being disrespectful and ridiculous. In other words, I'm being Matt Korklan."

"Harper…"

"No! Shut up!"

"What did you say?"

"Did _I _stutter? You heard me and you're gonna hear more. You've had your turn to talk. In fact, I've been listening to you for weeks now and I'm finally done. Now it's your turn to listen to me, you selfish, pathetic, cruel, smug, uncaring, rude, disgusting son of a bitch. I have had it with you, do you understand? I've had it with everything…your laziness, your self pity, your sloth. You sicken me. Matt, you are a disgrace. I am sorry you're so miserable right now but a lot of it is your own doing and you're completely to blame for all my misery right now. You had an accident and yeah it sucks but looking back and feeling sorry for yourself is not going to change things or make them better. And sitting on your ass, walking away from one of the best physical therapists in the country does not hurt Dr. Johnson or me. Dude, you're only screwing yourself. He did nothing but try to help you just like I did and you shit all over him just like you shit all over me.

I am your best friend and I love you to death and I gave up my whole life to take care of you. I didn't do it to get praise or out of pity for you. I did it because it was the right thing to do, because I genuinely care and I sincerely wanted to see you get better and yeah even wrestle again. But because your life is tough, you want to take it out on me because I'm here? That stops today because in a week I'm gone and if you don't clean up your act, I will leave right now! I know you say you don't care but if I left, your stupid ass would be up shit's creek without a paddle and you damn well know it! You criticize my driving, my cooking, my cleaning and everything else but look around. I don't see anyone else around here giving up their life to cater to your ungrateful ass! And I don't blame them. You are impossible! I don't even know you anymore. You look like you've been living under a bridge somewhere and you smell even worse.

All you do is play stupid video games all day, sit on your sorry ass and eat Xanax. You talk about wrestling again? Yeah right! That will never happen! Know why? Because you are lazy and you don't give a damn. The WWE Universe and your co-workers would be ashamed and disgusted if they could see you right now and the broken, bitter man you've become. Despite what you believe, the world does not owe you anything and this chip on your shoulder, this sense of entitlement you feel is quite frankly very laughable. You are a bully and I am not going to take it anymore. I'm not gonna let you make me feel like less of a person because you feel like less of a person. You want to continue to beat me up and talk to me like crap? Go ahead but I will be damned if I continue to cook for you and clean up after you and baby you. So if you want to play your video games? Go for it! You want your happy pills? Go get them!"

As she was yelling, Harper yanked the controls from the machine and television before grabbing his remaining Xanax and running off to the bathroom where she flushed them down the toilet. Matt was left shocked and horrified.

"Harper, what are you doing? Have you lost your mind?"

She laughed hysterically.

"No, I think for the first time in weeks, I've actually found it."

"You messed up my game," he whined. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Figure it out, Matt."

"And my meds? I need them. The doctors say I have to taper off the Xanax, that it's dangerous if I just quit them cold turkey and you just got rid of all of them."

"Oh now you're all of a sudden concerned about following the doctor's instructions? Whatever, Matt."

She turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"As far away from you as I can. I am going to make myself some food, then I am going to my room."

"What about me?"

"What about you? I don't care anymore. I am walking away from you and I don't even want to hear you breathe for the rest of the night."

Harper stormed off, for the first time without guilt. She hadn't wanted to hurt Matt but her built up frustrations, sadness, and anger had gotten the best of her and she had exploded. She knew those few minutes very well had the potential to end a lifelong friendship but in the moment she didn't care. She was a woman fed up and getting everything off her chest had never felt so good.


	32. The Bourne Repentance

Harper sighed as she pulled the car into the drive. It had been another long day in Virginia but those days were winding down and the countdown to returning to St. Louis had begun. Just days before, she had blown her stack, finally exploding after weeks of putting up with Matt's rude and impossible behavior. She had let him have it and afterwards, had surprisingly been able to stick to her guns. There had been no regret or apologies or caving in afterwards. That night she had simply fixed herself something to eat and had left him all alone in the living room for the remainder of the night. It didn't concern her whether or not he ate or needed help or was left in the mess she had created. A part of her would always love Matt and he would always be her best friend but that man, that thing she was living with was not Matt Korklan. Her cheerful, funny, kind and loving BFF had been replaced by a bitter and angry breathing monster. She had done everything in her power to help him and be there for him but that road had simply led to a dead end. She had come as far as she could and there was nowhere else to go.

The days that followed had been uncomfortable and tense. The two friends had practically ignored each other. Still angry, she couldn't let him starve. She made his meals and left them in the kitchen but the cleaning up after him and catering to his every whim and demand had ceased. There was no conversation. To his credit, there were no more complaints or griping either. The house was bathed in eerie and awkward silence. Though much ran through their respective minds, neither spoke a word. They were looking forward to the end, whatever that was. It was impossible to tell if there was still a friendship there worth salvaging.

Harper had woken up that morning and made breakfast. She had enjoyed pancakes, bacon, and eggs for herself while she had prepared oatmeal and wheat toast for Matt. After setting it up for him, she had gone off to shower and dress. She still had a few days left in Charlottesville and it would require one more run to the store for groceries and household goods and such. So she had braved the Wal-Mart rush and spent two hours completing her one stop shopping. As usual, the Superstore was crowded and somehow the whole experience had just annoyed Harper more than she already was. By the time she was driving back to the house, she received a phone call that had only further frazzled her nerves.

"Now when are you coming home again, Harper?"

Harper sighed. She had already answered that questions 50 ways to Christmas.

"Next week, Mom. I'm not sure of the exact date. I should be able to get a flight out on Saturday night or Sunday morning. I'm waiting on Mike to call me and tell me what's up."

Harper could practically see the disdain on her mother's face from half a country away.

"Well, I sure hope he calls soon," the older woman huffed. "It's about time he started taking care of his responsibilites. That family had some nerve just dumping their son and brother off on you."

Harper rolled her dark eyes.

"It wasn't like that. They didn't dump him off on me."

"Really? Then what do you call it? You're the one giving up your whole life to take care of Matt while the three of them go about their merry way."

Harper could feel her blood pressure rising. She and her mother didn't always see eye to eye and their relationship could be described as strained at best. Despite her own annoyance with Matt, she didn't like her mother bad mouthing the Korklan family. They hadn't done anything wrong. Sure the situation was miserable and maybe it wasn't Harper's responibility but by her own admission, she had put herself in that situation.

"I volunteered to help on my own free will and things just didn't work out. That's all there is to it, Mom…nothing more, nothing less. It will be over in less than a week and when it is, I would just like to forget about it and I'd really appreciate if you did the same."

"Fine, Harper. I just hope you learned your lesson."

"And what lesson is that?"

"That you can't make someone fall in love with you if they don't feel it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh Harper, cut the crap. You know what I am talking about. You obviously have a thing for Matt and always have. Maybe this is your way of sneaking in, getting close. It didn't work. You gave your heart and your time and it got you nowhere. Now hopefully you can give up this stupid schoolgirl fantasy and get back to real life, your life."

Harper bit her lip so hard that it bled. She'd had enough.

"Mom, I'm at the house and I have to go now. I will speak to you soon," she said tersely.

"Call me when you get to St. Louis."

Harper grunted a response before hanging up and banging her head against the steering wheel repeatedly. As if she didn't already have to deal with enough stress and drama, her mother was always there to make her feel worse about a situation. Groaning and praying to retain what was left of her sanity, she opened the car door, popped the trunk and began unloading the bags. She propped open the front door and sat everything on the small porch. It was a few minutes before she actually set foot inside the cottage and when she did, she had to do a double take to make sure she was at the right place. When she had left out hours before, the small house looked like a tornado had blown through it. Now the living room was clean. Gone was the mess and clutter. Everything looked neat and put together as it did the day they had arrived. The house almost smelled fresh and even inviting.

"What the hell?" Harper mumbled suspiciously to herself as she carefully made her way down the corridor.

She feared that they had been robbed but usually robbers didn't take the time to clean up a place, she thought. As she rounded the corner, she bumped into someone she didn't recognize and gasped.

"Hey," he said sheepishly.

She didn't recognize him. He was wearing clean clothes. He smelled of body wash and aftershave. His hair had been combed and his Charles Manson beard was gone, shaven clear off. More importantly, there was something in his eyes. There was the emotion and hope that had been lacking for months. No, Harper did not recognize that man. That man didn't look like the grumpy, self pitying slob she had left on the couch just a few hours before. The man in front of her looked like Matt Korklan.

"Matt…"

She looked around stunned. The entire house was spic and span. He was up walking around on his cane.

"So…how does the place look?"

Her eyes wandered around.

"It looks great," she mouthed. "How did…did you…"

"I did," he nodded. "I, um, it wasn't easy but I guess it isn't supposed to be. Anyway, I got off my ass and cleaned up."

"This…this is shocking," she said, still surprised.

"I know. Um, listen, can I talk to you for a sec?"

In a daze, Harper nodded and returned with him to the living room where she took a seat.

"What's going on?"

He took a deep breath.

"I owe you an apology…a huge apology."

"Matt…"

"Harper, please let me finish. Look, these past few weeks or so, hell, ever since the accident, we both know I haven't been myself. I can't describe to you what that fall did to me. Yeah, you know the physical damage but the mental and emotional toll was something way worse, something I wasn't prepared to deal with. Just lying around not being able to do simple tasks for myself…it was hard, demoralizing even. I felt less than human and I was scared to death that that was gonna be my new norm. That freaked me out, Harp. I didn't know how to cope with the situation and when you and Mike and Bryn and Mom and Dad reached out to me, instead of being grateful and accepting that, embracing it, I lashed out because I didn't know what else to do. And the whole Chloe thing…"

His voice trailed off.

"I, I know that was rough for you…"

He let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"Rough is an understatement. Chloe and wrestling were my whole world. She was the woman I was in love with, the one who was going to be my wife. And you know the WWE is my career, my lifelong dream. When your life is planned for you and then of all a sudden that plan gets ripped away…I mean, what do you do? I didn't know what to do. I was hurt, beyond hurt. I think I lost my mind or something. So I thought that if I just worked hard, worked my ass off, I could turn it all around, make it better somehow. I had this thing that I was gonna go to rehab, knock it out the park, get better in like a few weeks, go back to WWE and Chloe would come back and everything would be okay, be normal again. That didn't happen. I could barely get out of bed on my own much less wrestle again. Once I saw how hard PT was, it was just so disappointing because I realized that my plan wasn't going to happen and Chloe wasn't coming back. I had to sit back and deal with the fact that I don't have complete use of my arm and that I can't feel certain sensations in my leg. I had to deal with the fact that my life isn't the same, isn't what it used to be and might never be. Harp, that is a hell of a pill to swallow. I couldn't deal with it. I didn't know how. So I shut down and I lashed out."

His voice was quiet and sincere. She studied his body language. He seemed genuinely apologetic as he tried to explain his horrible actions.

"I tried to understand, Matt. I know it must have been so awful for you but I was there for you and I feel like I only got punished for it."

"You're exactly right and I have no excuse for that. The way I have treated you is despicable. The things I did, the things I said, the names I called you…my God, you have no idea how ashamed I am. That's not me. I'm not that guy and I am so disappointed in myself for even going there."

He put his head down and she heard him sniffle.

"Matt," she touched his arm.

He looked up and she saw tears pool in both his eyes as his bottom lip quivered slightly.

"It wasn't right. I was so angry, Harper but you have to know, I wasn't angry at you, I didn't hate you…I hated me. I was angry with myself. The frustration just exploded. Sometimes it literally felt like I was outside myself, like I was watching myself do those things. These whole past couple of months have been surreal. Anyway, I put your through hell and I'll never forgive myself for that. You sacrificed, man, you basically gave up everything for me and I treated you like shit. I can't make that up to you. I can never tell you how sorry I am. I mean, words can't express it."

Harper played with her hands.

"What…what changed everything? Why today?"

"I got tired of it. I got up this morning angry and bitter and pissed off at the world and I hobbled to the kitchen to get my oatmeal and it was cold and I just happened to look up and see myself in the mirror and I was disgusted by what I saw. I looked dirty, I smelled like walking death and I realized…doing this is never gonna solve anything. I can't keep living like this, Harper. I can't take another day. So I forced myself to look in that mirror and say that change starts today. It's like this injury put me in prison but I just realized for the first time that I can walk out on my own. But to do that I have to stand up and face my demons and my fears and take responsibility for my own actions. It's time to man up and you and Mike and Dr. Johnson can't do that for me. No one can, I'm the only one who has the power to change my life. For the first time, I admit this is scary as hell and I know it won't be easy but um…I have to tough it out."

Harper was blown away.

"I…I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything."

"What are you gonna do now?"

"You're not the only one I needed to apologize to. I called Dr. Johnson and made amends and basically begged him to take me back on the program."

"What did he say?"

A small smile crept to his lips.

"He said yes. I, um, I start again the day after tomorrow."

"Oh Matt, that is so wonderful. It's great…"

"I know. I'm looking forward to it. I mean, I know it's gonna suck but I'm prepared this time, you know? I know what to expect physically and I am in a better place mentally. I also got the name and number of that counselor and I'm gonna see him soon and uh, the Xanax…I know that's no good. You were right…I was abusing them. I did it to cope and I can't quit them cold turkey but I am gonna taper off them safely under the doctor's care. And I called Mike, told him not to quit the tour. This is his dream, his opportunity. I hired a private live in nurse and she'll be here next week."

"Wow…sounds like you have it all planned out."

"I'm trying. One day at a time, right? Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I realize the sacrifice that you made for me. I do appreciate that. I can never thank you enough or repay you. I've been a horrible friend and I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Harper inhaled deeply. It was a moment she had hoped and prayed for but it was so surreal it felt like it wasn't really happening. She was relieved and happy for him but at a loss for words. Maybe there was still a chance. It was like the old Matt was coming back.

"I appreciate the apology, Matt. I know all this has been so hard for you. I know you weren't yourself. You hurt me because you were hurt. It'll be hard to forget what that was like but I'm still proud of you and I'm still in your corner rooting for you. You're gonna be fine. You're the strongest person I know and if you put your mind to this, it will all work out. I have no doubt."

She reached over and put an awkward hand against his knee but he unexpectedly pulled her in for a hug. His embrace was warm and strong and so familiar and she closed her eyes as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Harp, thank you. Thank you for helping me and for putting up with me and for putting my ass in check when I really needed it and…uh, most of all for being my best girl."

She opened up her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out. It took all she had not to cry. So many emotions and feelings rushed through her but none of it mattered. All that did matter was that Matt, the old Matt, the real Matt, was back. She just hoped he'd be there to stay. She accepted his apology and admired his new attitude both rough roads were surely ahead. Once again she hoped and prayed he would be strong enough to stick to his guns and get through it.


	33. The Bourne Progression

It was an early Monday morning and Harper had been out running errands ever since dropping Matt off at his appointment with Dr. Johnson. That morning her final flight arrangement had been made and with the click of a computer mouse, her e ticket had been printed. In less than 24 hours she would be St. Louis bound. Her dream was coming true. She was going home, back to her own place and her own life. It was a long time coming but instead of feeling excitement or even relief when she finally held the piece of paper in her hand, she only felt trepidation and sadness.

Matt had held true to his word. He had cleaned up his act for good. Her best friend had returned and the living situation had seemed to drastically improve over night. More importantly Matt had kept his promise and returned to Physical Therapy. It had been difficult but he was toughing it out and his attitude was more positive and determined than ever. The night before, they had met Patti Wallace, the nurse that had been hired to live with and assist Matt. She had come highly recommened from Dr. Johnson's office. The two had invited her over for dinner in an effort to get to know her and make the transition of her coming and Harper leaving as smooth as possible. She was a sweet older lady in her early 50's with a warm and motherly smile and soft Southern accented voice. She had been very nice during that meeting but there were things that concerned Harper as well.

She was older, would she be able to physically assist Matt with the things he needed? She also overseasoned her food, Harper had noticed when she had helped her make dinner. Matt didn't like things to taste too salty. She also went to bed early…what if Matt needed her in the latter hours? Plus she didn't know anything about wrestling or the WWE. Who would he talk to about it? And Harper had noticed that while driving up to the cottage, Patti had been slow and it had taken her forever to park. Nothing got on Matt's nerves worse than bad driving. Patti was a sweet lady but Harper worried whether or not she was leaving her friend in capable hands. He had been really nice to the nurse but the look of disappointment had been etched all over his face. He hadn't been able to hide it but then again, Matt never could. It worried Harper. Having a strong support system, having the help he needed at home would be one of the greatest assisting factors in his recovery. If he didn't have that, she knew everything else would just be made that much harder.

Heading back to the cottage, at the last minute she detoured to Dr. Johnson's office. It would be a while before Matt would be ready to go but Harper didn't care. Something inside her felt like seeing Matt on her next to last day in town. It was important to her to spend as much time with him as possible. It was only his third therapy session back. He had been giving it his all and according to all reports making excellent progress. But still it was hard for him. Every minute was a struggle and that was something that still greatly frustrated and embarrassed him. He would always give her the full play by play when she picked him up but he had asked that she not go to his sessions. He didn't want her to see him like that, at least until he got better. Opening the door, one of the aides recognized her and smiled, letting Harper inside the gym where she slipped in unnoticed and took a seat quietly in the back corner.

"Okay, Matt, you ready? We are gonna go with that Military Press again. You know the drill. Take the weight, hold it at shoulder level and make sure you bend that elbow towards your chest. Raise your arm as high as you can with the palm facing in. I want that elbow in a straight line with your body. Return to the starting position, give me 12 reps."

Matt took a deep breath as he tried his best to follow the instructions and assume and maintain proper form. That left arm was still so impaired. He had been working hard to strengthen it but it proved to be a difficult process. He had limited range of motion and pushing himself caused excruciating pain still. He struggled, face reddened as his muscles tensed and trembled. He attempted the exercise six times before finally letting his arm collapse. He was spent and could do no more. Weakness consumed him.

"Dammitt," he sighed out loud in frustration.

"It's alright, man," Dr. Johnson walked up to him. "You did good today. We're halfway there and that's two more reps than you did last time. I've seen steady improvement since you've been back and that's what really matters. You're not quitting on me this time."

"I know but I should be better at this by now."

"I like that strong will but don't be too hard on yourself. We'll get there. I'm proud of you. It's a process but you're already progressing well. One day at a time."

Matt nodded, taking the encouragement with a grain of salt.

"What's next, Doc?" he asked.

They had a long and busy morning ahead and were nowhere near done. They were focusing on his affected arm and it was all about strength and gaining range of motion. There was a lot of flexing and weight training. Physically he was weak but squeezing his eyes shut, it was all about mind over matter. He pushed through the pain and focused on the tasks at hand. Dr. Johnson was right there with him the whole time, pushing and guiding. Matt was being a lot more cooperative and together they made quite the team. Harper watched them for two hours. She was amazed by Matt's determination, amazed and inspired and insanely proud. When it was over, he took a towel and wiped the sweat from his body and the tears from his eyes. All in all it had been a good workout but at the end, when he thought he was alone, he let his eyes wring out all the hurt. Only when he turned around did he see his friend standing there staring at him.

"Hi," she stood.

"What are you doing here, Harp?" he asked, surprised to see her.

She shrugged.

"I had some last minute stuff to get done and I was in the neighborhood so I thought I would drop by."

"How long have you been here?"

"A while," she answered truthfully.

He nodded and looked away.

"I…I told you not to come."

"I know."

"I'm not trying to be a prick or whatever but this is really rough for me as you can see. It's humilating. I try really hard and sometimes it doesn't work out so well. I get embarassed and I guess I didn't want you to see me like this."

Harper fought back tears.

"I know," she said softly. "Believe me, you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

He cleared his throat.

"Today the doc really worked me out," he nervously laughed. "My arm feels like it's gonna fall off. Is that a sign we're getting somewhere?"

He tried to move it but the minute he did, a sharp pain seered through it as it locked at the elbow. He winced, bending over and closing his eyes until it passed.

"Are you okay?" she walked over to him.

After a few minutes he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Yeah…it'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"I'm gonna shower then apply some heat to it when we get home. It'll be fine."

When the moment finally passed he stood and a normal facial expression returned.

"You did good out there today."

"It was alright."

"No. You're too modest. You were more than alright. You were really great. I know he worked you hard and I know the exercies were difficult but you didn't give up. You kept pushing and pushing and that says a lot. I can already see a huge difference."

"Thanks, Harp."

"You know, last week when you first told me you were going to try this again, I'm sorry but I admit I had my concerns, doubts even. I knew how hard this was going to be and I was afraid you'd get frustrated again and quit but seeing you today…that's very impressive. I know you're in it for the long haul."

He tried to force a smile but he was still in a lot of pain.

"Do you mind if we just get out of here?" he asked. "My arm is starting to get really uncomfortable. It gets really stiff after my sessions."

"Of course not. Come on, let's get you home."

He was worn out and on those bad days, he needed her to physically assist him with his movements. In his deepest depression, he had sometimes refused helped, angrily barking orders and lashing out but not this time. He gratefully accepted her hand.

"Thank you," he said.

She stopped and gave him a big hug that he returned.

"Matt, are you gonna be okay, you know, when I'm gone?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I will be. Listen, I don't want you to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"But you'll be all alone."

"No, I won't. I'll have Patti. She seems nice, right?"

Harper shook her head.

"Yes but Patti can't take care of you the way I can. She means well but she doesn't know you like I do."

He smiled.

"Not too many people do but she'll learn."

She took a long look at her best friend, so fragile yet so brave.

"Are you serious about this? About changing your life and sticking with rehab and doing all the things you need to do to get better."

"Of course I am."

"And if it gets bad again? What if wrestling again is never a possibility? Are you gonna retreat? Are you going to be mean again? Are you gonna give up?"

Matt shook his head.

"Never."

He said it and she knew he meant it. In that single moment, she had an epiphany. He still needed her and she couldn't abandon him, not like Chloe had. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out the plane ticket and showed it to him before tearing it into shreds.

"I can't go."

"Harp, no. What are you doing?"

"You're my friend and you need me. I can't leave you now and I don't want to. When I was most miserable here, all I wanted was for things to change, you to change. They did. You did. My place is here with you. Best friends forever, right? We're in this one together. I made that pact with you in the hospital so now I have to hold up my end of the bargain."

"You know you don't have to do this. You don't owe me anything."

"I know but it's not about that."

"But what about Patti? What will I tell her?"

"Pay her two weeks salary and tell her that you decided to go another way. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Harper…"

"Do you want me to stay, Matt?"

He nodded immediately.

"I do. It scares me how much I want you here, how much I need you here. You are my best friend and I really depend on you…probably too much but to answer your question, yes. I know you and I trust you."

"Then I'll stay."

"But Harp…"

"I'll stay."

He took a deep breath. There was no use arguing and he didn't want to. He was secretly thrilled that she had changed her mind. It was a moment he had dared to hope for but it would have seemed too good to be true.

"Thank you."

She smiled, wiping away at a single tear that had fallen from her eye. The feeling of a heavy heart had already disappeared. She knew she was doing the right thing, that staying was where she needed to be.

"Come on, Matt," she looked into his eyes. "Let's go home."


	34. The Bourne Breakthrough

Matt fidgeted nervously in the waiting room. It didn't look like a normal doctor's office. In fact, it was an older building downtown near the UVA campus, an office where several licensed counselors gave advice and encouragement to people suffering from everything from substance abuse to post traumatic stress disorder. He had received the referral fom Dr. Johnson's office a month before but he had been too stubborn, too hurt, too emotionally and mentally unprepared to deal with his issues. But he had hit rock bottom and that was the only thing that had forced him to turn his life around. Once the self pity party ended, he had apologized to his best friend and gotten serious about rehab. For a few weeks he had been working diligently, fighting through the pain, and focusing on his goals. He knew that he still had a lot to work through so he had finally made an appointment to talk to someone. Having Harper drop him off, he used his cane to climb the three flights of stairs where he waited patiently in the small lobby.

"Matt K?"

Matt stood as the thin, wiry man approached him.

"Hey," he extended his hand, which Matt shook. "I'm Jack Edwards. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Why don't you come on back to my office?"

"Okay."

Jack guided him down the long, narrow hallway to a closet of an office at the end. The two men took seats opposite of each other as Jack rifled through a few papers. Matt was surprised. Jack was a younger guy, probably late 20's or early 30's. He wore jeans and had a shaggy haircut. He just didn't look like what Matt had expected him to.

"So," Jack leaned back in his chair, pencil between his fingers. "As I've told you, my name is Jack Edwards. I am a licensed counselor here in Charlottesville. I've been at it for about five years now. I love what I do because it is truly rewarding when you get to help people and make a real difference in their lives. That's what it's all about for me. I'm originally from out west but I went to UVA and I met my wife who is a Charlottesville native so I ended up staying here. Not a whole lot of excitement to share but I just wanted to tell you a little about myself before we start talking about you. Now, I read some notes on your case and it says that you're a professional wrestler and that you were hurt at work. You suffered a broken neck a couple months ago and now you're in an aggressive physical therapy program."

"That's pretty much it in a nutshell, the short version at least."

"Then why don't you tell me a little about the long version? Look, it's Dr. Johnson's job to get you through all the physical recovery. You suffered a traumatic accident and with that comes a lot of stress. This event completely changed your life. I'm sure you've been experiencing a lot of different feelings and emotions. I'm here to basically just listen. Tell me whatever you want. These sessions are confidential, of course, but it is my job to lend an ear without judgment and at the same time sort of help you process through and understand everything you're feeling. I can teach you coping skills and ways to channel all those negative emotions."

Matt sighed. The guy seemed non threatening enough and what he wanted to do didn't sound that complicated either.

"Sounds good."

"Alright. Why don't you tell me a little about what has been going on?"

"Well," Matt cleared his throat. "Like you said, I am a professional wrestler. I, um, I don't know how much you know about that but I started out really young working in the Independents. It's sort of like the minor leagues for our business. Anyway, I worked really hard on that circuit for a lot of years starting when I was 18. I worked through college,which I graduted from and got a really good marketing job but I kept at the wrestling until I finally got signed by the WWE."

"That must have been a proud moment for you, Matt. It sounds like you really worked hard to get to the WWE."

"I did. I worked my ass off. It was a great moment, that phone call I got when they told me to come to Stamford and sign my contract. It was one of the happiest times in my whole life," he recalled.

"And how were things in the WWE?"

Matt couldn't contain his mile wide grin.

"It was great…everything I ever hoped for. I mean, that's the end dream, the end goal for anyone working the Indys. I made it. I was living my dream. I met a lot of good people, got to travel all over the world…had fans screaming my name and wearing my tee shirts…it was crazy. It was a great life."

"How were things personally?"

"Coming along. I met a woman named Chloe and I fell for her instantly. She was great. She was beautiful. We dated and things were pretty awesome between us and I was pretty confident that she was the one. I proposed and she accepted and we were going to get married."

Jack nodded.

"And I take it that didn't end up happening?"

"No, um, it all started or I guess ended when I got hurt…"

"Okay, we'll get to the Chloe breakup in a minute. Take me to the time of the actual accident."

"I had been getting a major push at work…that means I was getting more air time, getting more of a storyline and then, uh…it sort of stopped. Things were running hot and cold there for a second and it made me nervous. It was disappointing. There was a pay per view in Richmond and I decided to take matters into my own hands. I was scheduled to lose the match but I begged my opponent, who happens to be a good friend of mine, to let me run this spot where I would do my signature move off the top of a 30 foot ladder. It was stupid and dangerous and he tried to warn me but I didn't listen. I thought I could handle it but uh…obviously I couldn't. And everything just went terribly wrong. I suffered a fall and when I came to, days had passed. I was in the hospital after surgery with a broken neck."

"That had to be traumatic."

Matt closed his eyes.

"It was. Waking up…I mean, those first few minutes realizing what had happened, being in all that pain…it was the scariest thing that could have happened to me. It was the absolute worst. Imagine opening your eyes and you see all these wires and tubes and doctors and nurses and your family is crying and you can't even move. You can't even talk."

"How did you feel?"

"I didn't know what to feel, man. I didn't know what to do, what to say, what to think…how to act. It's like my whole world got flipped upside down, like everything was taken away from me. I had lost my career, my dream…I was in pain, excruciating pain all the time. I couldn't walk or bathe myself or go to the bathroom alone. I couldn't even feed myself."

"But tell me how all that loss, that not being able to do simple tasks for yourself, tell me how that made you feel inside?"

"Helpless," Matt didn't miss a beat. "Worthless. Like an invalid. Like I wasn't a man, like I wasn't even human. I'm 27 years old and my mom was feeding me with a bib covering my chest like I was a little baby or something. I felt so ashamed, I was so low on myself. Then just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, they did. My girl…Chloe, she um…she couldn't handle it. She left and uh…that…damn, that just devastated me. It killed me. I was so in love with her and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and she just left. No good bye, no explanation, she just sent me an e-mail and took off. So much for better or worse, right? I cried so much. This is embarrassing to admit but lying there all useless and helpless in that hospital bed, all alone, so many times I just…I wanted to end it all, you know? I know it's stupid now but there were times when I legitimately thought that death would be so much better, that at least then I would be put out of my misery. Losing Chloe after losing everything else, that was the final straw, the one that broke the camel's back."

"What happened then?"

"I just shut down. I stopped caring about everything…my friends, my family…me, just everything. I stopped shaving and showering, I got a script for Xanax and started abusing them."

"Why do you think you misused that drug, Matt?"

"They made me high then they made me pass out. When all that was happening at least I didn't have to feel the mental or the emotional pain. I didn't have to feel anything and that was fine by me. I mean, now I know that was wrong and that it's dangerous. I guess I knew it then too but I didn't care at the time. I'm better now. The doctor is tapering me off the pills and now I only take them when I legitimately need them."

"That's good. Now let's go back to when you say you stopped caring about everything."

"I did. My whole attitude about everything sucked. I just became a different person and I can't even explain it. I was such an asshole. I lashed out at everything and everybody around me. See, my best friend in the whole world is Harper Reynolds. She's a girl I grew up with. She's awesome. She was there for the beginning of my wrestling dreams and she has always supported me. She interned with the WWE earlier this year and um, after my accident, she basically gave up her whole life in St. Louis to fly here to Virginia and take care of me. She volunteered to live with me here and help me so I could rehab with Dr. Johnson. Harp is an amazing friend and support system. She cleans the house, cooks my food, does the laundry, makes sure all my bills are paid on time and drives me anywhere I need to go. She's like a real life saint, an angel, if you will. Never complains, never asks for anything in return. And after all that, you know what I did? I treated her like crap. I did and said the most horrible things to her. I made her cry…I made her miserable."

"Why do you think you did that to her? Why were you so rough on Harper?"

Matt shrugged.

"Because she was there. She was there and I was in such a bad place, so dejected and unhappy that all I wanted was to make someone else feel as bad as I did. Pretty demented, huh? I was mad at Harper for not being Chloe, I was mad because I had to ask her for so much help. I was just mad at the world."

"And how do you feel about Chloe now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you still love her? When you think of her, does it make you feel angry, happy, sad, what?"

"I still love her," he swallowed hard. "I love her very much even though I really don't want to. I know that she doesn't love me and I don't know if she ever did. That sucks. I think about Chloe all the time. Sometimes I get pissed off. Sometimes I think of the good memories and I smile and it makes me happy. And sometimes I cry because I still miss her but I'm slowly getting over it, you know? It's a process."

"That it is."

"And what about Harper? You say you two have been friends since you were kids?"

"Yeah."

"It sounds like she has really been there for you through all this."

"She has. I don't know what I would do without her. She is the most incredible person in the world," his eyes lit up as he sang her praises.

"Are you in love with her?" Jack asked point blank.

Matt laughed out loud.

"Are you serious, man? Heck no."

Jack just smiled.

"Yo talk glowingly about this person and you get this look every time you mention her name…"

"Harp is great and she's beautiful but I could never even think about being with her like that. She is the sister I never had. To think about dating her or loving her in a romantic way is just too weird, incestious even. And she feels the same way. Man, if she heard you ask me that she would have laughed until she passed out. Harper and I are great friends and I cherish that friendship more than anything which is why I have so much regret for the awful things I did to her. God, every time I think about it, it literally makes me sick to my stomach."

"Alright, so we're at the time when you're at that lowest point in all this. You quit caring about yourself and you're treating Harper like dirt."

"I ended up bailing on Dr. Johnson because I couldn't handle the physical therapy. I was failing at everything and just losing it and poor Harper, bless her heart, had just had enough so she called my little brother, Mike who is also a wrestler, to come get me. It was when that happened and she ended up going off on me…"

"Why?"

"Because I deserved it and she was tired of putting up with me. Harper put me in my place and I realized I was gonna lose our friendship and that my brother was gonna have to sacrifice his hard work and big dreams for me…when I looked in that mirror and saw for the first time that unrecongnizable slovenly, pathetic loser staring back…that's when I knew."

"Knew what?"

"That I had to change, that something had to give. So that's what I did. I apologized to Harper, I quit acting like a mean spirited, selfish, entitled brat. I made amends with Dr. Johnson and got back in PT."

"How are things now?"

"Better. Don't get me wrong, this is a process and it's still hard as hell. I'm still in pain every day. I still get sad when I think about the fact that I may never wrestle again. Time is slowly healing the wound with Chloe but it still stings, man. Like I said, I guess a part of me will always love her. Physical therapy is a struggle and I get frustrated all the time. But even with all that, I'm learning to stay optimistic. I'm damn sure not gonna quit. But I just try to set goals both short term and long term and just stay focused."

Jack nodded.

"Let me ask you something, Matt. Why in your opinion, are you here? What do you think you need to do? What brought you here?"

Matt thought long and hard for a minute.

"I just want to know how to deal with all of this. It was hard to admit before but I guess I just need someone to talk to. I mean, I just got here and the last thing I thought would happen was that I would spill my guts to a total stranger in the first 15 minutes of our meeting but already I feel better."

"Good. That's a good thing. That's what we want."

"I was in a bad place, Jack. It was really bad and dark and scary. I don't want to ever go there again. And I was a bad guy, a rotten guy, in fact. That's not me. Ask anybody…I'm a good person or at least I try to be. I know I need to deal with my situation but I also need to deal with this guilt I feel about how I acted."

"I've got news for you. You're not a bad person. Every single thing you've just told me…guess what? It's all normal. Everything you knew in life was taken away very suddenly. There's no guide book or rule book on how to handle something like that. Denial, anger, depression, aloofness, lashing out at the people closest to you…those are all natural and very typical reactions from someone in your situation. You hit the nail on the head, Matt. You have all these different things going on, now you just have to learn how to deal with them. You're not crazy and even though you did asshole like things, you were just reacting. You're not an asshole. You're just human. You had a hard time coping with a big loss and you handled it the wrong way. You had your moment and now you're regrouping."

"Well…yeah."

Jack smiled.

"Everything you just talked about…the anger, the depression, the regrouping, the guilt and now learning how to handle yourself mentally and emotionally during this new physical rehabilitation…I can help you with all that. I think you can benefit if we work on some coping skills, some self awareness exercises but overall…I think you're going to be just fine. The best thing you need right now is an outlet. You need someone who understands who can listen to you. And that's what I'm here for."

Matt nodded and tried to ignore that tightness building in his chest. He felt tremendous relief. For so long he had been so against the idea of a counseling session but that was exactly what he had needed. Even as great as Harper, Mike, Bryn, the doctors and his parents had been, there had been so many times throughout the ordeal when Matt had just felt so alone. Now for the first time, he was feeling hope, encouragement. It was a breakthrough moment and one that was long overdue. His body was already getting to a better place thanks to Dr. Johnson. Now with Jack's help, maybe his mind could find that same peaceful place.


	35. The Bourne Determination

"Alright, Matt. Eye on the ball," Dr. Johnson stood a few feet in front of him. "I am gonna toss this to you back and forth, just a little friendly game of catch. I throw, you catch, throw it back as hard as you say until I tell you to stop. The most important thing about this exercise is coordination. Keep your eyes peeled to the ball, work to strengthen and quicken those reflexes as I throw to you and focus on strength and endurance as you throw back to me. This may sound easy but this ball weighs ten pounds and we're going to do it for quite a while."

Matt nodded as he used his upper leg muscles to crouch down a little. The physical therapy sessions had only become harder and more intense. Each day presented a new challenge but a true man of his word, Matt Korklan had toughed it out. Faced with never ending physical pain, exhaustion, and frustration, he never quit, instead working through each obstacle, taking one day at a time. It had been over a month since he had gotten serious and gotten back in the game. In just that short amount of time, so much had changed for him in his life.

Twice a week every week, he met with his counselor, Jack Edwards. The man had become a mentor, a real friend to him. In addition to learning helpful coping skills, it was most useful just to be able to talk to someone. Not only was Jack a licensed professional, he seemed to also really understand and care. Hashing out all his pain and frustration regarding the accident, work, his physical struggle and of course the breakup with Chloe allowed Matt a much needed outlet of release. Behind those closed doors he could do anything he wanted, feel whatever he needed to feel. He was free to laugh hysterically and inappropriately, curse until he ran out of four letter words, pound away at the punching bag that Jack kept in the corner until his knuckles bled, or sob until he just didn't have anything left. Sometimes he did all four together but it was good to let it all out and when those sessions were done, he was able to let go of all those pent up emotions and look a little more forward to a brighter future.

His relationship with Harper had also drastically improved. She had somehow managed to forgive him for his temporary insanity and the wretched way he had treated her when he had sunk to his lowest point. Once again they were BFFs, sharing everything together just like they always had for most of their lives. Laughter now filled the tiny and cozy little cottage in lieu of awkward and tense silences. They were spending more and more time together and whenever she saw Matt starting to get down again, Harper was right there to pull him out of that blue funk. Whether it was long walks in the park, seeing local plays at the college theatre, or taking picturesque drives along the mountain trails, she did whatever she had to do to lift his spirits and keep him motivated. Matt was more than grateful. He knew she would always have his back and for that he knew he was truly blessed. For all the things he no longer had, every day with her just made him that more appreciative about what he did have.

The physical transformation had been the longest, slowest, and hardest part of the whole process. The fall and subsequent broken neck injury had really taken a toll on Matt's body. Learning fundamental balance skills had to be retaught all over again. It felt like he was starting over from scratch on so many levels and the many basic tasks had turned out to be quite tedious. But he never quit and that ethic and complete mental turnaround was what had impressed Dr. Johnson the most. Even when it was near unbearable, Matt, sometimes with tears streaming down his face, kept at it. His hard work had begun to pay off. His reflexes had improved dramatically and so had his balance. He was a lot quicker and stronger. His left arm had gotten a little better with range of motion and the right leg, which had been left void of all sensation, now began to feel spells and spatterings of tingling down the inner thigh all the way to the ankle. At times it could be intense and even annoying but it was progress and Matt refused to complain. He would take whatever he could get.

"I'm ready, Doc," Matt said, conviction dripping from his voice. "Let's do it."

"Now that's what I like to hear. It's all you, man," the doctor grinned, letting loose the first toss.

The game of simple catch began and for ten minutes, Matt struggled through it, fighting off the sweat, fatigue and pain.

"That was rough," Matt put his hands on his hips and tried to regain a normal breathing pattern when it was all over. "It was a whole lot tougher than I thought it would be. I mean, the first couple of minutes weren't so bad but the longer we went at it…"

"We've got to get your endurance back. You did exceptionally well," Dr. Johnson handed him a bottle of water that he readily accepted.

"Thanks. I really appreciate that."

"How do you feel?"

"Tired but really good," Matt sipped a large swallow. "You make me work, man. I hate you when we're in here working our butts off but the minute, no, the second it's over, I feel like I really accomplished something and that I'm getting better."

"You definitely are getting better physically. Hate me all you want in here. I like that. You know why? You get mad, you work harder."

"You have a point there."

"Now how is everything else going?"

"I'm good. I feel like I'm in a good place again or at least one far better than I was. I'm still seeing Jack and that definitely helps. Thank you for the referral."

"You're welcome. How is my buddy?"

"He's a cool guy. He has really helped me work through some issues."

"That's a good thing. You know, we got a lot done today. You went a whole 45 minutes on the treadmill this morning…"

"Only at a 4.4 speed," Matt reminded him. "I used to run anywhere from 6.5 to 7 during my normal cardio routine when I was wrestling."

"Maybe so but remember what you've been through and just how far you've come. You were out of the game for a long time. Just think, two and a half weeks ago you could barely do 3.6 for a half hour. Now look at you, getting better every 're building, Matt and every day you continue to impress me with your mental toughness and that never quit, never say die attitude."

"Thank you. I'm really trying to put forth an effort."

"It shows too and that's the reason I wanted to run something by you."

"What's up?"

"We had a good workout today, a real intese session and I'm proud of you but since I'm free for another hour and you're on such a roll, I had an idea."

"What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get back in the pool. I know the last time we were in there, it didn't go so well but we have to do it sooner or later and now is as good of a time as any. What do you think?"

Matt shifted uneasily as uncomfortable memories of damn near drowning the last time, danced in his head.

"You think I can handle it?" he asked quietly after a few seconds.

"I wouldn't put you in there if I didn't think you couldn't do it, Matt. I think you can handle anything you put your mind to," Dr. Johnson replied. "Besides, since we've gotten back into this, you've learned to trust me a lot more. You know I'm not gonna let anything happen to you in that water."

Matt nodded. He was afraid but he knew the only way to conquer that fear was to face it head on. And when he did, he knew hydrotherapy would be a critical part of his continued recovery.

"Alright," Matt clapped his hands. "Let's go for it."

"You can do this," Dr. Johnson gave him a light slap on the back.

As the two men headed to the locker room to change, Harper was pulling up to the front entrance. She entered through the double doors smiling and waving at various members of the staff she had gotten to known during her time in Charlottesville. Everyone in Dr. Johnson's office was always so professional and friendly.

"Harper, how are you doing, girl?" Keisha, one of the aides asked. "I haven't seen you in a long time

"Hey Keisha. I'm good. Hope you are, too."

"I am, just tired but aren't we all? You know how that is. What are you doing here so early?"

Harper checked her watch.

"I'm here to get Matt. It's just before one. I thought their session was over."

Keisha frowned.

"I thought so too but I swear I just saw them get in the pool."

Harper felt her chest tighten. She had been on hand to witness that unfortunate water incident almost two months before. It still gave her goosebumps and not in the good way.

"The pool. I, um…I didn't know they were going to do that today. Matt didn't mention it to me. Are…are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Can you take me back to them?" Harper nervously asked.

"Sure thing, baby. Come with me."

With her heart racing, Harper followed Keisha to the large area towards the rear of the facility that housed the indoor pool. Not knowing what to expect, her voice caught in her throat when she finally saw them. There was Matt, trepidation written all over his handsome face as Dr. Johnson guided him through several exercises and strokes. Despite his nerves, he was doing excellent.

"Wow," Harper's face broke out into a grin. "Look at him out there. His left side is a little weak but he's still swimming like a fish."

"I know," Keisha shook her head. "I knew he had it in him. Our boy has come a long way, hasn't he?"

"He sure has. I am so insanely proud of that kid," Harper shook her head.

Keisha turned and gave a curious look.

"Girl, you must really love him."

"What?" Harper said a little too quickly an defensively. "I mean, I do, you know, but only as a friend, of course."

Keisha smirked.

"Whatever you say. I don't know if it's friendship love or boyfriend and girlfriend love and I don't care. In the end, it's love all the same. I haven't seen devotion like that in a long time."

"He's a good guy," Harper answered softly. "Matt is my best friend."

"You must really love him, hell, you'd have to put up with what he put you through when y'all first got here. I remember. It's hard to believe that's the same person. Matt is such a sweet man now but when he first came…Lord, have mercy! He was a terror. Girl, we used to hate to see his ass coming. I'm serious. We'd check the schedule on the days we knew y'all were coming and beg and bribe each other switch if one of us had him. And the way he talked to you, the way he talked to us…we wanted to string his cute little ass up by his toes. He was a hot mess."

Harper couldn't help but laugh.

"That great person you see now is who he really is and who he has always been , he just lost his way for a little while. But yeah, about a month and a half ago, I was totally in that line to string him up by his toes or worse. He drove me crazy. He was a complete ass.'"

She and Keisha shared a smile as Harper turned her attention back towards the water. It was hard for Matt to kick out on his stroke with that right leg and he looked like he was having a tough time but Dr. Johnson was right by his side coaching and encouraging like always. It was obviously difficult but he was doing it and more importantly he wasn't giving up. Harper's heart swelled with pride as she saw the sheer determination in his eyes. It was a great moment. He amazed her every single day with his motto and ethic of stronger, faster, better. Indeed he had come a long way and she couldn't have been happier.


	36. The Bourne Companionship

It was the last night of the annual Albemarle County fair. Bored and tired of the TV, Harper had asked Matt if he wanted to go. Surprisingly it didn't take a lot of convincing. He had joined her without protest and the two had made comfortable small talk all the way to the fairgrounds. The weather was perfect and it felt nice being tucked away in the small college town that housed many small families and couples that were just starting out. While Matt had excused himself to the restroom, Harper leaned against one of the railings, huge smile on her face as she listened to the squeals and sounds of laughter of children nearby.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She turned and grinned up at Matt, who was holding a foot long chili dog.

"Dude, you know I can't eat all that."

"You never could, hot dogs give you indigestion. I know, I know. That's why we split it like always."

That had been one of many little traditions the two old friends shared. At fairs and carnivals, games, and movies…even backstage at wrestling events. Matt would aways buy a foot long hot dog and she would always say that she couldn't eat it by herself because too much gave her heartburn. Together they would split it.

"Mustard, chili, ketchup and onions?" she asked hopefully.

"Mustard, chilid, ketchup and onions, no relish," he remembered. "You ever stop to think that's why you get indigestion?"

"You're the man but shut up," she took a big bite out of her half. "Oh my God, this is so delicious."

"Yeah, that's why half of it is still all over your face," Matt teased, taking his napking and wiping away at the mustard on the corner of her lip.

He touched her and she felt a chill but chalked it up to a cool night breeze.

"Thanks."

"You're weclome. You know, Harp, you never could do anything without making a mess," he laughed. "Now while I was away did you decide what we're going to ride?"

Harper rolled her eyes.

"We both know I don't come to fairs for the rides, I come for the junk food. Tonight I fully intend to indulge. I've already had the hot dog. Next is cotton candy, followed by a candied caramel apple, a funnel cake with extra powdered sugar, popcorn, ice cream…"

"Slow down, Killer. If you're going to be sitting next to me on the Tornado, that sounds like a recipe for a hurl fest."

"First of all, I don't throw up and second of all, who said anything about me riding the Tornado?"

"Come on, it'll be fun," he prodded. "Fun, you do remember what that is, don't you?"

"Matt…"

"On a serious note, Harp, the past few months have kind of sucked. They for sure sucked for me but I know I'm not the only one. For everything I went through, you went through it with me."

"Yeah but things are better now."

"Much but that doesn't take away from the fact that your days are spent taking care of me. You still do all the cooking and the cleaning and the laundry. You're like the personal accountant, chauffer, maid, cook, babysitter, and nurse all rolled into one. I know that's not what you wanted or expected for your life but you're here and I'm happy you're here and I appreciate it. For one night, I just want you to let loose and have fun and not have to think about anything else."

His voice was soft and sincere.

"Thank you for thinking of me and for saying that. I may play all those roles but I play them willingly and my most important one, you failed to mention. I'm the best friend and that's more than enough for me."

"You're the best. You're my best girl."

"Okay," she said quickly as she felt herself tearing up. "This is starting to get way too heavy. We're supposed to be having fun, right?"

"We are."

"Alright, so quit being a sap and let's talk about something fun."

"You riding the Tornado with me?" he asked with mischief in his eyes.

"Did someone say Tornado?"

Matt and Harper stopped and looked to see Jack Edwards standing beside them. He was accompanied by a tall and pretty blonde.

"Jack, what are you doing here, man?" Matt slapped hands with him.

"Ah, the Ablemarle County fair that comes once a year. It's about the most happening thing in this town."

"Where are my manners, man?" Matt asked. "I'm sorry. This is my friend, Harper Reynolds. Harp, this is the counselor I've been seeing, Jack Edwards."

Jack and Harper shook hands.

"It's so nice to meet you, Harper. I have heard wonderful things about you. I would like to introduce you to my wife, Janet."

"Nice meeting you both," Janet smiled.

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It's good seeing you out and about, Matt. I mean that. Glad to see you're out, enjoying life."

"It feels pretty good," Matt grinned.

"I see you even ditched your cane for the night," Jack noticed.

"It's in the car," Harper said. "I told him to bring it. I mean, I'm glad he can walk without it but anything could happen. Just in case he gets tired…"

Matt put Harper in a modified headlock, causing everyone to laugh.

"I don't know whether to call you Mom or Motor Mouth," he teased her all in good fun.

"Okay you two," Jack warned. "It's getting kind of intense. Why don't we lighten things up with a ride on the Tornado?"

"Now you're talking," Matt clapped his hands.

"Matt, is it even a good idea for you to ride something like that?" Harper questioned. "All that spinning and turning…are you sure it's even safe?"

"I'm good, Harp. My latest MRI shows my neck is completely healed, all the fusion worked perfectly."

"Well, what about the rest of you?" she asked with worry, still not convinced.

"I'll be fine."

"Jack?" Harper turned to him.

"I'm not a medical doctor but if the MRI shows a healed neck and Matt thinks he can handle the ride, I don't see why not."

"Then it's all settled," Matt grinned. "Let's get four tickets."

"Maybe you should just get three," Harper suggested.

"Come on, Harp, don't be a stick in the mud," Matt complained. "We're supposed to be having fun tonight."

"And why is torturing me fun for you?"

"Because you never ride."

"Yes, I do!"

"When, Harp?"

She thought for a moment.

"Six Flags, 2000, our senior skip day."

He laughed out loud.

"I cannot believe you had the nerve to even bring that one up."

"What? We had fun that day. And I even rode the Ninja."

"Correction, you got in line, talked a big and bad game, sat in the front row with me, waited until we were locked in that thing, then proceeded to scream and cry and try to jump out of the ride and ruin it for everyone on board in the process."

"So not true," she pouted.

"True. Harp, the guy running the thing let us all go again after you got off just so we could enjoy it."

She frowned and blushed at the memory, embarrassed that she had no comeback. Harper knew she was cold busted and Matt couldn't stop laughing at her. Even Jack and Janet were sharing in the fun.

"How about this?" Janet spoke up. "I'm not exactly crazy about the thrill rides myself. Why don't we let the boys have their so called fun? Harper, you and I will stay here and eat funnel cakes with our feet planted firmly on the ground."

"Sounds like a real plan," Harper readily agreed.

"Suit yourself," Jack gave his wife a kiss. "Come on, Matt. We'll get up with these two scaredy cats later."

The two men went off in the direction of the Tornado ticket line, leaving the women alone.

"Harper, I can't tell you how glad I am that Jack and I ran into you and Matt tonight. I don't think my stomach could take the Tornado."

Harper smiled.

"That makes two of us."

"How long have you two lived in Charlottesville?"

"Oh we don't live here permanently. We're actually renting a cottage not far from the campus for the time being. It's a temporary stay. Matt is in rehab. He was injured in a fall."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"He's much better now."

"I know it was a long and difficult road."

"It was."

"Are you two married?"

"Who? Matt and me?" Harper laughed nervously. "No, we're not."

"How long had you been together before he got hurt?"

"Oh we're not together."

"You're not?" Janet frowned.

"No. We're just friends, best friends actually. Matt and I are from the same hometown. We grew up in St. Louis together. We met in first grade and have been hanging out ever since. Through high school and college and even after."

"Wow. That's a long time."

"Tell me about it."

"I apologize for being so intrusive…"

"It's okay."

"I just thought…well, you two look so cute together. You just have this glow, this banter like a couple. I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. I'm used to it. We get that a lot actually but we're just really, really good friends."

Janet nodded and changed the subject. The two women migrated over to the funnel cake stand amidst chatter about the town. Minutes later they were rejoined by their estatic boys.

"Harp! That felt great. You don't know what you missed," Matt threw a playful arm over her shoulder.

"You too, babe," Jack reached for Janet's hand.

"We were just getting to know each other," Janet explained. "Harper was telling me, Matt, that you two grew up together and have been friends since elementary school. That's so amazing."

Matt looked over lovingly at his best friend.

"Yeah, she's been there with me through thick and thin. When I told everybody I wanted to pursue professional wrestling, they thought I was crazy. Not Harp. She supported my dreams even when I gave up a really good marketing job after college. And when I got hurt recently…well, she never left my side even during times when she probably should have."

"It's hard watching someone you love recover from a life changing injury," Janet looked over at her husband.

Jack nodded.

"I haven't discussed this with you in our sessions yet, Matt but I can empathize with your ordeal and not just in the professional sense."

"What do you mean, Jack?"

"Well, I mean that what happened to you happened to me. I was in a terrible car accident that left me paralyzed from the waist down a few years ago."

"You were?" Matt asked, shocked.

Jack nodded.

"Yeah. Like you, one day everything was good, normal…the next day my, our, lives were turned upside down. I didn't know if I was ever going to even walk again. I had to go through a lot of rehab, a lot of PT. It was actually Dr. Johnson who helped me. He turned my life around. It was a rough time so I know what you're going through."

"And so do I," Janet chimed in. "It was rough for Jack but it was hard on me as well. It hurt me to see him so helpless and in pain all the time but as the recovery process began, Jack became a different person. His frustrations definetly got the best of him. At times he was distant, then at other times he was so angry and depressed that it was absolutely unbearable. I was there so he took it out on me."

"It was a struggle," Jack remembered."I made it through the physical part which was difficult in itself but after all that was over, I had a marriage to save as well. The emotional toll was something else. I had to deal with my own issues as well as the issues Jan and I had together."

"I know that it has been tough, Harper. I'm glad things are better now but if you ever need to talk or to hang out…"

"I appreciate that."

Harper pulled out her phone and the two women exchanged numbers on the spot.

"Well, it's getting late," Jack said. "Me and the missus have an early day tomorrow…"

"For sure, man," Matt nodded. "It was good seeing you and thanks for ride."

"Anytime. I'll see you in my office on Friday."

The four exchanged good byes leaving Matt and Harper all alone again.

"Wow," Harper took a deep breath. "Did you have any idea?"

Matt shook his head.

"None. I mean, Jack is a great guy and he's very understanding but I never thought it was because he went through something similar."

"They're a nice couple," Harper noted. "That was sweet of Janet to reach out like that. I like hanging out with you but it gets kind of lonely around here at times. I think I'll definitely take her up on her offer."

"Good. You should have more friends, Harp."

"So," she said. "I still owe you a ride, you know."

He grinned at her.

"The Avalanche? The Cliffhanger? The Scrambler? The Zipper?"

"Nope. None of the above."

"Come on, Harp, you're killing me. At least do The Haunted Mansion."

"I'll have nightmares," she countered.

"Fine. What's the ride?"

She motioned upwards and minutes later they were on top of the world, or at least it seemed. That's how it always was when one sat atop a Ferris Wheel.

"The view is amazing," she looked out.

"It's beautiful," Matt agreed. "You know, when you go through something like I have, it makes you start appreciating the little things more. The feel of the sun…the rain, a magnificent view like this."

"Yeah…"

"I had fun tonight, Harp. Thanks for hanging out. I'm glad we saw Jack and Janet, too."

"They're nice," Harper took a pause. "You know, Janet actually thought you and I were together, like a couple."

Matt frowned.

"Get out! For real?"

"Yeah," Harper swallowed hard.

"That's so ridiculous," he laughed. "Funny."

Harper looked out at the star filled sky. It was the perfect moment, or at least almost. She was feeling the cool night air stopped on top of a ride that was built for the first kiss of lovers. She was cozied up next to her best friend, the man she loved. All that was missing was him loving her back.

"Yeah…funny."


	37. The Bourne Bombshell

Harper stirred and groaned out loud as the low ring from her cell phone woke her from her sleep. It was a Saturday morning, a day when Matt had neither physical therapy with Dr. Johnson or couseling sessions with Jack Edwards. It was a day to relax where they could sleep in and breakfast usually turned into an early lunch. Wrapped snugly in her blankets, the dark haired beauty fumbled onto the nightstand for her phone.

"Hello?" she sleepily mumbled, forgoing a glance at the Caller ID.

"Rise and grind, Sleeping Beauty."

She smiled as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Long time no talk, stranger. How goes it?"

"Well, I am in a hotel in Detroit. Just woke up after a long flight and a ride to the hotel from the cab driver from hell but I am refreshed and relaxed after a good night's sleep."

He sounded good and she could almost see the beaming toothy grin of her good friend, Cody Runnels.

"Mmmm, sometimes I really miss that life and sometimes I don't."

"Well, I really miss you, Harper. I'm sorry we haven't spoken in a couple of weeks. I've been really busy."

"I know. It's okay."

"How are you?"

"Good," she anwered honestly. "Last time we talked things had just started to turn around with Matt."

"How is it going?"

"Great," she smiled. "He is a different person now, a better person. It's like we got the old Matt back. His attitude is so much better and he is kicking ass in rehab, you should see him. I am so proud of him."

"That's good. That's great to hear. I know you had a lot on you so I'm definetly glad to hear that things have gotten better."

"They have," Harper rolled over.

"What are you up to this weekend?"

"Nothing. Taking it easy. It's been pretty busy around here with Matt's new schedule. Also his parents came up last Friday and stayed for the long weekend, then Mike and Bryn ended up visiting Sunday and Monday. The house was full but it was nice. Matt was certainly happy to see everyone and they were thrilled that he is doing so much better."

"Sounds nice. Look, I was wondering…I'm gonna be on a Smackdown in two weeks when it is in Washington D.C. What, is that about two or three hours away from where you guys are?"

"Just a couple."

"Cool. Anyway, I was wondering if you and Matt would like to come. I know everybody would love to see him and it might be good for him to see his old friends."

"I don't know, Cody," Harper sighed into the phone. "It seems like a nice idea but the whole wrestling thing is a touchy subject still. Sometimes Matt watches the WWE on TV but I look in his eyes and he gets so sad about it. I think he really misses it. And we've been trying to go forever to one of Mike's Ring Of Honor shows but something always seems to come up. Honestly, I think it's just too hard for him right now. I don't think he could handle it. He has come so far in his therapy and counseling, I'm afraid something like that could trigger regression and just fuel his old frustrations."

"You're probably right," Cody conceded. "Man, I didn't even think about that."

"It's okay. Your intentions were good. Your heart is in the right place and who knows, maybe the next time you guys come around, he'll be ready."

"I hope so. Matt is a good guy. He has always been well liked and respected in the locker room and backstage. We miss him but uh…I miss you, too."

Harper felt herself blushing.

"Really? That's sweet."

"I mean it. You've been through a lot and I can't help but worry about you. I know things didn't work out with us quite like I wanted them to but you're a great girl and an awesome friend. I care about you, Harper."

"Thanks. I care about you, too, Cody."

She heard rustling around in the other room.

"Hey Harp, you awake?" Matt called out from his room down the hall.

"Hold on, Codes," she said into the phone before yelling through her closed bedroom door. "Yeah! Just woke up! On the phone with Cody! I'll be off in a bit, then I'll make us something to eat!"

"No rush," Matt hollered back. "I'm still being lazy! Tell Cody I said hi!"

Harper turned her attention back to her phone conversation.

"Sorry about that," she apologized. "Anyway, Matt says hi."

"Tell him I said hi too."

"Okay. Back to what we were saying…"

"Yeah," Cody cleared his throat. "I was just telling you that I miss hanging out with you. We are friends so let's be friends, right? When all this is over, I just want the chance for us to hang out again like old times, do something fun. What do you say?"

She smiled.

"That sounds cool. I'm gonna have to take you up on that one."

"I'll hold you to it."

"So how is life treating you? How is wrestling, the traveling? How are your dad and brother?"

"Everything is great. The push is still going. You had a chance to watch me on television lately?"

"Every chance I get. The whole dashing gimmick totally cracks me up by the way and you are working the hell out of it," she laughed. "Seriously. That cheesy over the top grin you do when you first walk out and of course checking your reflection in the mirror…classic! Plus, you quite possibly have the coolest entrance music ever."

Cody chuckled.

"Thanks. I'm just taking it in stride, working hard. My brother is good, still doing the whole Goldust thing and Dad is great. I just talked to him the night before last. He's working down at FCW training the new guys for the next two weeks."

"That's good," Harper said, frowning as a beep interrupted their conversation, signaling that she had another call coming in. "Hold on a sec, Cody…hello?"

"Harper, it's Mom."

Harper took a deep breath.

"Hey Mom. Can you hold on? Let me get off the other line…hey, Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"That's my Mom…"

"Say no more. I've got to hop in the shower and get my day started anyway."

"Alright. It was really good to talk to you. Good luck with the show tonight and I promise I'll call you soon."

"You better. I'll talk to you later, Harper," Cody ended the call.

Harper resumed the conversation with her mother.

"Okay, Mom. I'm back."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

Harper was hoping to make the conversation as short as possible. In addition to therir normal differences, mother and daughter had been at odds over Harper's decision to temporarily put her life on hold and move to Charlottesville. The situation was further heated when Harper had renigged on her choice to let Mike take his brother back to Tampa. Of course the turning point had been Matt's change of heart but her explanations to her mother had fallen on deaf ears.

"And Matt?"

The tone of her mother's voice sounded more forced than sincere but Harper took what she could get. At least she was asking.

"He's good. Matt is much better now. His PT is going really great and we got some positive news from the last MRI so that was a relief."

"I see. So with all this improvement, he should be able to come home soon?" the older woman inquired.

"I don't know, I guess. It's recovery. It's a day by day process. You can't really put a time stamp on it, Mom. He is improving and we hope that he continues to improve and we just take it from there."

"That's all very well but what happens if this recovery process ends up taking six more months or God forbid, a year?"

Harper shrugged, feeling herself getting annoyed. This was so not how she wanted to start off her weekend.

"Then it will take six months or a year."

"And what about you? Would you plan on staying?"

"That's the agreement. I said I'd be here for the duration and that's what I meant."

"But what about your life? What about St. Louis? What about finding a job, starting your new career?"

"Those are all things that are very important to me but so is this. I know all that…my apartment, my chance to look for a new job will still be waiting for me when all this is over whether that is next week, next month, or next year."

"Harper, your kindness sometimes borders on foolishness."

"Why don't you get it? Why can't you understand? Matt is like a brother to me. He is my best friend. We have been an important part of each other's life since we were six years old. He needs me right now and I want to be there for him. It is my life and my choice and I just don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is you're wasting your time and your life."

"How? By helping someone I care about?"

"By hoping that playing the role of mom, housewife, and nurse will finally get him to open up his eyes and make him feel about you the way you feel about him."

"Mom…"

"You can't make someone love you, Harper. Now I have nothing against Matt Korklan. He's a nice boy but you are my daughter. You are pretty and smart and talented…you have so much going for you, far too much to just sit around and wait for this guy. There are so many men out there who would love to date you."

Harper rolled her eyes.

"Okay. I am so not going to talk about this with you right now…"

"I just don't get it. I don't understand the relationship you two have. I mean, what are you getting out of it? What on earth is going on up there?"

"Nothing is going on. Look, Matt is my friend, nothing more, nothing less and we're both fine with that. It may seem weird to you or whatever but it is totally normal for us and that's all that matters. I help him out with the cooking and the cleaning and getting him around and errands and laundry and stuff like that, things he still can't do completely on his own. And I provide companionship for him. We enjoy each other's company. I don't know what else you expect me to say but it is what it is"

Harper's mother breathed into the phone.

"You are so stubborn and I don't know what else to say. I suppose there is nothing else to say. It is your life even if it doesn't make a whole lot of sense. That whole dyamic is just weird."

"How is it weird, Mom?"

Before she could answer, Harper heard abrupt noise and movement coming from the other room. She sat up as she heard what sounded like footsteps bounding towards her room. It made her heart poound.

"I…"

"Hold on, Mom," Harper cut her off.

Just then the door flung open and there was Matt in just his boxers. His face was red, eyes wide and his breath ragged.

"Harp!"

"Matt, are you okay?" she asked with worry. "Oh my God, what happened? What is going on?"

"Look!" he pointed to himself.

She did but frowned.

"Look at what?"

"Harp, it's back! It all came back! Look!"

He lifted his left arm and slowly began to rotate it in various positions. The arm had been left severely damaged by the fall and had been all but useless at times. Now he was moving it as ease and like normal.

"Oh Matt…"

"And guess what? I bumped my right leg and I actually felt it! Can you believe it, Harp? I felt it! I have never been so glad to feel pain before in all my life! I haven't had sensation in that leg since the accident!"

He was estatic and she shared in his joy. It was good news, truly a miracle.

"Matt, that is great! Oh sweetie, that is so great! I am so happy for you! See? I told you! I knew it, I just knew you were going to get better!"

"And that's not the best part," he beamed. "Look!"

"What?"

"I've got a hard on!" he proudly pressed his boxers to his lower form indeed revealng the obvious presence of an erection. "Harp, I've got morning wood! I'm a man again!"

"Oh my…"

Before she could react, he grabbed the phone.

" You hear that, Cody? I just got my first boner in months! Woo hoo! Hold breakfast, Harp, I'm gonna go see if I can whack off!"

"Yeah," she cringed. "Um excellent news but uh…that's not Cody anymore. It…it's my mom."

Matt winced but nothing could put a damper on his parade.

"Sorry, Mrs. Reynolds," he yelled from the background.

And with that he practically skipped back to his bedroom leaving his best friend happy, excited, surprised and embarrassed all at the same time. She dreaded getting back on the line. Why the hell couldn't Verizon drop a call when you needed them to?

"Mom…"

"I…I, I…ugh, I am not even going to ask. I won't go there, Harper," she said with disgust as Harper supressed a giggle.

"What can I say? It's his first erection in like two months. He's a little excited…no pun intended."

"Harper…"

"Mom, I think I've got a bad connection. Um, you're starting to break up really bad so I'll call you later when I get better service. Love you. Bye."

She clicked to end the phone call before there was a reply or protest. Tossing the phone somewhere in the covers, Harper buried her face in her pillow laughing. She was elated about Matt's latest progression although some breaking news bordered on TMI and could have been better off kept to himself. But it was a drastic improvement and moments like that, seeing him get better, made all the hard work and sacrifice really worth it. Some would say she was crazy to give up her life to help Matt and on most days they would be right. But crazy or not, she was happy and wouldn't have it any other way.


	38. The Bourne Moment

Harper had never laughed so much in her life. Her stomach and sides hurt and it was all because of Janet Edwards. The two women had exchanged numbers at the county fair and a few days later, Janet had reached out and invited Harper to join her for dinner at a local restaurant, just the two of them. Harper had agreed and over steak and wine, the two had gotten to know each other and had hit it off immediately. Janet was only five years older than Harper, both had had similar childhoods and harbored a lot of the same interests. More importantly, Janet had gone through almost an identical and equally difficult recovery process with Jack like Harper had gone through with Matt. It was a shoulder to lean on, someone who understood, someone who had been where she was. But aside from all that, Janet was fun. She was intelligent and quirky and always up for a good time.

It was a quiet and mild night out when Jack and Janet had come over to the cottage to share in the homemade lasagna Harper had cooked. After dinner, it was still early and while skimming through the local paper, the two women discovered there was going to be a poetry night at one of the on campus coffee houses. Janet and Harper had jumped at the chance to go while the two men decided to catch a movie instead. Sitting in a cozy booth, Harper had sipped hot chocolate and closed her eyes, soaking in every poetic word as the writers read their work out loud. Words were so powerful and it touched her to her very soul. After a few hours of gabbing, the two were back in Harper's rental car headed home.

"I've got a text," Janet pulled her phone from her bag and read it as Harper drove. "Looks like our boys went to hang out at one of the bars downtown. It's a little hole in the wall country and western bar."

"My Matt is at a country and western bar?" Harper giggled in disbelief. "If he's line dancing, I have got to get pictures."

"Blame it on my husband. When Jack says he loves all kinds of music, he is literally not joking. One night we're at the symphony, the next we're moshing at a heavy metal concert and yeah, sometimes as mortifying as it is, we're line dancing at the country bar. And don't forget the old school hip hop that blares from our car windows every time we go for a drive. Anyway, they asked if we want to meet up with them there. You game?"

"Sure," Harper shrugged, punching Janet's directions into the GPS system as Janet quickly texted Jack back to let him know they were on their way.

"Awesome. Jack says they are having a great time, by the way."

"I'm so glad. Jack has done wonders for Matt. I'm serious. He's such a good influence and I can speak from experience with you that it really helps to have someone who understands to talk to."

"It's our pleasure, really. I hear Matt is doing excellent in his physical therapy."

"You wouldn't believe it, Jan. Compare it to like two months ago when he first decided to go back and the month before that, his very first day…it's like watching two different people. He has complete normal range of motion with his neck and left arm. All the sensation has returned to his right leg. He is swimming again and his balance has improved tremendously. He is back in the gym doing more cardio and weight training, which he is super excited about. And he barely needs his cane anymore. It's amazing, a real life miracle."

"I'm happy for him. Do you think he'll wrestle again?"

Harper sighed.

"That I can't say. I know it's what he wants. I know that it is his ultimate end goal. He misses it so much. Growing up, it's all he ever wanted. He sacrificed so much to get to the WWE, he worked so hard. If his condition continues to improve, I have a strong feeling that he is going to ask to get cleared. The good thing is, the WWE has already said they will take him back and give him a big push as soon as he is cleared."

"Is that what you want?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. It's his life, his dream. I mean, I want Matt to be happy because he's my friend and he deserves it. He loves what he does and he is great at it but the risk taking and the high flying is a huge part of his act, always has been and probably always will be. Airbourne is his signature move but that's what broke his neck in the first place. Just the thought of him getting back in a ring makes my stomach hurt. I'd be excited for him but at the same time so fearful of him getting hurt again."

"You're a good friend, you know that?" Janet looked over at her.

"So is Matt. We've always been there for each other. I'm just doing what friends do, or at least what they should."

"I know I sound like a broken record and I don't mean to get on your nerves with it but you two are just so perfect for each other," Janet commented.

Harper blushed.

"He's like a brother to me."

"I know and I get it but you two are cute together. Besides, I don't think he will ever find a girl that knows him as well as you do or understands him like you do. He might never find someone so devoted, so loving, so patient and so committed."

"Matt's a great guy. He'll find a good girl one day…"

"I think he already has."

"Jan…"

"When are you going to tell him, Harper? Look, men are oblivious sometimes, most of the time in fact. It's in their bumbling nature, I suppose. As smart as he is, the poor guy is absolutely clueless to how you feel about him and he probably always will be until you get the courage to tell him. I get your fear and hesitation. It is more than understandable but I'm afraid if you don't come clean, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. Love is a beautiful thing. It's hard work but it is beautiful. Jack is my best friend, he's my teacher, he's my partner in life, my coach, my lover, my soul mate. People rarely find that strong of a connection in others and you and Matt have had that probably since you were six. You have to take a chance, honey. I know risks are scary but it will be worth it in the end. Ask yourself if he's worth it."

Harper took the words all in. Admitting her love for Matt had always been a touchy subject but deep down she knew Janet was right. But just because the words were true, wouldn't make the actions behind them any easier. She wanted to tell Matt but she didn't know how. And being afraid didn't nearly begin to describe how she felt. Just the very thought scared her shitless.

"We're here," she smiled, completely brushing off the situation as she parked the car.

Janet, sensing that she had treaded on sensitive territory, gave her a knowing smile and went along with the change of conversation.

"Alright, chica, grab your cowgirl hat and boots and let's get this joint rocking!"

Hole in the wall was an understatement. The place was small and smoky and smelled like stale beer. An old jukebox sat in the corner and an even older mechanical bull that looked like it was on its last spring, sat opposite of it. The bar was filled with some locals. A couple of old pool tables were set up near a platform that housed the live musical acts. Harper and Janet found Matt and Jack talking over mugs of beer at the end of the bar.

"Well, Matt, I see the best two looking ladies in all of Charlottesville just walked through the door and decided to join us," Jack grinned, kissing his wife and giving Harper a friendly hug.

"Hey guys," Harper approached, tensing a bit when Matt draped an arm around her.

"How's my best girl?" he casually asked.

"Good," she replied awkwardly. "Um, how was the movie?"

"Overhyped and way overrated and so not worth the ten bucks but what else is new? How was poetry night?"

"Amazing," Harper smiled sincerely. "I loved it. We had a good time."

"I'm glad," Jack said. "I missed my babe."

The married couple kissed again and as Matt sipped his beer, Harper nervously shifted her weight. Janet had unknowingly touched a nerve and suddenly Harper felt very shy and ill at ease around the one person in the world she had always been the most comfortable with.

"You want a beer, Harper?" Janet offered, picking up the pitcher.

"Um, I'm gonna drive so just one."

Beer wasn't her normal thing so she knew she'd just end up nursing it all night anyway. She took the icy mug and leaned against the bar, talking with her three friends.

"So who is the live music tonight, babe?" Janet asked her husband as she saw some people setting up.

"Billy Vera and The Beaters," Jack answered. "I only know a couple of their songs. The front man is more rock and roll with a blues mix. They're an old eighties band, probably older than that. I barely remember them so I'm sure you won't, Harper and Matt."

A few minutes later the band came out led by an older balding gentleman. The music played as everyone finished their beers and their conversations. Four songs into it, it was getting late and all were ready to call it a night.

"One last thing before we go," Janet announced. "I want a dance with my man. You owe me, honey."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"How could I say no to such a request? You know what they say…happy wife equals happy life. C'mon, my lady," he guided her by the hand to the small area marked off for the dance floor.

Slow music began to play.

"Harper, are you going to just stand there or are you and Matt going to dance?" Janet winked at her.

Harper felt her cheeks flush as she glanced up at her best friend.

"It's okay. We don't have to. I know you probably don't want to, I mean, don't feel like it or whatever. I…"

"Are you kidding me?" he grabbed her hand. "Do you think I'd pass up the chance to dance with my best girl? Besides, I haven't felt like dancing in months, didn't think I'd ever get to again the way my left leg was. Come on."

They walked to the middle of the door and danced as they had done before in their 21 year friendship. Matt pulled her close and she inhaled the sexy and delicious scent of his intoxicating cologne. Matt's arms crossed at her tiny waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. They began moving slowly in time to the beat and she shivered at his touch. They stood chest to chest and she could feel how hard his pecs and abdominal muscles were again. He chewed a minty piece of gum and his face was freshly shaven, his eyes masked by his trademark glasses.

_What did you think I would do at this moment, When you're standing before me with tears in your eyes, Trying to tell me that you have found another, And you just don't love me no more…_

"So…" Harper cleared her throat.

"So," Matt grinned at her. "You really had a good time tonight?"

"I did," she answered honestly. "Janet is great."

"I'm glad. Listen, I just wanted to say…and I know I've said it before but because it's so important, it deserves more than a couple of mentions. I just wanted to thank you again for being here, Harp and for everything you've done for me. I know it's a lot, more than a lot. I really appreciate it and I appreciate you. You're awesome."

"Thanks."

…_What did you think I would say at this moment, When I'm faced with the knowledge that you just don't love me, Did you think I would curse you, Or say things to hurt you, Cause you just don't love me no more…_

Harper rested her head on Matt's strong shoulder. Her eyes closed. She and Matt could always tell each other anything but the one most important thing, she knew she could never come clean to him. He wouldn't understand it. He wouldn't feel the same way. It might ruin the friendship or at least make things awkward. He loved her but he wasn't in love with her. In his eyes, she was like a little sister, just one of the boys. He could never love someone like her.

…_Did you think I could hate you, Or raise my hands to you, Now come on you know me too well, How could I hurt you when darlin' I love you, And you know I'd never, never hurt you…_

"I'm coming up for revaluation in exactly one month. Dr. Johnson told me today. He says I'm making a lot of progress. My therapy is almost over and I wanted you to be the first to know that the official WWE doctor is gonna sit in on my next MRI and they'll make the decision to see if I can come back."

The hope was alive in his eyes and his words. Again, those powerful words. It was what Matt wanted more than anything. It was what he had worked towards the whole time. And now he had four weeks to make it all work. It was going to be trying and they had already been through so much. As much as him wrestling again scared the life out of her, she knew that if he got that second chance to come back, it would be an indescribable and glorious moment altogether. It would be worth everything she, they, had gone through.

…_What did you think I would give at this moment, If you'd stay I'd subtract twenty years from my life, I'd fall down on my knees, Kiss the ground that you walk on, If I could just hold you again._

"That's great, Matt. Um, it's a big opportunity. You've been working hard, you just have to believe that it will pay off. Whatever happens, I've got your back, you know that, always," she said softly.

"I know you do," he smiled at her. "Harp?"

"Hhhmmm?" she buried her face in his chest lost in the music and the moment.

Matt tilted her chin upwards and she felt her heart literally stop beating for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"Is everything alright? You don't seem like yourself tonight. It's like you have something on your mind."

"I, I'm fine,"she lied.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You sure? Because if something is going on, you know you can tell me, right? You're always there for me but that's a two way street, you know. I'm here for you, too. You're my friend, my best friend in the whole world and you can come to me and tell me anything."

Not this… 

"I know," she forced a smile. "Everything is okay, though. Thanks for asking. It's been a long day and night. I'm just tired."

"Me too. You ready to cut out of here?"

Harper nodded and they said their good byes to Jack and Janet. Harper looked her in the eye speaking a thousand words without ever opening her mouth. It was just too hard, the timing wasn't right. After leaving their friends, the pair exited the bar with Matt's arm securely around Harper. He had danced with her, held her close, tilted her chin…all thing things that boyfriends did. For one moment she could dream, at least pretend. Fear hampered her in the real world but those small moments in time would live on in her mind and heart forever.

_**At This Moment belongs to Billy Vera**_


	39. The Bourne Preparation

Four long weeks came and went. It turned out to be the hardest 30 days of Matt Korklan's entire life. He had exactly one month to turn it all around and that was what exactly what he intended to do. He worked harder than he ever had in his life. Three days a week for several hours, he particpated in grueling sessions in an attempt to strengthen his body. His injuries had all but healed but now it was all about reconditioning his body in an attempt to restore himself to his former pristine physical condition. Dr. Johnson had already performed yet another miracle. Matt was walking again like he used to without the need for a cane. He swam like he was training for the Summer Olympics. He could run six miles without stopping and he was benching more than he had before he got hurt. He was able to perform daily tasks, happily helping Harper with all the chores and errands she had been doing for him for months. He felt like a man, like a whole person again. In days Dr. Johnson would be releasing him from the program. He was rehabilitated in every sense of the word but his end goal was and always had been a possible return to the WWE. The final evaluation supervised by a WWE physician, would make that determination.

Matt had gotten up that day and eaten a breakfast of champions. He wasn't the best cook in the world but it wasn't for lack of effort and that certainly didn't stop him. He popped some Eggos in the toaster and put on a pot of grits. He surprised Harper with breakfast in bed before he went off for a relaxing shower. The MRI was scheduled hours away and Matt was a nervous wreck. Wanting some alone time, he had gone over to Jack and Janet's to borrow their small rowboat. He took it out on the lake behind their house alone and tried to get his thoughts together. He needed to get into that coveted mental zone.

His life was at a real crossroads. There was the very real possibility that the internal physical examination would deem that he was not fit by company standards to compete again as a professional wrestler. Such dire news was a real prospect but one he wasn't quite ready to accept, at least not yet. Mentally he was trying to prepare himself for it all. If that was the case, what would he do? His time in Charlottesville was up and though he had grown used to the quaint little college town, it wasn't an option to relocate there. Tampa was where his heart was and no matter the outcome, he was going to go back there. But what would he do?

He did have a college degree. Finishing up his Bachelor's had been the whole point, the old "something to fall back on" in scenarios just like what he was experiencing. He could always put on a monkey suit and work a nine to five in some marketing job. He liked it and he was good at it but he didn't love it, not like he lived and loved sports entertainment. It wasn't his passion. It would pay the bills but would he ever really be happy again? Could he imagine a life outside the extensive traveling and performing night in and night out in front of thousands of excited fans in the squared circle? The answer was clearly no but if the accident had taught him anything, it was how to adapt.

Then there was Harper Reynolds, his best friend and sister from another family. He loved her with all his heart. She was a great girl, his best girl. Her kindess and dedication to him had been unmatched in what had turned out to be the most difficult time in his life. He had gotten used to having her around all the time, in fact, he rather liked it. She was a good roommate and they had a lot of fun together. But she had put her life on hold for too long for him. It was time for her to head back to St. Louis and create her own path. There she would find a great job and kick ass and live happily ever after. But he sure would miss her though. He had always had love for her but now there were no words. How could he describe it? She was an angel and he was forever grateful that he had such a blessed friend in his life.

Rowing on the boat, Matt quietly reflected on his life…what could have been and what still might be. People often said that life was full of stepping stones, that each step led to another. You had to be in one place in order to get to another and if you changed just even the simplest of things, you had the power to change your entire life path. Matt wondered if that was true. What if he had listened to John Hennigan that fateful night so many months ago in Richmond? What if he had never foolishly attempted Airbourne from such a dangerous height? He'd still have a job. He never would have gone through the horror of a serious injury and difficult recovery. And he would still have Chloe Duncan only her name would have been Chloe Korklan by now.

Putting the rows away, Matt looked out into the horizon. Virginia was such a beautiful place. He needed to find that safe, relaxing space before going back to the hospital and undergoing the test that would ultimately determine the path for the rest of his life. He stood and then stepped up on top of the boat putting his bare feet on either side. He never waivered, his balance was absolutely perfect. Negative thoughts were trying to creep into his mindset but he refused to let them. His mind needed to be more lucid, free of unnecessary distractions. With his back perfectly straight and his eyes free of his glasses, partially closed, he breathed naturally through his nose, paying close attention to each breath that passed through his nostrils. In that moment, nothing else mattered. When his brain tried to think about the MRI or moving back to Florida or returning to the WWE, he quickly replaced that with thoughts focused only on his breathing techniques. Gradually everything else subsided and nothing was left but inner peace and contentment. The small boat floated peacefully on the lake as Matt Korklan stood tall, perfectly balanced in more ways than one.

After an hour or so of meditating and relaxing with his inner most thoughts, Matt rowed back to the Edwards' home. He docked the boat and returned the rows and drove himself back to the cottage. Driving had been such a large part of his job with the WWE and sometimes was a bit of a nuisance. But with so much time unable to get behind the wheel, he now appreciated the privilege of being able to transport himself from place to place. Feeling like he was in a good mental space, he parked the rental in the driveway and let himself in the front door.

"Hey," Harper emerged from the back, removing earphones. "I was just about to call you. It's getting to be near that time."

"I know," he exhaled.

"You ready? You okay?"

"As ready as I am gonna be. Hoping for the best, being prepared if that doesn't go down like I want it to."

"I'll be thinking of you," she said softly.

"Actually, I was wondering if this time you would go with me."

Harper was surprised. Last MRI, he had respectfully requested that she stay behind and let Dr. Johnson take him. She had complied with his wishes without protest but it meant a lot to her that he was asking her to go now.

"Sure, I mean, if that's what you want."

Matt nodded.

"You've been by my side through every step of this, good and bad, Harp. Today is judgment day. I'm scared as hell but I'm at peace with it, you know? I gave it my all and I'm staying positive but it's out of my control for now. I feel like I owe Dr. Johnson my life and I want him to be there but you've been just as important in this recovery process as he has. At least he got paid to put up with my shit," he joked.

Harper returned his smile.

"You know I will always be there for you, Matt. Always. I have faith in you and I know, no matter the results, only good things are going to come your way. I believe that and you have to believe that as well."

"Thanks."

"I, I'm gonna let you get dressed. I'm pretty much ready. Just let me know when you are."

He gave her shoulder a gentle pat as he went off to his room to change. A half hour later he emerged and the two friends entered the car and began the drive to the UVA hospital. Though many thoughts raced through their minds, neither spoke a word. The silence was comfortable and as they walked in through the double doors, Matt wordlessly reached out for her hand and their fingers briefly interlocked. He was scared and she knew it. Her heart ached for him.

Matt walked into the prep room and removed his clothing, putting on the flimsy hospital issued gown. Harper had made him a mix CD the night before of some of his favorite bands. He had also done that during the last one. The music helped relax him and get his mind off of what was going on. He walked back in the room and positioned himself to enter the open chamber where pictures would be taken of his neck, cervical spine, and bilateral arms and legs.

"Matt? It's nice to meet you," an older grey haired gentleman acknolwedged him. "I am Dr. Williams and the WWE sent me to review your test and results."

"Nice to meet you," Matt said with a dry mouth. "Thanks for coming."

He then looked up at Harper who forced a smile despite the lump still forming in her throat.

"You're gonna be just fine," she promised. "It'll be over in no time. Just think about a good time, a happy place."

The MRI began and Matt closed his eyes. The noise was loud and intimidating but he let himself listen only to the sounds of the music. He followed Harper's advice and thought about good times. Skinny dipping in the lakes in Missouri, playing his favorite video games, going to see some of his favorite comedians perform their stand up acts live. He was completely still, doing great using mind over matter as the last part of the cervical spine images required that he not swallow. Finally, it was over.

"Okay," Dr. Johnson took a deep breath. "That was good, man. You know the drill, the results will be mailed to you in a few weeks."

Matt nodded. He knew the doctors and technicians would have some sort of idea what was going on while the test was being administered but there was no use in asking. They always remained so tight lipped about it all thus beginning the nerve wracking game of hurry up and wait. Standing, Matt exited to the private locker room to change back into his clothes. When he emerged he spoke briefly to the doctors, then Harper was waiting for him.

"You okay?" she asked.

He looked her in the eye.

"I'm in a good place," he answered honestly. "Whatever happens, I'll deal with it. If it's something I can change, then I will and if it is something I can't, then I'll accept that and adjust."

Tears filled her eyes.

"Have I ever told you how proud I am of you, Matthew Joseph Korklan?"

"I know you are," he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I love you to death, kid. Now let's go home."


	40. The Bourne Jubilation

Harper surpressed a chuckle as she watched Janet. The pretty blonde would wince, grimmace, flinch, then let out a little scream before reaching over and grabbing Harper's arm. The pattern happened like clockwork every few minutes. The scene was in Richmond, Virginia, a place Matt Korklan had once vowed to never return to as the city held a lot of painful memories. It was the place where he had sustained an injury so bad that it had cost him his career, it was the city where he had been confined in a hospital bed depressed and in pain and it was the city he would forever associate with when it came to the woman he loved leaving him. But he'd had an abrupt change of heart when his little brother Mike and his girlfriend, Bryn, had come down for a visit en route to Richmond for a Ring of Honor show. For weeks Mike had been inviting his big brother to come watch him perform but something or the other always seemed to come up. Harper wasn't even sure it was a good idea but following the latest MRI, Matt had been in unsually good spirits. They were still awaiting the results but he seemed to be content with an inner peace Harper had not seen in a long time. He was excited for Mike and had had Jack and Janet meet them for dinner in town one night. The three couples had laughed, talked, and had a great meal and at the end of the night, a trip had been planned for Jack and Janet to accompany Matt and Harper on the drive to Richmond where Mike as Mike Sydal with Bryn's Shadow accompanying him at ringside, would be taking on Grizzly Redwood.

It was Jack and Janet's first live wrestling match. Of course Jack had caught the WWE programming and the old WCW shows on television but he'd never been a real fan, thus he had never paid a lot of attention before. But his new relationship with Matt had brought about a new interest in sports entertainment. He had begun catching random epidoses of Monday Night RAW as well as Smackdown here and there. All he had ever known was the old adage that professional wrestling was fake. But it was a lot more to it than choreography and pre determined endings. Matt had been a wise teacher explaining various aspects of the business from the mass creative effort involved to how the guys and girls actually performed various spots. It was interesting to see how it all came together and most importantly how the dedicated fans reacted. Janet too was enthralled. It was exciting but dangerous. They were sitting front row and every slam on the ring, every hit, kick and grunt could be heard and felt. Fake or not, it was intense and obvious that these guys really knew how to give and take a beating.

"Oh my God," she gasped, putting her hand over her heart when the match was finally over. "That…that was crazy. It was something else! How do you stand it?"

Harper shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me. I suppose I used to be like that a long time ago but I'm so used to it now. Matt has been doing this a long time."

Matt leaned over to the two women.

"Mikey is up next. You guys need anything to drink or whatever before he comes up?"

Everyone shook their head as Harper kept a careful watch of Matt out of the corner of her eye. She hadn't seen him that excited in a while. She didn't know if seeing a live wrestling event would trigger an act of regression but in fact, it had done the opposite. He had been looking forward to the show and he was extremely proud of Mike. The smile never left his handsome face even as the ring announcer stepped inside the squared circle. It was Mike's match. His opponent entered and Mike was announced last. Sydal was also the last name that Matt had used when he had worked in the Indys so it had special meaning. Mike wrestled with it proudly. The four friends watched as Mike ran and bounded into the ring with that classic Korklan energy. The beautiful Shadow escorted him out, climbing onto the apron wearing a sexy two piece black number, boots all the way up her shapely leg. She stood there seductively, legs shoulder width apart as Mike entered the ring sliding though them. The crowd absolutely loved the ring, just like out of it, Mike and Bryn were a match made in Heaven. In real life they were simple people, young and in love, just enjoying life. Bryn was funny and sweet, a petite blonde with a heart of gold. She and her boyfriend perfectly complimented each other as Mike was an energetic, fun loving, thoughtful guy. In the ring, he was an enigma and she, wearing the dark and exaggerarted makeup, took on the persona as a sexy vixen to his babyface character.

"…And his opponent, weighing in at 165 pounds from St. Louis, being accompnaied by the lovely Shadow, Mike Sydal!"

The fans popped for him, Matt especially clapping and grining as he rose to his feet.

"That's my little bro," he chimed happily.

"We here at Ring of Honor cannot begin this match without first acknowleding the presence of true phenomenon in our business. He is an exceptional talent and a Ring of Honor alumni. Here we know him as Matt Sydal and in the WWE he is known as Evan Bourne but no matter what name you use, his talent is already legenday so Matt, please stand up for us!"

No one had been expecting that. Matt graciously stood and waved to the fans before settling down to take in the action. The fans were definietly behind Mike as he countered a cross armbreaker. Using his speed and agility, the young Superstar in the making hit a series of gorgeous dropkicks. Grizzly kept the momentum offense on his side but Mike was not to be defeated. With Shadow and the fans cheering him on, he grappled his opponent, sending him retreating to the floor where Mike stood on the top rope and delivered a death defying Moonsault. Harper's heart caught in her throat. He embodied the same daredevil style of his brother but considering what had happened to Matt, now every aerial attack sent her entire cardiac system into arrest. She could see a similar reaction on Matt's face but he quickly recovered once it was all evidnent that Mike was okay. The two adversaries made their way back inside the ring where Mike went for and scored the pin to a thunderous reaction. Shadow climbed in the ropes and he picked her up with one arm. They enjoyed the victory before exiting the ring. Of course there was one important pit stop to be made before the dressing room. Both paused by the front row, hugging their new friends, Jack and Janet. Then it was on to Harper and finally Matt which again only further ignited the fans. It was truly a great moment.

The rest of the night flew by. Matt was clearly back in his element, his comfort zone. He had been built, engineered to be in that ring. His passion was endless and Harper knew a final decision was imminent. If it went the way they wanted it to, pretty soon that would be him back inside of that ring doing what he did best in front of millions of excited fans. If the MRI results did not go the way they wanted, there was always the possibility of training or announcing. Many of Mike's in ring skills had been fine tuned courtesy of the help of his older brother. Matt also was a ham, quirky and funny, the king of one liners and quick comebacks. He'd make an excellent commentator. But all that was to be decided upon later. Harper knew in her heart, no matter what happened, that Matt would somehow stay involved with professional wrestling somehow. It was his whole world.

The show ended and the four remained in their seats as an impromptu line of fans began to gather and wait for Matt's autograph and picture. Always accomodating and thrilled to meet his supporters, he stood for nearly an hour taking extra time with each person. This time it was more than the usual accolades. People were genuinely concerned about his health and his future. The fans had really been there for him during his time of need and their undying support had been so appreciated. Jack and Janet, so new to this world, watched their friend in awe while Harper fought back tears.

"Hey guys, how'd you like the show?" an excited Mike met them in the back. "What did you think?"

"It was awesome, man," Jack grinned. "I mean that. My first live show of many, I hope."

"It was scary but very exciting," Janet added. "I honestly don't see how you guys pull this off night after night. The cameras, the lights, the screaming fans, all those crazy moves you do in the ring…it's something else but we really enjoyed it. I certainly have a newfound understanding and respect for what you guys do."

"You were great out there," Harper hugged him before turning to Bryn. "And you looked beautiful. I'm so happy for both you guys, so proud. This is really great."

Matt pulled both of them in for a hug.

"You did great out there, both of you. The fans love you. And that Moonsault? Out of this world, bro, I mean it. Really. It was out of sight."

Mike beamed. He loved hearing praise from a man he respected so much.

"Thanks. Thanks to all of you for coming. It meant a lot but listen. Bryn and I didn't get a chance to eat before the show so we're starving. You guys want to go find a restaurant or something?"

The other four nodded in agreeement, the beeping of an incoming text message from Matt's phone interrupting them. He frowned.

"What is it?" Harper asked. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," Matt answered. "This is weird. It's Dr. Johnson."

"Why is he texting you on a Saturday night? He knows we're here, right?"

Matt nodded.

"It must be important. I'm gonna go call him."

He stepped away leaving the five with bated breath.

"I hope it's no more bad news," Bryn sighed. "Things were just getting better. Please no more bad news. I don't think we can take it."

"Matt has been through a lot," Mike put his arm around his girlfriend.

"He's a strong guy," Jack reitterated. "Whatever happens in the future or whatever that phone call is about, Matt is going to be okay. And we've all got to be there to show him our support."

"Poor guy. I just hope he's okay," Janet sighed quietly.

Everyone spoke but Harper. She couldn't. The excitement, the anticipation, the fear, the nerves…it was all too much. Matt was out of their vision for a few agonzing minutes before finally he returned. His jaw was taunt, emotion pooling in his eyes. He tried to speak but nothing came out at first.

"Matt?" Harper gingerly touched his arm.

He swallowed hard and looked at her.

"That, that was Dr. Johnson."

"I know, sweetie. What did he say?"

She was almost afraid to ask. Matt shook his head.

"The results…the MRI results are back. All the doctors got together and went over my results. They basically took a portfolio of everything that has happened to me physically since the first time I was evaluated in the ER after the fall until now."

"And?" Mike asked impatiently.

"They made their decision."

Matt looked like he was outisde of himself.

"What did they say?" Harper mouthed.

He turned and looked right at her.

"I'm in."

"What?"

"Everything looks good. The injuries are completely healed. I'll need more conditioning at first but they say…he said I am as good as new."

"Oh my God…" Harper began to tremble.

"The meeting took place in Stamford. Vince was told and he's ready to negotiate a return date to RAW."

Everyone was left speechless.

"Are you okay?" Bryn asked. "I mean, you don't look happy right now. Isn't this what you wanted?"

Matt slowly nodded.

"It's all I wanted, I just never thought it would happen. I tried to stay positive, I tried to believe but it was hard. A few months ago in this very city I was in a hospital bed in the worst pain of my life all banged up barely able to move and so down on myself that at times I prayed for death. Now…now my dreams came true. I worked hard and I said I was gonna get it all back and I did."

Mike's face broke out into a huge grin.

"Hell yeah you did it, dude!"

Mike grabbed him and the two men embraced. Then Matt hugged Bryn, Jack and Janet. He had been in shock upon first hearing the news, now it was all starting to sink in. Everything he had worked for, what he had wanted most was about to happen for him again. Matt was estatic and on top of the world. The tears in his eyes were ones of joy and relief.

"Oh Matt…"

He looked over at Harper and practically ran, swooping her up in his arms. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Tears fell from her eyes. It was a combination of joy, relief, and excitement for her friend. The journey had been long, hard and painful. Now it had just come full circle.

"I did it, Harp!" he grinned at her.

"I knew you could, Buddy. Congratulations. I am so proud of you."

"I couldn't have done this without you. I mean that. All this is possible because of you."

They stared in each other's eyes before embracing again.

"Well in addition to everyone being hungry, now we really have to go out," Jack clapped his hands. "This great news calls for a celebration."

And that it did. As they all giddily filed out of the venue, Matt's heart pounded. He still couldn't believe it. He had never been so happy. Life was great again. He was getting his career back. He was a whole man again. In the capital of Virginia he had nearly lost his life and now just a few months later in that very place he had reclaimed it. The joy, the relief, the excitement had finally been realized.


	41. The Bourne Revelation

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Harper Reynolds turned to her right where her best friend, Matt Korklan was standing next to her. She rinsed the plate she was holding in her hand and passed it off to him as he dried it and put it away. After dinner he had insisted on helping her with the dishes. Ever since he had been physically able to and his mind had been in a better place, Matt had tried to help Harper with all the chores around the cottage. But this night was different, this night was special. Their journey of recovery that had included love, loss, tragedy, anger, heartbreak, happiness, and finally redemption had come full circle. Matt had been cleared by the WWE to return to the ring again. It had been over a week and a half. He had finished his last therapy sessions with Dr. Johnson as well as his final counseling appointments with Jack Edwards. He was leaving Charlottesville on a high note, his whole being fully restored physically, emotionally, and mentally.

"It's our last night here, Matt," she answered him. "Can you believe it?"

He looked around. Their belongings had been packed and the cozy home restored to the state they had found it when they began renting it.

"It's hard to believe," he sighed. "So much has happened here, you know? I kind of felt like I died and was then reborn here. It's an important chapter in my life but I'm eager to close the book on that part. It's time to move on."

"Tonight was fun. I sure will miss everyone."

Earlier in the evening, Mike and Brynn had swung through en route to an Indy show. Harper had made dinner and invited over Dr. Johnson and his wife and of course Jack and Janet. It was a farewell so to speak and it was only fitting that all the right people be there.

"Me too," Matt agreed as the last dish was put away.

The pair walked back into the living room.

"What time is your flight again?" Harper inquired.

"Noon non stop to Tampa. You?"

"3:43 to St. Louis with one small layover at O'Hare."

"I'm looking forward to being back home," Matt stated. "I missed that place, I missed sleeping in my own bed. Mike and Brynn went down there, made sure everything is still good. I'm excited to go back but it'll be weird not having you around all the time."

"I know."

"You know, it's not really that late. You want to hang out for a bit, just enjoy the last night together?"

She smiled at him.

"You mean continue our little tradition?"

They had so many. When they had lived together for a year after college in St. Louis, it had been glorious but it had ended when Matt had quit his high paying junior executive job to pursue professional wrestling full time. Their last night together in an empty apartment had been spent sharing memories, laughs and a bottle of wine on a little carpet picnic. It was just a blanket on the living room floor and some music playing in the background but they had stayed up all night talking and just enjoying each other's company. Matt grinned as Harper pulled a large comforter out of the closet and placed it neatly on the floor. She cracked open a bottle of red wine and retrieved two glasses from the kitchen. Firing up her laptop, she began to stream songs from one of their favorite bands.

"Wilco," he took the glass from her and sipped. "You read my mind, Harp. You really know me, too well I think sometimes. I just want you to know how much it meant for me to have you here by my side through all of this. I can't stress that enough."

Harper shrugged.

"What are friends for? I just hope that you're going to be okay."

"I'm fine. I mean that. I look and feel better more than I've felt in a long time. I can handle living alone. It'll be boring and of course no one will be there to make kick ass homemade Chicken Fettucine Alfredo for me but…"

She reached over and playfully smacked his arm.

"You suck, Korklan! Is that all I'm good for? A home cooked meal?"

"Of course not…you're good for a _few _home cooked meals. Chicken Fettucine Alfredo, Lasagna, Pot Roast and your Meatloaf is killer…" he joked.

She laughed out loud as she smacked him again.

"Jerk…"

"I'm joking. You are an awesome cook but you're an even more awesome best friend. I mean that."

"Thank you."

"I'll miss you but it'll be good for me to get used to being on my own again. Before the accident I was used to cooking for myself and cleaning up and doing my own laundry, paying my own bills. For months I was unable to do any of that for myself. Now that I can, I'm looking forward to it. I mean that. I hated lying there being helpless not being able to do anything."

"I'm just glad you're up to it. I'm just glad you can handle yourself physically."

"Mentally too. I don't have to remind you but I sort of lost it there for a while. It was rough. I guess the worst part was feeling so worthless. Working with Jack…it really helped. I got my confidence back. It feels good."

Harper poured herself another glass of wine.

"Matt, I know you said for a while you didn't feel like a whole person, like a real man. I know it felt that way but it wasn't true. You were just going through a rough spot. As hard as it was, you never gave up. Even when you did, it was only for a minute. You got right back in there and kept fighting. I was so proud of you and I respected you so much for that."

"Even the times you felt like killing me?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Even then," she grinned. "I worry about you. Look, I know you're much better physically and mentally. I just hope you're going to be okay emotionally as well."

"I will. Harp…"

"Your heart was broken. We never really talked about that, the whole Chloe thing. It was much too painful to bring up at times so I didn't. I don't know where you are with that now and I hate to rub salt in old wounds but we should talk about it, you know? I, I guess I just want to make sure…I need to know you're going to be okay with all that."

Matt took a big sip from his glass.

"I don't talk about Chloe," he said sadly. "It's hard. It still sucks. I think about her a lot. You don't love someone, give your heart to them, prepare to spend the rest of your life with them then just forget about them altogether. God, I wish I could. It would make my life a whole lot easier. I really loved Chloe and I thought that she loved me too. We were good together but now that I look back, I wonder if it was all a lie, if it was ever really real. She hurt me and a part of me hates her for it. A part of me still loves her. A part of me wonders how I'll ever be able to trust any woman ever again or if I even want to. But to answer your question, yes I am going to be okay emotionally. I mean, I am okay."

"You have regrets?"

"I have a lot of regrets. Regret comes in different forms, Harp. Sometimes it's small and sometimes it's big. I have a lot of regrets when it comes to Chloe but I can't allow myself to dwell on that. I can't focus on regret because I have too much to look forward to in the future. In order to move on, I've had to come to terms with my past. It wasn't easy but I did it. I'm still doing it."

Harper drank more wine as she studied the thoughtful and insightful look on Matt's face. Candles adorned the living room casting a dim and peaceful light. He looked so handsome in the glow. He was lying on his side facing her, head propped up by his left elbow and hand as he toyed with the half full glass in his right hand. He wore his glasses like he almost always did and as he moved around, his shirt rose to expose the muscular "V" shape and the six pack of abs around his toned middle. They were being so honest and so intimate with each other. It made her heart pound and she found that she needed more and more liquid courage just to make it through the night.

"You must be so excited about returning to the ring," she cleared her throat nervously.

A grin overtook his entire face.

"I can't wait! Heading back to RAW, traveling again, performing for the fans, hanging out with all the guys and gals in the locker room again. It is going to be so awesome."

"And it couldn't be more fitting that it takes place in St. Louis."

"How sweet is that? Mom and Dad are gonna be there and Mike and Brynn. And I'm really happy that Dr. Johnson and his wife and Jack and Janet are going to fly out too. And you're gonna be there, my main cheerleader just like always. That is gonna kick ass. I get chills just thinking about it."

"Is it too much to ask, to hope that you're going to take it easy your first night back?"

Matt smirked.

"I'm fighting Randy Orton."

"That answers my question."

She shivered, knowing how intense and high strung it was all going to be.

"I'm going to be okay. It's all going to be okay," he reached over and touched her bare arm.

"I worry about you, Matt. What can I say? I know at times I am overbearing and probably way too overprotective…"

"No, you're not. You just care. I appreciate that. I respect that. You have been there for me and given of yourself to me like no one ever has before. It means a lot."

"Matt…"

"That night at the hospital…remember the night you came by and helped me with the shower. I'll never forget that. It felt like one of the worst nights of my life. I was lying there so angry, so depressed, so useless. It was my first day out of bed and it didn't go nearly as well as I had hoped or expected. I was feeling really down and all I wanted was a hot shower. That's something most people take for granted or might not think is important but in that moment, that's all I wanted to feel better but I knew I couldn't do it on my own. You helped me. To this day, as small as you are, I don't know how you pulled it off. But you did. You were really there for me. You took care of me. You gave me back a piece of my dignity that night. I'll never forget that. I was terrified but you made me feel safe. I was ashamed but you made me feel human again. That's when I knew…that I'd never find someone who would be here for me like you have been."

Harper opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come. All she could do was take another drink when she really more than anything, wanted to kiss him.

"Matt, I…"

He smiled to himself.

"You know what's funny? That you and I never hooked up. I know it sounds stupid with us being such good friends and all…it would never happen. It would be way too weird…"

"I used to have a crush on you," Harper blurted out.

He gave her a surprised look.

"What?"

"I…"

"Really? When?"

There was no turning back now.

"A, a long time ago. Back in St. Louis when we were kids growing up. I, um…I thought you were so cute and I used to want you to be my boyfriend."

Matt sipped his wine.

"Wow. I had no idea. It's funny how life changes, the way we feel as kids and how it differs from how we feel as adults. I bet you look back on that crush now and it just makes you cringe.

"Yeah…"

She wanted to say more but was afraid. How could she? What would he say? And the last thing she wanted was to keep letting the wine talk for her. That revelation was too important to be admitted in a drunken fleeting moment.

"For one of the first times in my life, I am girlfriend and crush free and that makes me happy. I just need to concentrate on getting my life back and wrestling."

"Of course…"

"But I am happy for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, whatever you have going on between you and Cody…"

"We're just friends," she quickly shared.

"Just?" Matt questioned.

"Yeah. We tried but um, it didn't work out. We make better friends anyway. But Cody is an amazing guy."

"He is. Too bad about that. You're a great person and you have one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen. I worry about you being alone. I want you to be happy. You deserve to have a great guy and whoever he is, wherever he is, he is one lucky man."

Harper swallowed hard.

"Thanks."

Matt was quiet for a moment.

"Hey, remember when you said you used to have a crush on me?"

"Yeah," she nodded dryly. "Um, that was a long time ago. Like you said, people, feelings change. I was just a kid back then…a confused, lonely girl too scared to tell you the truth."

Her voice sadly trailed off as Matt looked right at her.

"Well, I wish I had gotten to know that girl back then."

"You do?"

He nodded.

"I guess I knew her but I didn't really know her, you know? Maybe if I had known how you felt, who knows, things could have turned out differently."

"Yeah…maybe."

Harper looked away. A full blown confession was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't make herself go through with it. She was too afraid. Too much time had passed. They were adults now and he obviously had no interest in her other than friendship. The only way to know would be to tell him but she couldn't. Harper was still that confused, lonely girl too scared to tell the truth.


	42. The Bourne Triumph

Matt Korklan could not contain the grin spread across his handsome face as he made the transition from the jeans, glasses, and collared sweater of Clark Kent to the in ring attire of Superman or Evan Bourne. Finally he was back, he was home. The city was St. Louis and the arena was the Scottrade Center. Sitting front row would be a host of family and friends including his parents, Mike and Brynn, Jack and Janet Edwards, Dr. and Mrs. Johnson and of course his best friend Harper Reynolds. His heart pounded with excitement and he could hear the energy out front as the fans had already been let inside the building. It was one magical moment of many in a night that would mark his triumphant comeback.

The only emotion that had matched his excitement and happiness of returning was his nervousness. It had been a long time. Matt knew he would quickly get back in the groove of traveling and performing but he secretly wondered if there was still a place for him in the WWE locker room. Many times Superstars and Divas took leaves of absences for whatever reason and when they came back, they found that things were not the same. It was almost like a season passing, so to speak. It was a fear Matt mentioned to no one but it was one that turned out to be unfounded as he entered the arena with his luggage to a standing ovation. Every crew member, executive, and on air talent had lined both sides of the entrance way and had been there to greet their comrade with hugs, high fives, smiles and words of encouragement. He was still as much a part of them as they were of him and he knew he was back where he belonged. It truly was a homecoming.

Bouncing around the Gorilla, he chatted with Randy Orton. A trailer had been playing on RAW as well as the official WWE website teasing the return of Evan Bourne and playing the story of his miraculous recovery. More than a few exciting spots had been planned for the eight minute matchup that would cluminate in the returning Bourne getting over. Matt and Randy stood chatting and also finalizing the last minute plans for what they were going to do. Being escorted backstage by Cody Runnels, Harper, Mike and Brynn made their way over to where Matt was. Randy nodded polite greetings before excusing himself.

"This is it," Mike took a deep breath, followed by a grin. "You got your mind right, brother?"

"Trying," Matt returned his huge smile.

It was a big night and he was more than grateful to be there. He had dreamt of it so many times lying in that hospital bed and so many times that dream had seemed damned near impossible. Now after months of hard work and more tears and struggles than he cared to admit, exactly six months after he had left a wrestling arena in an ambulance, Matt Korklan aka Evan Bourne was back.

"We're so proud of you," Brynn gave him a hug. "This is going to be great."

Harper blew out a nervous break.

"Are you and Randy good on the match?" she asked.

Matt nodded.

"Yeah. We've got everything worked out. It's a few exciting spots but it will be okay. I'm looking forward to it."

He may have been but she wasn't.

"Are you going to have to take the RKO?" she worriedly asked, referring to the Viper's killer finishing move, a jumping cutter named after his initials that slammed Orton's opponents' heads to the mat in a three quarter facelock.

"Yeah. We decided to do a little something different tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm getting over tonight which is pretty awesome. I know the producers are probably throwing me a bone to beef up the return but I'll take what I can get and hopefully keep the momentum going."

"You're gonna be great," Harper reassured him. "But you said you were trying something different…"

Matt was stalling but he knew he had to tell her the truth.

"I, um…just so you know, so you guys will be prepared, the plan is for me to attempt to hit Airbourne and have Randy counter it mid air and catch me in an RKO."

Cody, Mike, and Brynn were silent. As fellow wrestlers, they had figured the competitors would pull out all the stops but it was shocking and heartbreaking news for Harper as he knew it would be for his parents.

"What? That's crazy. Matt, no…" Harper shook her head. "You can't."

He gently pulled her aside by the arm.

"Look, Harp, I know it makes you nervous and I know you're worried about me and I appreciate it but I have to."

"No, you don't," tears threatened her eyes. "Look, I know Airbourne is your signature move and I'd be stupid to think that you're not going to do it again but to make it even more dangerous? Matt, come on. You're just adding more unnecessary risk just like you did in Richmond in that ladder match against John."

She was getting more upset by the second.

"Harp, this is me. It's a part of who I am. The aerial movement, the risk taking, the high flying…that's a part of my style. It's what everyone expects of Evan Bourne and that's what I am going to do, what I have to give them. I'm facing Randy Orton. He's one of the top guys in the whole company. Beating him is an upset. They're not just gonna let someone of his status lay down for just anybody. We have to make it spectacular."

"But…"

"I know you're scared. A part of me is scared too but that's okay. That's normal. Fear is a huge motivator. That is what is going to get me through tonight and keep me rational and safe. Last time in Richmond was a horrible accident but it was also a part of my insecurity, my desperation, my fear. I was foolish and careless. Tonight is going to be different."

"Matt, Airbourne nearly killed you. You had a broken neck. Now you're doing the move again and Randy is supposed to counter mid air. Do you have any idea how hard that is going to be? It has to be timed absolutely perfectly and if it's not, one little mistake and it could be over for you. I just don't get it. What more is it going to take for you to learn? That spot is just way too dangerous."

He gave her a sincere and comforting but confident smile.

"It's okay, Harp. This is me, balls to the wall, all or nothing. I didn't come back to be half the wrestler I used to be. I have to give it everything I have or nothing at all. I trust Randy. I can't not do this."

"What if you fall? What if something goes wrong? What if it triggers more problems in your neck? What if the timing is off? What if…"

"Yes, it's realistic all that could happen and you better believe it's in the back of my mind but I can't focus on that, on the negative, on the what ifs. You know that."

"Matt, I am begging you. It's stupid. Please."

"Harp…"

"No! If you care about me or your parents at all…"

"It's not about you or them. Please don't do this to me, don't try to make me choose, Harp. Tonight is about me."

"You don't have to go out there and do that, Matt. You have nothing to prove."

"Yes, I do. I have a lot to prove to myself. I have to prove that I still have it, that I can still do it, that I belong here."

A tear spilled down Harper's face.

"What if you get hurt again? And don't tell me you don't want to hear about what ifs. If you get out there and try this ridiculous stunt tonight, another injury is a very plausible outcome. And what then?"

"Then I'll deal with it," he shrugged. "If it's one thing I have learned in all this, there are consequences for every action."

Angrily shaking her head, Harper began to storm off.

"Harper, he's going to be okay," Cody headed after her.

Stopping, face flushed, she turned to look at the four of them.

"He damn well better be because I cannot go through again what I just went through the last six months. Matt, I was there for you once but there's no way I can do that again. You're my best friend. I love you and I'm proud of you but if you go out there and get hurt tonight, you are on your own."

She grabbed her purse and headed for the back exit. Matt bit his lip. It was supposed to be a night of celebreation but he could understand her anger and fear. Still he couldn't imagine wrestling without her sitting front row watching him.

"Harp!" he called out. "I can't force you to stay but I wish you would. It's gonna be a hell of a show and it would mean that much more to me if you were there. Every significant moment in my career, good and bad, you've always had my back, you've always been there to share it with me. Why stop now?"

She gave him a look of disdain before heading towards her car that was parked in a nearby lot. Mike and Brynn tried their best to comfort Matt. They were scared for him too but knew he was going to do what he was going to do. It was no use raining on his parade. A look of sadness washed over Matt's face but as the show began, it was time to put the game face on. He had to put his attention and focus on his match. Understanding, Cody gave his friend a sympathetic nod before rushing out into the cold Missouri night.

"Harper! Harper!"

"Cody, I don't want to hear it," she wiped her tears that were starting to freeze to her cheeks.

"I get where you're coming from," he finally caught up to her. "I know how scared you are for him, how worried. I know you can't get the last six months out of your mind. I also know how you feel about him but this is his life, his career."

"But Richmond…"

"Richmond was a freak accident. Harper, this is professional wrestling, not ballet. Injuries happen. If the wrestlers let that fear take over, then we'd never perform. You can't let fear dictate your life and this is Matt's life. Tonight is his night, his moment. We're all wishing for the best for him and keeping positive. He needs you out there and you have to be there for him."

"Cody…"

"He wanted to get it all back and he has. You can't ask him to or expect him to stop being who he is or doing what he loves."

Harper closed her eyes. She hated to admit it but Cody was right. She was still terrified for her friend but she knew that wrestling was a part of Matt's soul. Reluctantly, fearfully, she wiped her tears away and tried to get herself together.

"Is Harper going to be okay?" Janet asked Brynn back inside the arena.

"I hope so but I don't know," she answered truthfully. "She was pretty upset."

"I don't blame her," Mrs. Korklan sighed. "I'm right there with her. I wish he wouldn't do it but we all know Matt and that he is going to go out there and put on an Evan Bourne show. We just have to be supportive and pray nothing goes wrong."

What else could they do? Nothing was the answer. And the first hour of Monday Night RAW went on with the normal exciting matches and showcases of the Superstar's talent. Then the song Voices sounded throughout the arena and Harper knew that Matt's debut was just minutes away. The Viper Randy Orton sauntered down to the ring, climbed inside and assumed that classic RKO pose to the fans' delight. Then the music stopped and the venue was quiet for a while as the fans waited with bated breath. Then it happened. Evan Bourne's theme music hit and the crowd, in disbelief at first, went wild as they saw the jubilant Superstar run down the ropes. He slid in the ring and bounced around with an energy he hadn't felt in a long time. He had a huge personal cheering section in the front row and he pointed at them, giving them a shout out, trying to hide his obvious disappointment when he saw Harper still missing from her seat.

Randy Orton extended his hand in a sign of sportsmanship and true respect. Like the rest of the roster, he was thrilled that Matt was healthy enough to return to action. Then it was time, the moment of truth. The two men locked up as the bell rang. Orton obviously had the advantage in strength and size but Bourne held his own. The smaller man threw a few quick and powerful rights that Orton turned right around and reversed before catching Evan in a clothesline. The Viper followed with several kicks to the chest and midsection before going for a pin that Evan Bourne kicked right out of. Orton stayed on the offense, as physical and aggressive as ever. The Korklan crew winced as he proceeded to slingshot Evan throat first into the bottom rope. But the fast paced Japanese striking style of Bourne came back with several educated kicks to the lung and kidney areas. Orton stopped him with a patented scoop slam but Bourne was not defeated as he managed to throw his opponent outside the ring to the floor. Randy fought his way back in only to be taken down again with a classic drop toe hold. Keeping the momentum going, Bourne went for a modified sleeper hold that The Viper broke by suplexing his way out of. Getting fired up, Randy Orton went for back to back clotheslines but Bourne was able to plant a beautiful DDT that had left his competitor in perfect position. Then it was time.

Making her way down the steps to the floor seats, Harper flashed her ticket to security and made her way down to the front row. She stood behind Matt's family and friends so that they couldn't see her. She wasn't quite ready to sit just yet and as she saw Matt climb to the top rope, she knew what was next. The fans cheered and Matt flashed his trademark peace sign. He went for Airbourne and for Harper it seemed to happen in slow motion. The Viper rose to his feet and in perfect timing, caught Evan Bourne in mid air taking him powerfully but nevertheless safely to the mat. It had been a hard takedown and Harper held her breath for a few seconds until she watched Randy subtly check to see if Matt was okay. When he kept going, she breathed a sigh of relief. Matt was alright, he was just selling the move. It was one of the moments that would make history. Every single fan was on their feet as no one had seen anything like it before. The energy was amazing and Harper felt her heart pounding out of her chest. The match continued and the two men traded blows back and forth. As Orton staggered, Bourne climbed to the top rope again and went for Airbourne. He connected perfectly and went for the pin, hooking the leg. After a long three count, the returning young Superstar was declared victorious.

The fans were going crazy as were the commentators. Matt celebrated happily inside the ring before rolling out and running over to his friends and family. He hugged them all, rejoicing and basking in the glory of the moment. His mother cried tears of joy and relief as she clung onto her son and fans in the nearby seats reached out and patted him on the back. It was a glorious moment but something or rather someone standing in the aisle caught his eye. He looked over and saw Harper staring at him. Pulling away from his family, he walked a few steps over towards the ramp barrier. Harper was wide eyed and breathing heavily in awe of what she had just seen and just relieved that he was okay. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Matt walked up to her and put an arm around her tiny waist as their eyes met.

"Thank you," he mouthed.

"Matt…"

"I told you it was gonna be okay," he smiled at her. "It's all okay."

Tears once again filled her eyes and all she could do was nod. He gently lifted her over the barricade and guided her up the ramp much to the thrill of the fans. At that one moment, everybody wanted a piece of him but to Matt only one person in the world mattered. It was his moment of triumph and she was in his arms. Matt Korklan wouldn't have it any other way.


	43. The Bourne Closure

Evan Bourne was back with a vengance and ever since the dynamic young Superstar's triumphant return, his alter ego Matt Korklan had been on a roll. He had quickly fallen back into the hustle and bustle of the routine that was the life of a WWE wrestler. The extensive traveling and the ridiculous layovers at airports and the long rental car lines and fans asking for autographs at the urinals could be a hassle but Matt welcomed back all the chaos and excitement with open arms. He had missed it like crazy and now that he had it all back, it was like a dream come true. Every ounce of pain, every measure of frustration, every single bad thing that he'd had to endure during the long recovery phase had been worth it. He was truly happy again.

Keeping true to their promise, Matt and Harper had managed to stay in constant contact. Truthfully the two missed each other like crazy. For six long months they had been together every day sharing the best and the worst of times. Now they were back to their normal lives, living alone once again. Harper had kept busy with a new job as a Public Affairs specialist for the city of St. Louis. It was far from her dream job but it paid well and was something to occupy her idle time. It was a new start and she had tried to focus on all the positive aspects but more than anything, she missed her best friend. She missed his silliness and his laughter and just his company in general. Before the accident she had spent a few months traveling the world with him and truth be told, she had gotten used to the excitement. Now life just seemed kind of dull and empty without him.

For Matt, Harper's absence was greatly noticable. They were comfortable together, they had a lot in common and they enjoyed being around each other. He found himself looking forward to her calls, texts, and e-mails. And he wasn't completely alone without her. He had his WWE family back. It felt good being with the gals and the guys again. He spent a lot of time catching up with old friends eating at restaurants, working out at gyms, and traveling from venue to venue together. Everything had come together and he was thrilled but there was something, a gnawing, nagging feeling that he just couldn't shake. It bothered him late at night and during the times of day when he was left alone with his thoughts. He thought time would take care of it just like it did everything else but nothing was seeming to heal it. He felt incomplete. He needed closure and the only way to get it was to go after it.

He had faced The Miz is an epic battle at the American Airlines arena. The fans had been excited and again were nothing short of amazing. He'd had a great match and afterwards, some of the gang got together and had dinner at Capital Grille. Matt had enjoyed a delicious steak and a glass of red wine. The plan had been for him to head back to his place in Tampa and when he climbed into his Jeep that was what he had intended to do but instead he found himself headed in the opposite direction. After driving around the city for a while, he found himself sitting in front of a trendy loft apartment building near South Beach. Turning off the ignition, Matt leaned back against the head rest and sighed. He nervously tapped his fingers against the steering wheel and waited. Everything inside him told him to crank the Jeep back up and go home but going against instinct, he opened the door and got out. It was late but he was already there and he had to take that chance. He knew if he didn't, he would regret it forever.

Matt shuffled his weight around as he made his way to the elevator. His heart pounded. What would he say? He had no idea. He really hadn't had time to think about it. Matt had no idea what to think and how he would even feel in that moment even though he had replayed the possibility of the scenario in his head over and over again. With his right arm feeling like lead, he managed to lift it to knock on the door. There was silence on the other side and no way to tell if any lights were on. Matt knocked again and still nothing. Resigned, he turned to leave and he was halfway down the hall when he heard the door open and a familiar voice call out his name.

"Matt?"

He turned around. She looked surprised. She looked beautiful.

"Chloe," he swallowed hard.

They stood staring at each other in stunned silence. When she opened her door, he had been the last person she had expected to see. And as Matt studied her, he tried to remember every detail of the last time he had seen her. It had been before he had gotten hurt. Things had been good. They'd had dinner together, laughed and talked about their upcoming wedding, and ended the night by making love. Matt had memorized every second of that night, every kiss, every touch. It was all he'd had to hold on to.

"What…oh my God, what are you doing here?"

"It's been a long time," he said quietly.

"Yeah…"

He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Look, um…I apologize for just showing up unannoucned like this. I, I don't know why I came here. I…"

"Matt…"

"Yes, I do," he cleared his throat. "I needed to see you. I don't know why but I had to. I, um…it's been hard and I guess I needed, I need closure. The only way to do that, to move on is to see you, talk to you face to face."

She slowly nodded, seeming to understand.

"Please, um, come in," she nervously wrapped her arms around herself.

Matt took slow deliberate steps. He walked into the apartmenrt lavishly decorated in the style that was Chloe Duncan. Securing the pink silk robe around her waist a little tighter, she motioned for him to have a seat on the black leather couch while she sat opposite him on the loveseat.

"So," he began after a few awkward moments. "How have you been?"

"Good. Um, really good," she looked around.

"Still modeling?"

"Yes," she ran her fingers through her brunette curls. "I, uh, I actually just got back from doing a big print campaign in Milan."

"Milan. Wow, that's nice."

"It was. It was beautiful," her eyes averted his. "So, um…you, you look really good."

"Thanks. You too."

"Thank you. It, it's good to see you, Matt. I know you might not believe that coming from me but it's true."

"Chloe…"

"I hear you're wrestling again. That's really great. You must be so happy."

"I am but listen, Chloe, I didn't come all the way here to make casual chit chat with you. We need to talk."

She closed her eyes.

"I know. I know."

"Why did you leave?" he asked point blank.

Chloe squirmed in her seat.

"Because I was a selfish, frightened, immature coward."

He wasn't expecting such candor.

"When I told you that I loved you, when I asked you to be my wife, forever…that's what I meant. You were my whole world. We were so in love or at least I thought we were. And then one day you were just gone. I get an e-mail message and you're just gone…" his voice trailed off.

"Not my finest moment. Look, Matt, I won't, I can't sit here and make excuses for what I did. The whole accident thing totally freaked me out. When we first started dating and I realized what you did, I was blown away, absolutely blown away. It was different…it was fun, it was exciting. I was so happy to be a part of that world but I didn't realize the danger that was involved. What you guys do to your bodies on a nightly basis…it's incredible but it also is scary as hell. I guess in the back of my mind it was always there that something bad could happen to you but when it actually did, I, I guess I just wasn't prepared to deal with it."

"I wasn't either, Chloe."

"I know. You looked so pitiful, so vulnerable. I didn't know what was going on. It was touch and go and there was chaos everywhere. Every direction I turned someone was crying or breaking down. All these nurses are giving you shots and hooking you up to tubes and machines. The doctors didn't know what was going on. It was so overwhelming and so terrifying. I was afraid, I really was. I just couldn't handle it…any of it. I didn't know what the future was going to hold. And all I thought about was you not being able to walk again and me having to take care of you and us not having this normal, perfect life like we always planned. In that instance, I wasn't thinking about you, I was thinking about myself. It was incredibly selfish and mean but I just wanted out. I couldn't do it."

"Wow," he shook his head. "I, um, I guess you're not the person I thought you were after all."

"Maybe not but at least I'm being honest now. I was wrong, Matt, so wrong and I have lived with that regret every day since. And yeah, I may have hurt you and I may have done something awful but don't ever think that I didn't love you, that I don't love you because that's not true."

"Love isn't something you turn on and off, Chloe. It isn't selfish or fleeting. When you make a commitment to be with someone for the rest of your life, you have to be prepared to live those vows…for better or worse, richer or poorer, sickness and in health."

"I wasn't, Matt, okay? I wasn't prepared."

"I woke up scared out of my mind and you weren't there. Every damned day I waited and waited. My parents were there, some of the people from the WWE, Mike, Brynn, Harp…everyone was there but you and you were the one person who I needed the most."

"I know…"

"Why couldn't you just come see me?"

"Matt, please don't do this to me. It's not fair."

"Maybe it's not but I need answers. I'm sorry but you owe me that."

She bit her lip. He was right.

"Yeah…yeah, I guess I do."

"Why?"

"I was too ashamed, too scared to look you in your face. And that was the same reason I ended things in an e-mail. It was just too hard, Matt. I knew how much you loved me. I knew how much I was going to hurt you and that killed me. It was just one more thing that was easier not to deal with…so I didn't. I tried to take the easy way out."

He chuckled in spite of the situation.

"At least you had a choice. I didn't. I was in unspeakable pain constantly. I couldn't do the simplest tasks for myself. I was depressed, I developed anxiety. It was the lowest time in my life. The prognosis wasn't good. They were telling me I would never wrestle again and that…God, hearing that just took something out of me that I can't even explain. You don't know what it's like, how awful it is to lose everything you have and truly love."

"No…no, I can't say that I do know what that feels like."

"I pray you never do because that sucks. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. I had nothing. I became another person, this bitter, angry, shell of a man. I pushed everyone away, I alienated everyone around me. I was on the brink of just shutting down completely but you know what saved me?"

"No," she solemnly shook her head.

Of course she didn't. She hadn't been there.

"Love," he stated honestly. "And not the love I expected from my fiancee but the love of my best friend. Harper was an angel, a rock. If it weren't for her and her sacrifices, I wouldn't be sitting here in front of you right now and I damn sure wouldn't have been able to wrestle in that ring tonight. She turned everything around and she saved my life.'

"I know she did. Look, Matt, Harper and I had our differences. That's not exactly breaking news. We didn't like each other and would probably never get along. But as much as I don't like her, I do respect what she did for you. She was there when I wasn't, when no one else was. That took a lot of patience and courage and devotion and sacrifice and yeah, like you said, love. She's a good person."

"She's a great person, the best."

"I know and believe me, she tore into me the day I left."

Matt frowned.

"She did?"

"Yeah. She called me out on my crap. She told me just what she thought of me. And she slapped me."

"Harper slapped you?"

"I deserved it. I was being a total bitch to her. I refused to give the ring back and that was not right. She was just sticking up for you and what she believed in."

Matt never condoned violence but he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride welling up inside of him. Harper was a scrappy one and it warmed his heart to know that she had stuck up for him like that.

"Breaking my neck changed my life. It was a real turning point. I went through a lot. That and the recovery process was harder than anything I've ever had to go through. There were times I didn't think I could make it. It was a rough time mentally, emotionally, and physically. That entire time in Virginia just did something to me that I can't explain. You weren't there and you should have been. You hurt me, you really hurt me. What you did was selfish and inconsiderate and a part of me hates you for it."

Tears filled her eyes.

"You have every right to feel that way."

"But a part of me still loves you. Chloe, there is a thin line between love and hate. My soul is still so conflicted because of you and I don't know how to deal with it. I need closure. I need to not feel this way anymore and the only way to do that was to come here and tell you how I felt and hear how you feel, then just walk away."

"Do you feel better?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I guess I do. It is what it is. It just didn't work out for us. We weren't meant to be. What's done is done and I have to let that go and quit blaming you for what happened in the past. It can't be changed, right?"

"No, it can't be but um…for what it's worth. I am truly sorry for what I did. I was wrong. I was selfish. I was inconsiderate. Not only did I not deserve your love, I was afraid of the enormity and purity of that love. Your love for me was unconditional and I know if the situation was reversed and I was lying in that bed, you never would have left my side. You would have stayed with me no matter what because that's just the kind of guy, the kind of person you are. I have regrets and as hard as this is facing you right now, I am so glad you came by tonight."

"You are?"

"Yes. This confrontation was inevitable. I should have initiated it a long time ago but I didn't know how you would react. But I'm glad you're okay and I kept up with your progress and nobody is happier for you right now than me. You are a wonderful man and you deserve happiness and good days for the rest of your life to make up for the horror of the last six months."

She seemed sincere.

"Thanks, Chloe."

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I, I have no right to ask anything of you but…please. I…I just hope that somewhere in your life, in your heart that you find it inside of you to forgive me for what I did."

He sighed.

"I forgave you a long time ago. Now it's just time for me to let go, to forget."

"It may not mean a lot and you probably won't believe me but I will always be here for you, Matt. I hope with more time that all the wounds will one day be completely healed. And I hope after that, we can be friends, real friends."

"Me too," he said softly as he stood.

He walked to the front door to let himself out.

"Wait," she said.

She returned from the back a few seconds later and put a black velvet box in his hands.

"Is it…"

"Yeah," she nodded. "And it belongs to you. Harper was right."

Matt stared at the box, knowing what was inside it. He'd had such hope for their future together when he had purchased it for her. The happily ever after romance hadn't happened for them after all. As they gave each other one final look, they embraced in a hug for the last time. Love had not been in the cards but now at least they had closure.


	44. The Bourne Realization

"Dinner was delicious," Brynn grinned.

Mike leaned back into his chair.

"Hell yeah. Compliments to the chef, Harper. You did it again."

Judging by the clean plates on the small dining room table, Harper Reynlods was satisfied that her homemade lasagna dish had gone off without a hitch. Mike and Brynn had been in town for a few days and on their last night before the couple was due to fly back East, Harper had invited them over for a home cooked meal at her St. Louis apartment.

"Thanks, guys. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you for coming over."

"Thanks for having us," Brynn looked at her. "It's so good to see you again. You look great, girl."

"Thanks. Just let me know when you're going to be back again and hopefully I can go to one of your shows soon. I know everybody has busy and demanding schedules, let's just promise not to be strangers."

"For sure. How is the new job going?" Mike asked.

Harper shrugged.

"It's a job. It's a paying job. It's a paying job that's going to look really good on my resume but…"

"It's not your dream job," Brynn finished for her.

Harper smiled.

"No. No, it's not. But it's okay. It'll do for now. I'm keeping my eye out for other opportunities and we'll just see what happens."

"I feel bad," Mike looked right at her. "I don't want you to settle. You deserve to be happy."

"I'm not settling. It's just that I had to find something stable and secure that was going to pay the bills when I got back."

"You gave up so much to help my brother."

"I gave it up willingly. Matt is my friend and I care about him very much. My place was to be with him, to help him. I have no regrets about that and there was no place I would have rather been. And for the record, I am happy."

"Talked to Matt lately?"

Harper grinned.

"This morning actually. He was flying out to do a house show in Omaha tonight and he has an autograph signing tomorrow. He was super bummed about missing seeing you guys and not getting to hang out but he said to tell you hi. He'll probably call again in the morning."

"How was he?" Brynn asked.

"Really good," Harper nodded. "He sounded really good. It was a bit of an adjustment getting back into the swing of things but he seems to be really handling everything well. I know how much he missed it all and how happy he is to have it back and I am thrilled for him."

"Yeah, I talked to him a few days ago," Mike said. "He seemed to be in a really good place."

"That's great."

"It's because of you, Harper."

Harper blushed.

"I don't know about all that. Sometimes you guys give me too much credit."

"And you don't give yourself enough. Matt has said it a million times and he even said it to me when we were on the phone the other night. You litterally saved his life. He couldn't have made it through this without you."

"He's a strong guy, he just needed a little help, Mike. I did what I had to do, what any good friend would have done and I was glad to do that but Matt worked really hard to overcome so much. This is his moment and he deserves it."

"Remember that time Brynn and I came to visit and Matt was all lost and dirty and being a grouch and treating you like crap?"

Harper cringed.

"How could I forget?"

"I felt so bad for what you were going through and Brynn told me to look in your eyes, to listen in your voice and that it would all make sense."

"I don't get it," Harper frowned.

"You love him," Brynn said softly.

Harper quickly stood and began gathering the dishes taking them into the kitchen and loading up the dishwasher.

"Of course I love him," she called out from the kitchen.

Mike and Brynn followed close behind.

"No, you love him love him, like you're in love with him," Mike looked right at her. "It took me a long time to realize but once I did, I couldn't believe that I hadn't seen it all along."

"Mike, don't be stupid," Harper tried to brush it off.

"You don't have to pretend anymore," Brynn touched her arm. "It's okay, Harper. Anyone can see it but you and Matt, the two people who need to see it the most but you're in love with him. It's written all over your face."

Harper tried to laugh it off, opened her mouth to protest but it was of no use. The knowing looks on Mike and Brynn's faces said it all.

"It'll never work," she finally mumbled, wrapping her arms around herself staring at the wall.

"Aw, sweetie, how do you know if you don't give it a shot?"

"Brynn…"

"You have to tell him."

"But…"

"You have to tell him, Harper."

Harper finally turned to face her friends, which meant facing the truth as well.

"How long have you been in love with him?" Mike asked.

"For as long as I can remember," Harper whispered truthfully.

"He has no idea? You never told him?"

"No. I wanted to, Mike, a million times but I couldn't. I would open my mouth but the words just never came out. The time was never right, you know? He is my best friend. He is a huge part of my life, one of the best parts and I just don't want to lose that. I can't lose that. Just the thought of it scares me to death."

"Maybe you won't."

"Maybe but I can't take a chance on a maybe. Look how close you are to both of us and you had no clue. Obviously he doesn't either. So I tell him how I really feel, how I've always felt and then what? He doesn't feel the same way, things get weird between us…I don't want that. I don't want him to be uncomfortable. Matt sees me as just a friend, like a kid sister. That's just the way it is, the way it has always been."

"I'm not so sure," Mike added.

"What?"

"The accident and everything that happened afterwards put a lot into perspective for my brother. You helped him so much. It was everything you did that got him through. Even now when we talk, the topic of conversation is always you. All I ever hear about it how great you are and how smart you are and how you do this and that. Maybe he doesn't realize it but you're a huge part of his life, Harper. His eyes light up when he talks about you too. I don't know. Guys can be dumb sometimes. I think you've just got to set him down and be honest with him. And when you do, I seriously don't think it is going to be weird. I think it's gonna be great. Because I think he is gonna look back and realize what you two mean to each other and that everything he has ever wanted, what he has been looking for has been right in front of him the whole time."

"You really think that, Mike?"

"I do."

"So do I, Harper," Brynn agreed.

"I'm scared."

"I know you are, hon. In your position, who wouldn't be? You do have a lot to lose but a whole lot more to gain if you ask me. Love is a really beautiful thing," Brynn looked over at Mike. "There is no greater feeling than to wake up next to your best friend every morning and fall asleep in his arms every night, to laugh with him and cry with him and share things with him and just know that no matter what, this person has your back. Because of that, it makes you want to be better. I have that with Mike. And I am damned lucky because the man I love loves me back. When I look at you and Matt, I see two of the kindest, most loving and genuine people I know. You have both been through so much and you deserve to be happy. That's exactly what you bring to each other's lives…friendship and comfort and companionship and happiness…love. It's staring you both in the face, you just need to open your eyes."

"I…um, I almost told him our last night in Charlottesville."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know," Harper shrugged. "The moment was perfect. We were relaxed and hanging out alone and drinking wine and listening to Wilco. I had my shot and I got as far as admitting I used to have a childhood crush on him but when it came to really fessing up…I chickened out."

"Well, I, we can't tell you what to do but that secret has to be a huge weight on your shoulders. You'd probably feel better."

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, it's just something you should think about, you know? Didn't mean to ruin the evening."

"No. Of course you didn't. It's okay. I had a good time and I'm glad you guys came over."

"At least let us help you with the dishes."

"No. I've got them, it's okay. The dishwasher is already loaded. Everything is fine, besides, you guys have an early flight tomorrow."

Mike stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"We should get going but are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine, sweetie," she nodded reassuringly. "Don't worry about me."

"And you'll think about what we said?"

"Sure."

Giving her hugs, the couple promised to stay in touch. Harper saw them out, then shut the door behind them, sighing when she was finally all alone. The apartment was silent except for the hum of the dishwasher. Turning off the lights, Harper retreated to the sanctity of her bedroom. She turned on the bedside lamp before walking over to the closet. Buried underneath clothes and shoes was a cardboard box that housed Harper's treasured photo albums. There were books and books filled with pictures of remembrance. Taking a couple out, she headed back over to the bed where she took a seat. Staring her in the face were photographs from her high school graduation. There were a series of shots with her and her parents and grandparents and some classmates. Turning the page, an instant grin came to her face.

Harper remembered the moment like it was yesterday. The ceremony had long wrapped up and it was time for dinner but her folks were insisting on more and more pictures. Harper and her mother had already had words earlier in the day and the forced smiles were only adding to the strain. That last photo had been taken just when she thought she might explode. Only later on when the roll of film was developed did the snapshot reveal the mischeviously smiling Matt Korklan in the background flashing his trademark peace sign over Mrs. Reynolds' head making it look like bunny ears. Harper's mother had been furious of course, which had made it that more hilarious.

Harper flipped through a few more random albums of pictures taken of her and Matt over the years. The camera always seemed to capture to smiling, happy people that appeared to be so connected with each other. There was a pic of Matt taken backstage after a hellacious match against CM Punk. He was sweaty, shirtless, and out of breath and Harper was standing in front of him. They were looking in each other's eyes, whispering as if they were the only two people that existed. Another photo showcased Matt sitting on the sofa at one of his college fraternity's parties and Harper posing with him, draped across the arm of the chair as she had come up to visit that weekend. The memories were everywhere and no matter what page she turned to, she saw a picture that warmed her heart and took her back to that exact time when it had been taken.

Sitting up, Harper suddenly had an epiphany. Her feelings for Matt were now stronger than ever and they were showing no signs of going away anytime soon. She was in love with him. She missed him. She thought of him constantly. And when she closed her eyes, she could imagine herself with him, laughing with him, talking with him…kissing him. God, Mike and Brynn and Janet were right. She had to tell him. She had to do it before she went crazy. Sure it could end badly, awkwardly but there was the chance that something good, something magical could come of it all. There was the chance that Matt could feel the same way and they would try to give something more a shot. It was a hell of a gamble filled with risk but Harper's heart couldn't help but pound with excitement. The benefits and rewards would be more than worth it and it was all up to her. The ball was in her corner, she just had to run with it. It was all about perfect timing and finding the right moment.


	45. The Bourne Togetherness

Harper Reynolds had never been particularly spontaneous. But after the conversation with Mike Korklan and his girlfriend, the topic of Matt and her love for him had been weighing heavily on her mind. That night after dinner while fondly searching through stacks of photos of the two of them, she had made up her mind. Yes, Harper was bound and determined to finally confront Matt with her true feelings. It was a moment of truth and she was a bundle of nerves but it had to be done. The idea itself was mildly exciting and the brunette beauty was trying to stay positive. Most importantly she did not want to freak Matt out and in the process was trying not to freak out too badly herself. But she knew she had to trust in her feelings. She was waiting for the perfect timing and finally it came to her one morning in bed that if she kept waiting around for that, she'd be waiting forever. So Harper did something totally atypical of Harper. She woke up that morning, made herself breakfast, called in to work and got on her laptop. She found a flight from St. Louis, Missouri to Tampa, Florida. Granted it had a million and one stops but she was okay with that…she was going to take what she could get.

Harper packed sparingly and drove herself to the airport. She was nervous. In fact, she puked twice before she made it to her gate but that was okay. She was out of her element but even with all the nerves, never once did she think that she was making a mistake. Never once did she stop and think to turn around and go back home. She was lacking love in her life and her heart ached for it desperately. She wanted the fairytale. Every girl dreamed of finding the guy who respected them and treated them well. Someone full of love and wisdom and laughter who could make your heart race. That is all Harper had ever wanted and the whole time it had been staring at her in the face of her best friend. Now it was time to follow her heart. She and Matt Korklan belonged together…

"_Harp, tonight was amazing!" Matt grinned as he emerged from the shower._

_Harper chewed at her lip. It was the night of his WWE return in St. Louis and he had just finished the jaw dropping Airbourne caught in mid-air RKO stunt with Randy Orton. All night Harper had been a bundle of nerves and eventually her nerves had turned into fury. Never once had she turned her back on Matt Korklan but the thought of him getting hurt inside that ring again was almost too much to bear. She had thrown her hands up and decided to leave him on his own. She was done caring but anyone that knew her knew that was a lie. It wasn't in Harper's nature to not care about her friends. Curiousity had gotten the best of her and she had watched the match like a bystander watches a train wreck. In the end, thank God he had walked away unscathed. Her relief had been immeasurable. Though she had tried to keep it all together, every raw emotion she had been feeling could be seen right in her eyes. Matt had run right to her and in an arena filled with thousands of cheering fans, he only had eyes for her._

_Harper sat on her bed, legs folded underneath her wearing purple pajama bottoms and a matching sleep tank. She played with her hands, looking down at the bed, anywhere but around the room where her best friend was pacing, dripping wet clad only in the white towel. Normally in St. Louis he stayed with his parents at their house but this time he had ended up crashing with Harper in her one bedroom apartment. He had been in an unusually good mood, talking a mile a minute about the match and his triumphant return. She blushed deeply and looked away as he stood in the corner and exchanged the towel for a pair of blue boxer briefs._

"_Um, yeah…it was really exciting. You scared the hell out of me but it was exciting."_

_Matt plopped down on the bed beside her._

"_Everything alright, Harp?"_

"_I'm fine," she tried to smile._

"_You look like something is on your mind."_

"_Nah…" she tried to brush it off._

"_I know what it is," he gave her a knowing look. "I know what you need."_

_Harper frowned. He did?_

"_You do?"_

"_Sure," he grinned. "Wait right here."_

_He was gone for a few minutes but returned in a flash. When he did, he was not empty handed. He balanced two bowls in his hands. Inside of them were scoops of vanilla ice cream covered in hot chocolate syrup and fresh whipped cream. Harper smiled. He did know what she needed…almost._

"_Thanks," she took a spoonful that melted in her mouth._

"_Ice cream sundaes will always be home for us, right, Harp?"_

_She stretched out her tanned legs, her small feet with their painted toes resting against his bare thigh. He was smiling and eating ice cream with her in her bed. It was all too perfect and she wished many more of their moments could be like that._

"_You were amazing tonight, Matt. Maybe in all my fears and tears, I didn't get a chance to tell you that but you were."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Please tell me every night won't be as eventful as tonight."_

"_It won't. Don't worry," he smiled. "Look, I know tonight was rough for you and I get why it was. It must have been hard for you to come back and watch but I'm glad that you did. You're my best girl and I always need you in my corner. Please remember that."_

"_I'll always be there for you, Matt," she said softly._

"_Ditto, kid," he grinned as he crawled beneath the covers._

_Harper felt an instant rush of panic and excitement all at the same time._

"_What are you doing?" she asked, nearly spitting out her dessert in the process._

"_Don't trip, I promise I won't spill any chocolate sauce in the bed," he said as he got comfy._

_They had slept in the same bed a hundred times it seemed like but this time was oddly different._

"_Matt?" she said after a few silent minutes._

"_Yeah?" he turned over to face her._

_She exhaled slowly. So much for another perfect moment._

"_Welcome back," she smiled._

"_Thanks, Harp," he leaned up and kissed her cheek. "Good night."_

…

She actually didn't mind the layovers because it gave her plenty of time to procrastinate. At one point, she decided to pen her feelings down the old fashioned way. The words seemed to spill out onto the notebook paper…

_**Dear Matt,**_

_**I'm writing this letter hoping that it will help me say what has taken a lifetime to say to you (I'm in love with you) and what I tell you every day (I need you in my life). Words cannot describe the depths of what I feel and just how much you mean to me. Matt, you have always been such an important part of my life over the years. Your friendship has sustained me. When I look into your eyes, I just don't see my best friend, I see the other half of my soul. You complete me and I know this is dangerous, I know it is a risk, a gamble but I can't help it. You're worth it, we're worth it. So as much of a shock as this must be for you to hear, I ask that you have an open mind…and an open heart. I think we could do great things together. No matter what, our friendship will always be home for me and you will always be my best guy.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Harper**_

…

No matter how many times she tried to spin it, no matter how many times she practiced it, the words didn't seem to get any easier. And it didn't soothe her brewing nerves. What would? She smiled to herself. Only when she was in front of him and had explained her impromptu visit and everything she felt. Only when she could breathe again, would the nerves even remotely subside.

"…We are now beginning our descent into Tampa, Florida. Please stay tuned for information regarding connecting departues and baggage claim information. Ladies and gentlemen, we remind you to remain seated until the plane comes to a complete stop. We hope you have enjoyed your flight this evening and thank you for flying U.S. Airways…"

Harper tried to stay calm. Her meager belongings fit securely above in the overhead carry storage. She pulled her bag down and walked through the airport. Due to an unexpected delay with one of her connecting flights, one of the airlines had given her a voucher for a free rental car, which she immediately cashed in. The drive wasn't very far to Matt's house. Considering it was a Wednesday night, traffic was light and smooth as well. Harper was torn between wanting to listen to music to soothe her nerves and wanting absolute silence to calm her fears. She switched back and forth for a few minutes finally leaving it on a random radio station. Wilco happened to be playing and Harper couldn't help but smile at the irony that she and Matt's favorite band just so happened to be playing at that moment. A few nerve racking miles later, she had arrived, reaching her final destination after a day of traveling.

"Okay," she said out loud to herself. "You're here and you can do this. We can do this."

It was now or never and sitting in the car pondering and having conversatons with herself wasn't going to make it any easier. Checking her reflection in the rear view mirror, she opened the car door. He lived in a beautiful waterfront property right on the Tampa Bay. It was three bedrooms and two bathrooms, 3500 square feet of comfort. Taking a deep breath and ignoring the chill of the night air, she marched right up to the front door and rang the bell. It felt like an eternity but in fact it was less than a minute before heavy footsteps bounded to the door. It opened and there was Matt wearing only workout pants. He was barefoot and shirtless, wearing his glasses.

"Harper?" he asked in disbelief.

"Hi," she managed to stammer.

She wanted to kick herself. She had just flown halfway across the country and unexpectedly surprised him and all she could deliver was a meek "hi".

"This…this is a surprise," he smiled. "I had no idea you'd be in town. What are you doing here?"

He seemed genuinely glad to see her.

"I, um, I…I had to see you. Matt, I needed to see you."

He folded his arms.

"What's going on?"

"I have something that I have to tell you. I've wanted to tell you for what seems like forever but I never found the words or the right way and now I feel like if I don't tell you I might explode but I have been holding this in for a really long time and it's important enough that I woke up this morning, ditched work and took three really bumpy, really long flights two of which had me seated next to screaming babies."

Matt couldn't help but chuckle.

"Harp…"

"I don't have any big words, Matt. I've prepared a million speeches in my head and now I can't remember the words to any of them. All I know is you're my best friend. You always have been and no matter what, you always will be my best friend. I love you, Matt Korklan."

"I love you, too, Harp."

"No," she cringed, wanting to throttle him. "You're not listening to me. I love you, Matt. I mean I really love you. I _love _you."

"What?"

"I wanted to tell you before. I tried so hard to tell you so many times. That night…our last night in Charlottesville I told you that I used to have a crush on you back when we were kids. But part of that was a lie because those feelings…I still have them. God, they never went away. Over the years they just got stronger. And when you got hurt, that's when I knew. I looked at you so many times and I just knew. I couldn't leave your side, Matt, not for a minute. You told me that if I had come forward back then, maybe things could have been different. You said you wished you had really gotten to know that girl back then. Well, here's your chance. She is standing right in front of you. I'm here unashamed and unafraid. Well, actually terrified out of my mind but that doesn't matter, not tonight. All that matters is you and me and us, if there even can be an us and the truth because this is how I feel. I'm scared out of my mind because for years we've been like brother and sister and now I'm just throwing all these heavy feelings at you and that is scary because the last thing I want is to ruin our friendship or make things weird but I can't go another day and not tell you how I feel. It is tearing me up inside, how much I want you, how much I need you. Your laugh, your smile, the sound of your voice, the magic in your eyes…I love everything about you and I love the way you make me feel when I am around you. And I am confident enough to say that after 27 years, no other man, no one else makes me feel that way. That scares the hell out of me that I might walk away from this house and you and never have that feeling again. Matt, over the years we have shared so many once in a lifetime moments together and this is another one, the night I told you that I was in love with you because I am. I love you, Matt Korklan. I am in love with you."

And there it was. The truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth rambled out in one non stop emotional, nervous breath. Harper looked up at Matt who looked like he had just been punched in the gut. Clearly he had not been expecting to hear that. He'd had no idea.

"Harp…" he began softly.

He was tongue tied, at a real loss for words.

"Oh God, say something, anything, Matt. Please."

Matt opened his mouth but the sound that came out was not his own voice.

"Is that the food? Babe, I'm starving."

Harper nearly fell over. Surely her eyes and her ears were deceiving her. It couldn't be. No! There was no way, Chloe Duncan clad in only a tee shirt and panties was in Matt's house at his door calling him babe.

"Chloe?" Harper called out in disbelief.

Chloe looked equally shocked.

"Harper…hi."

Harper looked from Matt to Chloe back to Matt.

"Harp," he began again.

"Harper, I didn't know you were coming by but um…it's good to see you again. I mean that. Matt and I were just gonna have some food. Please come in, join us."

Harper swallowed hard.

"I…I can't. Thanks but uh, I was just leaving. I, I was passing through town on business and thought I'd say hi but I'm actually trying to find an earlier flight out. I don't want to intrude…"

"It's no intrusion, really. Right, Matt?"

Matt was still flabbergasted.

"It's okay. Thank you anyway but I have to go."

Chloe uncomfortably retreated back inside the house while Matt remained frozen in his tracks.

"Harper, I…"

"It's okay," she cut him off at the pass.

"No, it's not. I…I had no idea. I'm sorry…"

"Me too."

"Harp…"

She turned on her heels and fled, practically running back to the car. Once inside, she wasted no time cranking it up and driving away headed back to the airport, anywhere but there. There was nothing worse than loving someone and not being loved back. And now Harper had opened a door that could not be closed. There were no take backs. She'd forever have to live with what she had just done…and so would Matt. Standing on his porch he was still trying to process it all. Had Harper Reynolds really just shown up at his door in the middle of the night? Had she really just told him that after all those years, after everything they had been through together, that she was in love with him? And had she really just run right into a partially clothed Chloe? Cursing to himself he punched the siding on the house. It was another insane and surreal night and he could only wonder what had just had happened and more importantly what was _going_ to happen.


	46. The Bourne Torment

The city was Greensboro, North Carolina and on the lazy Sunday afternoon, Matt Korklan should have been preparing to hit the gym before grabbing some food and heading over to the coliseum for the house show. But instead he remained where he had been since he had arrived in the small city the night before. He lay wrapped up in the cocoon of sheets and covers on the bed in the downtown Marriot hotel. No matter how many times he had closed his eyes and begged for sleep, it had not come easily. No, Matt had way too much on his mind to go to sleep. The last 72 hours had been a bit of a haze. One minute he had been in his home in a relaxed mood hanging out. The next minute, his whole world had been turned upside down. Everything he had known for the last 21 years had been a lie. His best friend, his kid sister had been in love with him. It was something Matt had never expected in a million years and Harper showing up unannounced in the middle of the night to drop a major bombshell had left him still stunned even three days later.

It had been over a month and a half since he had traveled to Miami with the WWE and the excursion had sent him staright to Chloe Duncan's door. He was a man in search of answers, desperately seeking closure so he could finally close the door on that chapter in his life. That was all he had wanted. She had let him in and they had talked. She had been open and honest, sincere as she admitted her mistakes. Those mistakes, her selfishness had destroyed him. In the darkest of hours, Matt Korklan had to be emotionally stronger than he ever thought possible. Though he would always have love for Chloe, he was preparing to walk away and after their heart to heart, that was exactly what he had done. It felt good with the air cleared and no ill feelings lingering between them. Matt felt like he could finally breathe again.

The reconnection had started with a simple e-mail. Chloe had followed up to see if he was okay. Matt had appreciated that and wrote back. Before they both knew it, a response or two had turned into dozens of back and forth replies. It started off innocent enough. They were talking again but in the midst of that, noticed that spark between them was still there. Though they tried to ignore it, the unanswered question remianed…was there still something between them? And if so, was it worth exploring, worth salvaging? The two had decided to secretly play it by ear. It started with a few visits. It was just hanging out here, dinner there. Then one night as Chloe was headed back to South Beach right before Matt was flying out for work, it had happened. A chaste hug turned into a passionate good night kiss. The minute their lips crashed together it was like their fate had been sealed. They had been inseparable ever since.

He was happy. He had his girl back and he had been waiting for that moment ever since the fateful accident. And the best part was, Chloe seemed different, sweeter, more genuine. Things were working out but due to the tumultuous past between them, he had elected to keep the new reunion to himself. He and Chloe were only growing closer but that wasn't news it was time to share with his friends and family, not just yet. That was one part of the story. Harper and her confession of a lifetime was a whole other ballgame.

She was his best friend. They had grown up together. They had done everything together. They had seen each other in the best of times and the worst of times. They knew each other better than anyone else in the world. They could be emotional with each other and confide their deepest, darkest secrets or they could be absolutely goofy and silly with each other. She had seen him through laughter and tears. He had cried with her and shared his life with her. They were buddies, real pals. Harper was like one of the guys. How could she just come at him like that? How long had she felt that way? How did she expect him to react? The truth was, Matt had no idea how to react. The news had literally taken his breath away. It was Harper, little Harper Reynolds. And after all the years that had passed, she was telling him that she wanted more.

Matt rolled over and buried his head in the pillow. He groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was get up. He didn't feel like it. He didn't feel like thinking either but he had no choice. A million thoughts raced through his mind and all of them had to do with Harper. A mental movie of their years of friendship played over and over in his head. He tried to disect every move, every second. Had he missed clues? And if so, why? Closing his eyes, he heard his cell phone ring. Surprisingly with everything going on, it had been pretty quiet. Glancing at it, he was relieved that it was neither Harper or Chloe.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro. What's going on?"

Mike.

"Nothing much, man," Matt sighed. "You?"

"Just finished up a Ring of Honor show in Philly. We have one next week in Charlotte. It's gonna be a big one…hey, you guys are in North Carolina right now, right?"

"Yeah, I'm in Greensboro. Raleigh is next."

"Damn. Too bad I'll miss you by a week."

"Yeah…"

"You okay?"

"What?"

"Matt, I asked if you were okay."

"Yeah, dude, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Just tired, I guess."

Mike was quiet for a moment.

"Look, man, normally I would take your word on something like this but with all the depression you went through after the accident, it kind of makes me nervous. Whenever I feel like you're going back to a dark place…"

"It's not that, Mike."

"Then what is it? Talk to me."

Matt exhaled. He needed to get everything off his chest anyway. Normally Harper was the go to person for that but now it was out of the question. He trusted his little brother. Why not Mike?

"Dude, you're not gonna believe this."

"Try me."

"A few days ago, Harper shows up at my door. I had no idea she was in town, flying in or anything. I was happy to see her, I mean, I'm always happy to see her."

"What did she want?" Mike asked nervously.

"She told me she loved me. Mike, she told me that she was in love with me. She just…Harp just blurted it out. She just showed up on my doorstep and laid everything out there. Can you believe that?"

"Actually…actually, I can."

"What?"

"Don't get mad, bro but I kind of knew."

"What? You did? Mike…"

"Not that she was gonna fly half way across the country and tell you. That I promise you I had no idea about but um…I knew she was in love with you."

Matt was flabbergasted.

"How long have you known?"

"For sure? She admitted it to me a few weeks ago when Bryn and I visited St. Louis and we all hung out together. But Bryn actually figured it out a while ago. She says she could tell from that first day she met Harper at your house when she started the WWE internship. That time we visited you in Virginia and you were all messed up, Bryn brought it up. I brushed it off at first. It just didn't make sense. I mean, you guys are tight and always have been. Harper has been like a sister to us forever. I've always seen you two as these great friends but after Bryn started talking about it, it just made sense."

"Dammitt," Matt muttered.

No, it didn't make sense. None of it did.

"You mean you had no idea? Looking back, you never saw anything."

"No…yes, dude, I don't know. I've been thinking about it, it's all I've been thinking about but it's like I just can't wrap my head around it."

"What did you say to her?"

Matt bit his lip.

"I didn't."

"What?"

"Nothing. I didn't get the chance to respond."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Matt…"

"Chloe was there," he blurted out.

"Chloe who?" Mike's voice rose an octave or two.

"Come on, man. How many Chloes do you know?"

"Only one. The selfish, greedy, superficial bitch who used you for your fame and money and walked out on you when you needed her the most."

Matt closed his eyes. He knew that one was coming.

"Don't talk about her like that."

"Why are you defending her?"

"Mike…"

"No. Back up. How the hell did Chloe even get back in the picture?"

Matt sighed.

"I went to see her. All I wanted was closure, answers, man. I swear. We talked, resolved a lot of stuff. I was ready to move on."

"What the hell happened?"

"Chloe happened," Matt shrugged to himself. "She contacted me. We started talking. We started hanging out. It's been…I don't know, nice. We were taking it slow, just seeing where things were going to go."

"Are you crazy?"

"Mikey…"

"No. Don't Mikey me. I'm serious, dude. What is wrong with you? Did you have a surprise lobotomy or something I don't know about? Did you hit your head in a match? Because if you did,I could accept that. Those are okay reasons for temporary insanity."

"Mike…"

"You're a grown man and you're the big brother. I get that. What you do is your business and I have no right to tell you what to do or how to live your life. I get that too but damn. On this…bro, on this, I can't hold my tongue. I have to speak. Chloe is no good. Look, I'll be honest with you. Dude, none of us liked her from the beginning. We didn't like her because she was rude and shallow and self absorbed and didn't give a damn about you. Everybody saw that but you. Maybe you were blinded by love or whatever but Chloe is a horrible person and she proved that by the Dear John e-mail in Charlottesville."

"Looking back, you're right. Maybe Chloe wasn't always the best person. She is the first to admit that now. But she changed. Mike, people do change. Chloe is very apologetic and genuine about it. I forgave her and I've chosen to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Benefit of the doubt? That's bullshit! Bro, she wouldn't even come see you when you were in the hospital unconscious with a broken neck. She was too sefish to care about anything other than herself. Once she realized the gravy train was at a halt, she took off. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"She made a mistake."

"No, she is the mistake. Damn. There you go again, thinking with the head on your dick instead of the one on your shoulders."

"That's your opinion and you're entitled to it. Mike, I don't want to argue with you."

"So Harper for sure saw Chloe?" Mike ignored him.

"Oh yeah."

"And Chloe saw Harper?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say about it to you?"

"Chloe felt awkward. Apparently, there was a confrontation between the two in Charlottesville. Harper went after her."

"I know. And good for Harper. That's what real friends do."

"Chloe feels bad. She wants to make amends but she understands my friendship with Harper and how Harp was there for me for my whole recovery."

"Yeah, because Chloe wasn't. She was your fiancee, it was her place but she dipped out because it wasn't convenient."

"Mike…"

"Have you fogotten? Have you forgotten how lost you were, how messed up you were? Dude, Harper gave up her whole life for you. She loved you that much. She put up with you when you were the world's biggest jerk to her. She held you when you cried, fed you because you couldn't feed yourself..."

"I know, I know. I remember."

"You're an idiot," Mike mumbled. "And this is bad. Really bad."

"Tell me about it."

"So let me get this straight. Harper flies across the country, shows up at your door, has the guts to spill her heart out and before you can say anything, Chloe walks up."

"Yeah, um, that's pretty much how it went down."

"What did Harper do?"

"She bailed. Made up something and just took off."

"That must have been so hard for her. She was so scared, man. She didn't want to freak you out or ruin the friendship."

Matt closed his eyes. He felt bad.

"Nothing could ever ruin our friendship," he said softly.

"God, Harper must be a wreck."

"Why didn't you just tell me, Mike?"

"It wasn't my place. Harper wanted to tell you."

"I guess I blew it," Matt took a deep breath. "Man, the look on her face…"

"How are you gonna fix it?" Mike asked.

Matt shook his head. That was the million dollar question.

"I don't know."

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know."

"Are you still in love with Chloe?"

"She…Chloe is great. Yeah, I…I guess I still do love her."

"What about Harper? How do you feel about her?"

"She's my best friend and one of the best people I know. She is smart and funny and kind and beautiful."

"Could it be something between you guys?"

"I, I don't know. I never thought about that possibility until three days ago."

"I know it's weird to have to all of a sudden think about Harper in that way but let's say Chloe wasn't back in the picture. Let's say she hadn't been there that night. Then what? What would you have done? Would it have made a difference?"

Matt stared at the wall.

"Honestly? I…I don't know."

"Have you talked to Harper since?"

"No. She hasn't called and I haven't even tried to contact her. I want to but I just don't know what to say."

"Well, you better figuure it out."

"I know."

Mike cursed to himself.

"I know I've been hard on you today but it's just because I care. You're my brother and I love you. Harper is my friend and I love her. I just feel like you two belong together. I just want you to be happy, man. I want you to be with someone who is going to love you and respect you and treat you well. And I know Harper would be the person to do that. I also know that Chloe wouldn't."

"I've got a lot to think about, dude."

"I know. Listen, I have to go. I'll call you back tomorrow. You gonna be okay?"

Matt nodded.

"I will."

"I know you have some hard decisions to make…just take your time and make sure they're the right ones, you know?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, bro."

"You, too," Matt hung up.

And Mike had given him even more to think about. Regardless his heart and soul felt was in an absolute state of torture. He had no idea what to do. Did he want to be back with Chloe? Could he still trust her? Did he see Harper as more than a friend? Matt had no idea what to do but one thing was crystal clear. He had to talk to Harper.


	47. The Bourne Reconciliation

Matt Korklan was a man in torment and he had been that way for four long weeks. A whole month had passed since that fateful night when his best friend, Harper Reynolds had showed up at his doorstep unexpectedly and dropped the bombshell of the century that after 21 years of friendship, she was admitting that she was in love with him and been for a very long time. He had been trying to process her confession ever since but no matter which angle he looked at, he couldn't quite seem to wrap his head around it. His soul felt conflicted.

In that whole month, worst of all, he and Harper hadn't spoken a word. The best friend that he'd had contact with every day since they had left Charlottesville. Now there was absolutely nothing and it killed him. A thousand times he had picked up that phone and tried to dial her number. His index finger had hovered above the touch screen that with one slide would instantly connect him with her but when it came to it, pure and simple he just didn't have the guts. He had no idea what to say, where to begin.

Harper consumed his mind day and night. No matter what, they had to talk, had to somehow make things right, make them normal again if that was even possible. There had to be a resolution. So as he held his breath in his bedroom, he picked up his phone once again. He checked the time. It was mid afternoon and though he was between WWE travels, he knew she was at work. She rarely answered her cell phone during business hours so he dialed her work number. They had to talk sometime and now was as good a time as any.

"Good afternoon. Thank you for calling Public Affairs, this is Beverly speaking. How many I direct your call?"

Matt cleared his throat.

"Um, hi, Beverly. May I have the office of Harper Reynolds, if she is in, please?"

"Hold one second, sir, and I will transfer you."

The seconds felt like an eternity and the eerie silence was only interrupted by the sound of Matt's front door being opened.

"Matt, hey it's me. Are you home?"

Chloe. He opened his mouth to speak but as he did, his vocal chords froze as he heard another voice, that voice, the voice that for so many years had made him laugh, gave him advice and offered him comfort. It was a voice he had missed.

"This is Harper Reynolds. May I help you?"

It was his chance. He'd had no idea what he was going to say and now that was further complicated by Chloe's unannounced presence.

"Hello? This is Harper. Is anyone there? Hello?"

Sighing, Matt ended the call before saying a word just as Chloe entered his bedroom.

"Hey sweetie. I was hoping I would catch you," she smiled. "Good morning."

He forced a smile of his own.

"Good morning."

She crawled onto the bed and gave him a big hug and kiss.

"It's so good to see you. I missed you, Matt."

"You too," he tried to get it together. "So, um, what brings you by?"

She shrugged.

"It's your last day at home before another road trip. I was thinking we could hang out, do something fun. How does that sound?"

"Great."

Chloe frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look, I don't know, bothered, like something is wrong. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he lied. "Just tired but uh, I'm glad you came by. It's good to see to you, too. What did you have in mind to do today? The beach, shopping…"

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of visiting a museum, then hitting the arcade and capping it off with a live comedy show tonight. What do you think?"

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Before when they were together, they had always done the things Chloe liked to do. The old Chloe would have scoffed at a museum, video games or live comedy. But the new Chloe was more considerate and way more down to earth.

"Really."

Matt grinned.

"Wow…I, I don't know what to say…"

"You could start with a yes," she teased.

He leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Yes. Absolutely a thousand times yes."

"Good," she folded her arms. "But before we get our day started, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What's up?"

Chloe looked away.

"Matt, what are we doing?"

He frowned.

"Going to the museum, then the…"

"No," she cut him off. "I mean…this. This whole thing. Us, if there even is an us anymore. What are we doing and where do you see it going if anywhere?"

He took a deep breath.

"I care about you, Chloe. A lot," he began. "You're a wonderful girl but we have a lot of history and you know that."

"I messed up before."

"And I forgave you."

"I'm glad and very grateful but did you really forgive me? Have we really moved on?"

"Chloe…"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is I still love you.I didn't realize just how much until we started hanging out again in the last two months. It brought back so many old memories, good memories. God, I had forgotten just how good together we were. It's fun and comfortable and familiar and just nice. I miss it, Matt…and I miss you. I know I don't deserve another chance that's why it is so hard for me to ask for one but everything I used to feel for you, I still feel it only now a hundred times stronger. We've been spending a lot of time together and it's fun and when I'm back in your arms and especially back in your bed…it feels like home. I love that feeling and I never want it to end. I don't know what we're doing or what you want. I don't know if it's a friends with benefits thing with you or not but that's not enough for me. Matt, my heart wants more. It needs more and I want those things with you."

She was pouring out her heart, as honest and sincere as she had ever been. For so long those were the words Matt had wanted to hear. Reconnecting with Chloe had been wonderful. He enjoyed the time they spent together and he had forgotten how nice it was to have romantic companionship. It had been fun going to dinner and lounging on the couch watching movies. One night while cuddling during a chick flick, both had fallen asleep on the sofa. Matt had stirred first, looking down as Chloe slept like an angel in his arms, head resting on his shoulder. She had awakened to hinm staring at her and after a few moments, their lips had found each other. The kiss had grown more and more passionate and before they knew it, they were in the throes of making love.

Matt had never been the type of guy out for cheap flings. He liked romance and relationships and commitment. Chloe had clearly changed and things were great. He wanted to be with her but only one thing was standing in the way…his unresolved situation with Harper. With Chloe the lines were clear. He was obviously physically and sexually attracted to her. He enjoyed her company. He cared about her. He wanted to be with her. But the whole Harper situation had thrown a monkey wrench in his plans. The only thing keeping him from Chloe was Harper's confession which was forcing him to examine his true feelings.

Maybe he hadn't bothered to take the time to see Harper in another light. She was a very pretty girl. She had a smoking hot body. She was extremely intelligent and articulate. She was open, caring, genuine, compassionate and honest. She was funny and down to earth and easy to get along with. He felt happier and more comfortable with her than any other human being on the planet. And when it came down to it, when push came to shove, she had proven her loyalty time and time again. If no one in the world had his back, Harper would. Had he not just described the perfect woman? But it was Harper. It was still weird thinking about her in any other way as a friend. And what if it didn't work out? What if it ruined the friensdship? It would be devastating, unthinkable if he, they lost that bond forever.

"Chloe…"

She saw the trepdation written all over his face.

"It's okay. If it's too soon or if you don't want to, I get it. I really do. I understand. If you don't love me anymore…"

Matt closed his eyes. He could do this. This was the way it was supposed to be. He had always intended on marrying Chloe. He loved her.

"That's not it, Chloe," he spoke softly. "I do still love you. I always have, I never stopped. But you really hurt me before and now as much as I want to be with you, I just don't know if I can trust you."

She looked him in the eye, tilting his chin to meet hers.

"I made a mistake when I left you. It was the worst mistake of my life and I have regretted it every day since. I can't take it back. I wish that I could but I can't. There are no words to tell you how sorry I am and if you'll let me, I'll probably spend the rest of my life making it up to you but I want you to know that if given a second chance, this time I will do it right. I will never lie to you or leave you or hurt you again. I know my words mean nothing to you right now, the only way to prove myself is by my actions but that is up to you. I am putting all my cards on the table. I am in love with you and I want to be with you and I am ready to pick up where we left off. I don't want to pressure you or guilt you. If you choose to be with me, I want you to do it because you want it."

Matt stared at her. She had said all the right things. So far she had done all the right things. This was the way it was supposed to be, wasn't it? And what was holding him back? Harper? Harper's confession had been profound but the reality of it was, they hadn't spoken in over a month. She'd had just as many opportunities as he'd had to make contact and she hadn't. A part of him was angry. His life was just getting back on course and Harper had waltzed in and turned the apple cart upside down. And then she'd just left with no follow up or explanation. Because of her, he was in a state of constant anguish and confusion that was taking over his life. With Harper there was too much uncertainty, too many unanswered questions. Kneeling in front of him was Chloe and she was real and genuine and she was there.

"Do you mean that?"

Chloe nodded.

"With all my heart," she replied in an emotional voice.

Matt exhaled.

"Then let's do it," he finally spoke.

"Really?"

"Really. I love you, Chloe and I want to make this work. If you're willing to make an honest effort, so am I."

"Oh Matt!" she threw her arms around him, knocking him on his back and smothering him with kisses.

He held her in his arms and closed his eyes. He was doing the right thing. And he would handle the Harper situation somehow someway. But for now, his mind was made up. He had made his decision and he was preapared to live with it. He was happy. And Chloe was the love of his life…wasn't she?


	48. The Bourne Resignation

Cody Runnels found himself working both ends of the spectrum frequently making appearances on both the RAW and Smackdown brands. This made his already insane travel schedule even more grueling but it was the life he had always wanted and it was an existence he craved. Smackdown had made its way back to Missouri in the form of a house show that had stopped by in Springfield. The show time was 5 p.m. which meant that the live event would be over by 7:30 at the latest. Cody would be free by 8. The first thing he had done was extend an invitation to his old pal Harper Reynolds to come hang out backstage. She had taken forever to respond to his message and when her reply came, he had been disappointed to see that she had declined. The one bright spot came in the form of a consolation prize of dinner. The two had agreed to meet at a restaurant halfway between St. Louis and Springfield. Harper sat at the table nursing her glass of red wine when she saw Cody enter the front door. He flashed that killer mega watt smile to the hostess before motioning over to her table and waving. He joined her shortly and greeted her with a warm but chaste hug and kiss on the cheek.

"How's the most beautiful woman in all of Missouri?"

Harper managed a smile as they sat and ordered their food.

"Still a charmer, I see," she teased.

He shrugged with a grin.

"I just call them like I see them. You know, it's really good to see you again, Harper. It's been a long time…too long. I missed you."

"Thanks. I miss you, too."

"So," he took a sip of iced water. "Catch me up. What's new with you? What's been going on?"

Harper cringed. If he only knew. She hadn't spoken a word about her impromptu cross country flight, confession to Matt, and subsequent fallout to anyone. Not a soul. It had been hard enough living with it and the weight of such a secret had only compounded her emotions. She had to tell someone before she exploded and she knew she could trust Cody but she wasn't quite ready yet. The appetizer hadn't even arrived.

"You first," she forced a smile.

"You know me," Cody leaned back into the booth. "Busy as ever, burning the candle at both ends. Still riding the push at work. There are a lot of great things coming up storyline wise. It's pretty exciting. I spend most of my time on the road but I have been looking at buying a house."

"Oh Cody, that's wonderful. You must be so excited."

"Yeah. I mean, it's in the beginning stages and all but it's pretty cool. I'm getting older and I'd like to think I'm more mature now. It's time to be an adult and make adult moves."

"Well good luck with that. And I'm happy to hear work is still good."

"Yeah. I've got one more show tomorrow. The RAW guys are off so I was gonna invite Matt to drive down here with me tonight…"

"Did you?" Harper felt her heart pound. "I, I mean, what did he say?"

"Nothing. I didn't get a chance to ask him. I forgot he had an autograph signing, I think it was in Detroit or somewhere around there. So I knew he'd be pretty busy with that."

"Thank God," Harper breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Cody raised an eyebrow.

"What was that all about?"

"What?"

"You just seemed really jumpy when I metnioned Matt's name and a little too relieved that I hadn't invited him to hang out with us. Considering he's your best friend in the whole world, I find that kind of weird. You two fighting or something?"

Harper exhaled. It was bound to come out sooner or later.

"Or something. We're not exactly fighting…more like just not talking."

"What happened?"

"Remember that time you were at my place and we were trying to work things out but you called me out on my feelings for Matt?"

"You mean the night you totally ripped my heart out and stomped on it making me realize I was never going to have a chance with you because you were in love with Korklan?"

Cody's blue eyes danced as he teased her. He loved messing with Harper.

"Cody, be serious."

"Okay, okay. I was just screwing around with you. Of course I remember."

"And I know we've talked about it and you always told me to be honest and to follow my heart and everything."

"Yeah. It's scary but Matt is never gonna know unless you tell him…"

"So I told him," she blurted out.

"Are you serious?" Cody looked over at her.

Harper nodded.

"We've been through so much and the feelings just became too powerful and I couldn't hold it in any more. I hopped on a plane, several planes and made my way to Tampa and showed up on his doorstep in the middle of the night and gave him this totally awesome speech summing up everything I felt about him. And I stood there with bated breath waitng for him to say something, anything. I waited for him to invite me in, or tell me that he felt the same way and that he loved me back, or even laugh at me and tell me to get my silly ass back to St. Louis."

"What did he do?" Cody was afraid to ask.

"None of the above," she sighed. "He, um, he didn't have a chance to react really even though he had that deer in headlights look on his face. Um, Chloe joined us amd let's just say judging by the way she was dressed or not dressed, she wasn't just visiting or over for a friendly game of Scrabble."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me get my head around this. First of all, I am shocked but proud that you finally got the guts to be honest about your feelings."

"And look where that got me," she rolled her eyes.

"We'll get to that in a minute. That story just absolutely blew my mind. I'm still trying to process the whole flying across country deal. But Chloe?"

"Good old Chloe."

"I can't believe she is back in the picture. Seriously? I had no idea. And I for damn sure thought Matt had more sense than that."

"Tell me about it."

"She was so shallow and superficial and cold. And she turned her back on him when he needed her the most. Damn, what is Matt thinking?"

"I don't know," Harper sighed. "That happened almost two months ago and Matt and I haven't talked since. Prior to that, we were in contact several times a day every day and he never breathed a word about seeing Chloe again or talking to her, much less them getting back together."

There was a distance in her eyes and a sadness in her voice and suddenly it all made sense. Harper hadn't seemed like herself and now Cody knew why. He couldn't imagine how she was feeling inside. It must have been hard to be so in love with someone for so long and find out that the feelings weren't returned. Even worse, Harper's fear had always been rooted in the fact that a confession would cause her and Matt to lose the friendship they had shared practically all their lives. Now that worst fear had seemingly come true.

"I'm sorry, Harper."

"Me too but it's okay."

"Not, it's not. I know you're hurting. I can see it in your eyes and it's written all over your face."

"It sucks but what can you do, Cody? It is what it is."

"You're right. It is what it is. Some things can't be changed so we have to adapt to our environment and roll with it, move on, even if it does suck. You were honest with yourself and with Matt and it didn't work out. But you are an incredibly beautiful, sexy, talented, intelligent, warm, funny girl who some lucky guy is gonna be really blessed to have."

"Thanks."

"I mean it. You've given too much to Matt and now it's time to move on. Do something for yourself. Make yourself happy. Get out there and live your life. Go out. Have fun. Meet people."

"You're right. I mean, I am resigned to the fact that Matt and I are just not meant to be. I can handle that. What I can't handle is that a lifelong friendship might be on the line."

"Have you tried to call him?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know what to say. I'm so embarrassed."

"And he hasn't tried to call you?"

"Not once."

Cody bit his lip.

"You know, that really pisses me off. Matt is a good dude and we've been good friends for a long time. I have or at least I had a lot of respect for the guys but that's messed up. He's an ass."

"Don't say that, Cody."

"And there you go defending him. Okay, he didn't have to feel the same way you did but he didn't have to humiliate you either. After everything you guys have been through and especially after everything you did while he was recovering? He owes you more than silence. It's a coward's way out, if you ask me. He should man up and face you with the same bravery it took you to face him."

"I guess it's hard for him too."

"You're not mad at him?"

Harper shrugged.

"I don't know how to feel. I go back and forth. I feel like a fool because I put myself out there and threw all these heavy duty feelings at him and he doesn't see me the same way I saw him. A part of me is angry…I don't know if I'm more pissed off that he's back with Chloe or that he didn't feel like he could be honest with me about it. And I'm hurt because I'm still in love with him and I feel empty because I miss him being back in my life."

"You deserve better."

"Cody…"

"You do. You deserve a guy that is gonna appreciate you and love you and put you first. I hope you find him."

"One day," Harper chuckled.

"And when you do, Matt is gonna feel like a complete idiot. He is going to realize what he missed out on and it is going to kill him."

"Or maybe he won't and if he doesn't, that's okay too."

"What now?" Cody asked.

"I have no idea and that's why it is so scary. I know eventually whether it's one of us getting the guts to reach out to the other, or us running into each other…one day our paths will cross again. It's just about how we choose to handle it. And I hope we'll be okay, that we'll be able to talk and overcome it and get over and just be the Matt and Harp we used to be."

"I'm really sorry, Harper. I know it didn't work out the way you wanted to. I just want you to be happy. I want you to be okay."

He reached out and caressed her hand and she smiled.

"Life is about lessons learned. I'm not gonna lie, Cody, I'm not in a good place right now but this experience is teaching me a lot. And I'll eventually get over it and hopefully grow from it. But the answer is not to run into the arms of the next guy and especially just to rub it in Matt's face. Based on how I feel right now, it wouldn't be fair to me or to that new guy. All I can do now is step back and take some time for me to regroup and just hope for the best. I'm not okay now but um…I'm gonna be."

He gave her a sweet and understanding smile that warmed her all over. Cody Runnels was a good guy and she was glad he was in her life. Friendship meant everythng and now with her future with Matt in limbo, Harper was holding onto every other special connection she could.


	49. The Bourne Pronouncement

Joe Korklan stretched his arms as he rose from the bed and donned a robe. He slid his feet into his favorite pair of slippers and headed for the front door where the morning newspaper would surely be waiting on the lawn. The modest but comfortable house in the St. Louis suburb had been home to the Korklan family for almost 25 years. They had moved into the inviting and cozy neighborhood full of growing families when their two boys had been mere toddlers. Together he and his wife, Alice, had made quite the life together. In addition to a guest room, the two other bedrooms that had belonged to their beloved sons had remained the same, a welcome haven whenever the busy professional wrestlers, now in their 20's, returned home. As Joe passed one of the rooms, he frowned. The door was slightly ajar and he could have sworn that it was closed the night before. Brushing it off, he headed downstairs but the moment he smelled a pot of fresh coffee brewing and saw the newspaper spread out in sections on the kitchen table, he smiled. It all made sense. One of his sons had returned and it was easy to see who it was.

"Matt, I didn't know you were going to be in."

"Hey Dad," the younger Korklan ran a hand through his bed head dark locks. "I was just passing through. Thought I'd stop by and see you and Mom. I let myself in."

His father nodded.

"What time did you get here?"

"A little after three this morning."

"Are you staying long?"

Matt shook his head.

"I'm probably gonna head out tonight. I need to get back to Tampa and take care of some things before the next road trip."

"Well, it's good to see you."

"Thanks Dad. You too."

"Hey Joe…I think we're all out of oatmeal. I have to go to the market anyway this morning so make a list of anything you need, honey…"

Alice Korklan stopped dead in her tracks. The last thing she had expected to see was her oldest child but a visit from either one of her boys was always a welcomed surprise.

"Hey Mom."

"Matt," she gave him a hug and a kiss.. "What are you doing here?"

"I was driving through and it was late and I just felt like seeing you guys. I was just telling Dad that I can't stay long."

"Well, this is home and you never need a reason to come home. Dad and I are always happy to have you and Mike back. Now have a seat and I can make you some breakfast."

"It's okay. Thanks but I'm not really hungry and besides I don't want you going to any trouble."

"Matt…"

"It's okay. I know I shouldn't have but I ate pretty late on the road. And I had a bagel right before you came downstairs. I'm good."

Satisfied with his response, his parents made small talk and went about scrambling eggs and cheese and spreading jam on pieces of wheat toast. Pulling up chairs, they sat on either side of their oldest.

"So how has it been going?" Joe asked. "How is work? The road?"

"Great," Matt answered honestly. "No complaints here. The shows have been really good and the fans are amazing. Momentum has pretty much been on my side since my return and I am satisfied riding that wave."

"And you're feeling okay? No effects from the injury?"

"I had a follow up with the WWE doc last week. Everything still looks good and I haven't felt any pain or had any problems."

"Oh sweetheart, that is great to hear," his mother smiled. "We are so relieved to hear that."

"Yeah."

"And I'm sure Harper will be too. Have you spoken with her? Does she know you're here?"

Matt stared at the table.

"Um, not really. Harp and I haven't talked in a while…"

"That's too bad. You should call her up."

"I will."

"But everything else is going well? Everything is okay in Tampa? Any new developments?"

Matt squirmed in his seat. He loved his parents. They were great. The Korklan clan had always been a close knit bunch. His parents were the open type their kids could share anything with and over the years both Matt and Mike had discovered that one of the worst feelings ever was feeling like either one of them had disappointed their mother or father.

"Actually…"

"What is it, son?" Joe took a section of the paper.

Matt took a deep breath.

"I dropped by for another reason," he began. "There is actually something I need to talk to both of you about. I really wanted to do it in person."

"What's going on, Matt?"

"Have either of you talked to Mike yet?"

Alice smiled.

"A few nights ago but nothing about you. You know how you two are. If something is going on, Mikey is going to do everything to protect you and vice versa. It has always been that way."

"Look, I don't know how to say this so I might as well just get it over with."

"Are you okay?"

Matt looked them in the eye.

"I am and I hope after this, you will be too. I mean, you know how much I love you guys and respect you. You always let me and Mike be our own people, make our own decisions. Even if it was something you didn't necessarily agree with, you were always there for us."

"Matt, what on earth are you trying to tell us?"

"For a couple of months now, Chloe has been back in my life. At first it was closure, then it was friendship and now…well, now it is something a lot more. I know you don't like her and that's fine but I love and I just ask that you respect and eventually accept our relationship."

Joe and Alice looked stunned. They just stared at each other.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Joe cleared his throat.

"This is not a joke, Dad."

The father tried to choose his words carefully.

"Matt, you are a grown man and your personal relationships and love life are your business but this is quite the shock and on this, we have to speak. Chloe, after all, is the young woman who left you, abandoned you in your time of need."

"Dad…"

"We were there. You were hurt, unconscious. At first your condition was touch and go. We were all there for you…your mother, your brother, Brynn, Harper…the people from the WWE, your other friends…everyone was there but the one person who should have been. Now you asked Chloe to marry you, the biggest commitment one human being can take with another. And she accepted. Marriage vows are about for better or worse, in sickness and in health. She couldn't handle that, Matt. She left you. She wouldn't even come to see you. We saw a side of Chloe that was very disturbing…a selfish and aloof, inconsiderate side. Why in the world would you give someone like that a second chance?"

"You're absolutely right, Dad. I know that. Chloe knows it too. She owns it. She did a lot of bad things and she admits them all. That takes a big person to accept that and I respect her for it. People make mistakes. We're all human. And sometimes people deserve second chances."

Alice Korklan tried to keep her composure.

"Just how serious is this relatonship with Chloe, Matt?"

He nervously tapped his foot against the tile. The moment of truth.

"Chloe and I love each other very much and we want to be together. We've talked it over and we've decided to call on the wedding again."

"Oh Matt, for the love of Christ!" his mother could no longer hold her disgust.

"What your mother meant to say is, have you, have the both of you thought this through?"

"Yes we have. This is an important decision and we take it seriously."

"Matthew Joseph Korklan, what are you thinking?" she lit into him. "This is ridiculous. Chloe is a delporable person. She doesn't love you, she only loves herself. She leaves you when you're hurt and depressed and out of work but the moment you're back in the spotlight, she comes crawling back batting those eyelashes and apologizing all so she can plan her overpriced dream wedding?"

"I see how you both could think that but things are different now. Chloe is different. Nobody's perfect and she has worked really hard to change. And it's not just talk…she has shown me a lot as well. The relationship is healthy and it's beautiful and we're happy. That's what matters. And as far as the wedding? We've decided to keep it simple."

"That is beside the point. There are much bigger fish to fry."

"I know. Listen, I just wanted to be honest with my family. This is a huge part of my life and I really don't want to hide it. I am not ashamed of Chloe or my relastionship with her. Mike isn't happy about this either but as my family, I hope you'll be willing to give me the same respect I've given you. Chloe left a bad taste in your mouth and you don't want us together. I get that and so does she but we love each other and we've worked things out. It's important to me that you give Chloe another chance and it's very important to her. That's why we were hoping that in a few weeks you would fly out to Florida so we can all spend time together."

"Matt, I, I don't know. This is a lot to take in, a lot to process and it's so sudden and out of the blue…"

"Are you really in love with this woman?" Joe asked.

"I am, Dad."

"Then there is nothing we can do really. We may not agree but you're our son and we don't want to lose you. This is not the news your mother and I were wanting or expecting but we will deal with it and try to take it day by day."

"And coming out to Tampa?"

The older man looked at his wife who was fighting back tears.

"Mom and I will talk about it, Matt and let you and Chloe know."

"Excuse me," Alice abruptly stood. "I have a few errands to run."

She made her way upstairs and to the master bedroom. After a few minutes, father and son just looked at each other.

"Great," Matt mumbled sarcastically. "I knew this wasn't gonna go over that well but nothing like making your mother cry to prove the sobering fact that you're a real piece of crap."

"She's just upset. I'll speak to her later. She'll be okay. This is just…unexpected."

"It is for me too but this is what I want. This is the way things are going to be and the sooner everybody I love gets used to it, the easier it will be, the better off we'll all be."

"What exactly did your brother have to say about this?"

Matt cringed.

"You don't want to know. Trust me, Mikey isn't too happy about all this."

"And Harper?"

Harper Reynolds. Matt was back in St. Louis and would have been a fool to think that he could be there without her name coming up.

"Um, Harp knows Chloe and I are back together but she has no idea that we're continuing on with the wedding and all. We…we haven't talked a lot lately."

Going into the whole spill about Harper's confession of love and his conflicted feelings was too much to get into at the moment. Matt decided it best to just keep it to himself.

"I see," Joe rubbed his hands together, worry lines furrowing on his forehead. "Well, we all love you very much, Matt and this is your life and we have to respect your choices even if we don't understand or agree with them."

"Thanks Dad."

The two Korklan men sat in silence that was only interrupted a half hour or so later when Alice returned, fully dressed with her car keys and purse in hand. She mumbled a quick good bye, refusing to look her son in the eye.

"You two should talk," Joe suggested. "Why don't you go ride with her to the store?"

Sighing, Matt stood. He knew his father was right. He took a quick jog out the side door just in time to see his mother backing out of the two car garage. He tapped on the passenger window and she braked, unlocking the door so he could climb in. He did so with a nod and a gentle squeeze of her hand that was placed over the gear shift. They drove the few miles to the market with only the hum of the radio playing in the background. Maneuvering through traffic, she pulled into the parking lot of the local Wal-Mart Superstore and parked as a light rain began to drizzle from the cloudy sky. Mother and son scurried inside the store as Matt grabbed a basket. They headed over to the food section and began visiting each aisle, making small talk as they added item after item to the basket. The mood had lightened a little but the pink elephant was still in the room and neither dared bring up Chloe or Matt's bombshell of wedding news. For Matt it was one step in a positive direction. His mother has seemed to calm down and at least was no longer tearful. Once she had time to get used to the idea and talk it over with his father, Matt hoped she would be more accepting of the situation and at least be willing to give Chloe a second chance. They were in the store for over an hour before pulling up to the check out. Matt spotted a counter without a line and went for it, in the process smacking their cart into someone else's.

"Sorry, ma'am. I…"

"Matt?"

Wearing workout pants, sneakers and a tee shirt, hair pulled back with no make up on, was Harper Reynolds. The two best friends stared at each other, struck by the irony and utterly shocked at seeing each other. The encounter was so out of the blue, so random.

"Harp?"

Their eyes met but they were speechless. It was the first time they had seen each other since Harper had told him the truth about her feelings in Tampa. Months had passed with no contact as each had pondered long and hard about what they would say to the other. Now unexpectedly they were face to face and their moment of truth had arrived.

"Harper, how are you, dear?" Alice asked, oblivious to everything that was going on.

"Mrs. Korklan…um, hi. How, how are you?"

"Fine. Small world, seeing you here."

"Yeah…" her voice trailed off.

Matt swallowed hard as he saw her. It was hard to look her in the eye after everything.

"How have you been?" he asked.

Harper felt like she was going to pass out. There was no air in the store, her head and heart were pounding and her hands were all sweaty.

"Good. You?"

He shifted his weight awkwardly. It was not supposed to be like this.

"Good. I, um…I was just passing through town."

"Oh."

"I'm cooking dinner later, Harper. Matt, honey, hopefully you'll be able to stay and Harper you know we'd love to have you."

"I don't know, Mom, I have to leave soon…"

"And I have plans, Mrs. Korklan but thank you. Maybe next time."

"I hope so."

Matt and Harper continued to stare at each other.

"Harp, go ahead…" he waved her to the front of the line.

"No, it's okay. I, I just remembered I forgot something…"

He nodded, just watching her walk away. When she was out of sight, he closed his eyes and cursed to himself. His mother began putting the items on the scanner as Matt stared blankly into space.

"That's funny, you and Harper running into each other. She is such a lovely girl."

Matt began unloading the groceries as the cashier smiled at them. He had been trying to prepare himself to see and talk to his friend but no amount of preparation had been appropriate for that moment. She had looked so sad and he couldn't help but think it was because of him. He knew how much she hated Wal-Mart as that had been the source of much dread during their time together in Charlottesville. He smiled to himself. He knew so much about her. They knew so much about each other. And he missed her. It was stupid. They had to talk and both of them knew it. Matt had been ready but Chloe had been the one obstacle in their way. It was bad enough to talk to Harper about her feelings for him and how it was going to affect their friendship. But how was he ever going to look her in the eye and tell her that he was going to marry Chloe?


	50. The Bourne Affection

Harper Reynolds sighed as the hot water from the shower poured over her body. She ran her fingers through her wet, dark locks and leaned against the tile wall. Hot showers always seemed to make everything better but Harper knew it was going to take more than a stream of steaming water to wash away her troubles. She had been dealing with the whole Matt thing for a couple of months. A day didn't go by that she didn't relive that awful and humilating moment of confessing her deepest feelings and secret to him, only to see his former wretch of a fiancee lurking half dressed in the background. And worst, the two, always the best of friends hadn't spoken one word since. To top it off, no matter how much Harper tried to convince herself the opposite, she couldn't shake the fact that she was very much still in love with Matt Korklan.

She hated Wal-Mart. That place was always such a pain in the ass. When she had gotten in her car that morning, she'd had an ominous feeling, kind of like the one you have when you think you might get into a car acccident. As far as Harper was concerned, it was far worse. She looked as bad she felt and in the 15th largest city in the United States, she had happened to run smack dab into the one person she didn't want to, the one person she least expected. The impromptu reunion had been awkward and painful. Harper had felt like she was going to pass out or throw up or both. Matt's face had been beet red the whole time and he looked like he wanted to be somewhere, anywhere but there with her. Finally when neither could take it, she had made up some excuse about forgetting something and had scurried off to the toilet paper aisle and hidden out until she was sure Matt and his mother were long gone. She had checked her own items out and returned home where she had been in a haze ever since.

With red, raw and pruning skin, Harper shut off the water and reached for her towel. She dried off and changed into clean underwear and an oversized sleep shirt. She blew her hair dry and returned to her permanent resting place on the couch. The sound of the television only annoyed her so she turned it off, replacing the silence with he favorite Wilco CD. She poured herself a glass of red wine that she didn't even take a sip of. The apartment was dimly lit and Harper buried her face in the pillow and prayed that somehow the mess that had been made could be fixed. She was so zoned out, she barely heard the knock at her door. Hearing it the second time, she sat up and frowned before walking over to it. Standing on her tip toes, she peered out of the peep hole. Harper's breath caught in her throat. Surely it couldn't be.

"Harp! Are you in there? Open up the door. Please. It's me. It's Matt."

Her heart pounded as she pondered a decision for a few seconds. Finally she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey," she said nervously, suddenly wishing she had taken the time to find a pair of sweat pants.

Matt stared at her. He opened his mouth to speak, to say all the things that had been on his mind for weeks but staring into her dark eyes, he found himself at a sudden loss for words.

"Hey."

Harper shifted uncomfortably.

"What, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

She quietly stepped out of the way and opened the door a little wider to allow him access. Matt stepped inside the apartment as Harper pulled the blanket and pillow off the couch so he could have a place to sit.

"Sorry…"

"No, it's okay," he took a seat. "I, um, I was just heading out of town and I…I don't know. I had to see you."

Harper refused to meet his gaze.

"It's okay. You didn't have to…"

"Come on, Harp. I think we both know that we need to talk about what happened and everything."

"It was a mistake," she volunteered.

Matt looked right at her.

"Which part? Being in love with me or telling me so?"

She finally summoned the courage to look at him.

"Both," she mouthed sadly.

"God, Harp, why didn't you just tell me before?"

Harper shrugged her shoulders.

"It wouldn't have mattered."

"How do you know that?"

"Would it have, Matt?"

He lifted his glasses enough to rub his tired eyes.

"I…I don't know."

"Are you back together with Chloe?" she broke the silence with the million dollar question.

As soon as she said it, her heart pounded. She had been dying to know the story behind finding Chloe half dressed in his house that fateful night. But now she and Matt were sitting face to face and she was about to get all the answers and that truth, whatever it was, frightened the hell out of her.

"Yeah…yeah, I am."

Harper nodded and tucked her legs underneath her.

"Oh," she said flatly. "Well, um…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Matt, you don't owe me an explanation…"

"I feel like I do. We're friends…best friends, right? We tell each other everything. And, uh, I wanted to tell you this I guess I didn't know how. Once I recovered and got my life back and started wrestling again, I thought everything was okay, that I was back where I needed to be but as happy as I was, something was still missing."

"Chloe?"

"Closure and yeah, a lot of that had to do with Chloe. I needed answers, Harp and I realized I was never going to get them unless I went after them so that's what I did. I went to her apartment one night, the night we had a gig down in Miami. I looked her in the eye and poured out my heart, told her everything I had gone through, then I asked her the hard questions."

She swallowed hard.

"What happened? What did she say?"

"She was completely honest with me."

"Matt…"

"I'm serious. Even I was surprised. But Chloe admitted everything. She owned all her mistakes and bad decisions. She copped to freaking out and being selfish and all of that. Chloe apologized but she didn't offer any excuses. It was then I realized just how self absorbed and shallow she had been when we were together."

"So why would you want to get back with her?"

"I didn't. It wasn't like that, at least not at first. When I left her that night, and I did, Harp…I felt better. I felt like I had everything I needed."

"Then what?"

"A week or so later, Chloe e-mailed me to see if I was okay. I felt like she was being really genuine and I appreciated her concern so I wrote back to say thank you. She wrote back again and then I responded…it just took off from there. Before I knew it…"

"You two were back together."

"Yes," he admitted. "How, how do you feel about it?"

Harper laughed nervously.

"I'm not the one who has to be with her, Matt. It doesn't matter how I feel about it."

"It matters to me…your opinion, what you think…it always has. Probably always will."

"Fine. You want to know what I think? I think Chloe is an awful person, a self absorbed bitch who was only using you for your money and fame. I think she abandoned you when you needed her most because it wasn't convenient for her to be there for you. And I think now that you've got it all back, she is ready to pick back up where things left off because it's easy again. That's what I think."

Matt looked away.

"Yeah…that's what you would think, Harp, but I was hoping you wouldn't. That's why I didn't say anything."

"It's your life, Matt…"

"I know that but look, I didn't come here to talk about Chloe."

"While we're on the subject, why did you come here?"

"You know why, Harp. Jesus, that was one hell of a bombshell you dropped. Why didn't you call me afterwards so we could have talked about stuff? It's been like two months."

"I was embarrassed. I was scared. I didn't know what to say. Why didn't you call?"

"Harp, I wanted to…every day I wanted to."

"But you didn't."

"I couldn't. I tried a million times but I couldn't. That night plays over and over in my head all the time. I think about everything you said. I can't stop thinking about it. How could you just do that and leave?"

"How could I stay? You looked pretty preoccupied at the moment."

"I didn't know you were just gonna show up like that."

"Believe me, I didn't plan it."

Matt nervously played with his hands.

"How long have you felt that way, you know, about me…about us?" he managed to ask.

Harper took a deep breath before turning to face him.

"For as long as I can remember."

"Harper…"

"There were some days where I really wanted to tell you. But I never had the guts, you know? I was afraid, Matt…terrified out of my mind. I was afraid I would freak you out and it would ruin a lifelong friendship. I was scared you wouldn't feel the same way."

"It's just a shock. I feel like an idiot, like I should have known."

"Well now you do. It's out there. We can't change it and I can't take it back."

"Do you want to?" he asked. "Take it back I mean?"

"I don't know, Matt. This is how I feel and even though it bothers me to know that this might have consequences for us later, I can't help how I feel about you. I…"

"Chloe and I are getting married," Matt blurted out.

"Oh Matt…"

"I'm sorry, Harp…"

"Don't be," she fought back tears. "You love her very much and she's very lucky because of that but I can't be happy for you, I'm sorry. I know that is so mean and it probably makes me a bad friend but it's just the way it is. She doesn't deserve you. I can't forget what she's done and I can't, I won't forgive it."

"I know," he replied quietly. "Look…"

"Don't. It's okay."

"No, it's not.

"Matt, you don't owe me anything, okay?"

"I feel like I owe you everything. It's human nature to want love…to love and be loved. I guess all I ever wanted was the perfect woman. Someone beautiful and sexy and classy who was intelligent and funny, selfless, considerate, kind, and wise. Someone who understood me, somebody I could be myself around. A girl who was going to love me and take care of me and have my back no matter what. It's so weird…that's all I ever wanted and it took me this long, sitting on this couch to realize I had it in front of me the whole time."

A tear slid down Harper's cheek.

"When you got hurt and I moved to Virginia, my mom asked me once why…why I was doing that for you. I, I remember looking at a picture of us. It was very old and we were really young and I don't even remember when and where it was taken, I just know that it reminds me of a happy time, a happy place. I look at that picture, I look into your eyes and I see a man who is the other half of my soul. I see my best friend. I was there for you after the accident not only because it was the right thing to do, but I did it because we had already had the good times. I had to be there for you for the bad as well. Every hit in that ring and every miss…I took it with you. I believe in you and I support you and I'll always have your back…for better or worse. So to answer Mom's question…I did all that for you, Matt. Because it was my place. Because I love you. Because I'm in love with you. I am right now and I always have been and I always will be."

"Harp…"

She wiped at her eyes and stood, walking over to the front door and opening it.

"You should go," she said softly.

Matt stood and walked over to her. He turned to leave but something inside made him stop. He grabbed the door and looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face and it broke his heart to know he was the reason for all her pain. He had been a fool, foolish and blind. In an imperfect and cold world, she had been the warmest entity, the closest thing to perfection he had ever encountered. He loved Chloe but what he had with Harper words couldn't describe. Why now? Why had he figured it out in this moment after everything that had happened, after he had just agreed to marry that other girl he loved?

"Harper," he breathed, leaning down.

She refused to look at him. He cupped her face and stared into her eyes so filled with a mixture of pain and love. All he wanted at that moment was to protect her, heal her…love her. His lips instinctively found hers and parted them with his tongue. It wasn't forced or awkward or uncomfortable. Instead it felt like the most natural thing in the world. She whimpered and moaned out loud in his kiss, squeezing her eyes shut as he held her. They kissed and kissed and kissed as Matt closed the front door with his foot. His larger body pushed Harper into the wall and she shuddered as she felt his arousal against her. It was a moment she had dreamt of for so long and now it was happening. He lifted her in the air, off her feet, never breaking the kiss as they headed to her bedroom. Gingerly Matt laid her down on the bed, balancing his weight as he hovered over her, careful not to crush her. It was the first time they broke apart and now they were staring at each other.

Their eyes met but neither spoke a word. Matt sat up and pulled his Abercrombie tee shirt over his head. The room was dimly lit and it cast a romantic shadow over his tanned and toned muscles. Harper shivered as her long, slender fingers made their way down his pecs and abs. She stopped at the top of his jeans. It was wrong. They weren't together. He was engaged to another. He didn't love her in the way that she loved him. Everything about what they were getting ready to do screamed that it was wrong. Then why did it feel so damned right?

Harper unfastened the button of his jeans, her breath leaving her throat as she watched him slide out of them. She had seen him naked more times before than she could count but this time it was different. This night would change their friendship, their lives in a way that nothing else ever would. There was no turning back and neither of them was willing to make that move anyway. Harper removed her sleep shirt, sighing in ecstasy as his lips expertly grazed their way across the tender flesh of her neck, her breasts, and then her stomach. Their fingers touched when he hooked his thumbs in the waist band of either side of her panties. They peeled off and then there was no material barrier between them. Matt continued his sensual tongue assault as Harper cried out. When their eyes met again, he looked in her eyes, stroking the side of her tear stained cheek. It was his way of giving her one last chance to back out before that final point of no return. She answered by opening the drawer by her bed and pulling out a condom and handing it to him. In a few minutes, they were one, joined body and soul. It was a beautiful night, their night, their moment. And for a few stolen hours the past, the present and the future did not matter.


	51. The Bourne Confusion

Matt Korklan stared at the wall as the first rays of the brilliant St. Louis sunshine made its way through the slits of the blinds. For a few hours he had gotten some sleep and even though it had been short in time, he had felt rested and peaceful. But the minute his eyes had fluttered opened, reality had once again set it. Next to him was the familiar presence of a warm body. It was soft and smooth, tiny and feminine. Instinctively Matt's stong, muscular arms had held the form close to him. She was still, her bare back facing him, long dark hair cascading well past her smooth shoulders. But lying next to Matt was someone he had known intimately over the years on a spiritual, mental, and emotional level but not on a physical one. This was new. Beside him in bed after hours of passionate lovemaking was not his fiancee Chloe Duncan but his best friend, Harper Reynolds.

He couldn't believe it had happened. Never in a million years did he ever think he and Harper would ever have sex. In fact, that was the unthinkable, an almost laughable thought. They had grown up together. They had played in the sandbox, learned to swim together. They had seen each other through relationships and elementary school, through college and beyond. They were confidantes and pals, anything but lovers. In the blink of an eye, an out of the blue confession from Harper had changed both their lives. Months of avoidance, embarrassment and confused feelings had followed. Their first face to face meeting would be emotional but neither could have predicted what it would have led to.

It actually hadn't been Matt's intention to go to her apartment at all. The thought of course had crossed his mind many times but he didn't know what to say. Then they had run into each other at Wal-Mart and it had felt more like two awkward strangers than life long friends. That wasn't the way it was supposed to be and he knew he couldn't leave it that way so on the way out of town, he had detoured for what he thought would be an hour or so to have a conversation, make amends and hopefully come to some sort of agreement. He had knocked on the door and the second she answered, Matt had been overtaken with a feeling he had never felt before. It was hard to explain except for that it felt like a magnetic force and it was leading him straight to Harper.

He wanted answers. He wanted a deeper explanation. He deserved one. Harper did the best she could but when it came down to it, it didn't matter why she loved him or for how long…it simply mattered that she did and that one dynamic had changed the friendship forever. Harper had questions of her own and Matt was forced to admit that not only were he and Chloe a couple again but that they were getting married. He knew Harper would never approve but the level of hurt and disappointment in her eyes was something he hadn't been prepared to deal with. And her reaction had forced him to confront and deal with his own feelings. Could he possibly see Harper Reynolds as anything other than a best friend or kid sister?

She was beautiful. He had always known that she was a pretty girl but it was something different. He loved the sparkle in her hazel eyes and the way she tugged at her bottom lip when she got nervous. Her hair was like silk and her laughter and smile were both contagious and heartwarming. She was just an all around good person and her presence in his life had made him a better man, a better human being. She was gorgeous and sexy and his attraction for her had surprised them both in an almost animalistic fashion. Matt had had a hard time processing where his head and heart were but the urge to kiss her, to capture those sweet lips with his own had been one impulse he had not been able to fight.

It was perhaps the greatest kiss of his, their lives. It was sweet and romantic but filled with sparks. He had tasted her tears and in just a few short hours calmed her fears. His hands and mouth had grazed across the tender flesh of her body. He had pleased her sexually, letting the soft moans emitting from her mouth guide him. The physical act of the sex had been great. The undeniable chemistry from their friendhship had transferred into bed. Each almost instinctively knew what the other liked and had made every effort to continue pleasing the other person. But more importantly was the connection of true intimacy between two soul mates. The entire time they had kissed. While he made love to her, Matt had held Harper closer than he had ever held any woman including Chloe. They'd held hands and stared into each other's eyes and when it was over, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

"What's wrong?" Harper yawned.

Matt frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"You're worried."

"How, how do you know?"

A faint smile crossed her lips.

"Because I know you," she sighed. "I don't have to see your face to know what you're thinking, what you're feeling. Pretty weird, right?"

"It's not weird at all," he said softly.

She rolled over to face him, her hair tusseled from sex and sleep. Harper pulled the thin sheet up to cover her chest as she lay on her side, head propped up by her elbow. Matt lay quietly on his back, the covers barely swathing the sexy indented portion of his lower hips, the part of his body past those perfectly sculpted abs.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning."

"Do you want something to eat? I could make eggs or toast or something. Coffee?"

Matt shook his head.

"I have to get on the road. I've already missed my flight back to Florida. I need to book another one."

"Yeah…"

"But um…" he tried to find words as his hands gripped at the sheets. "I, I don't want to leave it like this, you know?"

He looked at her.

"Me either."

"How do you feel, Harp?"

She shrugged.

"One part of me feels fuflilled and deleriously happy. I guess I am naïve or foolish enough to think that this is what I've always dreamt of…this scene right here. And I want it always to be like this but I know…I'm not stupid, Matt. I know it won't always be like this."

"Last night was incredible, Harper. I won't, I can't deny that. But it is unexpected and right now I just feel…"

"Confused?"

"Well, yeah. Is that how you feel too?"

She shook her head.

"I'm not confused, Matt. For the first time ever I know who I am and what I want and how I feel but I do get why you feel that way."

He took a deep breath.

"Ever since that night you showed up in Tampa, I've been thinking about what you said. Trying to figure out if it could ever work or if I even wanted to give it a try. Trying to figure out if I felt the same way."

"Do you?" she treaded carefully.

"You are an amazing woman. You are beautiful and strong and smart and caring. You have always had my back even when no one else did. You're the best friend anyone could hope to have. And that's how I saw you, that's all I saw you as up until two months ago when you gave me something more to think about. I guess if I never felt anything for you, I would have just brushed the situation off. The fact that I couldn't get it, get you out of my mind tells me that you meant more to me than I could have possibly thought. And last night changed stuff for me, it changed everything. I looked at you and it's like I saw the real you. I saw you as a woman and not just a friend. I wanted you. I wanted to kiss you and hold you and I knew sitting on that couch while we were trying to figure out our friendship that I wanted to make love to you. We did and it was beautiful and I don't regret that."

"But?"

Matt closed his eyes.

"But I have a fiancee at home. Right now at this very minute Chloe is waiting in my, in our bed, for me to come home. And she's probably worried that I missed the plane and didn't even call her. She has probably blown up my phone by now and I know that and that's the reason why I turned the ringer off. That makes me feel like shit, Harp. I'm not that guy. I never have been. I have morals and principles and I always try to do the right thing. I have never cheated on a girl ever in my life…until now."

Harper could see the guilt in his eyes and it made her feel bad too. Chloe wasn't her favorite person but wrong was still wrong. And they were both wrong.

"I'm sorry…"

"No. Please. Don't apologize. Harp, this isn't your fault. This…this one is all on me."

"What happens now?"

He stroked the back of her hand absently.

"What do you want to happen?"

"I want the fairytale," she admitted.

Matt nodded.

"I know you do."

"But you don't."

"Harp, I don't know what I want. I really don't. I have these feelings for you, these new, exciting feelings that I really want to explore. I love you, you know that. I've always loved you and now for the first time I feel like I might be in love with you."

"Matt…"

"On the other hand, I do love Chloe. I can't deny that. I'm sorry. And even though she hurt me, the last thing I want to do is hurt her. But I know I have to make a choice. I know it's not fair to either one of you."

"No, it's not. I know this is hard for you, Matt. I get that. But it's hard for me too. I put my feelings and my heart out there. I gave that to you and last night I gave you my body. There is nothing else more I can say or do. What I feel for you is real and it's what I'm sure of. It's the only thing I am sure of. And as special and wonderful as last night was and what it means to me to hear you say that you have feelings for me, it's not enough."

"Harp…"

"You love Chloe. You asked her to be your wife. She means something to you. And that's okay. But I am not going to sit around pining for you or waiting on you to choose between the two of us. I want to be number one in my man's life. If this is something you have to think about, I respect that but until your heart is one hundred percent sure, then I don't think this is where you need to be. I _am_ in love with you. That's more than enough. You _might_ be in love with me. That just doesn't cut it."

Matt closed his eyes.

"What does this mean for us? The last thing I want to do is hurt you too. You're right, you do deserve better. And I don't want you to be mad at me."

Harper stroked the side of his cheek.

"I could never stay mad at you for long Matthew Korklan," she mouthed. "You're a good guy. You're still that good guy. I know that. I want to say my confession and especially what we did just a few hours ago doesn't change things between us but we both know that it does. But I know you're too important to me and the last 21 years of having you in my life is way too important to throw away over a night of sex or the fact that you can't take a chance and committ to me. I always want you in my life and I'll always care about you. You will always be my best friend. That's the one thing that will never change."

"Harper, I'm sorry."

She looked him in the eye.

"I'm not."

She leaned over and kissed his lips one last time. Matt placed his hand behind her head and savored the kiss, the feel of her lips until finally they pulled away. He had to go. Sighing, he got up and searched for his clothes, putting the articles on one at a time as he found them. Finally he was fully clothed as he stood and made sure he had his wallet and his keys, he came across his phone. Three missed calls from Chloe and a bunch of text messages.

"I have to go…"

"I know," she said quietly.

"I'll um, I'll call you. I promise."

"I know."

She climbed out of bed and put on a robe, quietly following him to the front door. Harper opened it and her heart pounded as Matt paused before leaving. He turned and gave her a long, lingering hug and then he was gone. Harper watched as he got in the rental car and started it then drove away. She stood there for a few minutes before finally returning inside to an empty apartment. Staring at the living room sofa and then at her bed with the covers still ruffled, it seemed like a lifetime ago instead of just hours and minutes that Matt had been there talking with her, making love to her. Climbing back in the now empty bed, she did so with a clear head but a heavy heart. She loved Matt. Spending the night in bed with him had only deepened that connection but she had to let him go. He did have feelings for her and she could see that but Harper wanted more. She needed more. She needed Matt to be in love with her, not in love with both her and Chloe. What she wanted, he was not prepared to give so even though it hurt, she had to do the right thing, the only thing and let him go. If they were truly meant to be, somehow, someway they would find their way back to each other. And when it did happen, if it happened at all there would be no confusion, just happiness and certainty.


	52. The Bourne Continuation

The silence was interrupted only as Alice Korklan loudly cleared her throat. It was a beautiful day on the Tampa Bay and the plan was for the entire Korklan clan who was in town, to enjoy a barbecue dinner on Matt's back deck. His parents and brother and Mike's girlfriend had arrived late the night before. Matt had been nervous about the trip. It was what he had proposed to his parents the morning he had drove in and surprised them and told them about reuniting with and marrying Chloe. They had been reluctant but out of love and respect for their son, had finally agreed to flying out when Mike and Bryn caught a break in their Indy wrestling schedule. In anticipation the week before, Chloe had been a bundle of nerves. She had wanted the house to be perfect. She had asked Matt a million questions about his family and their likes and dislikes. Before she had never been too concerned with them but this time she was making an honest effort. She wanted them to like her, to give her a second chance and all involved knew that would be no easy feat.

"More tea, Mrs. Korklan?" Chloe politely offered.

"No, dear. This, this is fine. Thank you."

Chloe nodded. The conversation had been tense and strained ever since the family's arrival. But Chloe had been trying. For Matt it was painful to watch. He felt bad for his fiancee which only added to the guilt that had been festering in his heart for a month, ever since he had returned from his excusrion to St. Louis.

"I'll be right back," Matt stood and excused himself after a few minutes.

He walked back to the master bedroom where he sighed and adjusted his glasses. He sat on the bed, praying for an end to the disastorous visit that had only just begun. Burying his head in his hands, he didn't even notice that he had company at the door.

"What's up? You hiding?"

Matt looked up.

"No. I…"

Mike smirked and gave his big brother a knowing look.

"Whatever, dude. You're hiding and I don't blame you. It's pretty painful out there."

Matt let out a small chuckle in spite of the seriousness of the situation.

"Yeah…brutal."

Mike collapsed on the chair opposite the foot of the bed.

"You okay?"

Matt shook his head.

"Not really. It seemed like a good idea at the time and Chloe really wanted this opportunity to make amends."

Mike sighed.

"I'm not a Chloe fan and you know that. Mom and Dad aren't either."

"But she's really trying."

"That I don't actually doubt. Bryn and I were just talking about that last night before bed but sometimes it's a case of too little too late."

"Yeah…"

"Okay, Matt. You love her and you want to marry her. Whatever, man, that's your life. We are trying our best and giving her a chance but the whole open arms thing might take time. Hell, it might never happen and if it doesn't, you can't be mad at us. We're your blood, your family. We love you. A part of us still questions if Chloe really does but I guess only time will tell."

"That's how you feel and you can't help it just like I can't help how I feel. It is what it is, I guess."

"Are you sure you're okay with bumping up the wedding?"

The new date was scheduled to take place in less than a month.

"Yeah. Yeah, um, Chloe…"

"Matt, I didn't ask about Chloe. I'm not concerned about Chloe. We're talking about you."

Matt shifted around uncomfortably on the bed.

"Yeah. It's cool."

"Look, I know you. Something's wrong. Something is up. Talk to me, bro."

"Mikey, I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Is it work?"

"No. Um, work is good. Everything is going great. I've been riding the big push lately and we've been doing a lot of cool PR stuff, too. It's awesome. I love the WWE."

"And you're feeling okay? Your follow up appointments with the doctors are going okay?"

"Yeah. Clean bill of health."

"You're not depressed again, are you?"

"No. Mike, come on…"

"Then what is it?"

Matt played with his hands. He was already busting at the seams mentally.

"It's Harper," he finally conceded.

"How is she? Tell me you guys have talked."

Matt nodded.

"We have."

"Does she know about Chloe and the wedding and everything?"

"Yeah."

"Damn. Have you guys even talked about what she told you?"

"Yeah. We, um, we didn't talk for a while which was pretty stupid but I guess we were both just scared. I mean, what do you say to that? Anyway, when I saw Mom and Dad in St. Louis, I went with Mom to the store and ended up running into Harp."

"That must have been awkward as hell."

"It was and I knew I couldn't leave it that way. This is Harper we're talking about. So that night after dinner I was headed out of town on my way back here and somehow I just ended up at her place."

"How did that go?"

"We talked."

"Did anything get resolved?"

"I guess so. I don't know. But…"

"But what?"

Matt chewed the inside of his lip. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone of his intimate encounter with Harper.

"You have to promise not to tell anybody."

"Dude, I'm your brother. If you can't trust me, who can you trust?"

"I mean it, Mike. Not even Bryn."

"Okay."

Matt took a deep beath.

"Harper and I talked. While I was there looking at her, I started to have feelings for her. I mean, what is a relationship anyway? Two people who are best friends who do everything together?"

"Yeah and they have sex," Mike joked.

Matt didn't crack a smile.

"Yeah…"

"What? You telling me that you and Harp hooked up?"

"Yes," Matt looked his brother right in the eye.

Mike laughed out loud and it took him a while before he realized Matt wasn't joking.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"It happened."

"Matt, what the hell?"

"I couldn't help myself. And it felt great. It was natural. Yeah, it was sex and the sex was good but it was more than that, so much more. I made love to her, Matt. It was the closest I have ever been to anyone else in my entire life. It was an amazing experience. And I realized Harper is the perfect woman and we're so good for each other and I could totally see myself with her for the rest of my life."

"Then what's the problem?"

Matt sighed.

"Chloe. I love her, too. I'm in love with two different women and my head is so messed up and my heart is so confused and I don't know whether I'm coming or going."

"Matt…"

"I know you don't like Chloe and that's fine. But I care about her. I asked her to be my wife. We're supposed to be getting married in three and a half weeks."

"Were you thinking about that, about Chloe when you were in Harper's bed?"

"Don't do that. Look, I was wrong and I feel bad enough about that, believe me."

"You can't marry Chloe. Matt, you slept with Harper. I know you. You're not the cheating guy. The only reason you would have slept with Harper is because you really love her and a hell of a lot more than as a friend. That's worth taking a look at. Marrying Chloe isn't gonna make it go away that you slept with Harper. It won't make your feelings for her go away either. You have to deal with it and face what you've done and realize that maybe, just maybe, the beautiful best friend who makes you laugh, who has supported your career since day one, who gave up her life to take care of you when you could barely walk is the woman for you instead of the selfish, inconsiderate super model that's in the living room trying to convince our parents that she would make a good daughter in law."

Matt stood.

"Don't you think I have been thinking about that? Don't patronize me, Mike. It's all I think about. I don't know what to do, okay? I admit that. I don't want to break Chloe's heart. And a part of me is happy with her and I am convinced that we could make a good life together. The other part of me is crazy in love with Harp but that scares me to death. It scares me."

"Matt…"

"I have to get back," he shoved his hands in his pockets and brushed past him.

Matt returned to the living room where Chloe was still talking to the Korklans and Bryn.

"Well, this is certainly a change of plans," Joe Korklan acknowledged. "What made you decide to get married in St. Louis?"

Chloe looked up and gave Matt's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know that's what Matt wants and it just feels right. Before I was preoccupied with the big flashy wedding and wanting to impress people. That was wrong. I was focusing more on the dream wedding instead of the dream guy. This time we're going to do it right. I want a small ceremony with just a few family and friends in a nice church, right honey?"

Matt forced a smile.

"Yeah. Um, of course, babe."

She gave him a kiss and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to start getting everything ready for dinner tonight."

"Okay," Matt nodded. "I'll set up the grill."

He headed on the deck and began gathering everything he needed. Truth be told, he just wanted some alone time but a few minutes later his mother joined him.

"Hi sweetie."

"Hey Mom."

"Need some help?"

"Nah. I got it. Why don't you go back inside and relax? I'm sure you're still tired from your trip."

"I am but I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay," he said reluctantly, not liking the way that sounded. "What's going on?"

"I've spent the day with Chloe and I must say she has certainly made an effort to be nicer to us. I see a lot of positive changes. I see a different side of her."

"I told you."

"Maybe people do change. I certainly hope she is being genuine. If you love her and you want to marry her, that is your decision but I honestly don't see what the rush is."

"Mom…"

"Hear me out, honey. I'm not trying to run your life or tell you what to do. I'm just concerned. We love you so much and only want what is best for you. I'm not saying the wedding is neccesarily a bad idea but perhaps the rush to the altar is. If you love her and want to marry her now, those feelings will last a lot longer than three weeks. Give it some time, Matt, please. Why don't you put the wedding off for a year or at least six months?"

"Mom, I know how you feel and I know you're just trying to help but my mind is made up. I love Chloe and you say you guys understand and respect that but you sure don't act like it. This is my choice, our choice and this is the way it's going to be so you guys better learn how to deal with it. I am marrying Chloe in three and a half weeks and that's final and I don't want to hear another word about it. I mean it. If you guys can't be happy for us or at least respectful then I'd rather not have you around at all."

Matt had always been so laid back, so non confrontational, and so respectful to everyone in his conversations, especially his beloved mother. Now he was on the verge of losing it. His defenses had kicked into high gear.

"Is everything alright?" a concerned Chloe poked her head out on the deck.

"Everything is just fine," Alice walked past her back into the house.

Chloe waited until she was gone.

"I thought I heard yelling."

"It's okay. It was nothing."

"It's about me, isn't it?"

"Chloe…"

"You don't have to protect me, Matt. I know they don't like me still and I know they don't want us to get married."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is."

She folded her arms, obviously upset. Matt sighed. He walked over to her and pulled her close.

"It's alright. Look, you tried and that's all you can do, right?"

He kissed the top of her forehead.

"I'm really trying."

"I know you are. It doesn't matter what they think."

"It's not supposed to matter but it does."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that we're getting married in three weeks and everything is going to be okay."

Chloe gave him a smile as she buried her face into his chest. Matt closed his eyes. He was doing the right thing. He knew he would have to spend a very long time convincing his family of that. But first he had to convince himself.


	53. The Bourne Relinquishment

Harper Reynolds made her way back to her office after a meeting with the St. Louis city planning commission that had run nearly an hour over. Her plate was full for the day. It still wasn't a dream job but it paid the bills and it kept her busy. For Harper, that was more than enough and she had thrown herself into the daily rigors of her job. Her personal life had been in torment as of late. She had lost contact with most of her friends and her relationship with her parents could be described as strained at best. The one constant in her life had always been her best friend, Matt Korklan but now even that was on shaky ground. Once again an uncomfortable silence had ensued, now going on six agonizing weeks. After a painfully awkward meeting in a local store, Matt had shown up in the middle of the night on her doorstep, seeking answers and ready to make sense of a rather nonsensical situation. Their talk had not led to a resolution but instead straight to Harper's bed. They had lost all inhibitions, all sense of reason and had given in to passion and what had felt so right. The next morning all that had remained was more confusion.

On one end of the spectrum was Matt. He was lost and unsure, his heart torn between two very different but nonetheless special women. One woman was gorgeous and sexy, fun and exciting, interesting and wordly, a supermodel trophy girl who made him feel important. Then there was the other woman, beautiful and intelligent, kind and generous, warm and funny, a girl next door type who always made Matt feel like he could be himself and that was more than enough. They were as different as night and day, each with their own special and unique qualities that made Matt care about them.

On the other end of the spectrum was Harper. She was sure and grounded. For the first time in her life she had admitted what she wanted. She had been honest with herself and with the man she loved. It had brought her weeks of heartache and in the end it had led the two of them to bed. For one night, for a few hours only the pair was enchanted, enthralled with each other as their souls and bodies became one. It was a moment Harper had imagined a million times over but all the mental imagery in the world could not compare to the beauty of that moment as it happened. It had been perfect to feel what it was liked to be loved by him.

But with the rising of the sun, so had come reality. They were two people with many years of friendship behind them. Now every dymanic of that relationship had changed and they had been forced to confront that. And besides that, there was another woman. A decision had to be made and Matt Korklan had to make it. Doing so would make one woman happy and break one's heart. His own heart had been in torment and instead of facing the truth, he had woken up every day living in the mononity of what his life had been and what it was supposed to be.

It was still the same Matt Korklan or at least he made every effort to make it appear that way. Every Friday morning he woke up, kissed his fiancee good bye, grabbed his gear and headed to the airport in Tampa. From there he would arrive at his destination, a random city where he would check into a hotel, work out, and go off to the arena and put on the show of a lifetime for the thousands of excited WWE fans. Afterwards, he would have dinner, hang out with his work pals, then repeat that same routine through Monday. Tuesday would see him back in Florida where for three days he and Chloe played house, the perfect couple. His smile was as bright as ever as he desperately tried to hide his pain from the rest of the world.

"Ms. Reynolds, you have a call on line one," Beverly, the receptionist, buzzed through on the intercom that fed straight to Harper's desk.

"Bev, sorry, I am in the middle of something really important. Can you please hold all my calls unless it is Mr. Andrews from the City Council regardng that press release? I really need to speak with him."

"Yes ma'am but the caller says it's pretty important. It's not Mr. Andrews but it is a Mr. Korklan."

Harper felt her heart fall in the pit of her stomach.

"Mr. Korklan? Um, okay. Send, send it through," she said with a dry mouth.

"Yes ma'am."

Seconds later the line rang and Harper picked it up with a shaking hand.

"This is Harper," she loudly cleared her throat.

"Harp…"

She closed her eyes.

"Matt…hi."

"Hi," he stammered. "Um, how are you?"

There was a brief pause.

"Good. You?"

"Good. I, um, last time I saw you I promised I would call. I'm just sorry it took so long…"

"There's a lot going on."

"Yeah. Listen, I…"

Harper took a deep breath.

"It's okay, Matt. I, I know about the wedding."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Word travels pretty fast through the suburbs. Your parents and my parents have mutual friends. People talk…"

"I'm sorry. I should have been the one to tell you."

"It's okay."

"You keep saying that but we both know that it's not okay. None of this is okay."

"You're getting married, Matt. This was always the plan. And it is okay. No matter what happens, I just want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted."

"Please don't talk to me like that, Harp. Not you."

"Like what?"

"Like we're strangers, like we're associates, like we don't know each other better than anyone else in this world."

"In a couple weeks you're gonna be Chloe's husband…"

"Today can't I just be Harper's best friend? Please…"

She tapped her pen against the desk.

"Does she know?" she asked out front. "Did you tell Chloe what happened between us?"

"I didn't," Matt admitted. "I couldn't. It would just hurt her and make things even worse. I didn't tell her about any of it. She has no idea. You probably think that's the coward's way out but…"

"No. Maybe that is for the best."

"It is."

"Maybe it's also best if we just leave things where they are, Matt. Leave them alone."

"I couldn't do that…"

"I don't know what you want from me," she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I guess I just want Harp. I want my friend. I want the girl who has always had my back, who has always known just what to do. I guess I just want to go back to a time when my life made sense. Before you and I slept together, before you told me what you told me in Tampa, before my accident, before Chloe left the first time. If I could press a rewind button, things would make sense and I woudn't be confused about anything. I'd be happy with my career in the WWE and you'd be by my side doing the internship and when I get married in a week and a half, I'd look over and see your face and know that I'm somehow doing the right thing."

"That's not gonna happen and we both know it. We can't go back, Matt."

"I know. I guess I just want to know that this is not good bye for us. This is awkward and uncomfortable and hard as hell and I know I'm asking for way too much…"

"Then don't. Don't do this to me, Matt, please. Just let it go. Go on with your life and marry Chloe and be happy."

Matt breathed heavily into the phone.

"I can't pretend that we didn't do what we did. And I can't pretend how that felt to me, what it meant. You have been an amazing presence in my life. From the time we were little kids you've always been a great friend. When I knew I wanted to be a wrestler, you didn't laugh in my face or tell me that I was crazy. You supported me. You believed in me. And when I could have gotten caught up in all the Evan Bourne hoopla, you were there to ground me, to remind me that I'm not Superman, that I'm really Clark Kent, that I'm just Matt, a regular old guy. And when…when I got hurt, when I nearly lost everything…you, you saved my life. When I had nothing else, you gave me hope, you gave me you. I'll never forget that."

The emotion was strong in his voice.

"Matt, I will always care about you. You will always be my best friend. You have given me understanding and sanity and sanctuary ever since I can remember. I think no matter what happens we will always have this amazing connection. Anything, everything I ever did was out of some place good, out of love for you."

"I know," he sighed. "God, hearing you saying those words, knowing how I feel, it's like a big slap in the face and it just makes me wonder why…"

"Why what?"

"Why we never tried to make it work before," his voice sadly trailed off.

"We'll never know what could have been, Matt. I don't have regrets and I don't regret telling you the truth. I wish I knew what this meant for us."

"I need you," he blurted out.

"What you need, what we both need, I think is to take a break, take a step back. Our friendship isn't the same and it's probably gonna take a while for us to adapt to that but, um, that's what we have to do. I think it's best. I have a life to lead and I need to focus on that…my work, my career plans and just what I'm going to do with the rest of my life. And you…gosh, Matt you've got your life back. You have the WWE and that's your dream. You need to concentrate on that and you need to focus on making a life with Chloe."

He closed his eyes. He knew she was right.

"I hate this. Why does this feel like good bye?"

"It's not," she tried to force a smile and stop the tears that were forming in her eyes. "It's more like a see you later. We've been through too much together to ever say good bye."

"Well, you, um, you take care, Harp. I mean that. Just take care of yourself and be happy. Promise me that, that you're gonna be alright."

"I will, Matt."

"I, I love you, Harp."

"I know you do. I love you, too, Matt."

With that, she hung up the phone before either one had the chance to say the words good bye. That was the one thing Harper could not take. It was that final conversation, it was letting go like she knew she had to. Reality was a hard pill to swallow and the truth was now staring them both in the face. There would be no happy ending. There would be no real resolution. The bittersweet truth was as plain as day. They were two vastly different people living vastly different lives. He was the sports entertainment superstar jet setting across the world impressing his legion of fans, about to marry his super hot fiancee. She was the nice girl next door living the simple life, struggling to find her own way in the world. On paper they were perfect for each other but in the real world, it could never be. In the most painful conversation of their life, both Matt and Harper had relinquished their feelings for one another, in the process hoping somewhere there was still a friendship that could be saved.


	54. The Bourne Beseechment

Cody Runnels squeezed some juice right from the lime wedge into his half empty bottle of Corona. Taking a swig, he wiped his mouth with his hand and turned his attention back to the task at hand. With his putt in hand, he bent down and steadied his shot, taking careful aim. He cursed out loud as he missed, his frustration lightened a little when he heard the stifled giggle behind him.

"Don't quit your day job."

Cody's handsome face broke into a wide grin.

"Hey you can't be great at everything," he kidded. "Let's see what you've got."

She raised her eyebrows at him and silently accepted the challenge. With lightening speed and keen accuracy, she sank the ball into the hole.

"And that is how it is done."

"No fair," Cody pretended to pout. "Home turf advantage."

Harper smiled at him. It was nice to get out of her apartment. She had been consumed with work from a job she did not enjoy and when she wasn't slaving away at the office, she was alone at home. The past few months had been rough on her and it was all culminating to the event that was due to take place in less than 12 hours. The next day her good friend, Matt Korklan would be marrying Chloe Duncan. It had been a trying and traumatic ordeal all the way around for Harper and the whole experience of reuniting with Matt, getting to know Chloe, dealing with Matt's accident, the awakening of old feelings and the subsequent confession of those feelings had exhausted Harper to her core. Despite it all, she had managed to spend one glorious night with Matt, a few fleeting hours wrapped in his arms when nothing else mattered, where she could imagine that they would always be like that.

With the date official, the plans had been set in concrete. Matt and Chloe were due to be married in a small church right outside the city limits of St. Louis. The wedding had been toned down from the original extravaganza that Chloe had planned during their first engagement. Much more intimate and subtle, the couple was set to exchange vows in front of 125 of their family members and closest friends. With that, it brought some of Matt's WWE co-workers into town for the ceremony, which included Cody. After wrestling a live event a few states away, he had flown right to Missouri to make it just in time for Matt's bachelor party. It was the typical guys' night out complete with a poker table, a keg, video games and the cliché stripper. The night before the nuptials, Cody had called up Harper to hang out. She had given every excuse in the book but he would hear none of it. After much convincing, she had finally agreed to meet up with him. They'd had dinner at a sports bar and grill and had ended the night underneath the stars with the lights of the city around them on top of the roof of a local record shop where the owners, old classmates of Matt and Harper, had set up a miniature golf course.

"I'll be nice. How about a rematch? Best two out of three?"

"You're on…on one condition?"

"What's that?"

Cody treaded carefully.

"You be honest with me."

"Cody…"

"And be honest with yourself."

She sighed heavily tapping the putt against the brick siding of the building.

"What's this about?" she put her hands on her hips.

"I think you already know," he said quietly.

"We're supposed to be having fun. It's gonna be a good night. Come on, Cody, just lighten up."

"I'm worried about you and I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine. In fact, I'm more than fine. I'm great."

"So we can quit pretending that tomorrow Matt isn't going to marry Chloe?"

She shrugged.

"That's the plan and it's his plan. It is what it is."

"But it isn't," Cody took another sip of beer. "It's just not that simple, Harper."

"Cody…"

"Remember that night back in your apartment right after your internship ended? I was on the road and you and I were trying to have something going and you invited me to hang out on my break?"

"Of course I remember."

"That night we almost hooked up but we didn't. And we didn't, not because I didn't want to because I did. God, I did. You were so beautiful and sweet and funny and awesome and just everything I ever wanted in a girl. I was so in to you and I tried to convince myself that you felt the same way even though I saw in your eyes that you didn't. I knew that you were in love but it wasn't with me, it was with Matt."

Harper shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Last night was Matt's bachelor party. All the guys are there and we're drinking and everybody is having a great time except for the one person who should have been having a blast. I kept looking at Matt and you know what I saw?"

"What?" she avoided his intense gaze.

"Nothing. I looked in his eyes and nothing was there. Now we both know that's not Matt. His eyes were blank and his expression was sad and he just looked worried and lost."

"He's probably just nervous…"

"What's going on between you two? Have you talked at all?"

She looked away.

"We did talk. We um, we actually did a lot more than talk."

"Oh," Cody shoved his hands in his pockets before really catching on. "_Oh._"

"Sleeping with my engaged best friend who may or may not have feelings for me? Yeah, not my finest hour, I know."

Cody shrugged.

"I'm not judging. Besides, you love the guy."

"I do."

"And now it all makes sense. Harper, I think he loves you, too."

"Cody, we've been over all of this. And Matt had the chance to make his choice and when he was with me in my bed, he couldn't make that choice. Seeing that he is getting married to Chloe tomorrow, that tells me that he finally did make it."

"His heart is conflicted. Matt's a good guy. He would never cheat on his girl…except if he didn't really love her and he was torn between what he thought he wanted and the woman who was perfect for him all along."

"Look…"

"You didn't see him. Looking at him last night, looking at you now…it's just not a good situation. Listen, Matt and I are friends. He's a good person and I respect him and the last thing I want to do is intefere in his personal life but if he marries Chloe tomorrow that will be the biggest mistake of his life. And Harper if you let him go through with it, it will be the biggest mistake of yours."

"What do you want me to do?" Harper demanded. "Seriously, Cody. What else am I supposed to do? I have been completely honest with Matt regarding how I feel about him and also what Chloe has done to him in the past. I put everything out there on the table. I took a leap of faith and gave that man my heart. I gave him my body. And after all that, he still went back to her. Matt made his choice and it's not me. There is nothing more I can do and I am choosing to keep what little pride and dignity I have left and step back and move on."

"You've got to do something. Harper, I'm begging you, it's like you're the only one who can help him now. You've got to try harder."

"That's crazy."

"No, it's not. Think about it, Harper. You know Matt probably better than anyone else, maybe even better than he knows himself. You can look into his eyes and know something isn't right."

"That isn't my problem anymore. Matt is a grown man. I can't tell him how to live his life. If marrying Chloe is a mistake…"

"If? Come on, we both know that is a huge mistake."

"Then it has to be Matt's to make. I can't protect him anymore. Cody, I have to start protecting myself. My heart has been broken and I'm still trying to deal with that."

"So you're just gonna give up?"

"Call it what you want."

Cody bit his lip in frustration.

"Are you going to the wedding tomorrow?"

"Hell no."

"And when he is taking his vows, what are you going to be doing?"

"I'm actually on media assignment tomorrow. It's a big day. The govenor is having a big luncheon in Jefferson City and I have to be there."

"Harper," Cody sighed, shaking his head.

"What?"

"I know you're hurting, babe. And I know this sucks. I feel bad because I know what you've been through and I can't even imagine how much this hurts but running away…I'm just not so sure that's the answer."

Harper looked away.

"I can't be here," she said in a quivering voice. "Even though I'm not gonna be there physically in the chruch…just being in the same city, just knowing what is taking place…I, I can't describe it, Cody. When I think about it, it literally makes me sick. It's like I can't even breathe. I know you think I'm running. And I know you think I should do more to stop this but the truth is, I'm tired. I am tired and I am heartbroken and there is nothing else left for me to do but pick up the pieces. You call it running away, I call it trying to stay sane."

The pain was so evident in her beautiful eyes and that tore Cody apart. Matt was his good friend and he had held out hope, even in the eleventh hour that there was something that could be done to bring him back to his senses and stop him from marrying Chloe Duncan. But there were more important things at stake, mainly Harper's heart. Not only was she admitting her heartbreak, it was tangible. Cody still cared for her deeply. He had always harbored a not so secret crush, silently waiting in the wings to be the man to sweep her off her feet. But it had not been meant to be and over time he had accepted that. She was still an amazing woman and more so, an amazing friend and human being. She didn't deserve what was going on.

"I've probably said it before but I guess it's worth a few mentions. Matt Korklan is a damned fool."

Harper fought back tears and smiled as Cody approached and wrapped a strong arm around her, placing a gentle kiss atop her forehead.

"It's going to be okay," she spoke in a stronger voice. "I'm resigned, Cody. And as much as I detest Chloe, I can only hope and pray that this sudden change for the better is genuine. If it is, then at least she and Matt have a chance for a happy life together. That's all I want for him. That's all I've ever wanted for him. One day when this is all over, long after the smoke clears, when feelings heal and tensions clear, maybe one day Matt and I can be friends again. We _are_ still friends but we need to _be _friends again. Does that make any sense?"

Cody nodded. Strangely that made all the sense in the world.

"You're a strong person, much stronger than people give you credit for, probably much stronger than even you realize. Everything you've done from helping Matt recover to how you're handling yourself with grace and dignity now…it's just remarkable. You're so tiny but there's a big heart inside of you…and a lot of resolve."

"Thank you," she looked up and whispered. "Will, will you come see me tomorrow night, you know, before you leave town?"

"Of course I will."

She wrapped her arms around him and sighed, burying her face into his shirt as he quietly held her tight. That was it. As much as he had always cared for Harper, the bottom line was that she and Matt belonged together. And sadly everybody could see that but Matt. The two had come so close now they were further apart than ever. No amount of hoping and planning would help now. It was official. In 12 hours, Chloe Duncan would become Mrs. Matthew Joseph Korklan. And there wasn't a damned thing anybody could do about it.


	55. The Bourne Interruption

Matt Korklan sat quietly in front of the vanity mirror that had been provided by the church. There were several rooms in the back aside from the actual sanctuary and they had been plenty big enough for the bride, groom, and their wedding party to get dressed. As a WWE Superstar, one thing he had learned in his short career was the importance of being able to dress quickly. More than a few times, he had been sitting backstage in his own world when the frantic message came from a random PA that there had been a change made to the card and Matt's Evan Bourne had to go…now! Once he had even ran down the ramp flashing the peace sign even as he was still putting on his arm bands. It was the ability to get himself together in a crunch, that Matt kept as a silent reminder that it was okay to still sit slumped in the chair shirtless. Never mind that his wedding was due to take place in 20 minutes.

The big day had finally arrived. Three nights before he had wrestled his ass off in front of a sold out crowd of thousands. Two nights before, his brother and buddies had thrown him a bachelor party to celebrate his last few days as a single man. The night before he had attended the rehearsal at the church and the subsequent rehearsal dinner. Afterwards, in keeping with tradition that the bride and groom not spend the night before the wedding together, Matt had slept in his old room at his childhood home while his fiancee, Chloe Duncan, had stayed at a hotel in St. Louis with her various family and friends who were in town.

Matt had barely slept the night before. Sleep came with many interruptions, mostly in the form of bad dreams and racing thoughts. He was about to take the biggest step of his life, committ to another human being for the rest of both of their lives. Nerves consumed him and he'd dealt with an upset stomach since sun up. He had talked to Chloe several times throughout the morning and she had been in the best of spirits. Excitement filled her voice as she happily chirped about how beautiful it was going to be standing in front of everyone exchanging vows and how glorious it would be to spend the rest of their lives together. Matt had listened and agreed, bravely forcing a smile and telling her how much he loved her. He could do this. He was going to do this.

He could recall a time being that uneasy before. In fact, it had taken place right before the very first Indy match he had ever wrestled. Matt had been tense and uneasy, about to jump out of his skin even though he was embarking on the new career that had been his dream for as long as he could remember. Just when he thought he was going to pass out, there had been a soft knock at the door and when it opened, there had been a smiling Harper. When he looked into her eyes he saw someone who was proud of him, who was happy for him, who supported and believed in his talent. In that instance, she had made everything alright. Secretly, he yearned for that again. Matt knew that was an impossible wish, considering everything that had recently happened between he and his best friend but at that moment of uncertainty, like so many others in his life, all he wanted was the one person who knew him best, who calmed him best to walk in and tell him that he was doing the right thing and that everything was going to be alright.

Playing with his tie, Matt sighed. He checked the time again. The seconds were ticking down and pretty soon he would be front and center. Looking over at his cell phone, he checked to make sure he had not missed any phone calls. He had not. Maybe a text message had slipped past him. It had not. Frowning, Matt ensured the ringer was on. The volume was on the highest ringing level just as it always was. Biting his lip, he reached for his undershirt and stopped when he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Harper," he called out, standing and smiling.

The door opened. It wasn't Harper. It was his other best friend.

"Hey man."

Matt sat back down.

"What's up, Mikey?"

"Nothing much," he shifted in his tailored Ralph Lauren tux complete with the cream colored tie and matching handkerchief and boutonniere. "Just came to check on you."

"I'm good," Matt nodded. "Is everybody here?"

Mike shoved his hands in his pockets.

"The last of the guests are arriving now. Mom and Dad are out there and so are Grandma and Grandpa and Nana and Pop."

"Good deal."

Mike motioned towards the jacket that still hung neatly on the wall. The folded white shirt and tie were nearby.

"You gonna get ready or what? It's not exactly a good look to get married in just your trousers, dude," he joked.

A small smile fell across Matt's face.

"Yeah, I was just, I, I don't know…"

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Mike narrowed his eyes.

"Second thoughts?"

"No. No, come on, Mikey. Don't start that, man. Not here, not now. I'm fine."

Mike threw up his hands in defense.

"Okay, okay. I was just asking. Sorry."

Matt sighed and put his head in his hands, rubbing his aching temples.

"It's okay. Look, I didn't mean to snap at you. I, um, I was about to get dressed and I sat down and I just started thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

Matt shrugged.

"About how Harper has always been there for me, even in times when I felt scared or lost…especially in those times."

"She, she's a good friend," Mike cleared his throat.

"Is she out there?"

Mike's eyes widened. He could not believe what his brother had just asked him.

"Dude, are you being for real right now?"

"What?"

"Of course Harper isn't out there and I can give you a dozen reasons why not starting with the fact that she's in love with you and you're about to marry someone else. Do you really expect her to come and watch that?"

Matt looked uneasy.

"I don't know. She's just always been there for me, you know?"

"Well, not this time and no one blames her. Harper isn't here and she's not coming. I was with Cody about an hour ago and he had talked to her this morning when she was on her way to Jefferson City for work."

"Oh," he said with disappointment.

"And even if she was in town, you can't expect her to be here for you, not this time. That's just plain absurd. Absurd and selfish."

Matt looked away.

"I know," he said softly, lowering his head. "It's just that I don't want to lose her. We've always been so tight. Before all of this, we were friends first, best friends. I miss that. I never want to lose that. And that's exactly what I am afraid is going to happen."

"Bro, I get that and I feel you but after everything that went down, there is that chance that she won't be around for a while. I mean, how can you seriously expect her to come over and join you and Chloe for dinner and drinks? Right now that is way too painful and it is probably gonna always be way too awkward."

"You're right," Matt conceded. "You're right."

Matt reached for his clothing and began putting the various items on slowly, one at a time. Mike watched as Matt struggled with his tie.

"Are you over her?" Mike asked.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah and I have no idea why you insist upon repeatedly bringing it up, Mike, especially right now. In a few minutes I am about to take vows with Chloe. That means something, man. Vows, promises, forever and I am saying that in front of everyone we love and I am saying it in front of God."

"That's why it's so important that you mean it and that you're saying it to the right woman."

"I love Chloe."

"If you love Chloe so much, why were you with Harper just a few weeks ago?"

"I spent the night with Harper, one night," Matt corrected.

"And you're gonna stand here and tell me that didn't mean anything?"

Matt opened his mouth but he couldn't bring himself to utter the words out loud.

"Mikey…"

"Like I thought."

"You're my Best Man, right?"

"Matt…"

"I'm serious. You're my Best Man and you're my little brother?"

"Of course I am," Mike sighed.

"Then just be here for me today. That's what I need, all I need. I need for you to have my back and stand by my side."

"I just want you to be okay. I want you to be happy. I…"

"I am. It's just nerves, alright? Pre-marital jitters. I feel stupid, like a little girl," Matt tried to laugh it off. "But I'm fine. What happened with Harper happened and I've come to terms with all that and yeah, it may be a long shot but I hope one day our friendship will be solid again. But for now, that doesn't matter. I have to put all those thoughts out of my head because I have a beautiful, wonderful, sweet girl who is waiting to marry me. I gave Chloe my word and that means something."

"Harper gave you her heart. What does that mean?"

"Mike!"

An angry Matt stood and in seconds he and his younger brother were face to face. The door opened and Cody and Brynn, already dressed, stepped in the room. The tension was so thick, it left a tangible, suffocating feeling.

"Everything okay, guys?" Cody treaded.

Matt stared, nostrils flaring as Mike stood his ground. Brynn stepped between them.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go. Let your brother get dressed."

Mike stepped back.

"Fine. I'll see you out there, Matt. I'll be the one standing at the altar next to your future wife," he said sarcastically as he slammed the door on his way out.

"Stupid fucking punk," Matt muttered under his breath.

Cody and Brynn exchanged glances.

"I'll go check on him," Cody said quietly, excusing himself.

"Matt, you okay?" Brynn asked when they were alone.

Matt took a deep breath.

"I…you know what? I'm fine. Mike, just like everybody else, is concerned and things between us got a little heated. I'm sorry you had to see that and I will apologize to him later. For now I'm just gonna finished getting dressed and in a few minutes I'll be out there and I'm going to marry Chloe and everything is going to be great."

It sounded like he was trying to convince her…and convince himself in the process.

"Okay," she said softly, turning to leave.

"Have you seen Chloe yet?" he asked.

"Yeah. I, um, I peeked in on her a few minutes ago."

"Is she beautiful?"

Brynn nodded.

"She is. Her dress…everything. She looks absolutely stunning."

"I knew she would," he answered, adjusting his cuff links. "Just tell her I love her and that I'll see her in a few minutes."

He managed a smile, a wide Evan Bourne like smile but as soon as Brynn closed the door behind her and he was alone again, he couldn't wait to exhale. His heart pounded and he could feel tiny beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Fighting through the feeling, Matt finished dressing himself before taking one look in the full length mirror. He was certainly a sight for sore eyes. He looked handsome and debonair. Taking a deep breath again, he relaxed. It was time to go. It was time to get married. And he had a gorgeous girl waiting on him. It was a new chapter about to begin in his life. He was excited. He was happy. He was ready. Wasn't he? Taking one last glance at his reflection, Matt turned to leave but there was one more small but necessary action to take before leaving. Burying his head in the nearby waste basket, Matt Korklan wretched and emptied his guts of the contents of his brunch. Now he was ready.


	56. The Bourne Immensity

The wedding planner gave the signal that it was time and the soft prelude music began. The ushers had long seated the guests and they watched with smiles on their faces as Chloe's mother and grandparents as well as Matt's parents and grandparents made their entrance. The officiant led the way followed by the Best Man and groom, who despite their confrontation just minutes before, did their best to put their best faces forward. Looking around, at the sea of familiar faces staring back at him, Matt Korklan could not remember a time he had felt so nervous. Swallowing hard and biting his lip, he hoped that he could keep from puking again until at least after the ceremony was over.

The processional went on without a hitch as the wedding party made its way down the aisle. Everyone looked beautiful and they were all smiles. Pushing his glasses up on his nose, Matt then folded his hands and closed his eyes. He felt unusually hot inside the suit and wished someone would crank up the a/c. He fussed with his tie for a bit until he heard the music stop for a few seconds until it was replaced by the traditional theme that most brides walked down the aisle to. Matt sucked in a breath as the audience stood. Time seemed to stand still and finally Chloe emerged. She was on the arm of her proud father and she looked like an absolute dream. Glorious dark brown curls fell past her smooth, tanned shoulders and a simple veil sat atop her head. An ivory gown clung to every svelte curve, hugging her ample bosom with a waist fitting corset until it branched out into lacy frills that led to a long train. She was a gorgeous bride and as her eyes locked with the man she was about to marry, the huge grin spread across her face could not be contained. She and her father stopped halfway up the aisle as planned and Matt met them the rest of the way. Mr. Duncan placed his daughter's hand in the groom's.

"Take care of my little girl," he whispered.

Matt nodded wordlessly as the man joined his wife on the first pew and then it was time for him to escort Chloe in front of the church officiant. The music concluded and the opening commentary began.

"Good afternoon, everyone and welcome. My name is Rev. Mills and I have been blessed with the honor today of joining this beautiful couple, Matthew and Chloe in holy matrimony. On behalf of the bride and groom, I would like to thank you, family and friends alike for bearing witness today to this union and showing your support as Matthew and Chloe profess their undying love before God and to the world. I have had the pleasure of knowing the Korklan family for years and they are a fine bunch of people, I must say. It was in this very church that Matthew's parents were married 30 years ago. The institute of marriage is beautiful and sacred, a philosophy I know both Matthew and Chloe take seriously. Their life together begins today and may they be blessed with love, health, and eternal happiness. Let us pray…"

The congregation bowed their heads as did Matt whose racing thoughts prevented him from concentrating on the prayer. A light chuckle sounded across the church as Chloe gently nudged him to raise his head long after everyone else had. He gave an embarrassed smile but it was time for the couple to light the unity candles. They did so and then presented both sets of parents with floral arrangements.

"Who gives this woman to marry this man?"

Mr. Duncan stood.

"Her mother and I."

Rev. Mills then turned to the couple.

"Matthew, is it your intention to take Chloe as your wife today?"

Matt felt a lump form in his throat. It was a simple question, a yes or no, but it seemed to take an awkward forever to get it out.

"Y…yes," he stammered.

"Chloe, is it your intention to take Matthew as your husband today?"

"It is," she looked soulfully into his eyes.

Rev. Mills then began with the religious reading which would be followed by a selection from a professional soloist. All eyes were on the couple, the stunning bride and her husband to be, who looked nervous and oddly uncomfortable, a sight not lost upon the observant guests. From a few pews back, Cody watched, his eyes locking with those of Mike Korklan several times. Matt was really going to go through with it and up until that point, no one had actually believed it. There was one more person who didn't believe it. Dressed in a simple black skirt that ended right above her knee and a matching short sleeved blouse with heels, Harper had already begun the two hour trek to Jefferson City. She had been assigned to introduce the governor at his luncheon and much preparation needed to go into the day full of political events and local media coverage. As she drove, Harper did her best not to look at the clock. If she did, she would wonder what was happening with the wedding and what Matt was doing. So she drove and drove, easing down the highway, frowning as the bright afternoon sun became unbearable. She leaned over and reached into the glove compartment looking for her sunglasses. She found them and something else too…

…_It was just days after Matt had dropped the bomb that he intended to propose to Chloe. Harper had somehow been roped into helping him ring shop and finally after much searching, Matt had finally found the perfect piece of jewlery. The rock was huge and the whole thing was way overpriced which would be right up his greedy gold digging girlfriend's alley._

"_Thanks again, Harp for all your help with this," Matt said as the two best friends walked arm and arm down the practically deserted street, Starbucks cups in hand._

"_You're welcome. Anytime," Harper cleared her throat. "This is a big step."_

_They came to a private table that overlooked the harbor near the boardwalk._

"_Now, that I've got the perfect ring, now the pressure is on to come up with the perfect proposal."_

"_You'll be fine."_

"_I have to practice…say, would you mind?"_

_Harper narrowed her eyes._

"_What?"_

"_Can I just try out my proposal?"_

"_On me?"_

"_Well yeah."_

"_Matt, no."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I, I don't know. It's weird. Besides, you can't use the same ring you're gonna use for her."_

_Matt's eyes darted around until they fell upon two little kids playing nearby. He smiled as he ran over to them. Harper could not hear what they were saying but they were all smiles. She saw Matt reach into his pocket and produce a single dollar bill. One of the little girls took it and in return, handed Matt a plastic egg looking thing, like the ones that came out of the 25 cent toy machines._

"_Kids are awesome!" he returned, grinning._

"_What did you do?"_

"_You didn't want to help me with the actual ring so I found the next best thing."_

_He opened the shell to reveal a cheap plastic novelty ring for children. Taking a deep breath, he sank to one knee, holding the ring nervously in front of him. The weather was perfect and the sun was just beginning to set, casting a beautiful pink shadow in the sky. _

"_Matt…"_

"_You are a beautiful, special part of my life…the most important part. My lover, my best friend, my soul mate. Would you do the honor and make me the happiest man alive? Marry me."_

_His words were simple but poetic, his eyes serious and sincere. The moment nearly took Harper's breath away. She had to do something, anything, in order for her to keep from kissing him and jumping into his arms._

"_Matt, I love you and all but there is like no way I am gonna marry you with something that came out of a gumball machine. I am a supermodel. I can't be on the runways of Paris wearing a Ring Pop," she answered in her best Chloe impersonation._

"_Harp!" Matt burst out laughing. "Come on. Be serious. How was it?"_

_She nodded._

"_It was nice."_

"_Thanks. You're a good friend, you know? Mikey will be my Best Man but you're definetly my best girl and you always will be."_

"_Thank you."_

_He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek before getting on both knees in front of her and taking her hand._

"_Harper…"_

"_Matt, stop it. What are you doing?"_

"_Do you promise from here on out to be my best friend through marriages and kids, bad matches and good, injuries and pushes, World titles and jobbing, til death do us part?"_

_He was being silly but it was still sweet. Rolling her eyes and playing along, Harper raised her right hand._

"_I Harper solemnly swear to always be your best friend only if you promise to love me and comfort me when the Bachelor picks the wrong chick, when I can't figure out the final two clues on the Sunday crossword puzzle and when I get the Final Jeopardy question wrong."_

"_Deal," he laughed as their pinky fingers linked. "Best friends forever."_

_He looked into her eyes and she could barely breathe. God, he was a beautiful man._

"_Best friends forever…"_

…

Harper couldn't do it. She couldn't not be there for him. She had always been there for him. Turning the car around at the next exit, she headed full speed ahead back to St. Louis. A little over an hour later, she was in front of the church. The parking lot was full and cars lined both sides of the street so she had to park several blocks away. Her heels clicked against the pavement then the sidewalk. Entering the front door of the church, she heard voices and peering into the sanctuary, she saw it. The flowers, the people…and Matt and Chloe dressed in a tux and gown respectively, holding hands in front of the altar. The sight nearly took her breath away and she had to hold onto the wall to keep from falling over.

"Matthew, turn to Chloe and repeat after me. I, Matthew, take thee Chloe to be my lawful wedded wife…"

He opened his mouth to speak but a memory popped out of nowhere distracting him. He didn't hear the church doors open or see the familiar face standing at the foot of the aisle. He didn't remember that the preacher was talking to him and that 125 guests and his fiancee were waiting for his response…

…_It had been a particularly difficult day of physical therapy. When Matt had given Dr. Johnson his word that he was recommitted to his recovery, the therapist had warned him that the regimen would be tough, a mental and physical test that would stretch him to his limits. Despite how hard it was, Matt had stuck with it. Dr. Johnson, Jack, and Harper were all singing his praises, voicing how proud they were of him but it was hard. Days like that made him question what he was doing in the first place._

"_Okay, dude, I am way too tired to cook so you pick tonight…Chinese or pizza?"_

_Harper opened the bathroom door and saw Matt leaning over the sink shaving. His chin was covered in cream and the razor set idle in his hand. Tears clouded his eyes._

"_Harp…"_

"_You okay? What's wrong?"_

_He sucked in a breath and forced a smile._

"_I'm fine. Uh, I'll be out in a sec. Chinese is good, General Chicken for me with noodles instead of fried rice."_

"_Matt…"_

"_Oh and plenty of soy sauce, please."_

_She walked over to him and sat on the counter._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, I…"_

"_Don't lie to me, please," she begged softly. "I can see it in your eyes."_

_She always could see right through him._

"_Today…today was tough, Harp. I'm hurting all over and I'm frustrated and tired and scared and wondering…I guess just wondering if this is all even worth it. I know I shouldn't think like that. I gave you my word and I plan on keeping it but…"_

"_It's okay."_

_He rinsed the razor underneath the faucet. A tear slid down his cheek._

"_This is hard. It really sucks. It's hard and I'm scared," his voice trailed off. "I'm sorry."_

"_Don't apologize."_

"_You believe in me so much. You've always been there for me and you've given up so much to help me out. I know I've disappointed you already and I don't want to do that, not again. I'm sorry, Harper."_

"_Matt, listen to me. I'm not disappointed in you. You have turned everything around and I know how hard that was for you. Every day is a struggle…I get that. I'm here for you and I always will be. You're doing the best you can, giving it your all and that's all I ever asked for. You have nothing to be sorry for."_

_He wiped at his eyes._

"_I, I feel so ashamed," his voice quivered. "I'm trying hard but I feel like I'm doing everything wrong."_

_Harper felt her own tears coming as she cupped his mess of a face in her tiny hands and leaned her forehead into his his._

"_It's okay. You're gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay. I've got your back, buddy and I am so proud of you. So proud. Matt, you…you did everything right."_

_He looked into her eyes and immediately he felt comfort and love. She was his best friend, his best girl and nothing was more important than that. Their bond defied words, defied love. It was unbreakable…_

…

"Matt…" Chloe whispered, nudging him. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" he said, rather loudly causing a mumur throughout the crowd.

"Answer him. Rev. Mills is asking you to repeat the vows."

"Oh," Matt said rather flatly.

"Everything okay, son?" Rev. Mills asked.

Matt fidgeted in his suit.

"Yeah. Um, everything is good. I, I'm sorry. I'm ready. Just say it again, please."

Mike gave his brother a concerned look before letting his glance fall towards the back of the room. He was shocked to see Harper standing there and immediately Cody followed the Best Man's gaze. He, too was surprised that Harper had made it.

"Very well. Do you, Matthew take the Chloe to be your lawful wedded wife, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, to have and to hold this day forward?"

Again, Matt opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Matt," a moritfied Chloe turned to him.

"Matthew, do you take this woman…"

"Do you?" a small voice repeated.

Mike looked up and couldn't help but mouth the word "yes". His prayers had been answered as all eyes fell to the center of the aisle. Matt and Chloe turned around as well.

"Harper," Chloe looked on in horrified disbelief.

"Chloe, I, I'm sorry. I have no idea how I got here and I know I shouldn't be here but I can't walk away. Not this time. Matt, this is a mistake and I can't let you make it. Marrying Chloe is wrong and we both know that. Since we were six years old, we have always been there for each other. You have always been my best friend and you always will be and that's why I can't let you do this."

"Oh my God," Chloe shook her head. "Where is the security?"

Because Matt was a WWE Superstar and other wrestlers were in attendance, a few members of the St. Louis Police Department had been on hand in case any overzealous fans had come in and caused troubled. Two uniformed officers approached Harper and attempted to escort her out of the church but she wasn't finished yet.

"Matt, listen to me. I love you, I am in love with and I held those feelings in for a really long time and I'm tired of it. I know somewhere a part of you loves me too. I know you're scared. I was angry at first but now I get it because that same fear is what held me back for so long but I'm not afraid anymore. Because the only thing bigger than that fear is my love for you. I know that you're afraid to believe in the immensity of our love but our love is so deep, so real, so profound that it is so much bigger than us. I believe in the immesnity of that love and now I am asking you to belive in the immensity of hope that somehow you and me can still give it a try. Please don't give up on me because I never gave up on you and I will never give up on us."

"Ma'am," the police said more forcefully.

"Matt, please!" she pleaded one last time. "I love you!"

Matt felt like his heart might jump out of his chest. What the hell had just happened? Was Harper really there? And had she really just interrupted his wedding? Was she really telling him and the whole world how she felt about him? It was dumb. It was also incredibly bold. It was gutsy. It was romantic. It was from the heart. It was so Harper.

"I'm in love with you too," he spoke the words loud and clear so that everyone had heard him.

The cops stopped and waited as Chloe and her family looked like they were on the verge of seizures. Most everyone else had surprised smiles on their faces.

"Matt, what is this?" Chloe mouthed on the verge of tears. "What, what are you doing?"

"Chloe, I, I'm sorry," he looked her right in the eye. "I did not mean for this to happen and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you but this…this isn't right. I can't marry you."

"Yes!" Mike screamed out loud,

Time stood still but Matt no longer felt sick or nervous. He felt oddly calm and even happy. For the first time in a long time, everything made sense.

"Harp…" he looked at her.

"Matt…"

He walked, then quickened his pace to where the real love of his life was waiting for him.

"You're really here," he whispered.

"I couldn't stay away."

"This is crazy."

"I know."

"But I've never been so glad to see you in all my life," he smiled his first real smile in months.

"I know."

"I was a fool. A blind fool. Everything I wanted was right in front of me my whole life. Nobody has ever loved me or given of themselves to me like you have. You're right…I was afraid. I'm sorry. Harper Reynolds, you are the perfect woman. I made the wrong choice because I was scared to embrace what it would be if I gave in to what I felt for you but it was there. It was always there. When we were kids, when you were with me on the Indys, when we lived together, in the WWE, in Charlottesville, that night you came to my house in Tampa…God, if you can ever forgive me…"

She silenced him with a full mouth kiss that was met with thunderous applause. Matt returned the kiss, letting his hands fall to her waist as he lifted her off the ground.

"I love you, Matt."

He looked into her eyes and saw the rest of his life. Holding her with all his might, he said the words again before letting his lips crash into hers.

"I love you, too, Harper."


	57. The Bourne Finality

Matt Korklan sighed as he stuffed his hands inside the pockets of his black dress trousers. Standing in the doorway of the now empty cathedral, he basked in the eerie silence. Just an hour or so before, the sanctuary had been filled with happy and excited guests, eager to witness the nuptials of Matthew Korklan and Chloe Duncan. The short and intimate ceremony had taken an unexpected turn for the unexpected and in a surprise twist of fate, the ceremony had been interrupted by Matt's best friend and true love, Harper Reynolds. For Matt, it had only brought into the open all the feelings he had worked so hard to suppress. He had told himself over and over again that there was no way he could be in love with Harper. It was too weird, too risky. But the feelings had been there and seeing her standing in the middle of that church pouring her heart out had made it more than clear that the young woman who had been by his side since he was six years old, was the woman he wanted to grow old with. But that also brought his true feelings about Chloe to light as well.

He had fallen for Chloe ever since that first night he met her in the bar. It was love at first sight. She was special and prior to his accident, it had been the picture of a perfect relationship. He had been happy and had wanted to marry her very much. His feelings for her could not and would not waiver as far as he was concerned. But then something had happened that had changed everything. The accident had changed his life, it had changed his career, it had changed him as a man. It had also changed his feelings for Chloe. Many a night he had laid in bed, helpless and alone, wallowing in a sea of self pity as hot tears soaked his pillow. He had pined away for her, wishing she hadn't left, praying for an answer as to why she did and more importantly hoping with every fiber of his being for her return. His full recovery had been nothing short of miraculous and in the end, he and Chloe had been able to make amends, penance that had eventually led to the reconciliation Matt had always dreamed about. But all that glittered had turned out not to be gold.

Matt had been happy. It was nice being back with Chloe but that feeling, that magic feeling of being madly in love and deleriously happy, that spark, that fire just wasn't there anymore. He still loved Chloe and was glad to have her back. After all, the trophy girlfriend went hand in hand with his exciting life as a professional wrestler. He had forgiven her abandonment and with time, everything would be back to normal. In the end he was only fooling himself. He had been holding his collective breath ever since seeing Chloe again and now that he had announced his real feelings for Harper to the world, could he breathe again.

He had been so nervous for the actual vows that it had been damn near impossible to get the words out. And like the angel she was, Harper had come out of nowhere and saved him. They had declared their love and kissed. When he looked into her eyes, he saw a real future, his future, their future. The joy and relief was tangible and not forced but there was one other issue that remained and now she was sitting just a few feet away from in a pew in the now empty church. Matt couldn't leave without that closure. She had hurt him badly once and it had not been his intention to return the favor but he knew his actions had been devastating. She had given him finality once and now he owed her the same thing. It was time to return the favor. Chloe, and any woman in her position, deserved answers.

"Chloe," he approached slowly and carefully, his legs feeling like lead.

She didn't even turn around and look at him. He took a seat in the aisle behind her and leaned in close, letting his palm touch her smooth shoulder.

"What have you done?" she asked in a voice so soft that he could barely hear her.

He swallowed hard, an unsettling lump forming in his throat.

"I, I'm sorry," he managed.

She finally turned to him, tears in her eyes. A simple verbal apology just wasn't going to cut it and they both knew it.

"Why?" she mouthed. "I just want to know why."

"Chloe…"

"I hurt you, Matt, I get that. I left you. I should have been there when I wasn't. I know…I guess I know how much that affected you but I thought you forgave me for all that."

"I did."

She shook her head.

"No you didn't. You hated me for it and this was your chance to finally get back at me."

He closed his eyes. That wasn't it at all and he couldn't bear to part ways having her think that about him.

"Look at me…please," he gently turned her to face him. "A part of me…I don't know, we've been over all this before, Chloe. Maybe a part of me did hate you because you hurt me so much but once we talked about it, that all went away for me. I did forgive you. I let the past go, I swear to you. But I guess every thing that happened changed my feelings for you and I didn't know how much. I still loved you, part of me probably always will but…I didn't do this on purpose or to get back at you. When I asked you to marry me, I meant it…or at least I thought I did. I'm sorry. I just don't want you to hate me."

She laughed softly and sarcastically at the situation in spite of herself.

"Hate you? Why would I do that, Matt? You just humiliated me in front of our families and friends and basically the whole world. You embarrassed me at the altar but it's nothing I can't handle, right? I'll get over it."

"I know you're hurting and I am so sorry for that. I can't change what happned or make this up to you. If I could take away your hurt, I would."

"Then marry me," she looked him in the eye. "Make this all go away. Pretend like it never happened."

"I can't do that."

She nodded, a tear falling down her face and dripping onto the lace of her sparkly and elegant gown.

"I know you can't."

"Chloe…"

"I knew all along."

"What?" he asked.

"That she loved you, that Harper was in love with you. I could see it in her eyes, every time she looked at you. She even so much as admitted it to me. I knew it but you didn't. And I never told you and I was so glad she never told you because…"

Her voice trailed off sadly.

"Because what? Why?"

"Because I knew if she had, then you…you would have loved her too."

Matt was silent. Maybe she was right.

"I, I don't know what to say."

"I know you don't. You don't have to say anything, Matt. There is nothing else to say."

"I'm sorry."

"That doesn't change things. It doesn't make it hurt any less."

"I know it doesn't. I…I just hope that you're going to be alright after this."

"For me or to ease your guilt?" she asked.

His eyes never left hers.

"Both," he replied honestly.

Chloe nodded again, appreciating his candor. Gathering the train of her dress, she stood.

"I have to go."

Matt stood as well.

"Chloe," he reached out to hug her.

She instantly pulled away from his touch.

"Don't."

"Chloe…"

Wiping her tears away one final time, she looked him in the eye.

"Have a nice life, Matt."

He watched her walk out of his life for the last time.

"Good bye, Chloe," he murmured softly.

And with that, the woman that morning he had signed on to spend the rest of his life with, was gone. Sinking back into the pew, he took a deep breath, taking off his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes. He felt absolutely awful. He had hurt her deeply and there was no way of getting around that. She was angry and had every right to be. There was nothing else that could be done. It was over.

"Hi."

Matt looked up and turned around. Standing in the entrance way was Harper.

"Hey," he forced a smile.

She walked in, nervous and took a seat beside him.

"I, um, I just saw Chloe leave…"

"Yeah…"

"Is everything okay?"

Matt shrugged.

"No. Not really."

"I, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. She's mad and she's humiliated and confused…I don't blame her. I tried to talk to her but it didn't really do any good."

"But it is my fault, Matt. I am the one who interrupted her wedding."

"You didn't mean any harm. You were just following your heart," he said softly.

"It's no secret that I'm not a Chloe fan. I never was. Even if I wasn't in love with you myself, I wouldn't have wanted you to marry her because I knew she wasn't a good match for you but as angry as I am about what she did when you got hurt in the ring, hurting her was not my intention today. I wanted you to know that."

"And it wasn't mine either. I do know that, Harp. You are a good person. You have a beautiful heart. Something that malicious is not in you."

"Are you okay? I mean, are you going to be?"

"In time. It has been a very long day. It's just weird, you know? It's a whole lot to process. I guess I just need time to step back, to think."

Harper nodded. That was more than understandable. Of course he needed time. Of course he needed space. And she was more than willing to give it to him. Whatever he decided in the end, she would respect and they would move on, hopefully together. Standing she smoothed her skirt and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"I'll see you around," she placed a kiss on his cheek as she turned to leave.

Matt wrinkled his nose.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to my apartment."

"Why?"

"I know you have a lot going on. I just want to give you time and space and all the things we just talked about…"

"I do have a lot to deal with and it's hard, Harp. I'm confused about a lot of stuff but the one thing I am not confused about, the one thing that is crystal clear in my heart and mind is how I feel about you."

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"I love you. Today, I chose you, Harper, a choice I should have made on my own a very long time ago. I'm in love with you and I want to be with you and that I'm sure of."

"You are?" she smiled through happy tears.

"You bet your butt I am."

"Oh Matt," she threw her arms around him.

"I am exhausted," he said. "Where is everybody?"

"Most of the guests left. A few people reconvened at your parents' house. Matt and Brynn and Cody are over there."

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Whatever you want to do," she gave him a sly grin.

"Honestly? I don't want to face anyone right now. That may sound lame or whatever but all I want to really do is go relax in peace and quiet and hold you in my arms and not think about anything or anybody. I'll face the world tomorrow."

Harper nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll face it with you, now come on," she took his hand in hers.

"Where are we going?"

She kissed his lips.

"Home."


	58. The Bourne Adoration

Sun seeped through the blinds, instantly waking Matt out of a deep sleep. He winced before yawning. He had always said that the morning sunlight was Mother Nature's alarm clock. Closing his eyes again, he remembered the crazy dream he'd had the night before. He smiled as he felt the warm, naked body snuggled up next to him.

"Good morning," she chirped.

"Morning," he held her a little tighter. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Like a baby," she happily murmured. "You?"

Matt shrugged.

"Pretty good except for the crazy dream I had."

"What was it about?"

"It was unbelievable. I dreamt that I was getting married and in the middle of exchanging vows, the wedding was interrupted."

The woman beside him raised her head and frowned, studying his reaction before a small smile crept to her lips.

"That is so weird. Can you believe that I had the exact same dream?"

"No way."

"Way. What are the odds?" she snuggled closer to him, nuzzling his neck.

Matt pulled Harper closer to him, their eyes meeting briefly before their lips crashed together. He relished in the feel, the very taste of her. There was an odd familiarity with her lying next to him, one that made him feel warm and comfortable all over. He couldn't believe that she was actually right there beside him and the very thought made him delerious with joy. Turning over to face her, he propped up his head on his elbow and just looked at her. Her smooth skin was an even mix of natural tan and ivory. Her long brunette hair was an unkempt mass of waves fanned across the bedding. She wore no makeup and in that moment, she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"Harp…"

"What are you staring at?"

"You."

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"You're gorgeous," he stated simply.

She playfully rolled her eyes before giggling.

"Stop it. You're embarrassing me."

"It's true," he said in a serious tone, never breaking his gaze. "I guess I always knew how pretty you were but I don't think I ever appreciated it the way I do now. I really mean that."

Harper stared into his eyes, slowly interlocking her much smaller fingers with his.

"I know you do," she answered softly.

It had been a crazy 24 hours. The interruption of the wedding had not been a dream and for that, Matt was actually thankful. Chloe had changed for the better and while he cared deeply for her, it would have been a mistake to attempt to spend the rest of his life with her, for more reasons than one. The last thing he had ever intended was to hurt her or humiliate her but what was done, was already done. Now it was time for him to put the past behind and move on with the rest of his life.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Harper nodded, rubbing his thumb.

"Yeah. What about you? How do you feel?"

"I feel good. I feel great actually. Waking up next to you," he grinned. "That's pretty cool. It's different."

"I know it is. You know, Matt, this changes things. This morning, yeah, it's great but it makes me think about every other morning after this."

"What do you mean?"

"I want it to be like this always but I just wonder if it will be. I don't know, I know you've been through a lot and part of me just wants to really enjoy this time we have right now but I think we should talk about, you know, the future."

Matt nodded in agreement.

"I agree."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Let's talk about it. Tell me how you feel, Harp. Tell me what you want."

She ran her fingers through her long hair.

"It wasn't easy for me to be honest with myself, much less you about how I felt about you, us…all of this. Now that it's all out there and we're here, I'm kind of selfish. It feels like a fairytale and I don't want it to end. Everything we went through together in Virginia really brought us closer. It took our bond to a whole other level. Even the times I wanted to strangle you, I still loved you. Ever since we've been apart, I've missed that. I miss you, Matt. I miss your laugh and your company and just your presence. I miss my best friend. Being with you again, even when it's just a little while is so wonderful but it makes it that much sadder when it is time to say good bye."

"I feel the same way," he said softly, stroking her cheek.

"You do?"

"Yeah. So I was thinking…maybe we should stop saying good bye."

"Matt…"

"You love me, right?"

"Of course I do."

"And you're willing to give this new thing with us, whatever the heck it is, an honest try?"

"Yes."

Matt grinned, hearing her response.

"Harp…"

"What's that smile for?" she questioned. "You're totally up to something."

"What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"Because I know you and I've known you for over 20 years. Trust me, I know when you're up to something so spill."

"I, um…I was just wondering what you thought about Tampa this time of year."

"Tampa?" her heart skipped a beat. "Why? Are you trying to ask me something?"

"Maybe."

Harper shrugged.

"I love Tampa."

"And I love you," he said softly. "Go back to Florida with me."

"When?"

"Vince gave me the week off for the wedding and the honeymoon then I have to be back on the road."

"I don't know…"

"What's to know? We love each other and we want to make this work. We both hate having to leave each other and you said yourself, this new job of yours isn't exactly a dream. I just don't see what's holding you here. To me it seems like a no brainer."

"You're right about all of that but um living together…that's a big step, don't you think?"

"So what? We lived together after college and it was great and besides the fact that I was a complete jackass most of the time during my recovery, our time in Charlottesville wasn't so bad."

"True but we were just friends then."

"We're still friends."

She smiled.

"I know but now we have sex. That puts another spin on things," Harper giggled.

"That puts an awesome spin on things," Matt growled as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"I'm being serious. Matt, we're together now and we've never been together. I'm just nervous."

"Don't be," he looked into her eyes. "It's still me, Harp. And that's what's gonna make this great. That's what is going to make this work between us. We know each other inside and out. We're companions and best friends and now we're lovers. I don't just love you, I really like you. It's a beautiful thing. How many people can actually say that, that they were lucky enough to fall in love with their best friend?"

Harper closed her eyes and buried her face into the pillow.

"This isn't a dream, is it? This is really for real, huh?"

"It's real and it's great. Wherever we go from here is up to you but I hope it's somewhere special…and I hope we do it together. So what do you say?"

"I say that we spend the rest of this week together and just have fun and enjoy being together. And then you go back to Tampa…"

"Alone?" Matt's eyes narrowed.

"For now. Give me the chance to give proper notice to my job and settle my lease here."

"Then you'll join me?"

She nodded, running her fingers through his mop of bed hair.

"Then I'll join you."

"That sounds great. I was thinking you could maybe join me on the road for a month or so. It would be fun, like old times. We could see the world together."

"I'd like that."

"You know, you made a great impression on everyone during your internship. I'm sure they could find a media position for you, something you'd like."

"Maybe…"

"I could ask around, you know, call Corporate…"

"I appreciate it but I'd rather you didn't."

"Why not?"

"I love the WWE but if I make it, I want to do it on my own, not because my boyfriend pulled some strings. Besides, as great as the company is, I'm still not even sure if that is where I want to make my career. Do you understand?"

He kissed her forehead.

"Of course I do. Whatever you want. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy. I am so happy right now, Matt," her voice trailed off.

She pulled Matt closer to her body, enveloping them both underneath the thin white sheet.

"What is that?" Matt asked, feeling a strange vibration underneath the pillow.

Harper laughed as she reached under it and pulled out his phone.

"Looks like someone was in a rush to get undressed last night. I think I see your underwear sticking out from under the mattress."

Matt thought about the night before. After leaving the church, he and Harper had taken a long drive that had led them to one of their favorite old childhood haunts. It was the lake they had visited often and just like old times, the pair had sat quietly on the bank just enjoying nature and its stillness. They had talked for a while before ending up back at Harper's apartment. Standing in the dark living room they had held each other, both literally and physically exhausted, Matt still wearing his wedding tux. It was time for bed and she had quietly led him to her room, letting him know that it was okay, that they didn't have to do anything physical. But Matt was overcome with love and want and need for her. He didn't want to think anymore, he only wanted to feel. Their clothing had wound up in messy heaps all over the room and they had fallen into bed, into each other's arms. And they had stayed that way all night, making love over and over again, holding onto each other for dear life.

"It's Mikey," Matt checked the caller ID. "Think I should answer it?"

"He'll only keep calling if you don't," she pointed out.

"I could always turn it off."

"And chance him coming over? He does know where I live, you know."

Rolling his eyes, Matt answered the phone.

"What's up, bro?"

"Hey man," Mike spoke in a worried voice. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"I hadn't heard from you. I was getting worried. I know you called yesterday but…"

"Everything is great. I appreciate the concern but I'm okay, dealing with what happened yesterday and trying to move on."

"That's good to hear. Are, are you alone?"

Matt grinned over at Harper who was in listening distance.

"No. No, I'm not."

Mike was silent for a few seconds but his curiosity could no longer take it.

"Are you with…"

Matt laughed out loud.

"Yes, dude, you and whoever else is dying to know can rest easy. I'm here with Harper and this is where I'm gonna stay."

Matt had to pull the phone away from his ear to avoid all the loud whooping, cheering and hollering in the background.

"Hell yeah, man! You made the right decision! I'm proud of you…and so is Brynn…and Mom….and Dad."

"Damn."

"And Cody."

"Dude, who else is in the peanut gallery?" Matt kidded.

"Okay Grandma and Grandpa too."

"You guys are crazy. Anyway, let everyone know that I'm okay and that I'll see them again soon, maybe tomorrow. Everything is fine but for now…for now I just want to relax and spend some time with my best girl."

He winked at Harper.

"I hear that, bro. So this…you guys are really gonna give it a go, huh?"

Matt held Harper's hand.

"We are. This is the real deal and I'm happy. We're happy. It's a long time coming but we're ready."

The two brothers spoke a few more minute before Matt finally hung up the phone.

"Do I finally get you to myself now?" Harper pouted.

Matt pulled her close.

"I'm all yours."

"That sounds so good."

"Mikey and the gang say hi or I guess you heard. Maybe we can visit them at my parent's house tomorrow."

"Of course."

"But for now, I want to lay here," he kissed her forehead. "And hold you," he kissed her lips. "And kiss you," he nipped at her neck. "And stare at you," he kissed her shoulder. "And make love to you."

"And we'll eventually come up for air and get food?" her eyes danced.

"Pizza in bed after marathon sex rocks!"

Harper laughed as they kissed again.

"We're really going to do this, huh?"

Matt nodded.

"I love you, Harp. I've always loved you. It's always been about you. Whenever I was happy or sad or worried or scared, you were always right there for me and there was never anyone else I wanted in your place. And when my wrestling dreams came true, when I almost lost them and then got it all back, you were there. You never left my side and I love you for it. It has always been you."

His gaze was so passionate and soulful it took everything Harper had to keep from crying. Their journey had finally come full circle and it was just the beginning. It felt right and the future lay sparkling ahead. Harper had never been so happy.


	59. The Bourne Conclusion

_Six Months Later…_

Matt Korklan tapped his fingers against the steering wheel of his Jeep. It had been a week long road trip that saw the RAW brand of the WWE touring Mexico. For Matt it was great to see new parts of the world, meet fans, and of course wrestle in front of sold out crowds. He truly loved his life and what he did. There was only one thing missing…the love of his life. There had been a slight change in the programming schedule which gave an option for the Superstars to spend one last night partying after the show, or to return to the States. As much as Matt loved a good party and his fellow wrestlers, he jumped at the chance to get back to Tampa. To get back to her. He loved coming home to her but this trip held even more special meaning as it was imperative that Matt made it home before Monday. It was shortly before midnight on a late Sunday evening. The Florida weather was warm and mild and the moon was bright and full as Matt turned in the private driveway of his home. He'd have the night and of course the morning to rest, then it was back to the daily grind of his routine. It just so happened that Monday Night RAW was scheduled to take place in Orlando, a neighboring city in driving distance of his house. After that, he would have three much needed and well deserved days off.

He turned the key in the lock and disabled the alarm system. The house was dark and quiet and faintly smelled of fresh lilacs. He couldn't help but smile. He had always tried his best to maintain a neat dwelling but he had never been one much for flowers or all those smelly girly things. In fact, he hadn't been greeted by scented lilacs since he and Harper had lived together the last time. But now that familiarity met him after each road trip and had for the past five months or so. That was around the time that Matt's life had completely changed for the better. It was when Harper Reynolds, his lifelong best friend, his partner in life and in crime, his lover, and girlfriend had moved in with him. There had been anxiety and fear that had come along with the new relationship and especially the move but after that first night, spending all day sweating and getting her belongings settled in, the pair had looked into each other's eyes and every sense of apprehension had quickly faded by the wayside. They knew they were where they were supposed to be.

He kicked his shoes off and parked his bags quietly in the hall. The door to the master bedroom was slightly ajar and he opened it, seeing that one of the bedside lamps cast a dim glow across the room. He smiled as he looked at the bed. She was sitting up, back propped against a fortress of pillows as her trusty laptop rested on the covers that were placed over her knees. She must have drifted off in the middle of something. With her eyes closed tight and dark hair pulled up, she looked so cute. Matt felt like he could stay there staring at her forever. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She flinched and stirred, opening her eyes as a small smile crept to her lips.

"Am I dreaming?" she sleepily murmured.

"I missed you," he said.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining but I didn't think you'd make it back in time. I was going to try to catch up with you tomorrow in Orlando."

Matt shrugged.

"The schedule changed and I was able to get an earlier flight out. I wanted to sleep beside you tonight."

"You're so sweet."

"Besides, I couldn't miss your big first day tomorrow," his eyes twinkled.

He had remembered and she was touched. But of course he had. That was just Matt and his way. Even when they were just friends, he had always been the thoughtful guy that marked the special occassions in the lives of the ones he cared about. The fact that he and Harper had become a couple changed none of that. In fact, it only enforced their unbreakable bond. She had left her life in St. Louis behind…her family, her few friends, her apartment and her job. She had done it all for love. She had never been particularly close with her parents and most her friends had moved out of Missouri and lived all over the country. The one bedroom apartment paled in comparison to Matt's comfortable abode on the Tampa Bay. Harper had been in search of a job that would allow her to do what she loved as far as journalism. She had moved to Florida jobless and Matt had been fine with that. Money was not an object and he made more than enough to take care of them but both knew that Harper would have none of that for long. She was independent and eager to make her own way. Immediately she had begun the job search right after her move.

It had happened in an ironic and funny way. Harper loved the WWE and respected Matt's lifestyle but she knew a life on the road wasn't for her and she believed their relationship needed a healthy amount of space. The last thing she wanted was to be that girl who followed her boyfriend all over the country. Even when had offered to make some calls on her behalf to the Corporate offices in Stamford, Connecticut, she had refused, wanting to make it on her own no matter where she went. So when she found a blind Internet ad seeking a producer and programmning editor for a local company, it had seemed like a great match. She had applied and was selected for an interview. To her surprise, the company was Florida Championship Wrestling, the local Independent professional wrestling federation that just so happened to be owned by and a territorial development of the WWE. The promotion was broadcasted on local television and there was tons to do as far as media and marketing. It was a small job but right up Harper's alley. She had been hired and in a few hours, was about to embark on a new journey in her career.

"Thank you. It means a lot that you're here."

"There is no place I'd rather be, Harp than right here beside my best girl."

"Are you going to cook me breakfast tomorrow?" she teased.

Matt made a face.

"I will wake up super early and go to Denny's or IHOP and bring back whatever your little heart desires."

"My hero," she gushed.

Matt gave her another quick kiss before stripping out of his clothes, leaving on just his boxer briefs. She shut off the laptop and got comfortable beneath the sheets as her man climbed in with her. Matt pulled her close and she rested her weary head against his smooth chest that smelled like cologne.

"You excited?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Very. I mean, I love the WWE and I got a lot of experience with the internship. And after hanging out with you in college, who knows more about Indy wrestling than me?" she quipped.

"That's true."

"But more than that, I just feel like this is going to be a great opportunity for me, you know? I love journalism and storytelling. I get to organize the segments and edit the video content for the shows. And who knows? Every now and then, I may be able to do some announcing for the shows. That will be pretty rad."

Matt grinned in the darkness just hearing the enthusiasm in his girl's voice.

"Babe, you can do anything you want to do, anything you put your mind to. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks."

He kissed her forehead.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Mmmmm," she moaned into his chest. "So happy. So unbelievably happy. Everything is coming together, Matt."

She was right about that. Their lives, their friendship, their love had finally come full circle. They had been apart of each other's worlds for as long as they could remember. A friendship built on love, support, fun, laughter, and trust had finally transformed into a full blown romantic relatonship. They had seen each other through good times and bad, school and college, wrestling, both Indy and the big leagues. Harper had been by his side as he almost made the biggest mistake of his life and married the wrong woman. And more importantly, when he had lost his career, when he had lost a part of himself, Harper Reynolds had been there to pick up the pieces of a broken and shattered man. When he was so close to losing it all forever, her love, her presence, her sacrifice had brought him back from the brink. Together they had turned it all around. She had given him hope when there was none, when he couldn't even take a shower on his own, it was her gentle hands that had washed him. What they had been through, what they felt for each other surpassed friendship and love even. There were no words.

"I love you, Harp."

"I love you, too. How was Mexico? How were the shows?"

Sighing, he reached down fumbling in the dark in the jeans he had just pulled off. There was something he had been carrying in his pocket for the last few weeks. She was the perfect woman therefore he was waiting for the perfect opportunity but as she lay there in his arms, quietly discussing their week apart and their schedules for the upcoming week, Matt was hit with the realization that the perfection was in their normlacy, their perfectly simplistic life, what they had in each other every single day. Every moment was the perfect moment.

"Mexico was great. The crowds were awesome. All the guys and gals had a really fun time performing just like we always do."

"I'm glad it was such a good time but I'm even more glad that you're home."

She snuggled closer to him and he inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo.

"Marry me," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Harper frowned, thinking surely she had misheard him. Slowly she lifted her head but before their eyes could even meet, she felt something being slipped on the fourth finger of her left hand. Looking down, she saw a sparkling cluster of mini diamonds offset by a larger one in a Princess cut, on a simple white gold band. It was beautiful and classy not gawdy or too over the top.

"What? Matt…"

"I love you. I've always loved you, Harp. Since we've been together, since you've been here, life has never been so normal…or so happy. You're my best friend and I want to be with you…forever."

She looked up at him, tears of shock filling her dark eyes.

"But, but I'm already here everyday," was all she could manage to get out.

He chuckled out loud.

"True but forgive me if I'd rather have papers on you. It's a little harder to get rid of me if we're legally tied to each other."

"What made you…"

"Beyonce."

"Beyonce? What are you talking about?"

He shrugged.

"Cody and I were on the road and that song came on the radio. She told me if I liked it I should put a ring on it...so I just did. What do you think about that?"

A tear slid down one of her cheeks as she couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"God, you are such a bonehead dork sometimes."

"Yeah but you love me."

Harper stared into his eyes.

"Yes, I do love you and yes," she took a deep breath. "Yes, I will marry you."

He kissed her deep and soulfully. The minute their lips met, they knew their hearts were home. It was a beautiful and perfect moment, their moment. Matt loved her because she had a beautiful heart, a great laugh, a sexy body, an inquisitive mind, a deep soul, a strong resiliance and resolve, a wacky sense of humor, an unmatched sense of loyalty. And Harper loved him back because he was the other half of her soul. He was the perfect man, her perfect match. She had loved him since she was a child and would love him for the rest of her life. Her feelings would never waver for that Korklan boy.

**The End!**

_**Author's Dedication: Another one in the bag and this story was truly one of my faves to write (even though I say that about every one of them). I loved every moment of telling Matt and Harper's love story and thank you all for reading and reviewing and supporting this effort. I am so proud of this one. To all my girls who consistently gave feedback(so many of you to name but you know who you all are) and let me know I was doing something right with this one…your support, your comments and compliments mean more than you know. Much appreciated and I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this one as much as I did writing it.**_

_**~Mal**_


End file.
